The Passion from the Past
by Sketty24
Summary: Sequel to THOH: After England, the arrival of an important link of Wolverine spurrs dangerous happenings at the mansion and it finally gets all too much for one toxic mutant, who requires the charming attitude of a certain sibling to help her.
1. The Captured One

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
Welcome to the third story everyone! I hope you like this as much as you have enjoyed my other two in this X-Men saga! I shall try my best to keep up the standard and continue to make it a worthwhile read! :D

* * *

**The Passion from the Past  
**  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Murky darkness surrounded gaze. Cold air clogged and unsatisfying. Sensation of touch returned to limbs and the tingling of side effects came clear to drugged mind. As vision blurred the many lights, a flutter of lids sent body into consciousness fully. A drone of voices background the scene, complete with the repetitive beeping of a nearby machine.  
  
As the figure awoke a few white-coated people step forth to push the drowsy body back into the specialised chair of metal. The scientists's hands worked to try and force a pair of slim wrists into leather cuffs. A gasp trilled the bitter air as the figure burst to life. Fighting against the many arms and hands. As the violence increased, the tempers soared. Aggressive shouts came from the scientists.  
  
The emerald eyes of the captive narrowed, curled eyelashes lowering darkly. A mere second passed before the surrounding scientists staggered, hands loosening unwillingly and an able body leapt gently from the dreaded chair. A quiet land before the woman began to run at a desperate speed. Attire was evident of earlier struggles, for rips and wounds marked her, dirt smeared where frantic scenes had evolved those few hours ago.  
  
Now free of the scientists she let herself burst free of the small metal room and out into a brightly lit corridor of complete white. The onslaught of white burned her eyes, which were so used to the comforts of darkness when in sleep. Narrowed eyes remained painfully blinded as bare feet staggered helplessly in any direction. Behind her the alarm had been raised and shouts followed after her running footsteps. Doors burst open noisily and armoured humans dived lately behind her. Their boots heavily pounded after her, guns being gripped in gloved hands as a small group began to chase the fleeing woman.  
  
Heavy breaths shook the throat as the woman force her weakening legs to push herself further. Arms flailed gently as she tried to keep herself moving consistently. These corridors seemed endless. No matter how many corners she turned round, she was just welcomed by another stretch of brilliant white and a sickly but clean stench of disinfectant. She could still hear the footsteps behind her, and a voice called eerily through the numerous speakers high on the ceiling.  
  
"Don't shoot her! We _need_ her!"  
  
Another gasp as she threw herself forth, her legs becoming painful and tense. How much her brain urged her to stop, trying to persuade her to gather breath. But the adrenaline was flooding through her now. Her legs spun like clockwork, pounding her to safety.  
  
She didn't even know where she was. Everything was a blur.. she was walking down the street one moment, then.. she awoke here. All she knew is that she had to get out. She knew it.  
  
A door beckoned her, a fire exit sign glimmering heavenly above. With a gasp of relief she threw it open and staggered out into the night. Her bare feet met crisp snow upon concrete flooring. The night sky shone ominous stars down upon her, coated in the swirling sapphire. Her feet quickly moved forth, eyes staring around her in mild awe and wonder. Wherever she was.. She was high up. For the only surrounding after the square concrete was a black horizon.  
  
Behind the closed doors the footsteps had quietened and so she proceeded at a slower pace. Chest now madly heaving as she gulped for more of the freezing air that surrounded her, snowflakes floating by with the night breeze. The snow beneath her bare feet quietly crunched at her footsteps, sounding shrill in the silence. She walked slowly to the edge, stepping up over a rectangular inclined border. The sight shocked her. A vertical drop down a steep and snowy mountain face of a dreary grey before blackness devoured any more views. She gasped softly, turning, frantically trying to find some form of exit. A speedy run to the other edges. Two blocked by walls, the other by fencing.  
  
Desperately she leapt from the freezing snow. Toes clinging to the wire of the fence, shaking fingers clasping the metal wire as she tried to hoist herself up the cross-work of wire to freedom. A foot slipped, body was dragged down slightly before she joined her foot back to the fence and continued to climb.  
  
Behind her the metal door burst upon and the light flooded out into the blackness of the outdoors. With a shrill exclamation she whipped her head round to the oncoming figures from the doorway.  
  
"Get down!" One yelled.  
  
"No!" The woman cried, still trying to climb the fence.  
  
"Get down or else we'll shoot!" Another shouted, readying his gun with a needle.  
  
"Go to hell!" Screamed the fleeing figure.  
  
"Shoot her!"  
  
A shrill click.  
  
With cry of anguish, the woman fell limply from the fencing and down to the powdery snow with a light thump. A tranquilliser lodged into her neck. Breathing slowed incredibly and eyelids fluttered shut. Eyelashes didn't flinch to the landing of snowflakes, and body was unresponsive to the surrounding coldness of snow. Cautiously did the guards step towards her, boots lightly crunching the snow. Guns remained pointed at her before one lightly jabbed her hip with his barrel before a nod was sent to the surrounded men. A few lowered and grabbed her roughly by the wrists, now dragging the silent body through the snow and into the building.  
  
"That was _too_ close." A low voice muttered, before he shut the door onto the surrounding landscape of the night.

* * *

That was the first chapter. I hope that interests you! Please review and tell me what you like.. or not like! =P


	2. A Created Assassin

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Jenny:** Yay! I knew an exciting start would please people! Hehe. Ooh, I feel sorry for your sister. Don't let her sue me. .  
  
**Blix Howlett:** Hehe, thank you. I'm glad you like the beginning; I thought it would certainly get people hooked.  
  
**LoneEagle**: Of course I missed you! You're a great reviewer! To find out who the woman is, you'll be confused if you keep reading regardless. Just think back over TWOTW for me? Okay? Ooh, but I see you're linking back to the happenings at England here with the Stryker assumptions? Good, good. It was kinda similar. It was the same sort of desperation.  
  
**Angelica:** I hope you read The War Of The World and The Hatred Of Hearts before these otherwise you'll be –really- confused. o.o I'm assuming you did though =P I'm glad you like it! Welcome to the stories! :)  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
Once more the woman had been placed back into the room. She had this time been successfully fastened to the lengthy chair. It looked like a chilling recreation of a dentist's chair, for it had been structured and designed similarly. The rest of the room's colours too matched the coldness. The sparkling floor was stunningly clean. Pristine ivory tiles of lino decorated it. Plain walls of white surrounded this tiny box room, sinister looking equipment hung from metal clasps on the walls. A counter ran round the right hand side of this room, each cupboard was neatly shut and the tops were scarce of visible items except for one computer system. It was ridiculously minimalist and clean.  
  
The woman was strapped in place securely. Leather clasps at wrists and ankles, then a thick strap over thighs and chest. Even though her body was horribly still, the rise and fall of her chest was apparent, as was the gentle fluttering of closed eyelids. A strange device was clasped to either side of her head. Circular metal discs were pressed to either temple. Wires led off these to a simple looking box sat to one side on a trolley.  
  
The doors of the room slid open with a mechanical whirring sound. The guards stood at the door stood sharply out of the way in one swift movement, continuing to hold the guns upright. In walked a team of four humans. In the lead was a grey cladded man whom accepted a white coat off one of the rails and slipped it on before he proceeded towards the restrained woman. Behind him silently followed the other three white cladded humans.  
  
"How long has she been here?" The man in lead asked, turning to the others.  
  
"We captured her ten days ago."  
  
"Was she shipped across safely?" He asked curiously, looking down at the still woman.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good." He muttered, turning back to them, "Now, what's this apparatus doing?" He asked, pointing to the discs and box  
  
"This is weakening her mutant power. She used her powers earlier before we managed to place it on."  
  
"Yes. I heard she almost escaped." The man said sternly, casting a cold eye upon his workers, "It better _not_ happen again."  
  
"No Sir. We have stationed guards at all doorways."  
  
"Good." He repeated, turning back to the woman slowly. He lowered to her, smirking faintly, "She's a pretty one. Shame she's a mutant." He said darkly, glasses glinting softly in the bright lights that radiated crazily from the thin strips on the ceiling. He straightened from the chair and ran a hand steadily through his short brown hair, "So, are we ready to begin?"  
  
"Yes Sir, the mutation has been drained effectively." One replied, "But it is only temporary."  
  
"How long for?"  
  
"3 hours minimum Sir."  
  
"That's long enough." He muttered, watching them sternly, "Are you sure she will recognize Wolverine?"

"Positive."

"All right.. She should work.." He said softly, now striding across the room and slipping into a metal chair. A hand was held out, "The bracelet."  
  
One of the workers ran forth hurriedly and pressed a silver bangle into the man's palm. A smart flick of a digit and he brought the computer before him to life. A series of beeps and the computer started up and a black screen sat in wait. He lowered the bangle to the desk and carefully unscrewed a moveable glass cylinder. A socket was then left in view from where the cylinder had been. Over the hole he clipped in place a plug lead and nudged it firmly in. Behind him the workers watched in silence before the leader then hurriedly typed into the computer. His fingertips flashed rapidly over the keys and codes where electronically input into the bracelet.  
  
The black screen flickered as white text was hurriedly put up on screen. The coding was impossible to decipher, a mixture of numbers, letters and brackets all taking part in the phenomenal electronic language. A cruel smirk lifted as the man watched his text appear, even though unreadable by his workers he seemed pleased with the work.  
  
The flashing cursor sat patiently on the next line before the following was input:  
  
_[/Input/1/Location=Westchester]  
  
...  
  
[Input/2/Name=Charles Xavier]  
  
...  
  
[Input/3/Name=X-Men]  
  
...  
  
[Input/4/Name=Wolverine][(TRACK)]  
  
...  
  
[Input/5/Return=Canada/CHIP=Nerve/24-08-2015]  
  
...  
  
[Input/6/PrimaryMood=Calm]  
  
...  
  
[Input/7/SecondaryMood=Angry]  
  
...  
  
[Input/8/TertiaryMood=_

At the end of the text the white cursor blinked rapidly, fingers tips paused before they gently padded in the final information..  
  
_.. KILL]  
_  
The doors then parted gently and a man clad in the smart attire of a suit stepped in. He and the man at the computer shared a nod in greeting.  
  
"Eduardo" Greeted the leader quietly.  
  
"Mr. Graham Stryker." Replied the man softly, his voice heavily brushed by an Italian accent.  
  
"Check." Ordered Graham.  
  
"Correct."  
  
Graham then quickly clicked a few keys of the keyboard before his index digit landed firmly upon ENTER.  
  
The white text then flashed a startling green before a thin bar appeared and coloured in slowly as the information was loaded into the bracelet via the lead. Beneath the loading bar the percentage changed and flashed constantly.. _38%.. 52%.. 75%.. 80%.. 98%.. 100%.  
_  
The words COMPLETE flashed rapidly over the screen before it was cleared and saved by a few more clicks of keys. Graham then swivelled from the computer and to the awaiting bracelet. He lifted the glass cylinder and nodded to one of the workers, "The vial." He commanded. One step forth with a small syringe which Graham accepted carefully in gloved hands. The needlepoint was inserted into a small cap in the end of the glass cylinder. The silvery contents of the syringes then flowed into the glass and filled up smoothly before he lowered the syringe and replaced the tiny cap. He turned to the bracelet and pulled off the computer lead before he screwed the now filled glass cylinder in place.  
  
Graham rose from his seat, and to the woman. He was watched in awed silence as he unclipped the hinge of bracelet and fastened it around the right wrist of the woman. He lifted a screwdriver from his coat pocket and locked it in place. A quick yank to check before he calmly stepped away.  
  
"We are done." He announced coldly, smirking to the workers and Eduardo, "Wake her."  
  
One of the workers step towards her and inserted a syringe into her neck. Within a few seconds her eyelids fluttered rapidly and cold eyes stared upwards at the ceiling. The liquid in the bracelet cylinder then began to bubble gently as she awakened. The straps on her wrists and chest were removed and she sat up slowly, glancing around curiously. The discs at her temples were pulled off by one of the workers and the machine beeped loudly in protest.  
  
"Turn her to me." Commanded Graham softly, his arms folding as he leant on the work surface, studying her with a curious eye, "Let's see if my invention is working.."  
  
Obeying, two of the workers swivelled the chair to him.. the woman barely reacted to the movement.  
  
"Who are you?" He snarled softly, glaring.  
  
"Roxanne Bevelle." She replied gently, eyes slowly turning to him. Still the liquid bubbled slowly.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Wolverine."  
  
"And what is your purpose?"  
  
"To kill him." She replied sternly, face unflinching to her chilling words.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And the X-Men."

* * *

Woooo, did ya like? Huh? Huh? Huh? :D


	3. Restoration of Peace

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
The summer months were well upon the school for mutants in Westchester. The mansion had been rebuilt over the past week using the mutations to speedily construct. With the grand corridors once back to their former glory, and the classrooms reconstructed, the lessons were on as normal. But as the final bell of the day had just chimed the corridors were madly full of students pursuing to their rooms to dump belongings in order to get out into the stunning weather.  
  
And sure enough, within the next few minutes the glorious lawns of Xavier's mansion were dotted with many figures of students as they meandered out into the warm sunshine. However, Logan strayed away from the grouping at the rear of the mansion and headed to the outdoors situated at the front of the mansion. Armed with a cigar and a beer, Logan was sat on the stonewall beside the main entrance. He glanced over the lawns surrounding the driveway and watched them calmly, enjoying the beating of the sun against his face and the breeze through his hair. His jacket had been discarded and was left in his room, his shirt was unbuttoned and he made full use of the staggering weather. His back leant against the cool pillar behind him that supported the archway of the entrance. His eyes lazily drooped and he took a gentle swig of beer.  
  
His eyes turned slightly as the front door opened gently and closed. Quiet footsteps came his way, this tone well-known by the Wolverine.  
  
"Hey darlin'" Wolverine muttered gently, a rough drone to his words. He was not looking to the person but just staring out at the horizon of green.  
  
The newcomer came towards the Wolverine, who remained stretched out across the stone wall, booted ankles idly crossed, "Shying away from the others, Logan?" Teased a gentle voice before the body took a seat on a space on the wall beside Logan.  
  
"You know me Aurora. A bashful one." Logan said softly, snaking an arm around the waist of the woman.  
  
Aurora chuckled softly, leaning into the hug, "Sure you are." She gently chided, a hand lifting to tuck a few strands of black behind an ear.  
  
The chuckle was shared gently, the pair continuing to lean into each other for a few minutes. The air was quiet, but gleeful shouts shrilly joined every couple of seconds. But they felt far from annoyed. It was pleasant, and satisfying to know that the troubles of the past few weeks and of life in general were calming. A gentle crush of gravel sounded from the driveway and both Aurora and Logan looked up expectantly to see a ruby shade-wearing man travel round the corner of the mansion wheeling a motorbike.  
  
Logan raised his beer to the man, a jeer escaping his lips in a rough drone, "'Ey up Cyclops. Stayin' away from Adrienne?"  
  
Scott rose stiffly and kept his expression firm to the taunts, "Siren entered the wrong room. That's all."  
  
Logan grinned broadly, gesturing his beer, "Aye, I heard she didn't leave for a _while_."  
  
A twitch of lips proved that the anger was building behind the stern front, "I'll have you know Logan that nothing happened. It's just rumours contaminating your mind."  
  
"Well, Siren did seem somewhat quiet this morning." Chipped in Aurora, "So did you let her down?"  
  
"I did absolutely nothing!" Cried Scott over the hearty laughter from Logan, "I don't know where all these rumours are coming from!" He spluttered.  
  
"Oh! Come on Scott! You know you went all gooey-eyed over Siren." Logan cried amongst his hearty laughter.  
  
"How likely do you think I am going to go near her? She's a thief, a violent woman.."  
  
"Not that she's got lethal skin?" Asked Aurora slyly.  
  
"Well.. That too." Scott admitted quietly.  
  
Both Aurora and Logan burst in laughter at this and Scott had to keep his hands firmly on his beloved bike to stop them from shaking.  
  
Scott gave a quiet growl, "I don't remember me mocking when you arrived with Rogue."  
  
The laughter was sliced to a cold halt as Logan fixed a dark glare at Scott, "Me an' Rogue are friends, that's completely different." His hand instinctively tightened around Aurora's waist.  
  
"Hm.." Sneered Scott sarcastically before he turned and continued to wheel his gleaming bike away, he turned the next corner and disappeared from view. Logan growled softly, in his anger he involuntary crushed his empty beer bottle. Logan gave a quiet wince and threw the broken bottle from his hand, blood now heavily seeping from his palm. He shook his hand gently, allowing the glass pieces to tumble free.  
  
"Are you alright Logan?" Asked Aurora quietly, watching him gently as she saw the anger flickering in his eyes.  
  
"Fine." Growled Logan, glancing to her as he felt her weight lift free as she disappeared inside. She returned within a few seconds with a damp cloth. She returned to his side, pressing the warm cloth to his palm and mopping up the blood. Logan managed to share a genuine smile to her before he glanced down to his palm, now healed and blood free, "Thanks darlin'.." He muttered, lifting his cigar back to his lips to take a well-needed draw.  
  
Aurora smiled gently, leaning in to place a kiss to his temple before she disappeared inside to dispose of the bloodied cloth. Now alone, Logan fixed his eyes back over the lawn, eyes following over the stone wall at the bottom, the borderline of the grounds. His eyes scanned right up to the large double gates at the bottom of the driveway.. where he saw a figure walking in. He frowned gently, lifting free from the wall and to his feet as he squinted his eyes in that direction.  
  
He inhaled gently at the passing breeze; something began to tick away at the back of his mind. The cigar that was perched jauntily at his lips toppled out gently as his jaw lowered in a mix of shock and surprise as his eyes fixated upon the shimmering silver tresses that blew behind the oncoming figure. Behind him the door opened and closed as Aurora returned. She gently came to his side with a frown, glancing to the fallen cigar and to the stunned expression on his face.  
  
"Logan?" She softly asked, looking to the person he was staring out who was still quite a distance away, journeying up the gravelled driveway.  
  
"My God.." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the figure, "It's _her_."

* * *

You like? =P


	4. Once Special

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Blix Howlett:** Nope, it certainly isn't =P  
  
**Omala Moola:** Take a glance over around the middle of story 2, that'll jog your memory. :D  
  
**Jenny:** (Review for Chapter 2) I'm glad it made you happy Everyone's reacting badly to the death inputs o.o Yup, they are certainly related. You will find out, eventually =P  
  
**Jenny:** (Review for Chapter 3) It is! I told you she'd be back! Yeah, I loved that chapter, with Logan and Aurora together and stuff, mocking Scott. Hehehe. I'm evil.. ; Aye, it was an evil cliffy. Well, here is the next update.   
  
**Angelica:** Well, you'll find out the relation eventually, but just so you don't get confused. Brother, nope. :) Well, your question is the whole point of the story. I'm not going to put it here. o.o But yes, you are partly right. It also has a more logical reason too. And thank you! I'm glad you love them! I do too! Writing and reading them! (:  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
The figure continued to travel their way, walking briskly towards them with head shyly lowered. The glinting of her hair was astonishing, as if her locks were coated in true silver. The blazing rays of the sun caused every strand to shimmer. And Logan couldn't look elsewhere. He didn't feel the hand on his arm, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Logan.." Aurora began, "Who is it? Her? Her who?" She questioned, looking from him to the walking figure.  
  
"From the news.. back in England. The one who shipped from England.." He uttered softly, still fixating his eyes on her as she came closer.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Asked Aurora quietly.  
  
"Who cares?" Logan muttered, going down a step to begin his path to her.  
  
Aurora made a quiet sigh, "I'll go and inform Charles of visitors.."  
  
Logan hardly noticed Aurora leave his side, he just couldn't take his eyes off the newcomer.. just like when he saw her on the television.. there was a pulse of recognition at the back of his mind. So minor that he missed it. All he knew is that there.. there was something about her that ensnared him.  
  
His breath was caught in his throat when the lowered head then rose and studied him gently. He couldn't see her face completely for a pair of dark sunglasses sat over her eyes. Light reflected from their fronts and flickered mockingly at Logan's gaze. Logan straightened gently, folding his arms before his head lifted some and he spoke, "Lookin' for somethin'?" He asked softly with the same rough edge to his otherwise smooth tone. He stood purposely central to the steps, as if blocking entry.  
  
The woman's head tilted to the left as she eyed him shrewdly with a cocked brow and smirk to shining lips. She readjusted the bag on her shoulder before she placidly brushed her clothes down to neaten them. Logan took this time to study her, noting her attire and features. As her hands brushed down the short lilac summer dress, Logan found himself noticing more than her attire. When her throat cleared his eyes snapped back to up her covered ones.  
  
"I am, actually." Came the reply, voice composed and tender. She still waited patiently on steps a few drops lower than him, so she was forced to look upwards at the reserved stature of a man, with folded arms and tilted head.  
  
"Who or what?" He replied calmly, arms remaining folded over his chest, which had an attire of white t-shirt and thin navy shirt that was left unbuttoned to reveal his large glinting belt buckle.  
  
The woman removed her glasses gently with a slim hand, tresses inevitably swaying gently and shining at the movement. A few strands fell from the ponytail and draped gently over her neck, "I'm Roxanne Bevelle." She said gently, outstretching a hand to him, "I'm looking for a man now named Wolverine."  
  
Logan watched her actions hungrily and he then just looked at the offered hand before his arms uncrossed to merely be placed at his hips, shirt being pushed back, "Why?" He demanded. The last time someone came to the mansion looking for him.. he got shot.  
  
"That's none of _your_ business." Replied the womanly sternly, hand dropping from the air, the other propping her sunglasses over the crown of her head gently.  
  
"Oh really?" He said lowly with an enticing tone.  
  
"Really." She replied, arms now folding, "Now, are we going to stand here all day, or can I go inside?"  
  
"Before I let you loose.. you ought to see Charles."  
  
"Charles Xavier?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"All right."  
  
Logan frowned a little before he turned and led the way through the door. His boots quietly sounded across the wooden flooring as he turned through the main entrance. Behind him the repetitive click of her stiletto's sounded, echoing around the great wooden panelled walls.  
  
Logan glanced over his shoulder slowly as they travelled, frowning. He couldn't place his finger on what it was about her.. there was something familiar about her, more than her appearance that he recognized. He felt as though he should know her.. but in truth. He remembered absolutely nothing..  
  
The door of Xavier's office stood in wait at the end of the corridor. Logan brought himself to a silent halt and turned to eye the woman, "Here we are." The woman's eyes fixated on the doorway with an knowing sparkle with them and a smirk was on her lips that never budged, as if she knew something he didn't.. Just as Logan was about to knock on the door, it was pulled open briskly and Aurora's face peered out to them, "Charles is ready for you."  
  
Logan turned to the newcomer and nodded once at the words. An anxious glance before the smirk reappeared. Aurora stepped out of the doorway and beside Logan to allow the woman to enter and in return the woman ventured inside. Just as Logan and Aurora turned to follow her in, the woman slammed the door on their faces.  
  
"Well, that's charming." Muttered Logan, his arms folding as he turned from the door.  
  
"Well, it isn't really any of our business." Aurora replied, glancing to Logan.  
  
"It is. It's me she's looking for."  
  
Charles watched the woman step forth into the room and nodded for her to take a seat, "Good afternoon. May I ask your name?"  
  
The woman took a seat as requested, "I'm Roxanne Bevelle."  
  
A nod was given in reply, "And why have you come to Westchester Miss. Bevelle?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Roxanne replied steadily, "Wolverine."  
  
"Oh?" Charles sounded quietly, leaning back in his seat, "And why do you want to see him?"  
  
"I'm afraid that is nothing to do with you, Xavier." Came the staid reply.  
  
"I need to trust you before I let you wander around my school."  
  
A impatient sigh was heard, "Wolverine, as I heard he is now named, left many years ago.. without any apparent reason. I am looking for him. I need my questions answered."  
  
Charles watched her steadily before he nodded gently, "That is understandable after the many happenings."  
  
"So may I please go and speak to him?"  
  
A thoughtful pause of silence before Charles nodded his head, "You may. He is stood outside the door right now in fact."  
  
Roxanne immediately lifted, "Thank you." She replied, warm smile on her face.. until she turned and the dark smirk reappeared.  
  
"You are welcome." Sounded Charles to the retreating figure. Roxanne pushed open the door of his office heavily, eyes now flicking around the corridor to seek out the man waiting. Her eyes only met Aurora and Logan.  
  
"Done?" Replied Aurora quietly, glancing from her to Logan.  
  
"Not yet." Replied Roxanne, watching Logan, "Well, that was another lie wasn't it?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Replied Logan with a trace of a snarl in his words.  
  
"When I said I was looking for Wolverine you did not admit who you were. That was a lie from a line of many."  
  
"Who do _you_ think you are?" Cried Aurora, stepping towards the woman confronting Logan.  
  
Roxanne moved her cold gaze upon Aurora, "Will you not poke your nose in, and let me speak to him? This is between him and me."  
  
"Logan!" Cried Aurora, turning to him.  
  
"She's right.. I need to talk to her.." Logan said softly, resting his hand on Aurora's shoulder, giving her a tight smile before he glanced to Roxanne and back, "Just let me talk to her.. eh?"  
  
Aurora pursed her lips gently before she shook her with a defeated sigh, "I hope you know what you're doing. "She muttered before turning to walk quietly away from the pair, then lightly running up the first staircase.  
  
"So, who are you again?" Asked Logan, his arms folding as he watched the woman.  
  
"Roxanne." She repeated, "Roxanne Bevelle."  
  
Logan just frowned.  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
"I.. I saw you on television.. A while back in England.."  
  
Roxanne then gave a dry laugh, "England.. I've never even been to England."  
  
"Of course you have. I saw you."  
  
"Perhaps you confuse me with someone else."  
  
Logan frowned, staring into her face intensely before he growled out his words, "I never am mistaken."  
  
"Then why don't you remember me, Logan?" She softly said, stepping closer to him.  
  
Logan sighed quietly, his head lowering, "Things happened.."  
  
"You just disappeared.. and never came back. No note, no phone call, absolutely nothing!"  
  
"Who _are _you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A soft sigh, sorrowful, "What were you to me.. those years ago?"  
  
"Special, Logan. That's what I was." She replied quietly, a hand lifting to idly tuck hair from her face. The silver bracelet slipping gently down her arm, "And I've come back to find out what the hell happened."  
  
Logan sighed, turning away with a soft mutter of annoyance at himself.  
  
At his turned back, the smirk reappeared.

* * *

I'm worried; I think you guys may get confused with their conversation and what you already know. But listen, just read very carefully over this story. So you won't miss any important moments or sayings.

But because I'm worrying.. Just in case you didn't realise, Her words are true, (Logan knows her, it was wrote in this chap) But we know her knowledge is being manipulated to achieve the programmed goals. That information should be known already, but i couldn't word it exactly. x.x So if you were confused, now you shouldn't be o.o


	5. Restrained from Exposure

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Jenny:** Went via email.  
  
**Blix Howlett:** Well.. initially she's not going to be liked much by readers, it depends what happens in the future..  
  
**Angelica:** Yeah, it's confusing anyway because we're not completely sure what she's trying to do, though we know what was input into the bracelet.. anyway. Before I confuse people anymore.. I'll get to writing a clearer chapter!  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
As the night was taking a swift hold on the remaining blue of the sky, students took themselves upstairs and to the confinements of their rooms. The corridors were faintly lit by a few lamps, light delicately glowing over where the quiet Wolverine sat at the base of the main staircase with head in hands. He'd been sat like this for a good half hour, in pure silence. His knuckles continued to knead his forehead, frustrated sighs escaping his lips.  
  
Even when footsteps were heard gently coming his way, the Wolverine didn't look up. His eyes still stared down at the carpet between his knees, but they shifted lightly when a pair of boots stopped in front of him.  
  
"Are you alright, mate?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
Logan slowly lifted his head and parted his arms to view Michael looking down at him worriedly.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah.." Logan muttered hoarsely, a hand brushing strands of hair back into his mane, "Fine.."  
  
Michael dropped down gently to sit beside Logan, his face tilted to him with concern, "Y'know.. I can tell you're lying. Tell me, I might be able to help."  
  
Logan just watched the floor steadily.  
  
"I 'eard y' a very reserved character Logan." Michael explained quietly, "But there comes a time when even the most detached of men need a kind ear. Too much worry ain't good my friend."  
  
Logan glanced to him slowly, shrugging quietly, "It's that.. that Roxanne."  
  
"Oh aye? Saw her walking round the hall earlier.. said hello.. but it fell on deaf ears.."  
  
Logan dismissed this comment, "Yeah, have you heard about her though?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"She came here, because she was looking for me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Apparently.. she knew me a long time ago, and she said that she was special to me, y'know.. important. But, I don't remember her.. at all, so it must have been before Stryker.. and his work.."  
  
Michael merely sat quietly as Logan talked.  
  
"And she didn't even recognise me.. Thought I was someone else when we first met. I can't have changed that much.. can I?"  
  
"Nobody knows.." Sighed Michael gently.  
  
"Only Stryker.. and he's dead."  
  
"I suggest you talk to Roxanne..?"  
  
Logan lifted his head gently, "You think?"  
  
"She's the only one who can help find out who you really are."  
  
"Talking about me?" Chipped in a new voice. The click of stilettos signalled it as Roxanne. Logan lifted his head slowly at her presence and gave a small smile; he glanced back to Michael and nodded. In return Michael gave him a thumbs up before he pushed himself up off the steps with a smile before he trod up the staircase.  
  
Logan watched Michael leave before he glanced to her, "Yes.. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh.." Roxanne began apprehensively, "Here?"  
  
"No.. we can go for a walk.." Muttered Logan, turning and leading her away gently with a hand placed on her nearest shoulder.  
  
The night sky sparkled above them as Logan led her out onto the patio. The air was warm and inviting, the horizon a shade of pink before it soared off up to the purple of the night. Logan twisted a wooden chair out from the small table on the patio and dropped into it heavily. Opposite him, Roxanne did the same. Logan watched her moment, using this opportunity to try and recall her face. There was nothing obvious in his mind..  
  
Roxanne watched him steadily in return before her gaze went elsewhere, watching her lap. A hand smoothened the fabric across a thigh before a leg cross over the other gently. The silence continued before Logan eventually cleared his throat and slowly looked up her, "Why did you come looking for me? I mean.. come on, how long did you go without me?"  
  
"Fifteen years." Announced Roxanne coldly.  
  
"Yeah.." Muttered Logan, "So.. why come back now? Huh? Why _now_?"  
  
"Logan, I've been looking for you for the past two years! I thought you had died, but then, I heard your name on the news.. and you were in some sort of connection with mutants. I already knew you were a mutant." She cried, hands gesturing gently, bracelet lightly slipping down her arm, "And.. it just fitted, the details and timing all worked out right. _You_ were the Logan who left me so long ago."  
  
Logan frowned as he watched her, "But why come back? Why do you need to see me? If I left shouldn't you hate me?"  
  
Roxanne gave a small chuckle, "Believe me Logan, I hated you for a long while.. but then, when I knew you were alive. I needed to find you to answer my questions."  
  
"What questions?" He uttered softly with a small snarl to his tone.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" She whispered, eyes steadily on his.  
  
Logan sighed quietly, standing and turning from her with a shake of his head, "I don't know.. I can't remember it.. I can't remember _anything_ about you Roxanne!"  
  
The sorrowful expression changed when Logan turned away and a cruel smile took place as she watched guilt alight the man, "Do you need to remember?" She quietly asked, "Don't you trust me?"  
  
Logan slowly looked over his shoulder to the woman, "I've learned to never trust anyone.. Not until I know for sure what they are."  
  
Roxanne chuckled gently, standing, "I'm nothin' but a humble city girl Logan. There's nothing dangerous about me."  
  
"Roxanne.." Began Logan, now turning completely to her, "Can you tell me.. who I am?"  
  
"Who.."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Roxanne frowned gently, looking from Logan as her face consorted with frustration and anxiety, "I.." She stepped away, face etched with confusion, "I.."  
  
"Roxanne? Please.. just tell me.."  
  
"Logan." She whispered softly, turning some more, head lowering to her hands suddenly as she cried out gently, fingers arching to dig into her face as she weakly screamed her pain. Her hands shifted to her forehead, clutching there madly as she staggered gently.  
  
Logan gasped softly, stepping round the chair that had fallen from her actions, his arms outstretching to try and steady her, but the woman collapsed in a heap on the floor. Logan immediately lowered to her, frowning at her state, "Roxanne? .. Roxanne!!" Her limp body suddenly went tense, and the bracelet's liquid bubbled hectically before the amount lowered gently as it was took into the woman. Life burst back into the woman as she gasped for breath, closed eyes reopening to stare up into the concerned gaze of the Wolverine.  
  
"Roxanne? Are you alright?" He softly asked, lifting her from the floor gently.  
  
Her head turned steadily to him; eyes locked coldly, "Fine." She then turned from him, walking briskly in through the open doors of the patio.  
  
Logan frowned, turning to the departing woman, "Roxanne! Where are you goin'? Are you alright?" He cried.  
  
She didn't respond.. just turned the corner rigidly, the sounds of her heels fading along the corridor.  
  
Logan just expressed his disbelief at the empty doorway, a gasp forced between annoyance and amusement at the situation. He looked around, as if wanting to share his astonishment to an audience to make them see the unreasonable happenings and ultimately the preposterousness of the scene. He shook his head gently, kicking his chair under the table before he stalked inside in a dark mood, the door behind him being heavily slammed.  
  
Graham Stryker sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat as he watched the monitor steadily in front of him. His workers grouped uncomfortably, standing a small distance from the man.  
  
"I got a signal that she needed a large dose of mind-controlling fluid. It appears the woman has just tried a risky move with the Wolverine." He muttered, turning his chair to face his staff, "Naturally he'll be asking her questions about himself. I can't have her answer. It would be lethal for us if the X-Men and _most_ importantly Wolverine found out who we were."  
  
His workers remained silent.  
  
"If the Wolverine finds out what happened with my father all those years ago.. he will undoubtedly want his revenge.."

* * *

Please don't be confused. I think I might cry . .. I think this chapter might have revealed stuff.. like she can't go too far with her natural mind.. like she's got a limit to her actions in gaining trust. Well, that summed it up anyway. o.o


	6. The Night Assassin

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Jenny:** Uh oh.. so the email on the 'Jenny' profile is not you? o.o; Someone has received an odd email then somewhere. . Argh, it was just explaining the stuff that confused you without revealing it to the rest of the readers. Ok, I won't bother explaining anymore x.x; I'm sure you guys will all figure it out as you read :D Well, that about the fluid running out. Don't forget a return date was input into the bracelet. You must read it closely this story x.x  
  
**Du Soleil Oriental:** You did read the two stories before this didn't you? The War of the World and The Hatred of Hearts? There are a good few Jean references in that. The phoenix stuff has never been a part of this saga; this has focused on the past of the Wolverine and the human's hatred. This is the third story in the saga; you must read the other two first! :D  
  
**Chapter 6  
**  
The dark was also the scenery for another mutant that night. Not only the Wolverine was prowling these lonely corridors, but also another. She walked the corridors swiftly, turning corners which a gentle swish of her long trench coat. Heeled boots could be heard stalking down corridors ahead, and Logan watched the far distance curiously. His head lifted to inhale, trying to seek out the scent.  
  
But then, he didn't need to, for a figure appeared at the end of his corridor, walking rather fast and it appeared she didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
Tough.  
  
"Hey! Siren!" Called the Wolverine, causing Siren to halt suddenly and turn at the shout.  
  
"What is it, _Monsieur_?" She asked, watching Logan walk her way.  
  
"It's a bit late ain't it?" Questioned Logan, eyeing Siren, "Almost one in the mornin'.."  
  
"True. But why ask hypocrite questions?" Siren replied with a small smirk, "You too awake. I assume Wolverine no tired?"  
  
"I frequently have late nights." Logan responded haughtily, a hint of a snarl gracing his tone, "It's what I do. Whereas you? Don't you need beauty sleep or somethin'?" Logan chuckled at his own joke..  
  
..Whereas Siren just raised an unimpressed brow, "Less of the attitude _Monsieur Logan_. Siren injured once, she will injure again."  
  
Logan waved a finger her way, "Is that a threat?" He snarled.  
  
"Maybe." Purred Siren with a chuckle.  
  
"So.. where were you goin'?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were heading for the main doors. Why are you leaving so late?"  
  
A soft chuckle, "Siren wasn't leaving the building.."  
  
"I can smell it when people lie."  
  
"Interesting.." Siren muttered with a frown.  
  
"Ain't it.."  
  
"Siren will be getting to sleep now." She explained hurriedly, changing her course of direction.  
  
"Hah, I caught ya didn't I? Where were you goin'?" Asked Logan, his arms folding as he continued to persist his questions.  
  
"Nowhere." Replied Siren austerely, quickly departing towards the staircase, trying to escape the enquiry.  
  
"Right.." Muttered Logan doubtfully, watching the woman hurry away up the steps. A sudden idea occurred, "Hey! Siren! Have you seen Roxanne?"  
  
Siren paused at the top of the steps, looking down to him, "The new one? Silver hair?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She walked past me a few minutes ago, completely blanked me."  
  
"Where was she going?"  
  
"No sure.. around the kitchen area I think. She did not look happy. I would leave her alone if I were you, Monsieur." Siren explained, a smirk on her face, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."  
  
"Y'got that right." Logan admitted under his breath.  
  
"Goodnight _Monsieur Logan_." Called Siren, nodding to him before she turned to continue departing.  
  
"Yeah.. Night Adrienne."

Moonlight flowed in gently through the open windows of the Wolverine's room. White nets billowed gently upon the panels of glass, fluttering lightly in the warm breeze that travelled in. A disgruntled noise uttered from the body in the bed, which was in a state of entrapment amongst the duvet covers. Logan turned gently within the wrappings of his twisted duvet. A quiet murmuring droned from his throat as he moved..

_ It was all too familiar.. the insertion of equipment into limbs, the background hum of machine and voices. No matter how many times the adamantium past came into his dreams. The pain and anger was still alive within every second his memories were replayed. Still he was trapped in the tank, crying out mutely through the gloomy liquid. Silent curses were sent to the masked face of Stryker, but his throat tightened to let out an inaudible scream of pain.  
  
But suddenly, the dark surroundings blurred and the voices of Stryker and his crew left him, the bubbling of adamantium silencing. Within the dream he woke up, staring across the bed to see a sleeping figure beside him. No shock was felt. It was right, correct and natural. And, for some reason, completely expected. He craned his head lightly to view the room. It was not the room at the mansion. It was quite the opposite. The room was light and refreshing, once modern appliances scattering the bedroom. Logan glanced back down to the figure beside him in the bed. The striking spray of silver hair across the cream pillow made it obvious. He found himself smiling at her sleeping form before he lifted the covers and exited the bed as quietly as he could, but Roxanne stirred gently, turning round to spread out across the extra space. Logan rose off the edge of the bed, giving a mighty stretch of his limbs.  
  
No cracking of joints..  
  
He made a sleepy sort of mumble before he yawned and eyed the luminous alarm clock on the bedside table. 8.20am He ran a hand idly through his hair before he progressed to the window to idly peer out. His eyes scanned over a small street. Identical houses in neat rows were situated opposite the narrow road. Rows of trees were positioned in sequence. Sand coloured slabs of the pavement surrounded soiled bottoms. His eyes travelled over the familiar scene and watched as a boy strolled by lugging his bag of newspapers behind him and up driveways to the doors.  
  
His eyes scanned over the street a little more, a general check at how the street was reacting to the new morning. Then, a hazy blur whipped across the image as memories became bombarded by reality. He straightened from the window as he felt something cold press against the back of his neck. He turned to peer over his shoulder.. _

A small noise escaped the throat of the Wolverine who had now shifted completely and was now sprawled out upon his front; head gently snuggled into the pillow. It appeared happier memories were meaning sleep was pleasant. He mumbled again.. Something was disturbing him from sleep. Eyes squinted gently as he was lured from the confinements of deep sleep, and reality was brought upon him heavily as the pressing of coldness to his neck continued. Finally his eyes dragged themselves upon, and an immediate wash of coldness flooded through him at the touch to the back of his neck. His breathing escalated, panicked breaths panting. He suddenly spun round off his front, ready to face whatever was happening. The coldness had vanished. The room was empty of any person. He frowned and gently shuffled over the bed, as if trying to seek out something invisible by getting closer. As he moved, his hip caught something cold. His eyes spun down and he lifted his hip free.  
  
A gun.  
  
He saw his door swinging gently.  
  
He always left it shut.  
  
A small growl and he threw down a hand and grabbed the gun. He streaked out of the covers, leaping free of the duvet and out into the dark corridor. He slammed his door fully back as he pursued through, stopping abruptly as his feet met the plush royal blue carpet. His head spun to the left, then to the right. His hand still clasped around the gun handle. His head lowered to sniff the handle. Whoever had held it had masked their scent. He growled, annoyed at his usual trusty method. There was no way he could define any peculiar scent amongst the hundred's that resided here. It would just have to be a search based on sound. His ears were intensely tuned in. Within a second he was sprinting down to the right. He heard a second noise as he reached the corridor end his head whirled abruptly to the left to see a figure walking his way. At Logan's speedy and silent approach the figure in the darkness screamed out her surprise. A quick inhale revealed it as Storm. She came forward, hand on chest, casting a scolding glare at him before she began to talk, "Logan? Did you hear someone up too? Some students running around the corridors.. at this time.. it's going on _four_ in the morning. Did you hear – "Storm fell silent from her hushed ramblings as she noticed the gun in his hand, "That's a bit drastic." Storm commented wryly a brow rising at what she supposed was Logan's new method to get students to bed.  
  
A growl caused her attention to focus back on him, "It's no student." He muttered, looking around the corridors, "Someone came in my room with this." He gestured the gun violently.  
  
"What?" Gasped Storm quietly, brows lifting in surprise, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure as hell. And their intentions were obvious." He snarled, continuing to walk. Who didn't like him? Well, he quickly found as answer to that. Scott. But Scott didn't hate him enough.. to _kill_ him, did he?  
  
No, _no way_. Scott was law-abiding and strict. His views were always rational and honourable. No matter how much effort he put into his fights against enemies, he would never turn against a team member. As Logan stalked down the corridors with Storm in tow, he pondered on expressing his view to her on Scott. But he knew the response could probably get him more enemies and likely to be marched out of school for accusing such things on a respected man.  
  
He was snapped abruptly out of his thoughts when he heard distant running and a slamming door. With a growl he leapt out of his jog into an incredible sprint. It took Storm by surprise. She delayed and her slower run together meant she was losing distance between them. Logan disappeared around the corner, Form speedily vanishing out of Storm's sight. She hurried as fast as she could after him. But she skidded to a halt when she turned the corner herself to see Logan stood still, glaring down the corridor.  
  
"They are in one of these rooms.."  
  
All of a sudden, footsteps behind them caused both Storm and Logan to turn. Scott dived out of the shadows with fingers pressed to his visor, ready to blast the life out of the supposed intruders. Storm visibly jumped and made a hushed scream. Logan snorted heavily at the approach of Scott, "Do you mind?" He snarled.  
  
Scott straightened, his hand lowering, "I heard someone scream."  
  
"Scott!" Called a voice and Scott turned to see Aurora following up.

"Aurora."  
  
Then another voice joined, "Well, this is a nice congregation." Announced a sultry French accent. Siren joined from the other corner. A large group of mutants had now joined at this corridor end. Logan made a heavy sigh. The stalking was getting disrupted.  
  
"I heard someone _scream_." Repeated Scott persistently, nodding his head to show his assurance.  
  
"I did too." Aurora muttered, glancing from Scott to Logan.  
  
"_Oui,_ Siren did get interrupted from her sleep."  
  
"But someone _screamed_!" Announced Scott.  
  
That was getting to be old news..  
  
"Shut the _hell_ up!!" Barked Logan, his hands raising and dropping sharply as he exclaimed his annoyance. Every voice fell deadly silent and every eye went upon him, "Thank you." Growled Logan scathingly. He lifted the gun and set about explaining occurrences to the small group of awakened X-Men, "I was woken with someone pointing _this_ at me. When I woke, they fled and left this accidentally. I followed them out. They are now in one of the rooms down here.."  
  
All listened intensely to his words, before Scott piped out, "But someone screamed! Did you scream?" He enquired to Logan. Then continuing with disgust, "I didn't know you had a scream like that.. Was it _you_?"  
  
"No!" Logan heatedly declared, almost turning the gun upon the annoying mutant and his repetitive, useless input to the situation, "It was Storm." The gun was idly gestured her way in indication; "I surprised her when I came round the corner."  
  
"Yeah.. Um.. Logan. Will you watch where you're pointing that thing." Storm muttered, eyes watching the barrel end being waved over her way.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, shoving the gun inside his large belt, trapping it between the leather and his old jeans, "Just all shut up, will you?" He glanced round at the group, "An assassin is on the loose." He turned to eye the corridor before glancing round his shoulder arrogantly, "And is one deranged enough to try and attack me." Logan added with a smirk, "Cos I'm gonna strip 'em 'o their guts when I find 'em."  
  
Storm swallowed nervously at Logan's description. All heads turned again as a pair of footsteps joined them from behind. A belated arrival of Michael who was watching the group in awe, "Somebody screamed!"  
  
People say that patience can be hanging by a thread..  
  
They're right.  
  
Logan's nose twitched gently at the comment, "Yes." He admitted sternly, hand gripping the gun. He glanced up suddenly when he saw Roxanne hurry behind Michael, glancing around at the group.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Somebody screamed." Said Scott.  
  
Logan had to hold his breath to prevent swearing.  
  
"Look, this gathering is all very well." Said Siren softly, a roll of eyes being made, "But instead of talking how about some action, _peut-être_."  
  
A few eyes glanced her way. Siren nodded with a raised brow, "_Oui, avance_! _Avance_!" She gestured down the corridor, "_Avance_!" She said again before Logan sighed and at her words, turned and began to walk down the corridor. The other grouped X-Men in tow.  
  
Roxanne followed behind, remaining very quiet and somewhat sheepish with her eyes lowered..

* * *

Weee, how was that? I hope people understand his memory x.x 


	7. Hopeful Destruction

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Jenny:** Hehe, I loved the stuff with Scott, the continuance of the scream. It's enough to annoy all of us, nevermind Logan. I hope you begin to fall into place with this plot. I'm sure you will things should become clearer now.  
  
**Du Soleil Oriental:** If you check out my profile there is a story about Phoenix-related stuff called The Ruthless Mind. It's a joint-fic by Sych77 and me! Check it out if Phoenix is your thing =P  
  
**Chapter 7  
**  
Breathing heavily like some enraged beast, the Wolverine stalked down the corridor at a fast yet silent speed. His arms swayed as he walked, hands in fists. His eyes scanned the corridor menacingly, trying to pick out any evidence. Behind, the X-Men followed with less graceful paths, except for Aurora who had disappeared to the floor as a sleek black panther. Logan and Aurora rounded upon the first door and both exchanged a glance before Logan raised a bare foot and kicked it at the wood panel. The door's lock weakened and the door swung open to reveal an empty and silent room. A sniff of the air proved it to be free of life.  
  
With a mild snarl of annoyance Logan stalked to the other side of the corridor, foot once more kicking through to the door to open it. Again, free of intruders. He spun from the door and continued up the corridor. The X-Men followed, apprehensive and alarmed.  
  
Roxanne glanced around the many faces of the X-Men, watching them carefully before her eyes went back upon Logan, then down to the gun in his belt. She watched as the X-Men continued to follow the ever-growling Wolverine and Aurora. Doors were being kicked in with an angrier force, his temper rising at the building failure. The corridors were only lit by a few lamps for safety and the X-Men noted, that when Logan's darkened features where lit sketchily from the small lamps, there was a sure glint of feral rage within his sharp eyes.  
  
"The _last_ door." Suddenly growled Logan and he stopped in front of it. He leant forth gently, running a finger along the hinges carefully, "Recently opened.." He smirked to the onlookers, "This is it.. "All followers readied themselves, whilst Roxanne lingered a few feet away.  
  
With an unearthly roar Logan smashed the door down completely and leapt into the room. The room was pitch black, but his eyes spotted a shape on the edge of the bed. He pounced forward; a quick sniff to check it wasn't recognizable before his claws ripped free and slashed down to strike into the bulge. Aurora too soared in, growling and snarling, reaching in to share the frenzied bloodbath. The X-Men were locked at the door. Scott watched with mouth agape, Storm with widened eyes at the true ferocity of the attack. Growls and snarlings filled the air.. but no terrorized screaming.  
  
All of the sudden, the fierce noises simmered with rough settles into throats. Logan snorted heavily, his hands lift free of the punctured lump. He ripped it free, growling as feathers spluttered merrily over the duvet. His eyes snapped back to the group, "A ploy." He snarled under his breath, throwing the now massacred and destroyed pillow to the floor, "They shoved it over the covers to fool us."  
  
His eyes lifted over the room, every detail being observed within this single glance. He saw the window wide open, curtains swaying gently in the breeze. He pounced off the bed gently and to the open window, leaning out with an angry cry into the night. His claws sunk into his fists and his hands grasped the rope that had being slithered from the bedpost and to the distant ground below, "Shit!" He cursed, throwing the rope heavily back into the room. He spun swiftly, looking back to the X-Men. Storm gently switched on the light, glancing over the scene. The bed had duly being destroyed since the visits of Logan and Aurora, the attacked pillow lay discarded at their feet, and a rope was now draped over the floorboards.  
  
Logan's head suddenly lifted as he heard footsteps, "Students have awakened." He muttered, striding past the group and out into the corridor. He glanced up and down the faintly lit passageway before he saw a few faces peer down their way inquisitively. Logan made a quiet sigh, glancing as the X-Men filed gently out of the room. Logan's eyes followed their paths out, and then watched Scott singularly as the man strode forward to the group at the end.  
  
"Come on now.. no wandering.." Scott called, his hands shooing, "What time is it?" He asked, peering over his shoulder to the elders.  
  
"Quarter to five." Muttered Logan, eyeing his wristwatch.  
  
Scott looked back to the small crowd of students, "Come on! Not _even_ five o'clock yet! Breakfast doesn't even start for another few hours!"  
  
"But Sir! What's happened?"  
  
"Professor, we heard an awful amount of banging."  
  
"And screaming!"  
  
"It is being sorted. Please, return to your rooms and lock them."  
  
Storm hurried forward to help Scott with the stubborn few, "He's right, please lock yourselves in your rooms. We need to check the building for safety."  
  
"But – "  
  
"_Now_ Dominic!"  
  
"I think – "  
  
"Maria!"  
  
Scott then turned, eyeing a pair of students that were heading away sheepishly, "Hey! Artie! Flash! Come on!"  
  
"Ah ah! Whisper! Where do you think _you're_ going?" Called Aurora, now hurrying after a girl who was trying to sneak around Storm.  
  
Logan folded his arms and eyed the departing students dubiously. He could see a few shiftily trying to devise their escape and go for an early wander. Upon noting that the three ahead were taking a while to hound the students back to their rooms he began to walk up, arms unfolding to swing stiffly as he briskly travelled.  
  
"Ah, here we go." Muttered Siren with a knowing nudge to Michael as the pair watched Logan move in to take control.  
  
"RIGHT!" Barked Logan; "You're wasting our time! Get outta my sight if anyone has any plan on living! Up those stairs, lock your doors and do _not_ stay here making our lives difficult when we are trying to ensure safety on the mansion!!" His voice had exceeded above all noise and the students had fell silent at his commands. Only Rogue had ever managed to see a kinder side to the man, not even Bobby had been able to understand what gave her cause to respect him. Logan eyed them all with a glare. Some just stared at him. Possibly rooted in fear.  
  
"Sorry.." Muttered one and once a pair of footsteps began; the lingering difficult group reacted to follow, and quickly departed at a heavy pace to get away from the wrath of the Wolverine.  
  
Scott turned to Logan, "Couldn't have put it better myself." He sneered sardonically.  
  
"I highly agree with that." Snarled Logan, his arms refolding steadily. He looked like some officer, some commander in an army force, snapping orders restlessly and with a fierce passion, power, and fear.  
  
Scott opened his mouth to resort in a defensive fashion, but Storm speedily stepped in front of him, "Well! I think.. we need to inform Charles of the disturbances. And, I believe we ought to go and get some breakfast."  
  
Logan made a derisive snort.  
  
"Logan, we are all aware of the happenings, we can't be caught off guard now." Explained Aurora in a patient voice, moving beside him, "And I think we're all in need of some food.."  
  
It was then Scott's turn to oppose, "I disagree I'm afraid, ladies, our number one priority right now is this assassin."  
  
"But we can't do 'owt when they're not even 'ere can we?" Replied Michael, canting his head, "I'm famished anyway, hey, we'll be alreight.. our Logan 'ere and lass Aurora will keep an ear out, won't ya?"  
  
Aurora nodded, smiling to Logan, "We'll hear any disturbance."  
  
Logan uncrossed his arms from his army general pose, "Once more you're right." He said to Aurora, watching her with a smile.  
  
"Of course." She replied with a chuckle, "Aren't I always?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Aurora smirked, punching him playfully on the arm. It wasn't much, but an adamantium hand was more than any human fist. Logan eyed her, he'd never hit her back, but instead resorted to the one thing she hated most. Tickling. Aurora let out a gasp following by a giggling squeal as she shrank to the floor as a wolf and leapt down the corridor from the hands. Logan smirked and pounded after her, both heading in the general direction of the staff kitchen.  
  
Scott huffed lightly, his arms folding over the lapels of his black dressing gown, "Like kids."  
  
"Oh, lighten up Scott, the assassin will be well outta here now. We scared 'em off somethin' rotten." Chuckled Michael, as he patted Scott on the back heavily.  
  
Scott was not accustomed to such friendly gestures and eyed the Yorkshire man suspiciously, "You really think that?"  
  
"_Mon cher, le assassin_ will be running so fast now he dare not look back. The Wolverine is not one who is easily forgotten, and is one who is not wanted as an enemy." Explained Siren, watching Scott, "Assassin won't be back. Only if he is fool." She softly said, words smoothly tuned with an exotic twist to accented syllables.  
  
Scott watched her gently, hidden eyes lingering before he eventually nodded, "Yeah.. I suppose you're right." He admitted heavily. He then glanced around the group, noticing Roxanne glancing nervously in the room they had exited and at the destruction, "Roxanne?"  
  
She jumped and turned to watch him, "Yes..?" She quietly asked, fingers fidgeting gently as they rested over her stomach, now clothed in an elegant maroon nightdress from Storm.  
  
"Are you alright?" Then questioned Storm, watching the woman concernedly.  
  
Roxanne nodded quietly, hands lifting to neaten her hair, which contrasted stunningly against the deep purple of her attire, "Yes.. I am.. just a little surprised and shocked by the happenings tonight.. my first night here.. and there is a _killer_ on the loose" She exclaimed breathlessly but with confidence in her eyes. She did indeed look awfully pale and her eyes flitted nervously. The X-Men rationally assumed she was frightened, not worried, or unsure, or even awkward.  
  
"Aw, lassie." Said Michael soothingly, stepping forth and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Ya come to expect allsorts when you've been 'ere a bit. This is_ minor_!"  
  
Siren rose a brow at his explanation, "Michael.." She gave a small tut, "Well, it's not minor.." She hurriedly went on to explain, "But, the X-Men have dealt with worst. Like _moi_.."  
  
"Aye.. well.. You'll be reight as rain after you've had a few smackers o' sausage and bacon in ya!" He patted both Siren and Roxanne cheerfully.  
  
Siren's nose lifted in disgust, "_Urgh_.. such fatty foods so early.." She muttered, shaking her head mournfully.  
  
"It's good fer ya, gets ya energized! Why? D'ya want croissants and all o' that poofy crap?" He teased, eyeing the French woman, "Full of air! Trading Standard's should illegalise it.."  
  
Siren expressed annoyance with a snap and a threatening prod of gloved hand, "Less of it little man! I'm warning you!"  
  
"Uh.. Guys.. let's go get breakfast?" Suggested Storm, "Logan and Aurora will have finished by now!"  
  
Roxanne moved forward gently, glad that the discussion had left her and the subject had duly being changed. She didn't even smirk or chuckle at the happenings. A heavy dosage had suddenly being permitted that night.. and it had been used dramatically over the last hour.  
  
As she followed the admirable and commendable X-Men of Xavier's school. For the first time since the horrific lab.. There was a stab of guilt inside her mind.. But within the next few seconds it vanished as a few droplets of fluid disappeared from the glass cylinder of the controlling bangle..

* * *

Here we are. Hope you liked it! Will be updating as soon as possible.


	8. Always Protecting You

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Du Soleil Oriental:** My chapters always remain around the same size. I'm content with their size. I end them when it appears right, like a cliff- hanger or after a major event. The latter I used in chapter 7. I hope you like the Phoenix story!  
  
**Jenny:** Michael, haha. I love this character, and I love the friendship he's managing with Logan too.  
  
**Boleyn08:** Hello! Welcome to the stories! (: I'm glad you're liking this, and the Logan representation!  
  
**Omala Moola:** More Logan and Aurora coming up! ;) (In the next few chapters =P)  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
The staff kitchen was filled with the succulent scents of Michael's cooking, the sizzling spits of bacon mixing in with the quiet music from the radio that sat upon the blue tiled surface of the worktop. Sunlight streamed in through the leaded windows of the kitchen, spilling warm summer rays over the inhabitants. The other staff had gathered around the small table, Scott buried behind a newspaper, Logan merely looking out of the window, Aurora in his arms, and Storm was sat with a mug of coffee in her hands. Michael bent, humming merrily to a tune on the radio as he rustled through a dark oak cupboard to retrieve plates for the others.  
  
Siren groaned heavily, head resting on folded arms, "I cannot take the smell.. oh my stomach.. oh.."  
  
Michael chuckled gently as he turned and placed the plates on the table quietly. Logan looked up sharply at this, "Hey, Michael, there's only seven plates there."  
  
Michael turned back to the table, blinking at Logan, "Yeah..?"  
  
"What about Rogue? And Bobby? Them lot?"  
  
Scott lowered his newspaper; peering over to Logan, "Xavier has relieved them from their X-Men duties."  
  
"What?" Cried Logan, both he and Aurora looking sharply to Scott at his words. "Why?" Demanded Logan.  
  
Storm sipped her coffee gently before replying, "After everything in England, Charles found it rational to not let them become involved which such things until more training."  
  
Logan snorted, his arms falling from Aurora as he leant forth, "But they were doin' great! Bobby helped us loads!"  
  
"Since the activities Rogue has restrained herself from the students. After she attacked humans at the compound she's been plagued by their memories." Explained Scott grimly in a gentle tone, his fingers lifting his tea, "Of course.." He continued with a raised brow, "You missed yesterday morning's meeting.. Yourself and Aurora were.. er.. some what occupied when I tried to fetch you."  
  
Logan's mouth closed to refrain arguing as he heard Scott's words. He then frowned and leant back in his chair. He hadn't seen Rogue since they had returned.. and now he felt incredibly guilty. He promised he would look after Rogue, and now she was suffering awfully.. and he had completely forgotten her, "I need to go and see her." He muttered, lifting from the table. Storm's voice stillened his movement.  
  
"No Logan. Let her sleep. It's the only time she's free from the memories." Storm softly said, "Leave her, wait till she awakens."  
  
Logan sighed and lowered back beside Aurora, "All right.." He muttered gently, watching Michael as he placed a plate of breakfast in front of him. The traditional English works. He couldn't help but smirk; a good meaty breakfast was just what the Wolverine needed. He was not one for the cornflakes. He normally settled for a cigar and a beer. As the last of the plates were lowered, people began to tuck in. Michael threw his towel over a shoulder and hitched up his pyjama trousers as he sat and began to slice through his egg. He had made Siren a bacon sandwich rather than the full meaty n' greasy works. Siren eyed it dubiously, pulling it to her and taking a very cautious bite.  
  
Roxanne slowly ate her food, glancing around the table at the other breakfasters. She quietly chewed before her hand outstretched to the pot of tea in the centre of the table. But just at that moment, Logan had reached by to grab the pepper pot. Their hands gently collided in a clumsy fashion, missed by the others at the table. Roxanne drew her hand away sharply, looking back down to her plate and eating in silence whilst Logan watched her from across the table thoughtfully.  
  
Once plates were emptied, Storm rose to begin clearing the table. Roxanne lifted as Storm did and shook her head gently, "I'll do this." The silver haired woman offered, leaning in to collect the plates and glasses, "It's the least I can do."  
  
Storm smiled gently, nodding to her, "Thank you Roxanne." She replied lowering herself to her chair once more. Roxanne nodded gently to the table members, quickly moving round and collecting the plates and other dirty items before she carried them over to place them on the shiny blue work surface. The radio beside her was still lazily uttering a delightful tune before a cheery voice popped up expressing the glorious weather for the day. Roxanne's eyes glanced down slowly at the drawers in the unit. Her fingers running gently over the handle. The music returned after the brief forecast, jauntily playing as she pulled the drawer open, and body shielding it from view of the others in the room. Her digits gently slipped in to lift the cool handle of a knife out of the culinary drawer. She watched the large blade glint in the sunlight and she quickly turned with it hidden behind her.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower.." Explained Roxanne, "I'll see you all later, I'm sure." She added. She quickly turned out of the door beside her, smirking mischievously as she heard the farewells behind her.  
  
Logan quietly travelled through the corridors. He breathed in mightily at the fresh morning air as he wandered across the plush ruby carpet beneath his booted feet. His hands were duly fastening up a pale grey shirt as he walked, for he had just descended from his room after showering and dressing. He knew what he had to do now. He had to see Rogue and quickly apologize for his ignorance and comfort her. She needed someone right now, and Bobby wasn't really experienced enough in matters like these.  
  
As he came upon her door, his head leant to the woodwork and listened. He could hear movement. He turned the door handle and pushed it open, peering round the door to smile to her. Rogue was curled up in her window seat, head huddled by arms desperately. Her knees were bent and held to her bowed head. She remained silent.. until a quiet noise was heard beneath the arms. Logan's smile dropped as soon as he saw her. He pushed the door open completely to gain access before he shut it silently. Rogue hadn't noticed his entry just yet. Logan continued forth, moving towards her silently before he lowered himself beside her on the cushion of the bench. Her head sheepishly rose when he sat. She hadn't been fully crying before, but at his appearance she did now. Nervous sniffling turned to deep sobs as her arms searched forth for comfort.  
  
Logan frowned as he watched her smaller form. He'd never seen this upset since their meeting on the train when Rogue had tried to flee from everything dear. He opened his mouth to try and offer a reassuring word, a mutter of comfort. But he wasn't one for careless whispers of soothing. He couldn't think of anything logical to say. So, he just outstretched his arms around her covered shoulders and pulled her in to a tight and warm embrace. Rogue's distress seemed to calm once she was in his strong arms. Her head nestled close under his chin, hands gripping his shirt desperately as she sniffed softly. Logan watched the crown of her brunette locks before he turned his head away with a sigh, averting his eyes out of the window of her room. His eyes watched the morning sunlight spill over the parched green lawns of Xavier's school. His attention dropped back to her after a shuddering sigh was exhaled from her heaving chest. His brow dipped some more and his head tilted to try and see her face, "Rogue?"  
  
She responded by holding him tighter, a few sobs starting suddenly. Logan sighed gently and pulled her closer, resting his chin over her head. He vowed to take care of those rare few. His appreciation was tightly stretched over the X-Men in general, and much to his annoyance – Scott. But his true loyalties lied with Rogue, Aurora.. and possibly Roxanne. He felt her move gently under his arms. He tried a more personal approach in his speech, "Kid?"  
  
That did it.  
  
Rogue's head lifted from his chest and her tear sodden eyes watched him timidly. "I'm sorry Logan.." She muttered, gloved hands lifting to free hair from her forehead. Logan smiled faintly as she saw her dismay at his now damp shirt and she leant forth, brushing at the patches. Logan's sturdy hands stretched forth, one taking hers gently, holding her digits tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner Marie.. I didn't know this had happened." He explained softly, watching her with a frown as he apologized. Something he rarely did.  
  
"At least your 'ere now.." Whispered Rogue softly, a tremble still in her tone.  
  
Logan lifted his free hand and brushed lightly at a falling tear, he ignored the gentle wrench as his finger met her flesh. His hand lowered and took her other quivering gloved fist, "What's been happenin'?"  
  
A heavy intake of breath came from Rogue as tears threatened to restart, "At England.." She began softly, "When I wer' fightin'.. some touched me.. an' now. They're in my head. So many.. They won't go, they won't leave me alone!" She then cried, her fists shaking beneath his hands, "I keep seein' their memories! They keep playin! Not stoppin'. I get no rest. I can feel their pain, their hatred. It's awful Logan, it's terrible!" Her chest was heaving with a new verge of tears, her eyes sparkling enchantedly from the rays outside, "An' no matter what I do.. none of 'em go.."  
  
Logan held her chose, his arms slipping back round her, "I can't say I understand.. but the torment of memories.. I deal with nightly."  
  
"I know." Rogue whispered, leaning into his embrace, "That's why I wanted you to come.."  
  
"Well, I'm here now.."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I always said I'll protect you Rogue.."  
  
"I know you did.. I never thought I needed you.. but now I know why I do.."  
  
They remained close, regardless of the gentle tugs of mutation every so often, "See Xavier.." Logan whispered gently in her ear, "Let him help you.."  
  
"I will.."

* * *

There we go! How'd you like?


	9. Dangerous Disappearence

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Angelica:** I'm glad you like it! However, the activities of Roxanne began right from the beginning, so it is very possible that this story won't be as long as the last. But we'll see.  
  
**Omala Moola:** I know, but it makes a good story line. I'm hoping the story will stretch out well, cos I've got like 3 storylines running throughout. Wish me luck guys =/  
  
**Blix Howlett:** Hehe, I'm glad you like it. We need to keep in the connection. Yeah, though none of the X-Men notice anything.. yet. =P  
  
**Jenny:** Yeah, it must be terrifying. I removed them because I haven't got time to devote chapters to them. I know it sounds rotten. But it had to be done.  
  
In one of the next few chapters, an original character will be introduced. I'll not mention who it is yet, but once the story gets going and you have any comments on how I portray them, please do not hesitate to let me know via email or review. I have indeed researched the character using various websites. Please note, I've never had the chance to read the comics, I only watched a couple of programs when I was younger – and did not understand them! So, bear with me, for I am nothing but a movie-watcher. ):  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
Quietly did Logan close Rogue's door behind him as he exited. He only left after her insistence that she needed to have a shower. He glanced up and down the corridor with a small sigh, unsure of what to do. He didn't wait for very long, for he heard the repetitions of heels a few corridors away. Curious, he slipped from his lean on the wall and went off in search for the person. He wanted to go find Aurora, but he knew she was teaching a lesson now. He then considered Roxanne, but she too had gone to shower. His steps were silently made as he travelled up along the corridor stealthily. His head turned to peer round the comer, and he saw the main doors falling shut behind the footsteps. Logan straightened with a frown eyeing the now closed doors.  
  
The familiar _click-clack_ of high-heeled boots sounded as a figure descended down the rise of steps of the main entrance. The sun had duly risen and nestled in the sky amongst a gleaming sheet of azure satin. Not even blots of cloud to mar the perfection on this striking summer day. The boots continued over the gravel of the driveway, crunching quietly as the heels dug into the bits of stone. They paused.. Siren turned her head to peer over her shoulder at the large building before she hurried on down to the gates, dragged them open and sprinted out onto the tree-shrouded road.  
  
_"In the summer time when the weather is high, you can stretch right up and touch the sky!"_ The singing voice floated cheerfully through the building of Xavier's mansion, for the corridors were silent in lesson time. Logan glared around him inquisitively, now trying to seek out whom was singing.  
  
Michael came wandering around the corner, in his arms carrying freshly cleaned clothing. Armed with a jaunty smile, propped up sunglasses and a hearty manner he sung as he passed by Logan, _"When the weather's fine you got women, you got women on your mind. Have a drink, have – "  
_  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yep Logan?" Michael turned to him, peering round the stack of clothes.  
  
"What's put you in such a good mood?" Logan asked, his arms folding as he watched the English man.  
  
"Lot's o' things! Aurora's got her job, you got the girl, and _I_ found my singing socks!"  
  
Logan stared at him, ".. _Singin'_ .. socks .. ?"  
  
"Aye!" Said Michael joyfully, his fists now brandishing a pair of white and red England socks at Logan. He pressed the bottoms and the socks began to tunefully squawk out, "_The Three Lions."  
_  
Logan's brow rose at this, "Marvellous." He commented dryly.  
  
Michael grinned, slipping his sunglasses back over his eyes, "Gonna go and catch some rays in a bit!"  
  
Logan lowered his folded arms and nodded gently at him, "All right.. _so_.. where is everyone?"  
  
Michael turned, walking away still carrying his clothes, "Everyone's teachin' but Scott. He's readying his next lesson, Roxanne's in her room, and Charles is in his office."  
  
"Right.." Muttered Logan, glancing down the opposite way.  
  
"And Siren's somewhere about.. I dunno." He called before disappearing around the corner, his socks still joyfully warbling.  
  
Logan shook his head with a smirk after he waved his friend away. He inhaled mightily at the morning air before he set off on his travels to find Charles Xavier.  
  
A few lingering rays highlighted the passing dust of the air like floating glitter over the front of the grand oak doors. The golden doorknobs in the middle of the panelled oak sheets glistened beautifully in the light. The air was quiet, but Logan found a tension in the atmosphere. Nevertheless Logan gripped his fist around one of the doorknobs and forcefully entered with a noisy motion of the door. Straight ahead of him, behind his desk, was Charles Xavier, sat writing quietly on a pile of gathered papers. However, as Logan stalked in, the elder mutant continued to write not looking up, as he greeted nonchalantly, "Good morning Logan."  
  
"Charles.. I.. we got some bad news.." Muttered Logan softly, "The other's are in lessons an' stuff, they haven't had chance to tell you."  
  
Charles now lifted his head gently and studied Logan warily, "What is it?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Last night." Grunted Logan, "An assassin.. on the loose here."  
  
Immediately, Charles's brow was graced with a deep frown. Instead of wasting time with pointless comments, he asked a straightforward and necessary question, "Did you find them?"  
  
A little put off by Charles's overall calmness, Logan paused – But he knew that Charles was ever composed, "Tried. But they escaped."  
  
"Who did they attack?" He persisted, his pen now lowered onto his gleaming desk, "Who was it Logan?" He demanded at Logan's uncomfortable pause.  
  
"Me." Admitted the Wolverine quietly.  
  
Charles let out a steady and somewhat vexed breath through his nose. His jaw was held rigid as his eyes bore to the figure sat opposite him, "What happened?" He finally asked, tone firm.  
  
"They came into my room.." Logan began, running a hand cautiously through his thick hair as he averted his eyes anxiously, "With a gun to my neck as I slept.. but I woke, and they ran for it."  
  
"Do you have any idea where they might have gone? Was it a mutant? A student?" Fired Charles, his voice still hard with anxiety and increasing worry.  
  
Heavily did Logan push himself up, wandering around the room as he said his words, "I don't know Charles.. I couldn't get their scent. Masked the gun and escaped before I could even grab 'em.."  
  
"Are they out of the school grounds?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no unusual scent 'ere.. nothin' out o' the ordinary."  
  
Charles let out a small sigh at this, perhaps relieved of the lessening dangers. But he continued quietly, "I suggest all the X-Men keep an eye out from now on. Any such disturbances of possible assassins and I want them tracked and stopped _immediately_."  
  
"All right.."  
  
"I shall inform the rest now." Announced Charles, before his eyes closed in a lengthy blink before his lids lifted and he nodded his conformation.  
  
Logan give a single nod at this, his hands shoving gently in his pockets as he watched a painting on the far wall, "Charles.. 'ave y'heard about Rogue?"  
  
"I have Logan."  
  
"Well.. o' course you have.. but.. is there anything you can do?"  
  
Charles made a small sigh at the question before he placed his fingertips together in a thoughtful pose, as he spoke, "I have never been able to remove the memories from her mind without causing serious damage to her brain and thoughts. Unfortunately I never will. Her mutations is strongly linked to her mind due to the input of powers and memories. Me meddling inside such a powerful tool will cause disruption to her own mind and could harm her lethally."  
  
A sigh was heard from Logan.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan. I really am."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"But this is one Rogue can _only_ solve herself."  
  
"And how the hell can she do that? You ain't seen her! She's gettin' hysterical over it Charles! She can't cope!"  
  
"I have faith in her, one day she will realise what _she_ has to do."  
  
"Stop talkin' in riddles."  
  
"Listen carefully to what I say, and maybe you'll understand." Charles replied sharply.  
  
A provoked sigh shuddered from the Wolverine's throat as he leant against the window ledge, watching out of the large bay window with a intimidating glare. A large hand ran over his neck uneasily, fingertips brushing the smooth are at the back of his neck where he once felt the gun.. He frowned gently as his thoughts travelled over to that night.. _who was it?  
_  
His attention was grabbed when he saw Charles look up from his work abruptly. Logan's quickly turned to watch the man, unsure of what was wrong. A sniff proved anxiety, "Charles, what's up?" He asked lowly with a growling tremor to his tone.  
  
"Siren's gone." The elder mutant whispered softly, his eyes scanning slowly over to the Wolverine.  
  
Logan let out an exhale of relief, "Charles, c'mon.. We _always_ knew she wer' gonna take off one day.." Logan explained observably, "Does it matter?"  
  
"It does matter Logan." Admitted Charles ruefully in a low tone, "It's _where_ she's gone and _why_ that worries me.."

* * *

Lyrics used: Mungo Gerry – In The Summertime  
  
(Great summer tune! =P) 


	10. Brought Down

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Jenny:** Hehe, you got you're mind spinning now =P Keep wondering! It all makes up more plots to make it more interesting.  
  
**Blix Howlett:** Hehe, you'll find out soon. (:  
  
**Omala Moola:** Thanks, I seriously think I will need the luck. I can see this story going downhill x.x;  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
The warm atmosphere of the evening glowed regardless of the dank and heavy shadows between the unlit alleys of buildings. The dark passageways mixed to create a lethal maze into the rougher parts of the town. The duel carriageway running through the centre of the mass of buildings looked generally safe, and the glow of streetlamps seemed to aid this thought. But no matter how much the sun blazed down its beautiful rays, the air remained poignant with a sense of fear and honour.  
  
Occasionally a car passed through the rougher aspect of this city, and voices seemed to fly along with the cool evening breeze. The wail of police sirens punctuated the atmosphere every so often and the distant rustling of felines was apparent from the murky walkways of alleys.  
  
Undeterred with the surroundings, a yellow car pulled up by the roadside, and a small figure slipped out of the back and leant to the taxi driver's window to pay fare. A quick exchange of conversation was made, before the car started up and quickly departed from the forsaken and neglected area. The exiting figure watched the car drive quietly away before it turned to survey the backdrop behind them.  
  
True, the sky was exquisite and at it's best. For the sun had almost left the sky completely, and had formed a small semi-circle of fiery orange over the hem of blackness whilst the heat of the sky was drenched with gold and lavender with a faint wash of magenta. After a short while the figure turned and began walking down the lonely but large street.. the continuous sound of heels, and the billowing paths of coat and hair signalled it as one person.. Siren.  
  
There was no real reason why she chose to leave those few days ago. She could have left any time she liked, but why then, she wasn't sure. Perhaps she had had enough of wondering and waiting and had decided to take matters into her own hands? Well, that was a trait her family was renowned for. As she walked she cringed at her thoughts. Her family. A group she longed to forget about, but her presence in this city proved that inside, her heart felt otherwise.  
  
That was another thing. She knew who she was here to see, but why had she come? Was it to make amends or to get her revenge? There were so many unanswered questions rattling around in her mind. She sighed gently, boots taking her across the dry pavements. Her coat still billowed behind her, the rich green complimenting the natural mixes of blonde in her tresses. As she hurriedly walked a gloved hand slipped inside her coat to check the pistols on either hip before her hand left and remained by her side as she walked.  
  
She had no confirmation that this was the right place.. just somewhere.. somewhere is this city she knew she would find the person she was looking for. So still did Siren travel, passing alone through the dim lights of the overhead streetlamps. The sun behind her had now sunk behind the skyline and left the sky in a glowing frenzy of mixed colours in its wake. Siren paused in her steps, her head turning to glance down an alleyway. She glanced at the shop windows in front of the buildings stood there and noticed that one had a smashed window, the front display ransacked and merely a piece of paper left upon the rumpled sheets below it, once part of decoration. The sight did not particularly shock her, she was a thief, this was her line of work.. but something lured her closer to the window. Her eyes bore down onto the small rectangular shape. With the faint light of the streetlamp she saw that it wasn't a plain piece of paper. But a playing card. The Ace of Spades. It was just nestled amongst the shards of broken glass.  
  
The night had also ventured over the dwelling of Xavier's School and the ominous corridors within were dark and uninhabited. But still, there was the same array of colours over the sparkling night sky, and whilst others were hidden away in rooms, there was one out to enjoy the pleasant evening breeze. Logan was stood out on his small balcony that adjourned off from his room. Since the midnight hour had not yet struck, he had no intention of going to sleep for a long time. So he was sat upon the small familiar wooden bench, watching the familiar glowing horizon with a familiar bottle of beer in one hand. It was comfortable. Just knowing that everything had no plan on changing whilst he was sat here. He took another sip of his beer, bare feet up upon the railing of the balcony and ankles crossed as he lazily stretched out.  
  
Just then, he heard a quiet knock at his door. He eyed his watch as he stood and proceeded from the balcony and to his door with a smirk. Eleven o'clock. Right on time. He found himself crossing the dark unlit room in a spirited fashion, a jig in his footsteps. He pulled the door open and smirked when he saw Aurora stood there with a expression to match his, "Good evenin'." He growled mischievously.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Quipped Aurora as she strode around his bulky form to enter the room.  
  
"It will be." Logan replied as he stepped towards her to embrace her tenderly. He closed the gap between them as the pair held on tightly to one another for a while, Logan's cheek resting against the side of her head gently whilst his arms remained around her waist to hold her close. Now he had her, the beer was left unregarded out in the cool night breeze. The door to his room was left unwisely open to the dark corridor beyond; all ideas to actually close that were lost as the pair remained in their embrace, head tilted to one another as they kissed.  
  
Neither of them realised of the extra presence lurking nearby. So immersed in each other that they missed all scents and sounds. Not even the silhouette that appeared from the faint light of the corridor managed to catch attention on the embracing mutants. Still the blackened figure remained, moving ever so slightly. Still the pair missed the additional form, lips still locked together with a frenzy of passion. A limb of the darkened body rose slightly, in composed silence. The only sound that broke the air was a stifled giggle from Aurora. Then suddenly, it all happened in a sudden frenzy. The limb of shadow jerked forward, a glint reflected as an object was thrown through the air. Another giggle was softly sounded as Aurora fell under Logan's weight and onto the once smooth bed duvet. The pair landed gently with shared chuckles, and a sharp sound echoed from the other side of the room, opposite the opened door. Missed. Logan's head jerked up from Aurora in an instant, and he lifted off her slowly to narrow his eyes at the other side of the room. But before he could make out what had happened, he heard a rushed hissing before he felt something painful stab into his back.  
  
With a suppressed and surprised cry he fell forward on the bed, back on top of Aurora who regarded his actions with shock. Aurora quickly shuffled from under his heavy weight; her eyes instantly catching an incredibly large kitchen knife lodged into his back. His shirt was quickly staining with deep crimson, and Aurora couldn't help but scream at the sight. She stared at the door before leaping off the bed and out onto the corridor.  
  
She panted softly, spinning furiously as she bellowed through the darkness, "Where the _hell_ are you?" She roared, fists balled in fury, "Don't you hide!! Where the _hell_ are you?!" She screamed, voice heatedly expressing her passionate anger. But her cries went unanswered. An inhalation led to no distinct scent. Aurora growled quietly under her breath before she ran back into the room, a hand rising to flick on the light to his room. The darkness exploded into light, and the sight of the injury looked even worst clearly. With a stifled gasp, Aurora hurried forth, lifting Logan off the bed gently in her arms, gasping softly at the view of the knife. The handle was a good seven inches, and she could hardly dare imagine the size of the blade, which was lunged completely in him; the handle was pressed right into the flesh. It had been an incredibly forceful throw.  
  
With tears in her throat she whispered her words shakily, "Oh my God, Logan.. Oh my God." She repeated quietly, staring at the knife in horror.  
  
Logan staggered from her arms, his hand lashing out to grab onto the bedpost to steady his movements. He tried to speak, but could only emit rasping sounds, torn between anger and pain. Again he stumbled, grip tightening, his eyes closed as he face remain consorted with agony.  
  
"Logan.. Oh my God.." Continued the mutterings of Aurora, who came closer, "What should we do?" She whispered softly, hands clasping to her cheeks, "_Oh God_.."  
  
"Just.." Gasped Logan, straightening from his cringing state, "Just get.."  
  
The doorway once more was blocked by a figure, and Aurora spun at them, thinking it was the return of the assassin. But it was instead Scott, who peered into the room suspiciously, "Who's running around yelling? Aurora? Why were you – "He paused as he saw Logan cower with a groan, "_Logan_?" He muttered softly, cautiously.  
  
Logan staggered a few more steps, breathy gasps emitted as his eyes lifted upon Scott. The Wolverine's pale shirt was ruined, the blood was creeping around his shoulder as it impulsively increased, and droplets of red were beginning to form a small pool on the varnished wooden floor, a few repulsive drips splashing. With once last groan his steps stumbled, before his legs weakened and he collapsed form to the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

All I can say is; Oh my God! xx Just OH MY GOD!


	11. Trouble Down South

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Calandra:** Thank for you reading my stories! I'm glad you like them! I know what you mean; I'd love to see them in movies too. I just want to see my storylines in action!!  
  
**Angelica:** We all would have loved to be Aurora then XD And.. Um.. Don't forget that Siren has gone to find her brother. o.o; but I'm intrigued by your idea.. Might change some stuff around, we'll see. The plot hasn't been finalised as to WHO is her brother yet.. so..  
  
**Jenny:** It was totally out of the blue too, and aurora's mind isn't really on fighting mode to do such things. So she's panicking x.x So, you do like the idea to bring in that character? I've done quite a bit of research and reading some comic pages on the net for help. I hope they come across well. I really hope I get them in character!  
  
I'm sure you'll all be yelling at me if I don't x.x;  
  
**Blix:** Aw, I know, it's horrible v.v  
  
**Omala Moola:** That's Aurora's job =P .. and is it really that good with cake? I'll have to try it one day =P  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
The school was alive with footsteps and exclamations, either woken by Aurora's earlier shouts, or by the telepathical signal from Charles, mutants were on the look out for any suspicious character. This had all happened with a few minutes; Charles awakened abruptly by the distressed signs and had quickly sensed the happenings and flooded every mutant with warning. But as alarm passed through the school, Scott was closing in on the Wolverine's space cautiously for the man had fallen and since not moved, just emitting pained groans. Aurora made frightened mutters, moving closer to him but recoiling at his aggrieved sounds.  
  
The blood was forming a decently sized puddle under the stained upper torso, and Scott cringed as he stepped closer and crouched towards the man, "Logan?" He questioned, trying to get his attention. There was no obvious response, "Logan?" He said in a firmer tone.  
  
Aurora made a quiet sob, moving beside Scott, "What's wrong? Why isn't he healing?"  
  
"He can't heal whilst the knife remains in.." Admitted Scott softly, his hidden eyes falling upon the weapon.  
  
"Oh God, look at this.." Whispered Aurora, lifting her skirt hem away from the growing puddle, "He's gonna bleed to death Scott! Help him!"  
  
"I.. I don't – "Cried Scott in a mild panic, sincerely not sure what to do.. it had always been Jean who knew what to do with such injuries.  
  
"Pull it out! Please Scott!" Aurora cried, "He can't heal whilst it in, so pull it _out_!"  
  
Scott was not at all happy with the pressure put upon him, but he inhaled a shaky breath before he leant forward over the wounded Wolverine and gripping the wooden handle weakly before he desperately jerked it upwards and out of the Wolverine's back. With the additional slicing in his back a shuddered groan shook from the Wolverine, a breathy wince in his throat. He hissed softly between his gritted teeth, his head lifted slowly from the floorboards, tired eyes glancing to the dripping knife Scott held. He didn't manage to speak, his head just dropped back to the wooden flooring, resting from his pain.  
  
With a gasp of relief Aurora leant forward, pressing her cheek to Logan's gently, not wanting to embrace and worsen the open wound, but just to let him know she was here. She planted shaky kisses to his forehead, unsteadily holding back another flow of tears.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from the open doorway, "Louisa."  
  
Aurora's head snapped from Logan's, shining eyes upon the lowered figure in the doorway, "Charles." She gasped, rising, "Who did it? Where are they?!"  
  
Charles Xavier remained in the doorway, a clad in an emerald dressing gown and a sad demeanour, "They've gone." He said softly.  
  
"No!" Cried Scott, "That's impossible! The whole school is on the look out!"  
  
Charles sighed heavily, his eyes had lost their optimistic sparkle and were now dulled by concern, "Search the room and corridor Scott, I need to see Storm."  
  
"Yes Professor." Muttered Scott, glancing down to Logan as he raised, "Aurora can you go and fetch – "  
  
"No need." Came a new voice from behind Charles. Michael slipped around the wheelchair, his large palms carrying bandages and other assorted items necessary, "Move, move." He muttered dismissively to Scott and Aurora, who parted obligingly. But Aurora held an annoyed stare as she was shooed away.  
  
"Michael.. do you know what you're doing?" Asked Scott worriedly as he watched Michael gently lift Logan from the floor so he could access the wound.  
  
"Completed a two year medical course, mate." He murmured distractedly as he began ripping the drenched shirt from Logan's back and proceeded to bath the injury with cloths before lotions and bandages which quickly placed over the wound, "I know you can heal, Logan, but that's one deep gash, let's just get the bandages on for safety, eh?" He said as Logan began to protest drowsily to the attention, "You lost a lotta blood, lad.. Don't get yourself worked up." Logan slumped awkwardly on his side against the back of the bed, his features heavily drained of colour. Michael remained crouched beside him, watching Logan before he turned to the others, "He'll be alright. Do we know who did it?"  
  
Charles shook his head gently as he turned to leave, "Not currently. I'm going to talk with Storm." He was met by quiet nods before attention fell back to Logan as the wise Professor left.  
  
"Logan.." Muttered Aurora quietly, moving over to him to take hold of a limp hand. Logan's eyes slowly moved to her at this and he made a weak smile at her presence. His once weak grip tightened over her hand.  
  
"God.." Sighed Scott, "Did you notice anybody?" He asked softly, now sat on a chair opposite them. His elbows rested on parted knees and he surveyed them with a frown.  
  
Aurora shook her head gently, "No.. I didn't even hear anyone come up to us.."  
  
"They missed the first time. "Logan grunted softly, his voice quiet as he finally spoke. His head turned and his nodded to the left hand wall, "Look."  
  
Scott rose to his feet curiously, stepping around Michael and proceeding in that direction. He came to a halt with a soft gasp, "God.." He muttered, his hand gently lifting to pull a similar knife out of the front of the wardrobe door. It had also been firmly lodged in. He turned to them, holding the knife to them in proof, "They tried to strike twice.. but why?"  
  
"Both Aurora and me where in here." Logan muttered, glancing down to her slowly, "Whoever came was trying to kill us both." Their hands instinctively tightened together.  
  
"It was close." Michael muttered, watching the stab mark in the wood of the wardrobe door, "It looks like you musta moved just in time.."  
  
"But not in time for the second." Said Logan softly, clearing his throat gently as he winced.  
  
"This is all too familiar.. it must be the same person as before.." Said Scott softly, "It must be a resident here.."  
  
"Yeah.." Muttered Aurora, "They never escaped last time.. they just blended in."  
  
"Someone is against us in here.." Said Logan with a frown, "I thought it was just me.. but now they tried to get Aurora too."  
  
"We need to stay alert." Said Michael as he stood; "It could well be a full group massacre if we're not careful.  
  
All of a sudden, Xavier's voice passed through their minds, "We need to leave. There is a very possible danger down in South America. Come to the Briefing Room to discuss who is staying behind."  
  
And then as Logan began to stand, he received a personal message, "You're not going anywhere."  
  
Against Xavier's wishes, Logan had made himself present in the Briefing Room. He was one of the last down after he waited for the surrounding mutants to make themselves scarce. He entered through the large metal doors under Xavier's school and wandered in nonchalantly to the surprised stares he got. His eyes travelled around the small collection of metal chairs in the center of the room and he proceeded to take one beside Aurora.  
  
Charles cleared his throat gently before giving a firm but kind stare to Logan, "Logan, you'll be refrained from this mission."  
  
"Charles, it's only a cut, I'm fine." Replied Logan, balancing his right ankle on his left knee as he relaxed in the seat.  
  
"You will be staying behind, Logan." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Logan eyed Charles, "What good is it gonna do?"  
  
Charles replied differently, "We have no evidence of who carried out the attack. And I am aware of how serious this matter is. So do not doubt my concern. The school has been heavily searched and no evidence has been found." He made a soft sigh at the failure before he continued, "However, for the mission we need some to remain behind to take care of the students and keep an eye on the mansion." Charles turned his head as he addressed his group, "After tonight's happenings I fear we're all in grave danger and I cannot take any more risks"  
  
"Then why are we leaving Professor?" Asked Scott softly.  
  
"It's Siren.."  
  
"Oh, not this again." Snorted Logan, his response getting him a few dark looks that soon softened after realisation of his trauma tonight.  
  
"Yes, this again." Answered Charles in a placid tone. He continued to converse with the X-Men, "Indeed, I have always sensed that she would take off one day. I was hoping she wouldn't go down to South America. But she has."  
  
"But what's wrong with that?" Asked Michael, a hand supporting his cheek as he sat.  
  
"It's her intentions that worry me. And how others are going to react."  
  
"But, Charles, c'mon. It's nothin' to do with us." Logan muttered, moving slightly in his seat that caused him to wince.  
  
"Logan." Charles responded, a flare of anger in his tone for the first time that night, "Without our help she's going to get herself killed."  
  
"She's not stupid enough to attack powerful people!"  
  
"She doesn't realise how many and how powerful they are!" Charles replied, the heat still in his voice, "She will be killed if she is intent on revenge." Logan was ready to respond, but Charles began again, "Are you sincerely suggesting Logan that I admittedly allow Siren out of this haven and into the arms of death?"  
  
"Haven? It feels like a haven all right!" Bellowed Logan, now rising, "We've got a murderer on the loose!"  
  
"Logan! Please!" Cried Storm, rising to stand in front of him, duly blocking his path to the Professor, "Calm yourself!"  
  
"We're running around on a vacation whilst I keep getting attacked in the night!"  
  
"Logan! We can't let Siren die!"  
  
"What about me?! What the hell is gonna happen to me!" Roared Logan, his features mangled with fury, "SOMEBODY HERE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" He pressed forward in Storm's grip, his strength sending her back a few steps. As he exclaimed the facts passionately, his eyes narrowed viciously and flecks of spit flew from his mouth.  
  
"And we shall stop them Logan!" Said Charles calmly, his confident stare finally making Logan lower, "But we need to help Siren." Charles turned to them, "We really do."  
  
Meanwhile, back over the starry night sky of America to the south, Siren had begun walking again. Her steps were confident through the dark alleys. The sky above had lost its spectacular shimmer of colour and had settled into a deep navy, for the sun was long gone. Though the stars were making themselves proudly known in the cloudless sky, making up for the loss of the sunset. Siren carried herself assertively albeit an anxious glimmer nestled in her strong jade eyes. The sound of her heels echoed mysteriously around the harrowingly silent alley. Eyes were accustomed to the dark, and she glanced over her surroundings.  
  
The tall buildings either side of her appeared to once have a wonderful red brick, but since had left uncared for and the dirt of the population had led to the walls becoming blackened. So now the walls were only a mix of black and red, speckled oddly in places. Scattered erratically were various posters, several places advertised. One indeed bore the image of a blue man, a hauntingly odd aura of yellow escaping and swirling from his eyes. So intent on the task, Siren did not recognise the name scrawled beneath the man, nor the title, 'The Munich Circus.' The dark tarmac below her feet had been left for many years, and holes has appeared in many places, old dirty puddles left to shimmer gently from the starlight; for the sun had never reached to dry them up, blocked off by the towering walls either side.  
  
The air was perturbingly silent; there was an awful howling of wind through the small passageway. The grit filled gust tantalised with her hair and coat. Sending tresses spiralling madly behind her and her eyes narrowed in defeat to the dirt brought with it. Soon after, the unnerving silence returned. Siren made her way quietly down the alley, her eyes sharply glancing around for any signs of life. Her eyes travelled over the black iron stairs that dropped from the fire exits, and over the stacks of crates and dustbins.  
  
She smirked a little to herself, becoming confident with her surroundings. Then all of a sudden, a light whoosh of air whispered from above as a dark figure leapt from one of the metal fire exit stairs. A clang had signalled the leap and Siren snapped her head skywards to watch the figure fall and land a few feet in front of her. She stared at him through the darkness, only making out the swirling flaps of their coat, and something long like a stick being held loosely. A quick pause passed as she waited with bated breath, expecting the newcomer to do something. But the next thing that happened didn't come from the leaping figure.. But from someone behind, for Siren felt something cold suddenly wrap around her neck and be pulled tightly back. – From the touch of cold loops, she knew it was a chain.  
  
"Don't move _chere_." Muttered a rough and unfamiliar voice from the capturer behind her.

* * *

Did you like that chapter?! XD


	12. Relit Hatred

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Blix:** I'm glad you like it! Yup, she has. I'm not surprised. Don't worry about the suspicious, or lack of it rather.. read on... ;)  
  
**Angelica:** Yay! I'm glad! Read and you'll find the answer!! =P  
  
And I've had ideas for Story 5 and 6. I can't believe it, they sound so dark and evil o.o; So there's gonna be more from me! I hope you're happy. O.o  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
Siren remained in silence at the touch of the weapon, and her eyes fixed as a glare on the figure opposite. She growled softly under her breath, hands fidgeting gently to rip off her gloves. With her bare hands the palms threw up behind her to clasp against the cheeks of the person behind. An agonized scream and a scent of burning flesh made her knew she had succeeded. With the chain collapsing free, Siren turned and made a run for it, back up the alley she had walked down. She heard the shouts behind her from the pair and footsteps followed after her. She spun around corners and into darker and denser alleys. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she didn't want to waste time getting into fights. She needed her energy to get her revenge. Her revenge? She didn't realise her heart had decided. But yes.. Revenge.  
  
Still she ran, boots slamming across the broken flooring and through the dirty puddles. She glanced behind her, seeing the pair still running after her. She gasped softly, her head spinning back to look ahead of her. When suddenly a large dustbin rolled out rapidly into her path and she cried out as she tripped over the metal and collapsed to the tarmac. Her cheek smacked against the rough flooring heavily and her eyes went out of focus for a few seconds. She stared around puzzled at the blurred movement before she saw a different figure step out of the shadows, "You is on de wrong territory." Came a sultry female voice. Boots came out of where the bin was once stood, and a pistol was held down upon Siren, "Dis is not your area."  
  
Siren scrambled to a sitting position, glaring at the woman.  
  
"Don't worry if ya lost, _chere_, Arielle see you never come here again." The pistol clicked gently.  
  
Suddenly, the two from before caught up with her and a voice cried out from the one she had yet to hear, "Ye get away from her!"  
  
The woman named Arielle spun towards the newcomers, "It's you again! _Tu_ stupid _Peeshwank_!"  
  
"We found her first, _chere.._ it be best if dat gun goes and ye back off."  
  
"Oh? So she's not one o' yours? So ya want her so you can 'ave the goods? _Non crotte_!" Cried Arielle, "You were banished from de guild, _tu_ got no right to talk to Arielle like an equal."  
  
Siren stared at the argument developing and quickly began to shuffle out of reach of the pistol. She had no real idea who these people were, but she just wanted to get away from them and find the person she had come here for.  
  
"Arielle, _chere_.. we always got along.. jus' trust me on this _beb_.. eh?" The man with the staff said, "Come on.."  
  
Siren watched cautiously as the pistol was lowered, and the woman flashed her a steely glare, "Very well.. an' don't call me _beb, crotte_." She finished with a snarl before turning away and disappeared swiftly into the shadows. Siren quickly got to her feet, now staring at the two men from before. Her hands seeked for her pistols and she dragged them free and pointed them at the pair.  
  
"Now _chere_, dat is not a nice thing ta do to the guy who saved ya life, now is it?"  
  
Siren's eyes narrowed and she held the pistols firmly upon them, "And who is the guy who saved _ma vie_?"  
  
"My name is Remy Le'Beau, _mon chere_.. and dis here is Armande Rouine."  
  
Siren stillened gently, her pistol lowering, "Remy? Armande?" She repeated softly, accent still there. She stepped forward, regardless of how threatened she had been before, "Remy?" She whispered, eyes falling over him as she took in his appearance. Her eyes travelled upwards over his form, the worn faded jeans, and the black jumper beneath before a flowing and worn looking brown trench coat shrouded this. As her emerald eyes met his face a gasp was caught in her throat at his eyes. There was no love or compassion in them. Nothing, there were just harrowing.. a black and red glare.  
  
Eyes that would suit the Devil.  
  
Armande stepped forward and took hold of her by the arm, "No use getting' friendly _beb_.. we might not kill you.. but you'll be 'andin' over ya goods."  
  
Siren tore her eyes from Remy's slowly and to Armande. Siren then actually smiled and glanced upwards to the fair haired man who took hold of her clothed arm, "Wouldn't try that Armande.. you cannot touch Adrienne no more."  
  
"Adrienne?" Muttered Armande, turning to stare at Remy, "No.." He then glared at Siren, "Prove it!" He hissed.  
  
"No need Armande.." Said Siren softly, moving out of Armande's loosened grip and stepping towards Remy, "Remy knows."  
  
Remy stared at her, "Remy thought ya wer' killed.."  
  
"Siren almost was killed after the Guild found out about you! They say she was bad blood!"  
  
"Siren? Why Siren?" Then spluttered Remy.  
  
"Why Gambit?" She repeated softly.  
  
"You changed too?" Cried Armande, "But Adrienne!"  
  
"They say stress triggers the gene.. Siren had no bigger stress than her last remaining family leaving her in the arms of the brutes of the Guild."  
  
"Adrienne.. they kicked Remy out.. they hated mutants."  
  
"But Remy never came back for Adrienne! He left her alone with them! With no one to care for her!"  
  
"Adrienne, you never needed Remy!" He replied with heat in his tone.  
  
"Always! Always she has needed you!" She replied, "But you left her!" The anger was growing in her also.  
  
His voice escalated to a shout, "You hated mutants! You hated your own brother!"  
  
"Adrienne did not understand.. she was young and naïve." Came the cry.  
  
"You betrayed me!"  
  
"And you betrayed me!!" Screamed Siren, now brandishing her pistols at him, "For six years Siren had to scrape survival in Paris!"  
  
"Adrienne, you _cannot_ blame Remy for dat!"  
  
"For five years Siren returned to where my mother once lived and found no sanctuary. Then she tried London in order to gain some sort of life!"  
  
"You have changed, _chere_, Remy no like this."  
  
"Remy changed her.. Remy ruined her life!" Screamed Siren, the pistols still being held at Remy. Tears had begun to spill from her eyes, breaking free from the solid wall she had built up those past six years, "I _hate_ you Remy." She whispered as the tears dropped from her kohl-lined lids and hissed softly as the contact her burning skin.  
  
"What ya going to do, _chere_? Shoot Remy? Kill him?" Replied Remy, chuckling softly at the woman. However, his laughter faded as he stared at her, the coldness in her eyes had not flinched as he made fun out of the situation, "You really want to kill Remy? Your own brother?"  
  
"You are _no_ brother." Hissed Siren, the pistols clicking.  
  
"Remy must defend himself _chere_.. Remy apologizes in advance." He replied under his breath, lifting a card gently from his sleeve.  
  
In the Briefing Room the X-Men continued to discuss the upcoming mission. All eyes were fixedly on Charles and they listened attentively. Charles spoke clearly and with confidence, but the fear in his eyes was still apparent from the earlier happenings, "Siren is in New Orleans. I fear she has gone down there to find her brother."  
  
"Why has she gone to find her brother?" Asked Storm softly.  
  
"Happenings in the past." Explained Charles, not going into detail.  
  
"But.. she wouldn't go down there to _kill _him.. would she?" Muttered Aurora, her eyes glancing around the group gently.  
  
"She would try.. she has got a feisty temper." Michael quietly explained.  
  
"We need to hurry. It will take at least an hour to get down to New Orleans in the Blackbird." Said Charles gently, "I want one another to stay behind with Logan and I."  
  
"I'll stay." Then opted Aurora, "At least Logan and I can sniff out any intruders."  
  
"Will you three be alright?" Asked Charles, looking to Scott, Storm, and Michael.  
  
"Yes Professor." Said Scott softly, "We can do this."  
  
"I don't want any deaths, not of Adrienne's brother or anyone." Charles then stated firmly, "Don't let her kill him. Anger does terrible things to the mind. She will duly regret it." He then added, "I know that indeed, she does love him. But it's being blinded by her thirst for revenge." A silent pause was made, before Charles lifted his head to Scott, "Good luck."  
  
The X-Men lifted from their seats and all turned to quietly exit the Briefing Room, some heading to the Blackbird and some back to the mansion.  
  
But as Logan walked, he frowned a moment, abruptly realising, "Where's Roxanne?" Suddenly asked Logan as he walked with the others, "Is she alright?"  
  
Storm nodded as she passed him, "She is asleep in her room. I checked in on her. The happenings didn't disturb her and I had no right to do so.. Michael relocked the door from the outside for her so she was safe."  
  
Logan nodded softly then he paused, the remaining X-Men went past him before Aurora turned to him, "Come on Logan.."  
  
"No.. I need to go and change the bandages on this.."  
  
"Oh, I'll do it for you."  
  
"No." Replied Logan suddenly, "_No_.." He began in a softer tone, "I'll do it.. you go wait upstairs with Charles.. check on Roxanne.."  
  
"If you're sure.." Muttered Aurora softly, watching him before she turned to enter the lift. As the doors shut Logan turned his head to the double doors to where the Blackbird was. He gave a small smirk and hurriedly slipped through the automatic doors and up the steps of the Blackbird whilst the other were to one side changing into uniform.  
  
However, he didn't catch the soft mutterings from Scott at the other side of the room as he slipped on his boots. Not even the word _'Roxanne'_ or _'suspicious'_ were caught. He was too quickly inside the jet, slipping into the back to sit on one of the small benches out of sight.  
  
The Wolverine wasn't one to miss out on an adventure.

* * *

Heheeee... REVIEW! XD 


	13. Understanding Yourself

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Blix:** Hehe, yup. It's typical of him. I know what you mean, baaad family fued. o.o  
  
**Omala Moola:** Roxanne was always a suspicious one =P  
  
**Xcoolcomic :** I'm glad you like them! But almost all of them die? Only Kurt, Elizabeth and Phantom have died, and a few that weren't as important as them. And anyway, Kurt wasn't my own. All the others are alive! Aurora, Siren, Michael. And they're important! XD Yeah, Scott started off alright then I just developed him. I just wanted some comic relief, and Logan/Scott is the way to go. XD Mind you, he would change a little after he lost Jean.. so..   
  
**Araeil:** A lot more of her background will be revealed soon. Hehe, we gotta have Wolvie in on a fight. =P

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had incredible writer's block! But don't worry! I'm back on track now!!

* * *

****

**Chapter 13**  
  
Never before had Siren cared to learn or understand her brother's mutation. She had never attempted to empathize mutants in general until she herself became one. However, she know that in fighting you had to know what your opponent's weapons were, and how to defend yourself against it. But, she had no idea what was happening. Her bottle green eyes started at him from tumbling blonde strands, narrowed in anger but alert in anxiety. She watched as Gambit pulled a playing card from the brown sleeve of his trench coat and hold it elegantly between two slim gloved fingers. A twist of the two fingers and it twirled lightly to face her, the King of Hearts card staring right at her.  
  
Puzzled and somewhat frightened, Siren rose her guns. Curious to his sanity, as to how a playing card could aid him in a fight. She took a step back, breaths still heavy from her earlier outburst, tears had stillened, but remained resting on her cheekbones delicately before slowly being devoured by the scorching touch of her soft flesh.  
  
"Made ya mind up yet, _chere_?" Asked Gambit wily, turning the playing card slowly between his two digits in a somewhat taunting manner. His poise was in a fighting stance, bent knees and perfectly placed feet with one arm out for balance, a staff being held.  
  
The guns never strayed from Gambit and she surveyed him with a now narrowed gaze. She didn't reply  
  
"Adrienne.. ?" Said Gambit softly, a brow raising somewhat mockingly, "Back to being scared of ya big brother ain'tcha?"  
  
"No." Muttered Siren, lips then pursing tightly to refraining her from releasing a barrage of angry words.  
  
Gambit's expression shifted to place a contemptuous smirk on his bristly jaw. The twisted eyes of black and red stared at her darkly, waiting. They narrowed viciously Siren was still waiting. She coolly passed a glance to Armande who stepped away silently at her expression. Her head turned back to Gambit, before the guns abruptly fired. Gambit was ready; he lifted from the ground like a shot, leaping upon a stack of bins to the side of the alley. The card he was holding suddenly glowed and it spun freely from his hand in a slow but calculated style before zooming to the fallen bin that had tripped Siren before. Siren's eyes had widened with awe and fear and she watched at the glowing card hit the bin beside her. At the impact, a small explosion rocketed from beside her. She staggered slightly with a gasp, feeling the heat and force of the blast tingle her face. Her eyes stared at the now ruined bin, a mass of misshapened metal on the cold alley floor.  
  
"Havin' doubts, _beb_?"  
  
Siren's head spun back to Gambit with a breathy noise of anger. Her eyes narrowed once more and she jumped forth, one gloved hand grabbing the metal of a fire exit and hoisting herself off the floor in a jump. Another card spun towards her, she doubled up and it soared beneath her. A muttered curse sounded. Siren flung herself forward, arm tiring from holding her up. Her weight cascaded her to the bins, which Gambit was positioned upon. In her flight a gun lifted and more bullets showered forth. Gambit fell back to avoid the streaming ray of metal, using the bins to block any deadly impact. As the firing once stopped he reappeared, two cards being sent ahead of him. Siren dodged from the blasts with an uncalculated leap, causing her to land unsteadily and almost falling to the concrete. With an annoyed growl she glared back up, eyes seeking her brother. He'd disappeared. She straightened warily, pistols by her side, held tightly in her gloved hands. A shocked breath of a scream sounded as her wrist was roughly grabbed and one gun was dragged free. She spun to see Gambit behind her, now fighting of the second gun. His hand was already on the barrel.  
  
She fired.  
  
He moved his foot just in time and wrestled the gun from her grip even harder. After several drags and pulls, she lost her once tight grip and her eyes saw her last pistol be thrown to the side of the wide alley. Her eyes slowly went back to his, the blood red staring at her, the black marks luring her in. As she realised she was slipping from reality, she jerked herself to full consciousness. A gasp sounded, anger returning and she raised a fist to hit him across the face. But the hand was caught calmly it Gambit's palm, and with both hands he lowered the fist gently, "_Chere_, you're not goin' ta win.."  
  
"Who cares about winning.. Siren just wants her revenge."  
  
"We 'ave been through this! Remy left because of the Guild!"  
  
"_Oui_, we have been through it, Remy never came back for Siren."  
  
Siren tried with her other fist, "You never came back!" She repeated furiously, heat in her tone, "_Never_!" The aimed punch struck Gambit, but he hardly retaliated. Until her legs came alive with the pulsating rage and she began to use every limb against him, screaming her anger with each strike, "You are _supposed_ to be a brother!" A slap, "You're_ supposed_ to care!" A sharp kick, "Why didn't you come back!!" She screamed, gloves had being ripped free, and she had grabbed him by the neck of his clothes, "WHY?!"  
  
Gambit turned his gaze icily back to hers, "Adrienne.. you would never understand."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Because de problem is, dat you won't accept y'self. You don't fully understand yourself still."  
  
"What.."  
  
"You're a_ mutant_ Adrienne."  
  
The wincing pain was evident in her eyes, if not by the sound in her throat.  
  
"See? It still hurts you." Muttered Gambit softly, "'Ow can you understand what it's like, what it's fully like, when you still don't realise who you are." Siren's bare hands remained around the neck of his clothes, "Remy knew 'ow much ya hated mutants.. 'ow could he come an' face ya?"  
  
"You should have." Whispered Siren, voice shaking, "You _know_ you should have."  
  
"But you never came to face me either. Yes, I am your brother. I didn't come back, true. But you weren't there when I needed ya. Ya turned a blind eye ta me when I told you."  
  
"I didn't understand." Muttered Siren through gritted teeth, becoming impatient of retelling her side of the story.  
  
"True, _chere_. An' ya still don'." Murmured Gambit softly, before his head turned to see a incredibly large black jet fly overhead and come steadily lower to the city of New Orleans. As his eyes turned back to Siren, he saw her eyes also skyward, and from her touch he could feel recognition. Suddenly, his anger returned, "What! Adrienne! What is dis!" He cried, glaring back up, "You brought _backup_, couldn't face me alone?!"  
  
Siren was about to respond, before Gambit grabbed her by the bare wrists, "Huh?! You're scared of me aint'cha!! Why – " He was cut off before he staggered back, his gloves burning away, disappearing in a frenzy of invisible heat. He cried out, the mutation of Siren had passed into the particles of his hands and they ruptured violently. He shook his hands madly, trying to relieve them of the pain.  
  
"Remy!" Cried Siren above his shouts and the roaring engine of the descending jet. She stepped forth, "You.. you did it! Not _moi_!"  
  
"Why is everything never you're fault!" Bellowed Gambit, glaring back to her, "It's always some poor _fatras_!"  
  
"Except this time it was your fault!" Screamed Siren, stepping forth, brandishing her index finger at him, "And don't speak to me like that!"  
  
"You 'ave no place ta say 'ow I speak. I speak ta others 'ow I like. You betrayed the LeBeau family, dat is enough to cast you out of rights."  
  
"Siren has done nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Ya 'ave!!" Again Gambit had to raise a hand to block another hit from Siren. But as his palm met her fist, it felt as though he had just tried to grab a red-hot poker. In a frenzied yell he threw her free, staggering backwards, emitting curses. With every anger that pulsed through Siren's veins, her mutation came steadily more forceful, the heat growing and effects more violent.  
  
But, the jet had already landed, and the X-Men arriving saw the happenings from the end of the alley. To them, the man had just violently grabbed and thrown Siren, for she had fell back after the push of Gambit in his shock. With heavy breaths, Gambit turned his head to see the X-Men running towards him, "I'll be takin' care o' ya supposed heroes, _chere_." He sneered before brandishing cards free and firing to the three on comers. Yells and screams came from them as explosions rocketed around them. With the additional light, Gambit saw two men and a female. The female, he noticed, had shocking white hair. The others looked more or less normal, especially the shorter man on the left. The second man was wearing some odd form of glasses.. Gambit frowned at the oddity of these for a moment, before he suddenly saw a blast of red fire from them, and aim his way.

* * *

I hope that was alright, the writer's block is finally going.  
I did a site! _**www,freewebs.com/tpftp/index,htm**_


	14. Realising the Truth

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
Hey all, have you been to the site yet? Go to the forum I made for people reading the saga! I have a poll on there about one of the characters. I'd really value you're ideas and stuff on there. So go ahead and post, you could be the deciding factor for the future stories!  
  
(Change the commas to full stops when you type out this link) **_www,freewebs,com/tpftp  
_**  
**Blix:** It gets even better in this chap!  
  
**Xcoolcomic:** Here is the next chapter, hope you like this one too! (:  
  
Everyone else has gone, come baaaack.  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
The school had lost its once silent cover, for the sounds of chatter and movement were alive from the students within. Lessons had been delayed since the departure of some of the X-Men, and so the students grouped in the corridor outside Xavier's office. Both Xavier and Aurora had since retreated into the office to discuss matters, and Charles had recently summoned Roxanne to join them. Within the office, Charles had positioned himself beside the large windows of his office, staring out onto the empty grounds. Aurora sat in the window seat beside him, glancing nervously to him, then out of the window. He was extremely deep in thought.  
  
As the silence continued, Aurora decided to at least try and break it, for she was becoming bored of wringing her hands, "Will Roxanne be joining us soon?"  
  
And then, as if Charles had never drifted into contemplation, spoke shortly after her last word, "I asked for her a short while ago."  
  
"I hope she's alright. These activities must be terrifying for her.. she might try and leave."  
  
"We cannot stop her if she chooses to, she only came to seek out Logan and to find the answers to her questions. It is not my place to decide how long she stays, nor is it Logan's."  
  
The last few words surprised Aurora, and with a frown she continued, "But, surely, if Logan doesn't want her near him.."  
  
Charles answered straight away, "Logan will benefit from her being here whether he likes it or not. For he is a very lost character.. And as much as he refuses to admit it, he needs to grasp just what happened to his past before all the experimentation of Stryker." His words were sharply put in a blur of confidence and impatience, "Logan may have seemed to have decided he wants to know no more of his past. But without the knowledge of his former life, he will never be complete."  
  
Aurora frowned, her head lowering as she listened. Did that mean for her too?  
  
"No, not for you too Aurora." Came the simply reply as if she had voiced her worry, "You can remember much more than Logan. You know of everything before Stryker."  
  
"Well.." Muttered Aurora sheepishly.  
  
"It's still there, _inside_ you. Whereas Logan has no trace of his past inside his head, only distant memories."  
  
Silence descended back around them, and Aurora focused her glare out of the window. So, according to the Professor, Logan needed Roxanne. Needed. He'd done fine before.. he didn't need to know.. did he? In her opinion, no.. Because he had her now. She knew she made him happy, she could feel it. But the thing that was annoying her, and egging her on, was the fact that he had explained that he wanted to move on, even though inside he found himself unwilling.. According to Charles. Aurora gave him a sideways glance, contemplating over the truthfulness of his words. But she felt a stab of guilt in her chest. Of course Charles was right. He was the wisest amongst them and to doubt him was indeed foolish. Her eyes slipped back to look out of the window, when he saw Charles stiffen and his eyes glare to the door then out onto the grounds.  
  
"Charles?" Said Aurora loudly, rising from the window seat at his apparent panic,  
  
His brow knitted together, his grey eyes softening with apparent worry, "He's gone."  
  
There was no need for questioning from Aurora. She knew who that 'he' was. But she wasn't ready to believe Charles, "Charles, he wouldn't have left against your wishes."  
  
"He would, and he has." Came the steely reply as Charles glared out of the window, "He's just put himself and the students here in very grave danger.."  
  
"What? Why?" Said Aurora softly, feeling that wash of worry overcome her.  
  
"Logan is obviously a formidable enemy of the assassin." Said Charles softly, his eyes turning to look at Aurora, "With Logan gone, the assassin is likely to strike on the supposed weakened dwelling.".  
  
An agonized scream erupted as Gambit was fired against the wall of the alley, body breaking away bits of brick, his body limply hitting before he collapsed to the floor. As soon as his body dropped, three pairs of footsteps hurried forth to join the alarmed looking Siren who stared at them slowly. But as the X-Men ran forth, the once small staff in Gambit's palm erupted in length, another few feet extending before it whipped round in a single circular movement to trip the six ankles. With several cries of shock, Storm, Scott, and Michael found their feet leaving the earth involuntarily and they all fell forward in horror. Gambit spun up from the floor, back into his pose of preparation. The Bo staff was still being held out, glinting threateningly in the brightening moonlight.  
  
"Haha! Don't think ya can beat de Gambit."  
  
Scott was the first up from the floor, hidden eyes glaring at the man, "Gambit?" He repeated, "That's your name?"  
  
"Eye-boy, it is not your business ta know what my name is. Ya only business is to decide how fast ya can dive."  
  
"_Dive_?" Repeated Scott softly, looking cautiously to Storm who had now risen.  
  
"Yup." Confirmed Gambit before a playing card spun elegantly out of his fingers and soared towards the three. Now expecting this they indeed did dive out of the way. Gasps were heard, and a shriek of surprise from Storm. An explosion shook from the playing card, heats soaring throughout the trio, sounds of pain were evident. The first out of the scorching heat was Storm, who leapt back and prepared an attack to defend. And she was right, for more playing cards came their way, and as they did, Storm produced a few effective lightening bolts from the swiftly clouding sky to punctuate through the paper and destroy them. Explosions happened on impact, but harmlessly did so, not striking anyone.  
  
Gambit straightened and chuckled, "Nice move." He commented intrepidly, stretching his staff back out to it's dangerous length, "So.. ya come ta 'elp Adrienne?"  
  
"Looks like we came just in time." Replied Scott loudly, noting on how he saw Siren fall.  
  
"You sayin' dat Gambit would try an' kill his sister?"  
  
"We saw you!" Cried Michael, glaring at the Cajun.  
  
"Remy did nothin' of the sort!" Gambit brandished his staff angrily, his eyes snapping to Scott as he saw him prepare his eyepiece for a blast. The staff spun elegantly and smashed across the side of Scott's head, with a yell Scott collided sideways, his hands falling from his face. He collapsed down to the floor in a heap, a gash where the staff had struck. Gambit spun back to the other two, holding out the staff, "One down, two ta go."  
  
"Remy, _no_!" Cried Siren, starting to run forth. She stared shocked down at Scott as she ran past him. Her cries went unregarded as Gambit spun his staff and leapt forth, smacking Michael across the jaw, then his elbow striking into Storm's gut. Lightening crackled furiously around Storm as she began to channel the electricity back to Gambit with each hit. She was then suddenly knocked of balance as Gambit managed to kick her across the back of her head before he recoiled with a yell at the rebound of electricity. Siren froze, watching horrified as Storm slumped to collapse upon Scott. Her body landed heavily with the ferocity of the hit.  
  
"Remy!" Siren screamed, as she watched her brother turn upon Michael with a maniacal gleam in his eyes, "Remy, for God's sake, please!" She ran forth, grabbing Gambit by his arm as he raised the staff to Michael. She dragged him back, bare palms on his coat sleeve. Gambit staggered back a little before he spun to glare at her, "Can Remy not protect himself?"  
  
"Just stop this!"  
  
"_Chere_, they are not gettin' away with de plan to kill Gambit."  
  
"They don't – " But she was cut off as Michael as summoned the staff from Gambit's grip by his powers. Gambit spun from her as she saw his staff being held in Michael's hands.  
  
"Step away from Siren." Michael then said softly, glaring at the Cajun.  
  
"You foolish _fatras_. Ya cannot order Gambit around."  
  
"Michael, don't tempt him." Muttered Siren softly, flashing her eyes back to Gambit.  
  
Michael watched Siren a moment before back to Gambit, "He's just struck Scott and Storm.. I'm supposed to just stand here whilst he tries to do the same to us?"  
  
"He won't." Siren murmured, stepping in front of Gambit, "Just move away. Siren can handle this.."  
  
Suddenly a card slipped forth over Siren's head and collided forth with Michael, his eyes only widened when he saw it coming, trying to stop its movements. But in the dark, he only noticed it when it was too late, and he only managed to leap out of the way to avoid the worst of the explosion. He collided into a stack of bins and fell amongst them with a tremendous clatter in the explosion. Siren gasped softly and wheeled round to face Gambit, "You've just - .. _You_.. They, they're my friends." She cried, "_What have you done_?!"  
  
Gambit merely stepped around her and over to where his staff now lay in a puddle. He lifted it gently, turning to study her, "'Ey.. _beb_.. Remy had to do it.. they wer' gonna kill 'im."  
  
Siren looked over the scene of destruction, "But.. oh God.." Her hands shakily folded. Voice unstably expressing her feelings, "You've _killed_ 'em.."  
  
"I'm sure dey are fine, Adrienne.. Remy just .. _uh_.. immobilised 'em fer a bit."  
  
Gambit then paused and looked to his left, "What is dat?"  
  
"What?" Muttered Siren, not tearing her eyes from the collapsed Storm and Scott.  
  
All of a sudden a ferocious roar shuddered from the shadows as a figure ran forth from where the X-Men once came. Gambit spun round to see the glint of metal before he found his throat grabbed and his body flung against the wall in one swift movement. The staff clattered to the floor in his surprise, his gasp cut short by the forceful hold to his throat. The light was lacking in the dark alley, but the moonlight provided just enough to see the wild looking face before him. A gasp came from Siren at the horribly easy movement and she ran forth, grabbing her pistol from the floor and raising it.  
  
"Wolverine! Get your paws off him!" She bellowed, shaking hands trying to hold the pistol firm, "It is not your place to hurt him.. you shouldn't have followed me."  
  
"_Chere_.. just – " Began Gambit calmly but he gasped again as Logan pressed one clawless fist up to stop his talking.  
  
"Siren, I saw what he did!" Growled the Wolverine, his eyes glinting with a building rage.  
  
Siren continued to hold the pistol on Logan, "Just step away from him Wolverine! Please! We don't need anymore injuries."  
  
Gambit watched the two with narrowed eyes, his hands hopelessly gripped on Logan's wrists, trying to writhe free.  
  
A sinister growl broke forth of the Wolverine's lips and he turned his head from Gambit to glare at Siren, "I thought you wanted to _kill_ your brother in the first place."  
  
"That doesn't mean Siren gives you permission to!"  
  
Glinting eyes turned back to the reddened ones of Gambit's. A heavy stare was given to the man before Logan finally removed his fists from the Cajun's neck and he slumped down gently from the wall, eyes quickly scanning the floor. Logan turned away slowly, watching Siren, "Happy now?"  
  
"Remy! _No_!" Suddenly screamed Siren, but Logan had heard the movements behind him first and spun to grab the staff as it was brandished down upon him. Gambit's attack was easily halted, and Logan glared under the weapon to Gambit, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him." Snarled Logan to Siren.  
  
Siren lowered the pistol gently, her eyes turning slowly to Gambit. She watched how his Devil-like eyes had stillened upon Wolverine's, and for the first time that night she felt worried. Worried for Remy, "Because.." She began softly, stepping forth, "He's my brother. And it's time for me to put the past behind me." Logan's eyes spun upon her suddenly in surprise to her declaration.  
  
"Adrienne?" Gambit began softly, his eyes moving to her.  
  
"Remy.. Siren apologises.." She then frowned at Logan, "Get off him."  
  
With a snort Logan dropped his limbs and turned from the man with a disgusted grunt, "Fine, don't come home." He muttered as he lowered to lift Storm gently from the floor and try and help her.  
  
"No.. I is coming back to _le manoir_." Said Siren softly as she glanced to Gambit, "But I'm bringing my family with _moi_.."  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
The two shouts suddenly erupted from both Logan and Gambit. Gambit gave a small laugh, finding this a joke, "_Chere_, here is mah home.."  
  
"Living in backstreets isn't much of a life, Remy. This mansion has it all." Said Siren softly as she pulled her gloves back over her hands, "Come with me Remy.. after all these years.."  
  
"Siren! Are you out of your _frickin'_ mind?" Bellowed Logan, "Look what he's done!"  
  
"Siren thinks we should get them back to the mansion before they get any worse."  
  
Logan opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly, his mind was bombarded by a panicky signal, "Get back to the mansion Logan. The assassin may be coming back." Xavier's voice pulsated through his mind. He stood puzzled a moment, "Just –"Continued Xavier before a sound stabbed through his forehead as for the first time ever, he heard a chillingly terrified scream sound from Charles, before he lost contact.  
  
Logan spun back to Siren with a gasp, "Oh God.."

* * *

Wow! That was long! I hope that makes up for the lengthy writers block! Please review! And go and post on the forum I made, please! =P 


	15. His Explosive Mistake

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**4rogue:** Hehe, thanks. For your question, re-read the summary! ;)  
  
**Blix Howlett:** Hiya! Thanks for reviewing. But everyone else has gone!! o.o  
  
Jenny? LoneEagle? Angelica? :(

www,freewebs,com/tpftp

Go and post on my new forum! I have polls! Go!

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
  
It all happened so fast that neither Charles nor Aurora could be quick enough to move from the open window successfully. In one moment, Aurora was sat looking out of the window, studying the dark sky of swift purple and navy. Whilst Charles turned to his desk to neaten the stack of homework papers from yesterdays Psychic's class before he fell completely silent and still as he mentally conversed with a certain mutant down south. Then, the next moment was upon them. As Charles remained deep within his telepathic communication, Aurora turned her head to look curiously his way. The minute distraction to the outdoors made her fail to notice the shuffle of grass below the window. With the office being on the ground floor, the next move was all too easy. Aurora just managed to hear the noises behind her, and in a quick and panicking leap she threw herself from the window in silent shock before an incredible rumble, bright light and heat cascaded from where the window seat was. The roaring explosion drowned all sounds of shock, and the force of the blast sent her flat down onto the sapphire carpeted floor of Xavier's study.  
  
With Professor Charles Xavier being bound to his chair, there was no means of quick escape, and a desperate scream of mental help and shielding of his face was all he could do as his chair was thrown sideways by the pulsating energy of heat and ash. His metallic chair narrowly missed the floored Aurora, and as it struck the carpet, Charles tumbled out to then find himself in strewn heap beside his desk - the east of his office destroyed in a blazing inferno.  
  
As expected, the reaction outside in the corridor was torrential. Shouts and screams filled the air from the students as they heard the incredible noise from behind the great oak doors. The students nearest to the doors immediately jumped away in fear, the rest peered over the tops of other's head with curious and frightened expressions. There was no sense of control as the students began to wildly panic and shout out to others. None of them were sure what to do, it was normally up to the X-Men to sort out such difficulties, they only followed and observed. The elder students were long gone out of the school now, moving on to take part in higher education or work. But a few had lingered who felt that this was their home. Rogue, of course, was one.  
  
Despite her constant nausea and lightheaded feeling, Rogue jumped to attention as soon as the attack died, "Right! Everyone, just back away from the door and secure yourselves in library!" A few faces peered her way, "Go on!" Rogue cried with fear in her tone, as her eyes scanned across the group she saw Bobby looking to her, "Help them!" She called as some of the students started to shift away. Rogue didn't waste anymore time, she burst forth through the crowds, not taking as much care as normally would with her mutation, but she dismissed all dangers by insisting her clothing was covering. And so she staggered from the moving students, shoving to try and get towards the doors quicker. But just then, a horrible smell drifted to her nose – you didn't need animal senses to identify this. It was _fire_!  
  
Stunned by the happenings, Aurora had not responded as fast as she would have liked. She pushed herself up off her back, sitting up slowly with an urge to cough. Her lungs gave a heave before she spluttered heavily – her senses reacting poorly to the flow of thick streaming smoke. Recoiling at the bombardment to her senses, her face twisted in disgust at the taste of ash and smoke. Eyes eventually opened fully to look across the room at the now demolished window seat. The nearest wood had been incinerated to nothing, and any that managed to remain had been left joyfully burning in rich orange flames. The scarlet tips licked hungrily at the curtains above, which happily accepted the fire and so the burning continued unmercifully fast up the soft burgundy curtains. Horror was how Aurora observed the situation, before she turned her head as she coughed heavily again, hand flinging to her mouth as her chest heaved with desperation for clean air. None came, and the atmosphere was steadily becoming intoxicated with the billowing silver fumes; the products of the rearing blaze.  
  
With a fresh wave of panic her eyes frantically span round to stare in alarm at the fallen wheelchair, before on again to see Charles. He was still on the floor, more or less trapped without his chair. Suddenly, she heard an awful sound, a faint beeping. Her head spun back to the flames to see a small metal device inside the hollow of where the seat once was. A wire led from it other small boxes sat around the edges of the rooms. She hadn't noticed them before; they had been obscured well by some obvious planning. With a panicked gasp lodged in her throat she whirled round frantically to the older mutant, "Charles!" She cried, the fear drenching her tone.  
  
Charles turned his head suddenly to stare with frightened eyes at the ravenous and roaring flames. With eager might he grabbed the desk beside him, trying to form some sort of movement, "Aurora.." He managed to reply, rising haphazardly to his knees.  
  
With a certain animalistic whimper in her tone, Aurora only managed to utter a few quiet words, "Chain-reaction bombs."  
  
A hushed _'what'_ came out hidden in a shaky breath, despite Charles's lip movement. His head whipped round to where a shaky gold digit was pointing and his eyes trailed across the wires, noticing how they covered the entire four walls of the room. Both Aurora and Charles quickly sent their eyes to the first box under the now shattered window, the flames were getting close, too close.  
  
Muttered words came softly from Aurora's lips. A faint comment was presented, albeit futile, "Oh no.." The final syllable had only met the airwaves before the second bomb exploded in all its glory. The deafening battle cry of the flames as they flew from the equipment shattered all remaining intact windows. Aurora was thrown a few feet back against her wishes. With a scream of fright her hands pressed to her ears, arms cradling her head fearfully as she hit the floor further on. Charles, still unable to move fully himself gave a shout as his desk capsized upon him. His quick movement was all he could do to get his hands up to stop the desk hitting him.  
  
After the second bomb quietened, the flames remained, only this time doubled in size and ferocity. Aurora hoped the pause until the next explosion would be enough for her to succeed in getting Charles and her out of the room.  
  
The door was a mere few feet in front of Rogue as the second explosion roared unmercifully. The very doors quivered in their doorframes and various objects shivered on their tabletops in the corridor. A gush of heat flushed through the gaps in the double doors, and Rogue felt the force hit her, if only faintly. The departure of students had halted and almost all spun around in horror to the second happening. Rogue surveyed the door ahead with a scared gaze, pausing lips parted to hold her expression of anxiety and alarm. Her gloved hand outstretched slowly, resting on the brass doorknob shakily before she clutched it with a soft gasp. Determination flooded through her and her eyes hardened and she proceeded to turn it.  
  
Bobby watched on in horror as he saw his girlfriend ensue with the task, "Rogue! _NO_!"  
  
But his cries were too late, she dragged open the door swiftly and stared inside with wide eyes. She saw Aurora pulling Charles towards the door, both dirtied by the past explosions. Rogue was silent, holding open the door before she made motions to go in. Aurora's head however snapped up, arms still supporting Charles, "Rogue!" She cried, "No!"  
  
Rogue didn't have chance to answer, the next bomb exploded. Rogue's jaw dropped silently as she saw the flames suddenly erupt joyously and plunge her way, bringing with them Aurora and Charles. The power of the blast sent them hurtling out of the room and through the open door before they landed heavily on the carpet in silence.  
  
"Oh my God." Muttered Bobby, staggering around the group of students and running towards them with desperation, "Rogue! Professor!"  
  
"Get this piece of junk _movin'_!!" Logan had roared to Siren as they took to the controls of the Blackbird. He slammed his belt down in place, glanced behind him to check the unconscious allies were strapped in. He didn't even bother to look at Gambit, not particularly caring on his well- being.  
  
"Me get it moving??" Cried Siren, "_You're_ the X-Man, how can Siren do it?"  
  
"Goddamn it!" Bellowed Logan; slamming his fists down on the cockpit before him in his frustration. But suddenly, whatever he had done, the plane burst to live after the impact, and Logan seeked under his fists for the button or dial he had nudged. Siren stared over at him with a mixed air of awe and relief.  
  
"Come on!" She exclaimed, turning to the controls and watching over them curiously.  
  
Logan gave a low whoop of joy, followed by a pleased grin, "Oh yeah! Let's get this baby flyin'!" He pulled back on the controls and the jet burst from the rooftop with a jerky twist before it spun elegantly in the sky before it zoomed across the night sky back to the north with Logan directing the jet with the same speed and recklessness as he did with his road vehicles!  
  
With Logan pressing the plane forth with a speed it had never yet being allowed to go, their journey to the mansion was short. As the came upon Westchester, their home lay in the dip of wide hills and from the sky position smoke billowed heavily from one portion of the mansion. Logan stared down out of the window with mouth agape at the sight, "I knew we'd be late." He admittedly mournfully, before hurrying to try and drop the plane to land, "Come on! We gotta go and help them!"

* * *

You like? 


	16. Protecting His Old Passion

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Blix Howlett:** Thanks! Hehe, quite. :D (By the way, thanks for posting on the forum! Take a look at the category poll too!)  
  
**Araceil:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that will be explained in the story itself. But just to let you know now, 'someone' had crept in and put them in place in the night. It was planned out well.  
  
**Jade:** Thank you, and welcome to the saga! I'm very glad you like them so much! You like the Scott/Logan stuff? Someone once said that they didn't act around each other like they did in the movie, but if you think about it; this story would really be X-Men 5. Relationships are bound to change over such a period, and after Jean's death and all the happenings in previous stories. (:

**Xcoolcomic:** Hehe, and here is the update! (I had Writer's Block the sequel -.-)  
  
**Chapter 16**  
  
For better safety the jet was directed for an unsteady landing on the back lawn of the mansion. Logan didn't have time to try and manoeuvre it into the basketball court. And though he didn't like to admit it, he probably couldn't. As soon as the jet was firmly on the lawn, the belt was thrown back from his torso, as was Siren's and they both hurried to the opening staircase. As Logan passed the Cajun he paused in his travels before backtracking, "Don't you go anywhere, bub," he hissed in a threatening tone. It unnerved him how Gambit merely smirked his way, not anxious or fearful in the least.  
  
"Not a problem," Gambit replied jovially as if they were close pals. The smirk on his face flashed pearly whites at Logan, in such a way that he found his anger simmering a little. Logan made a quiet grunt the Cajun's way, unsettled at the calming effect the Gambit possessed. _...Damn twisted..._ decided Logan resolutely as he slipped off down the steps to meet an impatient looking Siren stood on the grass.  
  
"Oi! Wolverine! _Allons_!" cried Siren as she beckoned him hurriedly with her gloved hands, "Come on!"  
  
Another animalistic grunt passed from Logan's chest in an unhurried reply before he sprinted right past her and towards the awaiting doors at the rear of the large mansion. Behind, Siren followed the Wolverine, but her run was nowhere near able to match the caressed agility and power of animalism and adamantium. Logan slammed his shoulder upon the doors hurriedly, the locks breaking to fast there wasn't even a hesitation to stop he continued run through the now swinging doors. Siren still speeded on behind him, trying her best to stay close as he ran.  
  
Logan's eyes speedily snapped open every aspect of his surroundings as he hurriedly ran. His breaths were great and shaky, for panic was nagging at him as to how there was so little action and drama. Where was everyone? Where - His thoughts quickly silenced when he pounded around a corner to come face to face with the scene of destruction. He noticed that a small group of students were gathered to one side, then further on, Bobby was stood beside a small pile.. on closer inspection he recognized the three bodies!  
  
"Charles!" he cried as he came upon them.  
  
"Logan! Help me move him!" came Aurora's voice as she pushed herself from the floor, her and Bobby helping a weeping Rogue to her feet.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Siren as she turned to Aurora, eyes glancing over the flames.  
  
"Bombs.. lot's of them. Some more are gonna go off. We've got to move!" Aurora replied, urging Rogue on as she replied to Siren.  
  
Logan stooped, lifting Charles in his strong grip, "Alright, come on," he murmured, pulling Charles away as Aurora held the other shoulder. As they reached the awaiting students the whole group began to move forth as one, heading through the corridors to get as far away from the office as possible. And true to Aurora's word, as they travelled, more bombs exploded and rang their deadly chimes through the entire building.  
  
No one had yet ventured back to his office since the happenings of the bombs, they had all secured themselves in the library. Time had speedily passed, the morning sunrise had recently occurred. The remaining X- Men had since awoken from their unconscious slumber, and were resting in seats. Gambit also had joined them, much to Logan's dislike. Whilst the students busied themselves in their own friendship groups, chatting animatedly about the day's events, the X-Men grouped around the unlit fireplace in large chairs. Logan was the only one who had not yet remained in his seat for duration of minutes. He was pacing between the fireplace and the chairs; offering only a grunt in reply to the conversation with the X-Men. Something was nagging at him.. someone was.  
  
"Who do you think has done this?" asked Storm quietly, holding her wrist in a pained manner, "I mean, all these events mean somebody has some plans."  
  
"Well, we can definitely rule out Magneto." decided Scott, leaning back in his large chair.  
  
"No, I don't think so.." Charles spoke softly, "He's got himself out of many situations before."  
  
Scott raised a disdainful brow, "Professor, even so,_ he_ can't stop death."  
  
"Many a time I would have thought Eric would have died, he has always managed to defy his fate spectacularly. I see no reason for his death now."  
  
"But Charles, I saw him fall after Mystique struck him, he was very weak." Said Aurora, leaning towards the Professor, "And I attacked him myself.."  
  
"He was weak from injury perhaps, but he has a very strong determination.." announced Charles with a solemn nod, "But.. if he has made it out of England.. This.. this is not his style. Eric is not one to mercilessly plunge attacks when we are in fact the very species he is trying to defend."  
  
The X-Men had fell silent at his words; realisation hitting them at the logic Charles had just spoken. Logan had paused from his pacing strides, leaning back on the wood of the fireplace in a nonchalant manner he always put forth, "I agree with you Charles," he suddenly said, causing a few eyes to flit his way in mild surprise.  
  
"Logan," began Scott, staring at him, "_You_ of all people should understand how a person can change."  
  
A slow nod went in Scott direction, "Yeah.. and how stuck some people are in their ways. If Magneto has survived and wants to continue his battle against humans - he wouldn't be striking us." Logan's face suddenly lost it's fill of thought and his eyes suddenly travelled around the group and a light sniff was heard, "_Oh God_.."  
  
"Logan..?" asked Siren softly, looking worried.  
  
"Where is she?" He suddenly muttered, eyes still darting around the Library. He pressed forth from the fireplace, around the chairs and began to panicky start glaring around the aisles of bookcases, "Where _is _she?!" he cried, tone growing louder.  
  
"Who, Logan?" Asked a voice from the fireplace.  
  
"Roxanne! She's not in the building!" Logan spun to Charles, striding up to him, "Someone's took her! You were supposed to take care of her!"  
  
"Logan, I'm sure she's in her room – " began Charles softly.  
  
"No! She's not, there's no scent of her whatsoever!"  
  
Scott's expression had suddenly hardened, his brow consorting into a frown, "I knew it.." he muttered, staring down at the rug, "Even since she arrived.." His words were softly said, and with the talk of others were easily drowned out. But.. Logan picked up on it.  
  
"What?!" Logan bellowed with a growl, storming from Charles and over to Scott. He grabbed Scott by the neck of his shirt, snatching him in viciously tight fists, "I know what you're thinkin'.. You're gonna put the blame on her ain'tcha?" came the growled words.  
  
"Logan, please!" cried Storm, pushing herself up with the distant wince.  
  
"AIN'TCHA?!" roared Logan, his head looming down on Scott's whilst adamantium filled fists began to lift the body from the plush armchair. Scott at first could only gasp in surprise as he felt his thighs leave the leather; the neck of his shirt tightened around his throat and hoisted him just as easily as Logan's strength did. With a quick swallow Scott replied,  
  
"It makes sense!" was all he managed as Logan's grip move so sharply his flingers were clasped around his throat.  
  
"That's a load o' shit." Logan spat, growls lacing his every syllable.  
  
"Logan!" came the stern words from Charles. There was no question, yet the meaning was simple. Drop Scott at once.  
  
"Logan, all these attacks have happened since she arrived. I have grounds to accuse her! And now she's gone, right after the worst attack yet." Scott muttered, breathing becoming limited with the tight grip. But it now loosened and Logan threw him back down into the seat, which gave a nervous creak under the hit of weight.  
  
"He does have a point.." said Michael in a very quiet voice. Logan spun around in a fury  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Well, if she's gone, there's not much we can do.." Aurora said quietly, glancing up to Logan slowly. Then, she suddenly spoke up after her initial sentence, "There's someone outside the door."  
  
"Roxanne?" asked Logan softly, turning his head to the door. When all of the sudden, a heavy clunk resounded from the doors, causing gasps from many of them.  
  
"Someone's just locked it!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Something had just scuttled it in with a sliding motion under the crack of the door; no one spoke as it arrived. All stared anxiously.. until a thick purple smoke began to rise from it.  
  
"Oh my God!" Cried Siren, "Poison!"  
  
"Unlock the door!" Bellowed Scott as the X-Men jumped to their feet, ready.  
  
"From the outside!? When we're inside! _With no key_?" Aurora said in a shrill tone of panic.  
  
A fluid tone of a sly accent then graced the sounds of panic from others, "Do not worry.. Gambit is here."

* * *

Please review! I need them, they keep me going. Writer's block pisses me off so easily. I get so frustrated x.x


	17. The Power of Her Mind

* * *

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Angelica:** Oh, thank you ever so much! You're such a great person; you've boosted my confidence so wonderfully! That made me hurry here and begin to write! Well, I have tried, but I can't really think of anything to get going. I'd like to do something fantasy styled.. but I'm not totally sure just yet. I've begun jotting some ideas down, but they are really poor. Give me an idea, and I'll be able to write! That's why fan fictions suit me!  
  
**Blix:** Actually they couldn't. The Library has always been the 'safe' room. It's stocked with food and sleeping bags in secret compartments and stuff, got secured windows, and the door has a sheet of adamantium inside. It's a place they can hide. Remember? They used it in story 1? I've never gone into detail about it, but that's the description I always have in my mind.  
  
**Xcoolcomic:** Hehe, thank you for reviewing!  
  
I'm worried this story could be shorter than the others, I mean it. I'll be lucky to see it pass 30 chapters.. :( I'm trying to extend it as much as I can.. but if I have a good number of stories ready to continue after, does it matter?  
  
**Chapter 17**  
  
As coughs and sounds of gagging filled the air, Gambit lightly stepped around his seat with a hand clasping his coat collar to his mouth as he dashed through the fumes and to the thick oak doors. A glove hand disappeared in a deep pocket and he fished out a oddly shape piece of metal. He stooped at the door and began to work at the lock. Others followed Gambit by covering their mouths also with clothing, but some of the younger mutants failed to grasp the tactic and began to stumble a little. Siren quickly slipped forth, her free arm scooping around a dazed looking boy to stop him falling.  
  
All eyes were upon Gambit, as he remained bent at the lock of the door. Logan lowered his head slightly, exchanging a small glance with Aurora, who in return gently took hold of his loose hand. "Aha!" came the triumphant cheer from Gambit as the door gently swung open, he turned and grabbed the smouldering package and slipped out of the Library and threw it out of one of the windows where it sailed down to land alone in the glow of the morning.  
  
The mutants spilled out of the Library slowly, taking great breaths of clean air as it floated in through the opened window on the hallway. Logan made his way through the group, sniffing heavily at the now fresh air, "She's here," he stated to the group, turning to begin his travels down the corridor.  
  
Amidst the praising Gambit was being issued, a voice shouted to him, "Logan, don't go alone!"  
  
"I'm fine," he called back. Then adding in a rather threatening tone, "No one follow me." As soon as the words left his mouth his feet began a speedy run down the corridor, tracking the scent that lured him. He knew who's the scent was, it was Roxanne's. And he was determined to find her so he could prove Scott wrong. This woman would never intend to hurt his friends, not if she cared about him. That he assumed.. Isn't that why she came back?  
  
_No._ A voice is his head replied. _She came back to find out why YOU hurt her so much._ Logan made a growl at how simple that was to answer. His jaw hardened and his eyes narrowed, his feet going on to direct regardless. Then suddenly as he turned another corner, he saw Roxanne, stood by an opened window, glassed paned with diamond shaped led. Roxanne was leant on the windowsill, looking out onto the grounds. The outdoor wind carried in through the open space of air and played dramatically with those magnificent silver locks of hers. As soon as Logan saw her, his mind was hit by a sudden memory that came alive behind his eyes.  
  
There she was, stood in front of an opened window, leaning out as she gently watered a outdoor window box of flowers with a small watering can. Logan was viewing this from behind, and he felt himself smiling as how she kept pushing her blowing hair from her face as it kept dancing into her face. As soon as it had begun it was wiped from view, being stored into his brain.  
  
Logan found that his eyes had been staring dazedly at a vase on the right of the corridor. He blinked and shook his head a little, returning himself back to reality. Roxanne had now turned to him, nodding, "I saw him," she declared, pointing out of the window. Logan turned his eyes upon hers, finding himself fascinated a moment at how peculiar her eyes were, a beautiful merge of blue and green. Again he blinked, forcing himself to at least stay in reality. He looked upon him, taking note of her words.  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"The person that sent a package through your doors."  
  
"You did? What did he look like?" Logan asked abruptly, moving towards her.  
  
Roxanne turned to him, arms resting neatly in front of her as she answered, the bangle slipped down to sit at the top of her hand, cylinder currently filled completely with the fluid - the explanation of her disappearance, "A male, around late fifties, grey haired. Wore a black cloak." She announced in a clear and confident tone, "He opened the windows without touching them.. the metal clasps moved by themselves." She nodded some more, helplessly smirking when she saw Logan's expression relax with a raised brow. He suddenly span from the corridor, racing back towards the others. Roxanne quietly ran after him, the liquid lowering in the cylinder after the forceful use.  
  
The door of the Library was thrown back by a hefty kick from Logan who marched in speedily, his head spinning to try and find the X-Men, they had moved to gather by the side of the side. He sensed Roxanne come to a halt behind him and he took hold of her wrist, pulling her into the room, "She saw who did this." He cried, glaring across to the X-Men.  
  
"Well, hello _chere_," voiced Gambit in a sultry tone upon noticing the new arrival.  
  
Logan chose to ignore this. Scott had risen suddenly when he saw Roxanne enter. He turned his head to exchange a cautious look with Charles who shook his head in silence to Scott. Whilst Scott made a quiet huff of indignation, Charles focused his eyes upon Roxanne and asked her politely with a small smile, "Whom did you see?"  
  
As Roxanne opened her mouth to repeat the description, Logan interrupted, "She's described him, it fits no other. Grey hair, black clothes, bending metal." All of the X-Men's expressions had suddenly relaxed as Logan's had, "It's obvious who it is," concluded Logan with a nod.  
  
"Magneto," voiced Storm softly with a surprised air, vocalising the thoughts of everyone.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Scott after the pause of silence. He turned to his team, trying to see if any others realised the absurdity of the accused man.  
  
Charles refrained from giving across his view; he instead lifted a palm, gesturing to a plump cushioned stool beside his now recovered wheelchair, "Roxanne, come take a seat," he offered politely. Roxanne straightened a little, lifting her head confidently before striding towards Charles and taking a seat upon the stool. "I want you to relax," said Charles softly as he lifted his palms to her temples, "I just need further proof." Roxanne froze, the liquid bubbling frantically to make her brain develop a logical reason for him not doing this. But as it failed, Charles's mind moved into hers.  
  
The X-Men stood around the pair, watching and waiting whilst Gambit idly shuffled a packet of cards, as if bored by the whole procedure. Charles's brow knitted into a frown, Roxanne's doing the same before both let out a gasp of pain. Roxanne slumped upon the stool whilst Charles was sent into a violent frenzy; body helplessly shaking as if some electrical force had struck him. Within a few seconds he fell silent, eyes closed and body limp. His hands had fell from Roxanne, and he now lay in silence, his mind closed from the repercussion of her controlled brain.  
  
There was no movement from either of them; until Roxanne began to stir ever so slightly.

* * *

Hey! Please review everyone! Thank you (:

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**

_Post on the forum too, I have a poll going about Aurora, and infomation about future stories!_


	18. Brought Back To Her Life

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Missy:** Thank you! And welcome to the saga! I hoped you liked the other two stories before this! I'm glad you like them, there's a lot more coming! We're not even halfway through this saga! ;)  
  
**Blix:** Of course you're not dumb, you take what you read. It's my fault for never going into detail. I'll try and find a way to describe the library one chapter. I'll try and wheedle it into a discussion maybe.  
  
**Angelica:** Well, it's not necessarily her mind. It's the drug that's making her powerful. We'll find out if she's been freed or not.. but there's still fluid in the bracelet. "It doesn't matter how short it is, just as long as it is exciting, captures everyone's interests and has great writers like you writing it!" Aw, thank you! I don't feel so worried now. Thanks. :)  
  
**Chapter 18  
**  
The scene was watched in utmost horror from the surroundings mutants, even Gambit had paused his shuffling to study the pair with a raised brow. When Charles slumped gasps travelled from the group. Storm was the first forth, running to his side. Scott had remained silent, and turned his face slowly to stare stonily at Roxanne.  
  
"She's done this," he snarled, hidden eyes glaring at the silent Roxanne, "She's done this!" his voice had risen to a shout, a hand gesturing violently at her before he stormed towards her. He only managed a few steps when Siren, the closest, took hold of him around the middle to stop him moving to the woman. The anger was pulsating off him, his breaths shaky. Logan however was frozen to the spot, lips parted in disbelief, eyes travelling from Charles to Roxanne. _Had she done that purposely?  
_  
Scott shook himself from Siren, a heavy breath storming through his clenched teeth before he turned to Charles, lowering beside Storm, "What's wrong with him?" he asked softly.  
  
Storm lifted her gaze slowly from Charles, eyes moving upon Scott, "I'm sure not.. it seems she made a powerful mental block against his mind."  
  
"She managed that?" whispered Scott, a faint sense of awe in his tone.  
  
Storm shrugged her shoulders, "It's possible.. it was certainly mental, a charge of electricity must have developed in her mind."  
  
Scott was now frowning, his head turning upon Roxanne. One slim hand was limp off the chair; her relaxed index finger flinched gently. Almost all missed it, even Scott. But Logan's eyes trained upon it instantly, and he quickly lowered himself before her drooped head, "Roxanne?" he murmured softly. Her hand moved some more, unmissable this time. Slowly her eyes peered open, looking around unsurely before a hand lifted to push her fallen hair from her eyes. The bracelet slipped down her arm a little, the once full cylinder now only half full. She pushed herself upright, looking around at all the eyes upon her. For a moment, she looked confused, that expression of confidence and arrogance gone and a bewildered gaze viewed them all. Her eyes dropped upon Charles, a hand moved to her temples with a gasp as a memory flashed through her mind.  
  
A single mutter managed to escape her lips, calm exterior gone, "Oh no.." Her eyes fell upon Logan, lids widened with a terrified look when she saw him. She made a yelp of fright, flinging herself from the stool and staggering around the coffee table and running out of the Library, the doors shutting quietly behind her retreating run of footsteps. Logan turned his eyes upon the others, looking unsure of what to do.  
  
"This is a _very_ fun place, Adrienne," commented Gambit dryly as he watched the woman leave, "Much happens."  
  
Storm scowled softly at Gambit, looking back to Scott, "Help me take him to the infirmary.."  
  
Scott made a nod, lifting to his feet. He then turned to Logan, "Go and find Roxanne before she leaves the building. I need to know what she's done to him"  
  
Logan was half dazed, a small look of shock on his face. It was the way she looked at him. That was the first time he had recognised her gaze. Not her eye colour or shape, but _inside_ her eyes, the personality. He looked up to him, a small frown, "No.." He would be the last person she would want to see.. she looked so frightened when she saw him.  
  
"Logan, that's an order. _Go and find her_."  
  
"But – "  
  
"You're the one she trusts."  
  
"Trusts? I supposedly left her with her knowing!"  
  
"Just find her, Logan!" Scott shouted, his voice rising with his frustration, "Just do it!"  
  
Logan made a growl vocal before he turned, exiting the Library with silent footsteps. He lifted his gaze as he returned to the corridor, nose sniffed gently. There was no scent of Magneto around.. he found Roxanne's. She was to the east. Logan turned from the doorway, taking long strides as he tracked the woman.  
  
Frightened and distressed was how Roxanne had ran. This run of desperation reminded her of something from before.. she had run down endless corridors before. But they had been cold and uninviting.. where as this felt warm and homely albeit strange and unfamiliar. She ran as if she were blind, though her eyes functioned and her mind lived, she turned corners randomly. As if she were merely a spectator viewing what her body was doing, as if she couldn't control her direction. But on the contrary, Roxanne felt a joyous leap inside her, as for once she felt her muscles working and her energy being used. She was making herself run, this was her choice, no matter how much desperation made it almost uncontrollable, she would be able to choose her stopping point.  
  
And here it was. She suddenly felt a pang of tiredness flow through her. Pain in her muscles. She was feeling pain. She couldn't remember this feeling, but it excited her. Why did she suddenly feel alive? With heavy breaths she slowed herself, eyes turning to look around. She dropped back to lean on the cool wall of wood behind her, the groove of panels digging slightly into her clothed back. Her ears were ringing with the buzz of the run, adrenaline bursting every vein alive with blood. A hand lifted to her cheek, feeling the heat emanate, her fingertips trailed gently to her throat, where she felt the speeded pounding of her heart drum into her throat with each heave of breath. Her hand continued to her forehead, to push away the beads of sweat, but it came to a terrified halt in front of her gaze when her eyes caught the shimmering bracelet. The liquid that had once been motionless was bubbling violently, bubbles popping in a frenzy against the modified glass of the cylinder. With a gasp Roxanne lifted her other hand to it, wrapping shaking fingers around the curved metal. She noticed the liquid become more active as her skin enclosed it. She had no idea what this equipment was, but all her senses screamed danger. The sensible thing to do was to get rid of it. Her grip tightened and she dragged at it, twisting her knuckle around it, trying to rip it from her skin. She made faint winces as the adamantium pressed against her skin, unaffected by her strains and pulls.  
  
What _was_ it? Why wouldn't it come off?!  
  
"Found you.." came a soft tone from her right. Roxanne spun her head to see a shadowed figure now walking up to her. From the voice she recognised him.  
  
"Logan.." she murmured unsurely, turning to him, but something nagged her to turn away.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his face now lightened as he stepped beside the window, the sunlight pouring in upon him to veil him with heavenly gold. His eyes sparkled warmly at her and she felt her insides give a comfortable shiver. She could feel an old déjà vu.. He'd done that to her before.. _once_.._ somewhere_.  
  
"I.." she began, "I don't know," confirmed Roxanne. There was no other way to answer. She wasn't quite sure how she was. For starters she didn't even know why she was here. She knew she was at Xavier's School, and knew she had journeyed here; her mind accepted that as though it were logical to have happened. But she remained puzzled. She wasn't even surprised to see the people she had just saw, she knew them, and she'd spoken to them. She just felt that it had been wiped from her playable memory. But it was there; recognition was there at the back of her mind.  
  
Eyes of worry looked down upon her from Logan, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know.." she repeated, feeling her cheeks flush a little at how stupid she must be sounding.  
  
Logan now lifted his hands to gently take her by the shoulders. It was a comforting notion, she suddenly felt as though nothing could go wrong whilst Logan was there. His strong grip felt so supportive, psychically and mentally, "Roxanne.." he began, "What did you do in there? What did you do to Charles?"  
  
As though the wire had been cut to the power of her joy, she felt all relief and security suddenly flood to settle like a dead weight in her gut. And then for the third time, Roxanne had the same response, but this time her voice had took a tearful tone, "I don't know." Her lips quivered gently, "I didn't do anything. Whatever happened, it wasn't me." Tears probed around her eyelids, stinging at her eyes like hot water – burning, "It wasn't _me_," she continued, a few tears now trailing over her cheekbones. Roxanne shook her head at him in determination, and then taking in a great and unstable breath, "I didn't mean to hurt him."  
  
Logan stared at her, feeling her shoulders heave beneath his hands. There was something that was emanating from her so powerfully. He felt, for the first time ever, like he was recognizing her. He felt comfortable stood with her, whereas all the other times, he felt awkward, even reluctant. Now, for the first time ever, Logan had the confirmation inside him, he had unconsciously accepted that Roxanne was who she said she was. A member of his past, a figure of his memories, and once a solid part of his heart that could never be removed. No matter what William Stryker had done to his mind, "You must know.." he murmured softly, suddenly feeling pity for the woman before him, "Roxanne.. come on.. you must,"  
  
Roxanne now straightened, taking hold of his hands that sat on her shoulders, "Logan, listen to me. This is not me. Everything that's been happening.." she took a great shaky breath tearfully as her mind began to unveil what she had witnessed herself doing the past weeks, "I'm not meant to be here, there's – "suddenly an horrible gasp struck her throat, as though her air supply had been lost. Her eyes widened hinting her experience of sudden pain. The liquid within the bracelet had simmered gently, quantity inside now much lower. She cried out as she felt her consciousness slipping, the mind that made her who she was fading into the background as the drug once more seeped into her bloodstream, running up to her brain and beginning it take over in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Roxanne!" Logan cried, his hands taking her shoulders again as she staggered. His eyes widened as he saw her cry out, her hands shifting either side of her temples to clutch their in a clawed manner, fingernails driving to press at her skin in desperation, trying to throw out the controlling sensation that began to dominate her brain. Logan understandably viewed this with extreme worry as panic ensued over his mind. What was wrong with her? She looked in pain, agony! "Roxanne!" he shouted, as though trying to get through the tightened expression her face held. Eyes firmly shut, features consorted by torture and frustration.  
  
All of a sudden, she screamed at him, still holding her head in pain, still cringing, "Get off me!" came the words, which struck Logan painfully; as the knife did last night, "Get away from me!"  
  
"Rox –"  
  
Logan was cut off as Roxanne continued to scream her words to him, "Don't come near me.. I've.. hurt.. I'll do it.. I know. I can't – " It was seeming to be a struggle to voice what to her was the truth.  
  
"Roxanne!" Hands outstretched as he tried to take hold of her, comfort her, nurture her, heal her, anything!  
  
"_DON'T TOUCH ME_!" she bellowed with a mix of fear and rage. Her scream had alarmed him. The power of desperation burned at his animal senses. Logan moved his hands back, not wanting to go against her wishes. She needed help, but did she need comforting or did she need medical assistance? No matter how much strength and power Logan held within his body, he couldn't help her with his fists. He needed someone who understood people, who could care and develop a solution. With the ultimate power of Charles gone. There was only one other person who owned a common sense and a strict, rule- abiding behaviour of a leader.  
  
Never before would he have admitted it. But as Logan began to run from her, with the only words of consolation he could find, "I'll be back with help!" he knew who could take Charles' place with diplomacy to correct and heal the situation.  
  
The leader of the X-Men; Scott Summers.

* * *

Did you like that? I did, quite proud of myself actually :P Did it all make sense? Please explain everything in a review!

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**


	19. My Girl

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Angelica:** Hehe, my description gets on a roll at times. It's great when you feel the ease to write everything into detail with description, when it just flows out into words. Basically it's the complete opposite it writers block! From the way you seem to understand the happening so well, it must mean my writing was up to scratch in that chapter! Goody! Yeah, the adamantium makes it very tricky. It can't be ripped off or cut off. Kinda adds some drama to the tale, no? =P  
  
**Blix:** Well, we hope so. But Logan's probably very confused and worried about her mental health if anything. And then she seemed to prove it! o.o  
  
**Chapter 19  
**  
The retreating footsteps echoed loudly in Roxanne's mind as she watched Logan depart from her. With all the mutants grouped together at one end of the mansion, the corridors around her were empty, and Logan's footsteps sounded clearly for a good while, almost mocking her at how far away he was. Roxanne knew that she had to make him go, once her conscious mind replayed the events.. the attempted shooting.. the stabbing.. the bombs.. and the poison.. all those horrific things that _SHE_ had done. She had to make him leave for his safety, as much as it sickened her.. she knew that in the next few seconds.. she would have no more control.  
  
She felt her sensation of life dullen, that inspiring touch of air to skin, the experience of each breath. It all faded away as once more she became a shell. Inside hollow, nothing but controlling of drug. Her mind locked away, her memories hidden.  
  
Roxanne rose from the floor slowly, brushing herself off with a sarcastic smirk to her lips. A hand gently swiped away a strand of silver from her brow, which was positioned in her usual arrogant slant. Her ocean hued eyes shifted slowly to her left to look out of the window. Her hand stiffly rose to take hold of the window clasp and she pulled it open. A leg lifted out, body following out before she was now stood on a low area of roof. She was only one floor up from the earth, upon the roof above the main entrance. But there was no flinch to her eyes as she walked down the slope of the roof, eyes not watching her path down but staring stonily ahead. Even when Roxanne reached the guttering her eyes didn't shift. A foot outstretched and she dropped gently down upon the concrete slabs of the main entrance in an elegant crouch before she straightened, nudged some hair from her face before she walked down the driveway briskly. Her body being helplessly summoned back to the master.  
  
With a frustrated hit did Logan strike the button to call the lift. He'd already given it a good number of jabs, and gave the button another a few seconds later for good measure. He knew it would come no quicker, but he was in such a hurry he didn't really care. He uttered a foul curse to the lift as the wooden doors of the wall parted to reveal the illuminated circular inner. Once inside he stabbed the Lower floor button giving the machinery another curse of a name, as if it would speed up the whole process.  
  
The children had been left securely in the Library whilst the X-Men (and Gambit) followed Scott and Charles down to the underground infirmary. Now, Charles was upon a clean covered bed, Storm hovering around the bed as she checked the various equipment. Scott was close by, sat on the bed beside as he watched Storm move around, glancing curiously to Charles evey now and then.  
  
"His heart rate is now steady," announced Storm to the quiet group, "His consciousness should soon return.. there's nothing to stop it, though he could be quite exhausted from the happening."  
  
"So, there's nothing to worry about?" asked Scott softly, lifting his eyes to Storm.  
  
Storm in return gave a smile, "Everything should be fine."  
  
Just then the doors of the Infirmary slid open and Logan strode in, his eyes quickly training in on Scott. Scott had rose to his feet when Logan arrived, and asked him a simple question, "Where is she?"  
  
Logan came to a halt, glancing over the room and Charles quietly before his eyes went back to Scott, "She needs your help."  
  
"What?" asked Scott with a frown, "Why does she need _me_?" there was a trace of annoyance in his tone. He still didn't trust Roxanne.  
  
"She's in agony, collapsing and screaming! You must come and help her!"  
  
Storm quickly looked worried, "She needs medical assistance."  
  
"And someone to talk to her." Logan looked pointedly at Scott.  
  
Scott made a small sigh, his eyes closing a moment before he nodded, "Alright, I'll come and help her. You come too Storm." He turned to the rest of the group, "Stay here, I'm sure the last thing she needs is a crowd.."  
  
"Someone let me know if Charles's condition changes," added Storm.  
  
"And if you need help you know where we are.." murmured Aurora, nodding to the trio as they exited the room with the whirring of the electronic doors.  
  
With Logan in the lead he guided Scott and Storm to where he had left Roxanne. His footsteps were largely put and quickly done, his followers had to make a small jog in order to keep up with the fast movement of the Wolverine. As he walked his kept his nose lifted, and his expression was becoming more distressed. Then, all of a sudden without any heed of warning to the others, Logan speeded into a full-blown run. His boots clamped down upon the shined wooden walkways loudly, repeating the steps and slap of rubber. Without his boots, the sprint would have been gracefully silent. In a mild panic Scott and Storm began to run after him, themselves completely puzzled as to why he was suddenly running. Had he sensed something wrong?  
  
He had. Logan knew it. Her scent was fading. He desperately continued to sniff. It meant one of two things. She'd either left the building.. or she was_ dead_. And he hoped with all his energy that it wasn't the latter.  
  
They rounded corridor after corridor, finally making their way to the front of the building on the second floor. Logan's run was unmatchable here; Scott and Storm could only follow by his distant run of footsteps. Logan was the first there, throwing himself around the corner, a hand slamming to the opposite wall to stop him hitting it, he instead staggered round to stare at the floor where he had once left her, "No.. oh no.." A few moments later Scott and Storm came behind him, both heavily breathing from their swift run. Logan, breathing still steady, continue to glare at the floor before his eyes lifted to turn them upon a stony faced looking Scott.  
  
"Great. Nice work Logan." He said softly, turning his head to Logan, "Supposedly hurt was she?"  
  
"She was! I left her here, she had collapsed!" cried Logan, gesturing to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner. Once completed, a few strands stubbornly flicked back over his forehead, "Where's she gone..?" he murmured forlornly, mainly to himself.  
  
Storm stepped forth to face both of them, "Look, maybe – "  
  
A furious looking Cyclops cut her off, "Logan, don't you see? This was another trick in the line of many!" As he continued to express his annoyance, Logan just continued to shake his head slowly, dismissing everything, "There has always been something shady about her, ever since she arrived on our doorstep."  
  
"Which mutants normally do." Interjected Storm quickly, trying to reason his points, "We _are_ a refuge."  
  
Scott just as quickly cut back into his speech, "That's another thing! We don't even know if she is a mutant or not! And if she is it's obviously some twisted power that gives her joy in manipulating and attempting to kill us all!"  
  
Logan's head shaking had faded away, and his eyes were fixed upon the wall opposite him. Storm glanced up to him slowly, before shifting her gaze to Scott.  
  
"Just because you can't see it Logan, doesn't mean that nobody else can. And I know you feel all sorry for her and protective because she once was some girl of yours.." Storm flickered her eyes back to Logan. He was incredibly silent, and his glare was hardening, "But you cannot escape the fact that all the evidence points to her. I don't care who she is Logan. She's just turns up unannounced. You don't even remember her; she might have even lied to you by saying she knows you. It's just a way to allow her to infiltrate the school!"  
  
"Scott.." muttered Storm, her eyes going hard upon him. She was feeling extremely uncomfortable to Logan's silence.. if he listened any longer..  
  
But Scott was not finished, he had had this built up frustration at how blind everyone was to the woman, "That's probably it! Everything's she's said to you will have been a lie Logan. She probably hates us all! The past she speaks of will be a lie. See through it Lo – _ARGH_!" Scott was cut short from his speech with a swift upper cut from Logan who had suddenly come alive out of his solid cold staring. All the time his eyes had been hardening to a deadly glare, all the time his already short temper had been rising, all the time each word had weakened his hold on the beast inside him. With so much power, Logan's fist to Scott's jaw had sent him flying back against the wooden panelled wall behind him. Scott had yelled, Storm had screamed. But Logan still remained deadly silent. Even his fist had flowed soundlessly in the thrust – catching Scott by extreme surprise.  
  
In a daze Scott slumped down the wall to rest on the floor, his head lolling slightly. He gave a confused sort of grunt, his head lifting to look up at Logan. A trickle of blood was seeping out of the corner of his mouth and running down to drip upon his crisp green shirt. Slowly each drip landed, many circles of crimson expanding and soaking through the deep shaded silk. Storm said nothing. She moved forward instantly with arms outstretched to try and hoist Scott back upright so she could get him down back to the Infirmary. But Logan hadn't finished yet. As soon as Storm came close to intervening he gave her a rough shove with a palm, sending her staggering a few steps. The same fist that had struck Scott uncoiled from it tight closure and slipped to grab him by the collar. Logan pulled Scott slowly up to his feet, pulling him back from the wall before a powerful thrust sent Scott slamming back against the wood. The daze he was in soon snapped away as his eyes widened and brow lifted to the shock of the pain.  
  
"Logan!" cried Storm in an attempt to deter him from whatever he was planning on doing next. He looked ready to unleash his claws and finish the job.  
  
Heavy snarls were being emitted with every exhalation of the Wolverine's breath. Both his fists were now crammed up to the neck of Scott's clothes, holding his body free from the floor, "There are no lies." He said simply, voice quietly but easily heard by the tense silence around them, "Roxanne is who she says she is. She used to be a part of my life and now she's come back. There's something wrong with her, all right. But Storm needs to help her, she doesn't need you inventing things for her," he snarled, holding his face dangerously close to Scott's, "Just cut down on the jealously, one- eye. No matter how I felt, I respected your girl - it's time for you to do the same for me." Logan's eyes narrowed, his fists unclenching to allow Scott to fall heavily down to the floor. Logan made a disgusted snort at him, looking slowly to Storm before turned slowly, walking away. He made a pause in his travels, turning his head to look back to the alarmed albeit furious looking Scott, "Oh, and Cyclops? Stay away from my girl."

* * *

If you missed the reference to X-Men 1, shame on you. o.o

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)come/tpftp**


	20. The Thief and The Rogue

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

* * *

I did half of this chapter at 2am and the other half at 6am.. I've had little sleep for the past three nights. I just think my body clock has just lost the plot. There's nothing worse than lying awake in bed, alone, watching it turn to daylight in slow dragging hours. ):  
  
Mind you, that said, the last two chapters were written when I was really tired, this too. I think tiredness inspires me somehow. I just feel my writing has been getting better these past few chapters.. hm.. (Note: Tiredness also explains the barrage of typos in the last few chapters.. and this one. -.-)

* * *

**Blix:** Hehe, it was a good point I reckon =P He was asking for it though, saying all those things (even though some are true!) I was particularly chuffed to be able to refer back to the first film, and to Jean. And yeah, Aurora should be jealous. But she's not really up to date on Roxanne and Logan; she's never caught them doing anything remotely suspicious. But it's not Aurora that's going to start getting jealous. Quite a few characters are soon ;)  
  
**Xcoolcomic:** That's what made the fight particularly interesting, because we knew Scott was right, but we can't help having some sort of pity for Logan. Well, I couldn't! =P Hehe, don't you worry, it won't be two girls he's got ;)  
  
**Angelica:** All the questions of Roxanne will be answered! =P Just keep reading! I'm glad you liked their confrontation. I tried to make it rather easy to understand and yet still be in character. I don't think anyone would want to be in a fight with Logan! Since he likes to solve them with his fists, or should I saw claws? Yeah, I like that line too. And I thought it would sound so good for Logan to say it back, it just worked so well with the situation!  
  
**Chapter 20**  
  
That angered glint had yet to leave the eyes of the Wolverine. Snarls still emitted softly as he breathed, hands coiled into fists as the words replayed through his mind of what Scott had said. They had hit him with such an impact. The anger that came from his simple speech was incredible. What was it? Did he feel the need to protect because he knew he once knew her? Or was it _more_ than that? Did he recognize past love when confronted? Logan's trail of thoughts faded away to the back of his mind when he saw Siren far up ahead walk across the main corridor. His head tilted with vague interest, ears coming alert naturally as he listened as her sounding heels moved away from him.  
  
Gambit had not stayed around in the underground area of the school. He found the silent watch of the sleeping Charles much too tedious and eventually rose up to leave the level without so much as a backward glance to neither Adrienne nor the group in general. He found himself back in the wooden corridors of the mansion a little while later, his head turned curiously to the running footsteps he could hear in the distance of Logan and the others as they proceeded to the supposed corridor of Roxanne. Turning, Gambit looked around the corridor he was in, surveying the exquisite lamps, the beautifully crafted ornaments, and the wealthy paintings that lined the wood of the walls. His eyes turned upon a door further along that was slightly open, and sunlight spilled from it onto the duller corridor. Interested, he moved on quietly, he paused by the doors, listening as inside he heard a gentle voice humming quietly as the occupier busied themselves within. Without so much as a knock, Gambit pushed open the door. The sight of a kitchen greeted him, with shining tiles of blue covered worktops, rich honey shaded wood panelling on the cupboards. His eyes briefly took in the room, but his eyes trained more or less instantly on the figure ahead who stood with their back to him.  
  
He was yet to be noticed, and so Gambit took the time to study the person - a young woman with an admittedly pleasant figure. Her brown hair fell straight, contrasting pleasantly with the pale of her slightly visible neck. But, oddly enough, no more of her skin was on view. On the contrary, her flesh was heavily covered in different items of clothing. A dark navy shirt sat over her upper torso, black gloves travelling up to seal her skin from view as far as her elbows. Ever her lower half wasn't free from the obsessive coverage, for long pale jeans sat there, flaring over her shoes.  
  
In response Gambit gave a sarcastic expression, eyes rolling a little before he decided to make himself known. He rapped his knuckle on the opened door, leaning nonchalantly on the frame. Instantly after the knock the woman turned, blinking as she saw Gambit stood watching her, "Oh!" came a reply, "Hey.. "  
  
"Greetings," Gambit announced courteously, nodding his head gently. His brow rose a little however, noting the white streaks that framed her pleasant features. Fashion mistake?  
  
The female turned partly back to the counter, taking two pills from the surface and swallowing them with aid of water. The look on her face proved they probably didn't taste all too good.  
  
"What's that ya havin'?" asked Gambit curiously a moment as he watched her. She wasn't unattractive; he saw no need for the excessive use of clothing to hide her figure.  
  
She looked back to him, lowering the glass, "Oh, just headache pills. Got a migraine or somethin'," she mumbled, not looking too positive about the choice of words used.  
  
Gambit however nodded his head understandably, "Ah, all right," he answered gently.  
  
"You're the new guy aren't you?" the white streaked woman asked, "Siren's friend?"  
  
"Brother," corrected Gambit as he suavely straightened the collar of his coat.  
  
"Brother.." she repeated in confirmation, "Well, welcome to the Mansion. I'm Rogue." She extended her hand politely.  
  
Gambit eyes lifted to her at her name, "Sounds interesting," he admitted with a light smirk playing his lips, "Gambit.. but you, _chere_, can call me Remy."  
  
Rogue smiled a little, but it turned to a slight grimace, "Interesting is damn right.." she murmured half-heartedly.  
  
Her hand was met by Gambit's bare one and he turned hers so the palm face downwards and he leant forth to press a gentle kiss on the silky threaded texture of her gloves, "Such a shame ya wear these things. Flesh is a privilege to man and likes to be shown off." His fingers trailed gently up to her elbow, intending to roll the glove down.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," warned Rogue, talking hold of his hand and removing it from her arm. She was still sheepishly smiling from his form of greeting, "I 'ave my name for a reason."  
  
"Dangerous?" asked Gambit with a sparkle in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Perhaps Gambit likes a bit o' danger, _chere_?"  
  
"Perhaps Gambit would like to stay alive?"  
  
"Oh?" Gambit questioned, straightening and raising his brow, "How do ya propose to hurt Gambit?"  
  
"I don't, not purposely, "Rogue quickly explained, "You see.. you can't touch me.."  
  
Gambit's brow rose some more.  
  
"I.. I got harmful skin.. "she murmured gently, turning from him as she pulled open a tall silver refrigerator to retrieve a can of drink, "No one can touch me.. I draw their life force from them.. And a few other things." she added the last few words with a bitter tone, shutting the refrigerator door heavily in mild frustration. Gambit remained politely quiet as she explained her condition. "Here." said Rogue simply as she pressed a can of drink into his hand, "You've not had anything since you got 'ere.. want some lunch?"  
  
Gambit's eyes lifted from the cold can in his palm and levelled his eyes steadily on hers, "I'm fine, Rogue." His tone was now quiet, it had lost it's animated inner from the news of her harrowingly tragic tale.  
  
"I'm goin' back to the Library, you comin' Remy?" She asked as she moved by him, brushing past his side without so much as a lure of her mutation. Thanks to the clothing she had to so desperately wear.  
  
Gambit's eyes followed after her, "Why not?" he said softly, turning to follow the young woman down the corridor and to the Library. His brow lifted slightly as he heard Scott's voice shouting from the distance.  
  
The door of the Library was pushed open with the soft noise as the pair entered the room. There was a quiet din in the air from the several voices of chatter in the room. The students had respectfully acted with good behaviour as far as Gambit could tell. Most were sat around in groups as they talked, some reading from the immense collections of books the Library owned; some were sat at computers to the right of the room. However as Gambit shifted to allow the door to shut, he saw a distressed looking male come striding up to them, "Rogue! Where've you been? I've just had Jamie trying to levitate Sarah Brotcher across the room! It took me almost fifteen minutes to persuade him to read a comic instead!" He waved a small collection of books at her with a passion, colourful pages flapping noisily - titles of _'Spiderman'_, and _'The Hulk'_ flashing at the pair.  
  
Rogue had lost any smile to her lips when the boy began his mild rant, "Bobby, I just needed some quiet! I have a migraine!"  
  
"You could have warned me you were about to leave me alone with this rioting lot!" expressed Bobby, dropping the comics on the table beside them heavily. Gambit raised a brow inquisitively; he surveyed the room over Bobby's shoulder and saw no signs of unruly or bad behaviour. All right, so one child was sticking their head up the fireplace and calling to his friends that he could see Santa Clauses' boots. But even so, Gambit found that Bobby was exaggerating.  
  
And so did Rogue apparently, "God, Bobby. I was only gone ten minutes!" she exclaimed irritatedly, dragging open the tag of her can.  
  
"_14 minutes_ actually. I timed it," replied Bobby in a serious tone.  
  
Rogue made a loud groan of annoyance, turning from him to walk over the room, picking up the top comic from the dropped pile. Once a good distance away she dropped down in a chair alone, leaning back and studying the front page nonchalantly.  
  
"I don't know what's got in to her lately," murmured Bobby, mainly to himself. Suddenly he turned his head, and blinked at Gambit, as if noticing him for the first time, "Oh, hey!"  
  
"Hi," came the simple reply. Gambit paused a moment before offering some advice with a gesture of his can to Rogue, "Perhaps you should give her some space for a bit. She seems troubled, no?"  
  
Bobby paused to give Gambit an aghast stare. In the silence that issued between them, cries of joy whooped from the right of the Library as a voice distinctly cried out, 'He's come early! We must have been really good to make him come in August!' Bobby placidly ignored the continued cheers before he put his voice to work, "She's my girlfriend," he replied as coldly as his mutation.  
  
"Then you more than anyone should know when she needs some time alone," explained Gambit with a nod. Bobby gave Gambit a small glare before he turned his head to see a young girl floating over to the couch, her arms waving wildly as she expressed her displeasure in a form of an incessant squealing.  
  
Bobby made a light scowl, turning from Gambit as he began to stride back down the aisle of bookshelves, "Jamie!!" he yelled, "Put Sarah down this instant or I'll freeze off your – "  
  
Gambit didn't wait to listen to what exactly Bobby was going to freeze off of Jamie's and he quickly made his way over to where Rogue was sat. She didn't register his arrival, her eyes trained upon one of the comic's pages. Feeling slightly awkward a moment, Gambit lingered beside her chair, absently preening his hair in a nearby mirror.  
  
"Yer' can sit y'know., Rogue suddenly muttered gruffly as she stared fixatedly at the page.  
  
Without any words Gambit lowered himself into a large plush chair beside her, looking idly at the front page of what she was reading._ 'Spiderman,'_ he made a light huff to himself as he turned his head horizontally to view a red and blue cladded man scaling a skyscraper on the front page in a dazzling costume. He was snapped from his thoughts when Rogue lowered the book to study him, "Sorry about that," she said quietly, obviously about the incident with Bobby.  
  
"I do not need any apologies, _chere_. Nothin' was done to me."  
  
Rogue shook her head dejectedly, "He just doesn't understand."  
  
Pulling upon his drink Gambit answered her quietly, "Of course he won't. You haven't told him."  
  
"Haven't told him what?"  
  
"What you're keeping from him."  
  
"You think I'm keeping something from him?"  
  
"I didn't say dat."  
  
"Ye' did!"  
  
"..Ok, maybe I did.."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"It's obvious, _chere_. You feel so alone and vulnerable, and you insist no one else can help. So you don't tell no guy, and ya don't get no comfort, an' then you feel even more lonely."  
  
Rogue pursed her lips gently, "Well, it's true. No one can 'elp.."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong first, _beb_."  
  
"You? I hardly know you!"  
  
"Even better. I cannot hold any judgement."  
  
A frown came upon Rogue's brow, and her eyes dropped back to looking down at a page of the comic stubbornly. Gambit could tell she wasn't reading, for her eyes didn't move, they just bore down through the comic. Gambit remained quiet as he allowed her to mull over the exchanged words. He took a small sip of his drink, looking over his shoulder to watch Bobby run after a floating Sarah. In the background he could hear some shouts as to why Santa had disappeared. Gambit turned his attention back to Rogue, who had been watching him whilst his eyes were averted. She made a sheepish sort of smile at him before she spoke up, "Perhaps y'right.."  
  
"Gambit is _always_ right," he announced with a slight wink before turning somewhat more serious, "So.. Rogue, we've sussed there's something wrong, ah?"  
  
She made a small but silent nod.  
  
"I thought dat," he announced morosely, "Gambit can feel somethin' about ya."  
  
"He can?" Rogue asked mysteriously, before correcting herself and snapping out of third person, "I-I mean.. You can?"  
  
A nod confirmed this from Gambit, "Gambit can sense de empathic waves all folk emit. Most are pretty simple, ya know? But yours.. oh.. yours are so mixed up, _chere_. Ya got a million emotions runnin' around in dat sweet lil 'ead o' yours." He leant forth to her, "This is what Gambit don't understand. 'Ow can one person feel so much at once? Eh?"  
  
Rogue looked down to her lap shyly, running a finger over the ink front of the comic idly, "Well, the only reason I can think of.. is cos of my mutation."  
  
"The skin business?"  
  
"Mm. You know I said I like, take people's life force? Well, I take their memories too.. Their thoughts and feelings." Rogue shifted slightly in her seat, eyes now upon Gambit, "I've not hurt many. Only touched a few. First being Cody - my first proper boyfriend.. then Logan.. Magneto.. Bobby.." she murmured her list of names softly, "An' then a whole bunch o' humans back in England last year when I wer' fightin' for the X-Men." Her hands tightened to small fists as she continued to speak, "But with the mutants.. it's like.. I tend to take their power more than their memories. So theirs soon fade away. It's the humans I can't 'andle. They won't go." Her breathing had become increased, eyes fluttering rapidly with the sting of tears, "Every night, I dream their nightmares, every day, I can recall how each individual died to my power, emotion from emotion. I feel their death inside me." Her voice was now no higher than a shaky whisper, "I can feel their torture of pain as I kill them, every living moment."  
  
Gambit had respectfully remained silent as he listened to her, frown lowering over his gaze the more she told.  
  
"I can't separate my memories and my emotions from theirs anymore. Tha's why I can start crying for no reason! Suddenly feel like laughing when I shouldn't! It's drivin' me crazy Remy!"  
  
Gambit lifted from his seat and moved to sit on the couch beside Rogue. He placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, and she automatically inclined to him in tears, "And to add insult to injury. I still can't touch no one, I still can't wear appropriate clothing." Gambit continued to hold her close, carefully moving his face to hers, but keeping a distance between them,  
  
"Ssh _beb_.. "he murmured softly, "Listen, I might be able ta 'elp ya. I have a way with emotions, like I said. Being an empathic, I could just be able to sought out this mess of yours inside there," he gently nudged a white streak from her face, indicating her head with a crooked smile, "Gimme a chance, _cher_e."  
  
From across the room, Bobby was watching them stonily from his seat; he only became distracted when another student tried again for the fifth time to get Bobby's attention. His eyes turned slightly to the door however, when he saw Siren enter.  
  
"Remy?"

* * *

(And to end any possible confusion. The Gambit/rogue happening took place during the Scott/Logan/Storm happening. I assume you will have all guessed that, for when Logan was walking away at the beginning of this chapter, he is seeing Siren head for the library and she's just arrived now.) 

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpfpt**


	21. Swamp Rat!

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Blix:** I've played around with Rogue and Bobby for a while now, and their goody goody relationship gets a little drab in my opinion. In this story it's getting a change :D Rogue is quite unhappy anyway, it's bound to put a strain on their relationship.  
  
I'm quick with these chapters at the moment because I've previously wrote them. Get reviewing and I'll get posting =P  
  
**Chapter 21  
**  
Gambit's attention had quickly zoned in on Siren when he heard his name being called. His arm shifted to hold Rogue gently as he looked over to his sister over the lowered head of the younger mutant. Siren quickly found her brother through the different faces and studied the pair from a distance before she began to walk up to them, "Is everything all right?" she asked curiously, accent bringing her sentence alive.  
  
Gambit shook his head quietly, looking down at an ashen-faced Rogue who turned her tearful eyes up to the woman. Rogue had never really come in close proximity with the French mutant. She'd only viewed her passing in the corridor, their eyes had never met and words had never been exchanged.  
  
"I'll be alright," muttered Rogue, sitting up a freeing her face of running tears, "I've been like this a lot recently.."  
  
Siren watched the young woman before her, eyes surveying her attire, or more so the style of attire. She heard about someone in school with deadly skin.. other than herself. Siren however dropped down to sit in Gambit's old chair, studying the female across from her, "I'm Siren, hun."  
  
Rogue nodded slowly, "I know.. I remember you from England. I'm Rogue."  
  
"This is my brother," said Siren softly, gesturing to Gambit.  
  
"I know.." Rogue repeated quietly, eyes looking down at her knees.  
  
"Perhaps Siren can 'elp you too, _chere_?" Gambit then spoke up quietly, "You both have the troubles o' the skin."  
  
Siren looked slowly to Gambit then her eyes settled upon Rogue, "You're the girl, like me, that can't touch anyone?"  
  
A small and unhappy nod came from Rogue.  
  
"Is that what this be all about?" Asked Siren, gesturing to the sorrowful face.  
  
"Yes.." answered Rogue quietly, watching Siren in a new light. This was someone else who couldn't touch others without hurting them. Why hadn't she been told that she had someone, an adult, who could understand her frustration? She gave Gambit a small glance, a smile managing to appear, "So.. you have the same problems as me? Rogue asked, looking intently to Siren.  
  
"I did, Rogue." Siren answered softly with a nod.  
  
"Did?"  
  
"You won't be like this forever, every mutant manages to get some form of control on their powers. Some it takes weeks, some it can take years. This is a very powerful mutation of yours, to absorb other people's power. It will take you a while to be able to administer control over it," said Siren softly, looking at the girl with a nod, "Even now Siren does not have complete control over her powers. The gloves are still necessary, just in case."  
  
Rogue was watching Siren with a new respect as she spoke, "How old were you when found out about your mutation?"  
  
"I was 16.. it's been five years.."  
  
"I've only had this about four years.."  
  
"You see? There's still hope, _chere_!" Gambit announced with a wide smile, giving her a small hug, "Wi' the Lebeau siblings 'ere.. everythin' will be just fine. Remy is gonna 'elp ya."  
  
"So will Siren," Added the French mutant with a smile. She then lifted from the seat, looking to the doors before back to Rogue, "Perhaps we should get back down to the infirmary and see how Charles is doing.  
  
A nod came from Gambit as he heard his sisters words, "All right.. ya gonna come, _chere_?" he asked to Rogue.  
  
"I be sure the X-Men won't mind," said Siren gently.  
  
Rogue made a soft laugh shaking her head as she rose between the two, "It's not the X-Men who will have a problem," her eyes pointedly lifted to glare across at Bobby, who immediately straightened and looked wary when he saw three pairs of eyes turn upon him. Rogue quickly turned her eyes away and began to leave the room, Siren by her side and Gambit following amiably behind with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Bobby remained glaring at the closed door for a good while after.  
  
Logan couldn't find it in him to go back to the underground levels just yet. It meant facing the rest of the team, who will have by now undoubtedly been informed of the disappearance of Roxanne, and of how Scott had become suddenly injured. When he saw Siren pass by earlier he didn't bother to draw her attention to him. He was quite content at how he was now. Alone, sulking against the wall of an empty corridor. Logan had so much rage bubbling around his blood at the moment he needed to find some way to calm himself. A stroll through picturesque white woodland usually did it, armed with a cigar. But he only had the latter. He made a wearied sigh, a sound that often came from him these days, and he began to pat his various pockets in search of a beloved Corona. He lifted it out of his inside coat pocket and then began the task of finding his lighter. Once he had both, the cigar was placed gently into his lips and he flicked the lighter.  
  
All of a sudden he paused, the cigar hanging a little from his change of expression. Perhaps it was rather disrespectful to smoke within the mansion when he knew fairly well that in the next few minutes there would be no sound of Charles' wheels arriving to give him a scolding. Logan took his cigar out of his mouth and looked down at it fondly. "Ah.. Who cares? It ain't harmin' him when he's out," Logan muttered rather harshly, jabbing his cigar back between his lips and lighting it before his guilt had chance to resurface. As he drew in from his cigar, all doubts were erased by the soothing sensation he received from his treasured Coronas.  
  
Now leaning back on the wall, equipped with a satisfying cigar, Logan could feel that rush of the beast taming. He pondered over Roxanne and where she could possibly be now. He sincerely hoped she would find her way back all right. The next city was a good number of miles from the mansion. With another draw Logan found that his nerves were now completely at rest. He thought he could probably be able to put tolerate a smug Scott walking past this very instant. Maybe.. With the silence around him Logan soon found his thoughts back on the conversation he had had with Roxanne. He still had yet to figure out what was wrong with her, and what it was she seemed to be so scared of. Perhaps a walk in the forest would calm her down too, contemplated Logan a moment, thoughts being awarded by memories of a sudden woodland at it's best in the glorious rays of spring sunshine. He was walking beside Roxanne, younger, but no more beautiful than he found her now. Logan snapped out of that thought pretty roughly. He found her beautiful now? Since when did he allow himself to think that?

_Damn subconsciousness.  
_  
A sound at the end of the corridor quickly levitated him out of his mental conversation and thoughts. A small group was heading his way; the first person he spotted was Gambit. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful for being snapped out of his thoughts about Roxanne or not. But even that contemplation was quickly forgotten as he glared at Gambit with resolute venom. He did not like the particular company the newcomer had established.  
  
"Hey Logan," said Rogue in a decidedly cheerful tone as she came up to him, "Why are you up here all alone? Shouldn't you be with Charles?"  
  
"Shouldn't _you_ be with the other students?" Logan replied suddenly. He knew instantly he had been too sharp, for he saw her features relax in surprise to his retort. A frown appeared on his brow and he quickly looked from her, feeling ashamed.  
  
"Logan, I have officially past studentship with qualifications, in case you hadn't noticed." Rogue replied frigidly with her arms folding.  
  
Logan peered at her, "Of course I'd noticed."  
  
"Really? It seems yer so busy these days, you actually forgot just who is your best friend."  
  
Siren and Gambit had politely remained quiet whilst Rogue and Logan conversed, and Logan was just about to defend himself when Gambit gave an amused smile, "What? Ya friends with de Wolverine?"  
  
"You got a problem with that, Cajun?" snarled Logan defensively as he glowered over at Gambit.  
  
"_Remy_," empathised Rogue after Logan's choice of name, "has no problem with who I'm fr –"  
  
"Ah but he does, _chere_. You want to avoid de bad crowds."  
  
"There's only one guy with the bad crowd 'round 'ere!" growled Logan in reply, then looking to Rogue, "Do you realise where this guy is from, kid?"  
  
Rogue didn't manage to reply. For Gambit broke in with a sneer, "_Kid_? Wolvie, I thought we 'ad established that Rogue 'ere is past her student life? With qualifications, might I add."  
  
Logan felt the once lost tension inside him suddenly be set into a spin, "What's that supposed to mean?" he barked.  
  
"Whilst you've just proved me point, I be explaining that you got no qualifications 'ave ya?"  
  
"You know nothin' about me.." snarled Logan, his eyes viciously narrowed now.  
  
"Hm, well, if ya did pass any exams, what were they? Being an imprudent asshole?" Gambit asked with a serious tone, "I'm assuming ya failed the hair and beauty course." Gambit had initially felt quite unclean from the lack of a shave and change of clothing over the past day. But when confronted with this wild specimen he felt very well groomed indeed.  
  
To begin with Rogue was feeling rather smug to have the male pair arguing over her. But now she was finding that Gambit's comments were too personal to the Wolverine. She passed a nervous glance to Siren who too had originally been surveying the dispute with amusement and now looked a little worried herself. She knew that the Wolverine had tendencies to be rash and irritable. Rogue however, feeling her forgotten admiration for Logan resurface, turned to glare at Gambit, "Now that was just way below the belt!" she exclaimed with a snarl. Inside her mind had reasoned her small dilemma with Logan with the fact that he was a solid and old friend, whereas Gambit had only been on the scene for a few minutes!  
  
"Oh come on _belle_, it wer' only a bit o' fun!"  
  
Logan just wordlessly turned from the trio slowly and walked stiffly round the corner of the corridor with his cigar in place. He'd already struck Scott; he didn't need any more trouble. As he disappeared off down another corridor, Rogue was continuing to defend Logan, "A bit of fun? Those comments were so uncalled for! I do believe you actually hurt his feelings! An almost impossible task!"  
  
"Oh, so da brute does have emotions then? Funny, acts as though he lost 'em all through surgery." Gambit rolled his eyes arrogantly, his cockiness slipping as he frowned down at the frozen expression of shock on Rogue's face. He raised a brow, unbeknown to him at how tactless he had accidentally been.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she cried, turning from him to storm away with the curse of, "Insensitive swamp rat!"

* * *

How is Gambit's name pronounced by the way? Just interested. Is it Ree-mey, Rem - ey, Re- mey, or what? Hm.. Anyway, lemme know in a review? (:

A lot of the character interactions, Rogue/Gambit, Logan/Gambit, here are done similarly to the comics (that I've researched anyway) To me they seem to be getting across well. I like the interactions so far.

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**


	22. Settling In Too Well!

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Araceil:** I tend to say his name "Re – may" Sounds more frenchy to me than some of the others I tried. "Re – may Le – be- u" Yeah.. anyway. The Logan/Gambit confrontation was good to write! Very enjoyable. Don't worry; Gambit's going to be involved with a few things yet that will certainly test Logan's temper. And no, he didn't know. Don't forget he has only just arrived, not really got to know any of them yet. It was an accident, just a random insult.  
  
**Xcoolcomic:** She should do one day, but certainly not yet =P  
  
**Chapter 22**  
  
Gambit stared at the empty corridor before him, completely baffled at the happenings. He gave a glance to Siren who made a sigh at him, shaking her head gently.  
  
"Oh! What 'as Gambit supposed ta 'ave done now?" he groaned with a gesture of his hands to the heavens.  
  
Siren shook her head some more, "You weren't to know Remy." She turned to face him, "I don't know the full story, and no one probably does. But I was told that he's had a pretty horrific past. Brainwashed by this crazy guy who gave Logan some sort of metal implants to his skeleton. Nasty stuff."  
  
Gambit peered sheepishly over to her, suddenly finding the air become dark and morbid as his mind invented images of what could have happened in this supposed past of Logan's. In an attempt to lighten the mood he shrugged gently, "Could be worse."  
  
Brow rose instantly on Siren's face as she stared at him, "What?"  
  
"Coulda received breast implants instead!"  
  
Siren didn't laugh. She just stared at him. Gambit's crooked grin dropped at her expression and he shrugged helplessly. "You know, this isn't the first time your mouth 'as got you into trouble," murmured Siren with a frown.  
  
"What can I say? I'm gifted!" announced Gambit with a smirk.  
  
"Argh!" then cried Siren, turning from him to follow the path of Logan and Rogue, soon leaving Gambit alone in the corridor to question nothing but the silence.  
  
"What?" he said softly, arms spreading, "Ah, come on.. what?" But Siren was too far-gone to hear.  
  
Charles was still unconscious in his bed as the night swiftly came to take hold, and all the mutants, excluding Logan were sat wearily in the metal chairs, conversation travelling idly around. Michael spoke up after a lengthy silence, his words directed to Siren and Gambit, "So, how come one of you in French and one Cajun?" he asked politely, deciding to bring about a new topic.  
  
Siren looked up slowly, "Remy was born in Louisiana. But our mother had moved to Paris when she gave birth to me. I moved over to New Orleans myself when I was older."  
  
A soft laughter came from Gambit, who was sat with a hot drink, "Haha, Adrienne 'ere was brought up with de croissants and pink poodles whereas ol' Remy got da gumbo and pickpocketers."  
  
A few chuckles passed around the group at his response, though they were tired tones, eyes blinked blearily at each other. As the twelfth hour began to chime from a great clock above them many of the mutants began to lift exhaustedly to exit the infirmary. Storm insisted on remaining in case she was needed, but the weather controlling mutant was looking worse for wear from her busy day of looking after the injured, and she had yet to rest herself from the fight with Gambit. Scott sternly but kindly told her to go to sleep, compromising that he would beep her if he needed any assistance.  
  
So now Scott was sat alone in the silver walled lab, the steady breathing from Charles being his only company. Once alone he quickly began to raid through the cupboards in the wall, searching for something to ease the horrible ache he was experiencing in his swollen jaw. He could still taste blood in his mouth, and sure enough when he peered in a nearby mirror, his lips were freshly coated with a new stream. Muttering curses about a certain mutant he began to serve himself an icepack and a damp cloth. His eyes dropped to his watch idly during the process. Only ten minutes had passed. This was going to be a _long_ night..  
  
Sounds of soft laughter came from further along the corridors. Storm's brow lifted interestedly and she began to head in that direction rather than to her room. She was expecting to find a group of students violating the nine o' clock curfew. However her eyes widened a little in surprise to see Gambit and Aurora stood talking to each other, looking extremely friendly with one another. His smile never left his face, and Aurora's eyes were lit up with a newfound enjoyment. Storm cleared her throat gently, and as expected, Gambit gaze coolly lifted, whilst Aurora jumped.  
  
"Remy, have you got yourself settled in?" Storm asked politely, ignoring the flirtatious scenes she had witnessed.  
  
Gambit grinned widely, placing an arm on Aurora's shoulder, "Settled in wonderfully!"  
  
Storm had to note that Aurora was suddenly looking nervous when he placed his arm on her, "No.. I meant a room."  
  
A soft chuckle came from Gambit, "Maybe I won't be needing a room of my _own_, heh?" he said softly, leaning in to Aurora who looked like she was ready to collapse on the spot with worry. Storm was just staring in horror at her.  
  
"Aurora has her room beside _Wolverine's_," said Storm dryly, eyes flashing back to Aurora, empathising Logan's name.  
  
"I supposed to be scared o' dat brute?" asked Gambit with a smirk.  
  
"I have a feeling Logan might not be too pleased with you being in the same room as his _girlfriend_, never mind the same bed," Storm said, keeping her tone placid but there was certain sarcasm on her tone that did not suit the caring woman at all.  
  
Gambits face had suddenly lost his smile, "Ya what? Louisa? Ya go out with that beast?"  
  
A sheepish nod came from Aurora who had decided the floor was the best place for her eyes. Also, underneath it was where she would like to disappear to right now.  
  
"Funny, I would have expected that to be the first information to leave a woman's lips when you get a single stranger throwing themselves at you." Storm continued in that distinctly calm but bitter tone.  
  
Aurora now lifted her eyes to Storm, brow lowering, "He _wasn't_ throwing himself at me."  
  
Hands went upon Storm's hips and she gave the pair a sceptical look with her head tilted and eyes narrowed. Aurora lowered herself so Gambit's arm left her and she quickly stepped around Storm to return to her room, alone. Storm watched her leave before turning her eyes on Gambit with a frown, "Remy, I'd appreciate it if you would show some respect for the mutants at this school."  
  
"Stormy, I be sorry. Gambit didn't know, she seemed fine with my company!"  
  
"That's what I was worried about," said Storm quietly as she turned, "Logan doesn't need any more heartache," she then added in a soft tone, missed by Gambit. She took a few steps before looking to him, "Are you coming, Remy?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Surely you need a bed to sleep in? Floors aren't that comfortable, Remy."  
  
"Oh.. alright. Lead the way Stormy." Gambit said with a grin, moving over to her.  
  
Storm lifted her gaze a little, brow tilting, "I'd prefer Ororo."  
  
"Whatever you say, _chere_."  
  
Storm and Gambit reached a small corridor to the west of the building a few minutes later and Storm gestured her hand down the lighted walkway, "You go choose a room, I'll go find you some nightwear and a clean towel for you." Gambit replied with a small nod, watching over his shoulder as he watched the African mutant leave back around the corner. He set off walking down the middle of the corridor, arms shifting as he pulled his brown trench coat off and draped it over a shoulder casually. Not being particularly fussy he went for a random room and pushed open the door gently, flicking on the light.  
  
Inside was a lush emerald carpet, dark oak furnishings lining the wooden walls of the room. A large double bed sat to his left, covered by a lusciously thick quilted duvet of cream. He stepped in slightly before his eye caught something on the bed. Before he managed to look fully down he heard Storm follow him in with a small pile in her arms, "Oh.." she murmured as she looked around the room, "This is Kurt's room.."  
  
Gambit raised a brow as he glanced back to her. He hadn't come across this Kurt yet. He stepped forward in the room, now seeing what it was on the bed. It was an elaborate outfit from some sort of circus show. Sequins and textures of material were crafted to make a sparkling coat, then a small leather waistcoat within, before finally draping down off the bed were a pair of brightly striped trousers. Gambit surveyed the fashion of the attire with a decided shock before giving a small smirk and looking to Storm, "He's not much of a fashion follower, eh?"  
  
Storm gripped the towels tighter, staring at the man with a tense silence before her lips finally moved, "He's dead," she managed to reply, her usual confident tone now only a weakened murmur.  
  
Gambit made a visible wince, lowering his head to shut his eyes tightly, "Damnit," he cursed, "I just keep messin' up badly." Gambit finally looked back to her, and he was relieved to see warmth back in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Stormy. I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok," she muttered, stepping forth to look down at the Nightcrawler's outfit. Of course, when they had all ran from the mansion all those months ago, they had only got their nightwear. And once Storm returned, she somehow found it appropriate to return Kurt's freshly washed clothes back into his room, and lay them out neatly like she always did every week she washed them. And she would love to see the smile his face was given at such a simple task she did for him. The clothes had been left on the bed untouched for a good number of months, as if he had only disappeared on holiday, and was due back any time.  
  
Storm broke out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she turned suddenly, for some mad reason expecting to see Kurt here with his words of thanks for her task. But it wasn't, it was Gambit, and his devil eyes glowed brightly in the dim light of the room, "Come on, _chere_. Don't be getting yourself upset before bedtime, it'll only unsettle ya sleep."  
  
A small nod came from Storm in agreement, and she blinked her eyes a little to stop any tears that were daring to break forth, "You're right.." she whispered before turning to look at him, "Kurt was a wonderful man."  
  
"Did he die in London?"  
  
"How do you know about the England trip?"  
  
"_Chere_, word got round mutants so fast about da brave X-Men it was impossible to not hear."  
  
Storm nodded her head, "Yes.. it was in London."  
  
"So he died a noble death during a fight to save the world of mutants. Always think that."  
  
"But he didn't," muttered Storm quietly, "He received his death because he accidentally killed another innocent one." Her head lowered gently and she left the room, the light being promptly turned off, to leave Gambit looking at the empty room in the darkness with a soft sigh.  
  
A sleepy grunt was sounded as Scott found his head drooping slightly. His eyes suddenly reopened and he peered around the room then at Charles. There was still no change. Scott sighed quietly before he looked down to the icepack his hand had been holding as he replaced it to his jaw with a small wince. A hand felt his shirt pocket gently and he pulled out his ruby quartz glasses. He hadn't yet changed from his visor since he returned from the mission. With his eyes tightly closed he tugged off the straight visor and pushed the glasses up his nose. His eyes blinked a little with tiredness behind the special lens and he peered down to the cloth that was still sat in a bowl of water. Scott dropped the ice pack down and lifted the cloth to dab at his swollen lip. Finding too much water in the cloth he squeezed it out over the bowl. He made a nervous sort of chuckle to himself as he wondered over what Logan would do seeing him now, tending and nursing his wounds. No doubt a few mocking snorts would be sent his way. But as Scott lowered the cloth back to the bowl to cleanse it he stubbornly replied to his inner argument that Logan could heal and therefore didn't understand lasting psychical pain.  
  
The cloth was bobbed up and down in the water bowl idly a moment before Scott lifted it to squeeze out of the water. Suddenly the doors of the infirmary came to life. Scott suffered such a shock of thinking it could be Logan that his hands knocked the bowl and ice cold water capsized into his lap. With a yelp he immediately stood up, whirling round to glare at the supposed Wolverine. It wasn't Logan, it was Siren, and she looked rather worried at his actions.  
  
"Scott? Are you alright there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he snapped, tiny drops of blood flying off his tongue, "Why are you back here anyway?" He felt particularly peeved to have been caught with his soothing injury methods. With a self-healing man in the mansion, it was hard to live up to a fearless image. He was also annoyed to now have freezing cold water soaking into his stomach and thighs. Very uncomfortable, and as far as he was concerned, a horrific place to spill water.  
  
"Night's going rather sleepless. Came here for a bit of company." She then watched him, "Or I can stay here whilst you go sleep? I don't mind."  
  
Scott quickly strode over the room, grabbing a towel to start dabbing his clothes with, "No, I'm alright. I want to stay with him," he insisted.  
  
The usual sounds of heels were no longer present as Siren dropped to sit in one of the seats. Of course, at 1am she was now in a nightdress, and in bare feet. Scott moved back to sit in his own seat beside her, leaving the towel draped cautiously over his wet lap. Siren however gave him a polite smile, showing no mockery at the situation. Accidents did happen, "I apologise for making you jump, Scott."  
  
"I didn't jump," declared Scott defensively.  
  
"Oh? Well, whatever I made you do," continued Siren with a small smile. Scott was always the one to try and keep his pride. One of the rare things he had in common with Logan.  
  
With Siren sat bang next to him, he refused to sit fussing over his injuries and instead stared resolutely at Charles. Siren however saw certain need for his sensible equipment. His jaw had swelled up rather dramatically, and his lips were still permitting blood. A small cut was on his cheek also. Scott stubbornly ignored the trail of blood seeping out of his mouth, coming at quite a pace without the constant dabbing of his cloth. Siren grimaced a little before poking Scott gently, "Uh Scott.. you have.. er.." she gestured to her mouth to indicate.  
  
"What?" asked Scott in a garbled tone. The blood tasted really quite vile, but he wasn't go to show that!  
  
"Your mouth. It's bleeding," stated Siren with a small blink.  
  
"I know," replied Scott with a bob of his head calmly.  
  
Siren's eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking to the cloth that was now sat in an empty bowl, droplets of blood marking it. She saw serious need for cleaning, and if he wasn't going to let his image slip and look after himself. She was! Scott's eyes dropped when he saw a bare hand shoot out in front of him to grab the cloth from the bowl. It was still damp and perfectly fine to use. Scott's head had followed her actions, and whilst his head was turned to her, she quickly lifted her hand to press it to the running blood and his bruised jaw at the same time.  
  
A wobbly sort of groan came from Scott at the surprising touch of that freezing cold cloth. That and the surprise of her actions.. and of how close that deadly skin of hers was to his. "Really! You should be able to tend to yourself," Siren scolded playfully, knowing full well that he had been doing.  
  
Scott made a small grin at her, despite the horrible pain he suffered in his face when he did. Who cares? If Siren made him smile, he was going to damn well smile!

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**


	23. The Revelation

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Blix:** You think that was cosy? Read on my friend! ;D  
  
**Angelica:** Don't forget everything Gambit says it wrote by me. You're giving Gambit all the credit! =P Hehe. Yeah, that's the problem. Remy is getting on with all the women, even Storm.. or 'Stormy' as he likes to call her. I know, I've had a plan in mind for a while about Scott, and with Remy arriving and add Logan's attitude, well, it's a dilemma waiting to happen.  
  
**Chapter 23**  
  
Scott watched Siren as she lifted from her seat, carrying the empty bowl across to the sink and filling it up. The pair had remained in silence for a long while as Siren helped clean up his lip, and it hadn't been broken yet. Then Siren asked the dreaded question.. One Scott had refused to answer so far with nothing more than, 'A wall.'  
  
"How did you get injured?" came that question as Siren rinsed the bowl of watered blood out.  
  
Scott's attention instantly lifted and he stared over at the back of Siren for a moment before he frowned, "I told you, I just ran into a – "  
  
"Seriously Scott, just tell me. Who hit you?"  
  
Scott fidgeted nervously a moment, looking down at Charles, "Logan," he murmured.  
  
With a new cleanly filled bowl of water Siren came to sit back down beside him, "You and Logan don't seem to get along very well." Siren observed as she watched his averted face.  
  
"I suppose you could say that," decided Scott humbly.  
  
Siren rinsed the now clean cloth and place it back against his jaw gently, "Of course, I only ever seen you both in recent. When did Logan first join?"  
  
"A few years back," murmured Scott, "Arrived with Rogue."  
  
"Ah.. I thought he and her seemed close."  
  
Scott peered at her curiously a moment, "Yes, they are.." he said uncertainly.  
  
The cloth was lowered to be cleansed before it went back to his jaw. Scott made a soft sort of wince, but now was becoming used to the touch. "So, why on earth did Logan hit you?" asked Siren, keeping her hand on the cloth.  
  
"I don't know," muttered Scott softly, "Probably because I spoke the _truth_," he added bitterly.  
  
Siren tilted her head gently, watching him, "Why don't you and Logan get on?"  
  
"He's rash, impolite, steals things from me."  
  
"He _steals_ from you?" then asked Siren incredulously. She knew Logan had a rough nature, but he didn't seem to have ventured down the path of crime.  
  
"Took my fiancé off me," Scott then growled, looking from her, "Kept trying to lure her from me.. and then she died."  
  
"Surely it wasn't Logan's fault she died.."  
  
"No.. it wasn't.. she was determined to save us at the military base."  
  
Siren gave a small nod in understanding. Remaining quiet. Scott looked slowly back to her, "I suppose part of me wants to put the blame on him." He made a soft sigh, "It's true what he said though. He did respect Jean.." Scott lowered his head down to hold his forehead in a hand, falling quiet. Siren dropped her hand from his jaw, looking at him gently.  
  
"Logan's the sort of character that takes a lot of understanding. I doubt you'll be the first to have problems with him, and you won't be the last."  
  
"Of course not, God knows how old he is and he's gonna live longer than me! I'm sure he'll meet plenty more Scotts." Scott replied with a faint smirk to her, "I suppose at times he can be alright.. if he controls that temper of his," he placed a hand to his jaw and made a wince, "I really ought to remember he has adamantium fists before I even start walking near him."  
  
A smile came across Siren's face as she listened to him, taking hold of his hand gently so she could place the cloth back. Scott immediately flinched, taking his hand from hers, "Don't touch me!" he said worriedly looking down at her bare palms.  
  
"It's alright Scott. I do have some form of control over it you know," Siren murmured softly, dabbing the small cut on his cheek.  
  
Scott sheepishly grinned at her, lowering his head, "Sorry.." He eyes shifted her way, "Thanks for doing this."  
  
"Someone had to," said Siren with a smile.  
  
Scott turned to look at her, "You know, you've changed a lot since London."  
  
The cloth dabbing paused and Siren raised her brow at him, "I have?"  
  
"Yes, there you had this very confident and strict image, determined to do what you wanted and not caring for anyone else.. and here.."  
  
"I'm still that person. You've just had chance to learn more about Adrienne than Siren," she cut in gently. "This is the rest of me."  
  
Scott grinned still, "I like Adrienne more."  
  
"Most do," Siren said with a smirk, lowering the cloth, "I judged you wrong at first. It seems you too uphold an image until people get to know you." Scott's eyes lifted to hers curiously, "And I prefer the man I now know," finished Siren with a nod.  
  
"Thank you.." Scott murmured softly, watching her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For getting to know the real me."  
  
"Thank you also.." Siren lifted the cloth slowly, still smiling to him.   
  
"You're welcome," replied Scott as he watched her. He didn't look to the moving cloth, but as her hand pressed it gently to his face, he placed his hand over hers to hold the cloth, including her hand, there. There was no sensation of burning, no stinging or pain, just the smoothness of her hand underneath his. Siren didn't flinch or jump in shock at his actions, her smile just broadened, as did Scott's. But then, beside them, a soft noise sounded, and both instantly snapped their eyes upon Charles who was moving slightly. Scott's hand fell from Siren's as he turned to the bed, "Charles?"  
  
Charles opened his eyes slowly, blinking a moment before his gaze went upon the pair beside his bed, "Scott.." he said softly, "I know what's wrong with Roxanne."  
  
Even though the hours were moving on to the early morning, Logan still had yet to fall asleep. He had lain in bed awake for a good while, his mind endlessly rolling with thoughts over Roxanne, and a few curses about Gambit. Roxanne had been gone now for over twelve hours. She had nothing with her, no clothes or money, and yet she just disappeared. What did he do to make her go? Why did she want to leave? Staring at the ceiling was becoming tedious, so Logan finally rose himself upright, positioning himself on the edge of his bed. He made a quiet sigh, his feet slipping down to rest against the soft carpet of his room. He eyes closed when he found himself yawning. Logan rose from his bed with a hefty stretch, again those adamantium joints of his clicking loudly in protest.  
  
Logan turned sluggishly to enter his bathroom, automatically lifting a palm to stamp the switch. His eyes narrowed in response to the onslaught of light, but he continued onwards to his sink to fill up a glass of water. He swallowed the glassful in a few goes, lowering it back to the shelf once finished. He peered at his reflection in the sink's mirror blearily a moment before he suddenly perked up as his ears caught a sound - beeping, and running footsteps. Becoming instantly anxious Logan turned from his bathroom to quickly throw open his bedroom door to stare into the dark corridor. He saw a figure running closer, and he stepped out cautiously.  
  
It was Storm. Logan's eyes widened slightly as she continued to run, but showed no sign of stopping as she persistent on through the blind darkness. Logan held out his hands to gently stop her from hitting his body at full speed. Her head snapped up to a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Storm?" asked Logan, looking down to her, "What's going on?"  
  
Storm moved to get round his figure, "It's Charles, he's awake!"  
  
"Oh.. that's good," said Logan, watching her, "But why so panicky?"  
  
"He knows something about Roxanne. Apparently she's got some link with a military base up in the Canadian Rockies!" with that Storm was off clutching her pager, running down the corridor.  
  
Logan stared at the blackness around him with widened eyes. Canadian Rockies. That's where she was heading for. He knew it. Perhaps she would go on the same track they used to go to their summerhouse. Logan spun to hurry into his room, but he froze in his doorway; they used to go on holiday together? His mind was really digging up some stuff.   
  
And what was he going to do now? Follow her, find her. Bring her home, he decided determinedly as he forced his feet into his usual boots. He dug around the room to find a shirt before snatching his leather jacket off his chair, and the pair of gloves he had received from Rogue one Christmas. He shut his door, stomping out into the corridor with a new breath of adrenaline in him. There was something wrong with her, and she was attempting to get up to snowy Canada alone with nothing, only the clothes on her back, and even those weren't suitable for the dangerous temperatures. He broke into his run, if he didn't hurry; she was going to freeze to death out there!  
  
The X-Men had wasted no time running down to the underground levels, clad in nay but their nightwear. They gathered around Charles's bed, all looking distinctly pleased to have him back, but also worried by the information in Scott's message. Storm was busying herself checking all of Charles's equipment. Charles watched with a rather exasperated expression, "Storm," he said, his soft but clear voice ringing through the silence. It proved he was certainly back to good health.  
  
"Yes, Charles?"  
  
"I'm fine. Please.." he gestured to the seats of the room and she nodded sheepishly, stepping back to sit. Once the silence had resumed Charles looked over them all with a decisive expression before he began to speak, "Roxanne is the one who has been launching the attacks at the mansion," instantly faces were brought alive by surprise and anger. Scott however stared determinedly at them, clearly proud that he had been right, "But.." continued the Professor, ".. she has not been administering them."  
  
"What do you mean?" suddenly asked Scott, looking rather horrified that his short-lived accuracy was fading.  
  
"Just before Roxanne's mind managed to close the mental waves I managed to get very good knowledge from her. She has not been able to control her actions for a long time. Someone has used a powerful drug upon her stored in the bracelet she always wore. Cleverly done too. None of us noticed anything odd about it, and so even if we did suspect her, we would have never have thought to remove it. And we wouldn't have been able to anyway, for the bracelet was made out of adamantium."  
  
The X-Men instantly looked rather alarmed, "William Stryker? He's alive?" gasped Storm, "He wants to kill us all?"  
  
"Close," answered Charles, "It's Graham Stryker, William's second son." Charles lifted his head to watch them all, "He captured Roxanne, a former link to Logan and forced the drug upon her and sent her to Westchester to kill us all."  
  
"But why?" then asked a quiet voice from Aurora, "Why does he want to kill us?"  
  
"Revenge," stated Charles simply, "We killed his father, he sees us as nothing but murderers."  
  
"So she's gone up to the Canadian Rockies? What's it got to do with us?" asked Scott softly.  
  
"I want you to go and get her, and by any means necessary free her from the wretched drug and bring her back here."  
  
Logan was hitting full speed and racing across the roads as he headed north up to Canada. Knowing full well he would be meeting icy roads further ahead he had decided to use the black 4x4 from the garage. His gloved hands gripped the steering wheel uncertainly and he looked out around him at the empty roads of low mist and damp tarmac. The air was muggy, heat still riding with the atmosphere. Logan let out a steady breath, looking over to where he saw a small opening in the dense forest beside the dark road. With a sudden idea, Logan rotated the wheel left and spun off the safety of the roads and bounded heavily on through the trees and began to continue his raging path through the dark woodlands. His headlights burst to life, alighting everything ahead of him. Reflective eyes of passing wildlife darted off into deeper woodland as they came across the roaring beast of metal. Logan narrowed his eyes, continuing to glare ahead as his vehicle soared over the rough terrain, making terrorized noises as the tyres rampaged over fallen branches.   
  
Above the sky was heaving with thick humid clouds. Rumbling was beginning to sound distantly and was quickly coming closer. Within the next few seconds, rain began to patter gently on his windscreen that was now smeared with dead leaves and dirt from his noisy charge through the dense forest. Soon enough Logan set his wipers on, and they furiously began to erase the rain, which had quickly turned to a torrential downpour. The raindrops noisily smacked upon the roof and windscreen, begin pushed away by a furiously fast wiper blade. Logan leaned forth in his seat, peering out ahead desperately as he tried to continue driving safely though the dark storm.   
  
Soon enough, thunder began to tremendously rage in the above heavens, the bass of the night sky that boomed its sounds down to the innocent earth. A spectacular display of lightening crashed mightily and lit up the monstrous grey clouds. The eerily beautiful and enchanting display of nature continued to perform above Logan, who regardless roared on across the growingly muddy ground. The large thick wheels of his 4x4 jeep charged through the growing lake water as he drove along, creating a pair of swooping waves to cascade skywards each side of the jeep before they plummeted to land back to being attacked by the rain.  
  
Logan was so determined. Nothing was going to stop him..  
  
Scott rose to his feet beside Charles's bed, "Alright.." he said softly, "Change into uniform everyone," he said without looking to them, keeping his eyes on Charles before he finally nodded his admiration for the man and turned to follow after his team. As Scott turned through the automatic doors of the Jet Hanger, he noticed the team waiting for him in the uniform room. His eyes slid around the room and he frowned when he spotted two uniforms left stood in their glass cabinets.   
  
His.. And Wolverine's.  
  
Scott now worriedly looked over the group, "Where's Logan?" he asked suddenly, turning as if expecting him to be somehow lurking behind him.  
  
A voice then spoke into his head amidst the poor knowledge mutterings from his team, 'He's already ahead. Go and catch him up before he risks himself in the base. He doesn't realise the danger." Scott turned his eyes upon the waiting group and sighed softly at Charles's telepathic words,  
  
"Logan's already gone looking for her. He's heading up there himself. Get in the jet, we must find him." Just as the other X-Men began to embark the lowered steps of the Blackbird, Scott heard a noise behind him and turned to view the opened door of the room, seeing Gambit peering in interestedly, "What do you want?" asked Scott rather sharply, completing the zip of his uniform.  
  
Gambit wandered in, looking over to Scott, "Ah, so dis is where all da fun happens."  
  
"Oh don't understate it," murmured Scott sarcastically and he checked his visor was firmly on, "What do you want, Remy?" he repeated.  
  
"Just wondered what was all 'appenin'. Heard voices down 'ere."  
  
"Yes, we must go up to Canada immediately."  
  
"Remy?" a voice then called as Siren came down of the steps to look at her brother, "I thought I heard you, what is you doing here?"  
  
Gambit's eyes widened and he walked over to the jet, "Adrienne! What is you doing in dat uniform!"  
  
A shrug came from Siren, "I'm doing my bit for the X-Men.." she then looked over to Scott gently.  
  
"Nice suit," purred Gambit with a satisfied nod, "Man, I want one o' dem!"  
  
Scott eyed Gambit a moment, "That was Jean's suit," he said softly, straightening the shoulders of his suit before turning to close the cabinet. He then saw Logan's uniform stood grandly illuminated behind the glass. He watched it a moment before looking over his shoulder to Gambit, "I suppose I could lend you one."  
  
Gambit's lips spread to a smirk and he moved offer to nod to Scott, "I don't mind givin' a hand. Gotta look after my lil sister, no?"  
  
"Hey!" came Siren's voice.  
  
Suddenly, Storm came running down the steps and paused beside Siren to look at the pair before to Scott, "Scott! The engine's down."  
  
"What?" cried Scott, spinning to her, "What is it?"  
  
"The landing was unstable, whoever was driving it back crashed landed somewhat. Knocked the thrusters offline."  
  
Siren made a sheepish nod, "That would be Logan."  
  
"How long will it take to fix?" asked Scott to Storm.  
  
"At least an hour.."  
  
Scott sighed softly, lowering his head, "I hope we manage to catch Logan up before he walks straight into danger."

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**

Please visit the forum and complete the poll. It's vital information I need from you lot! :)


	24. Bringing Down the Follower

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.  
  
**Angelica:** I've decided to show Scott in a new light. And I'm pleased with how it was put down into words. I like the Scott/siren stuff, like writing it (though never as much as I enjoy writing about Logan and those claws of his =P) And yeah, about Logan going off, that's the problem. All Logan knows is that she's going up to Canada, and has something to do with a base up there. He doesn't realise it was her who tried to kill her, or should I say the military base up there. That's the place where it's been controlled, and he's going up totally unaware.  
  
**Xcoolcomic:** I'm glad you too like the Scott Siren pairing! It appears many do. And for Storm.. well, Gambit's sniffing around all the females. I'm sure he'd agree there's enough of him to go round. :D (Yes, that WAS a hint! =P)  
  
**Blix:** Yeah, Scott does care. Even though they get on at each other so angrily, Logan's now a firm part of the team. He might not necessarily be a friend of Scott's, but Logan is still a part of the group, and Scott doesn't want any members dead. Though with Logan and his violent mind, he might think differently, given the number of times he lashed out psychically at Scott. =P

**(Fanfiction is being bitchy and not allowing any indents. So, a line beneath will seperate each paragraph, double spaces won't even work. I want my indents How annoying.. I hope they get loads of annoyed emails about it. I'm pissed off. -.-)**

****

**Chapter 24**  
  
The hours still meant darkness was upon Logan, and still did the storm continue to rumble and crash above him. The wheels of his vehicle revved heavily as the jeep bounded across the unsteady and sludgy terrain. Through the horrendous fall of rain, and the low murky mist, Logan could hardly see far ahead. His lights were lifted high and shone majestically over his path, but it was still a treacherous journey. The wipers continuously thrashed across his windscreen as rain hit it like bullets. Branches were whipped out of the way as they came in contact with the windscreen of the large vehicle. There was no chances, they were hit instantly and sent hurtling back.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Logan's eyes widened in horror as he saw lightening crash spectacularly before him and a tree just ahead began to slowly fall to the ground, groaning and creaking it's defeat before it hit the earth with a thunderous rumble through the atmosphere. His breath was latched in his throat as he watched with terror as he raced on towards the massive creature that lay still, leaving a portion of dark sapphire sky visible above in the mass of overhead shadowy trees. With a sudden desperation, he wrenched the steering wheel in a reckless attempt to slow his raging travel. The large jeep skidded mightily in a full circle, wheels sliding on through the muddy land below. A yell escaped from Logan as the back wheel spun madly up upon a large mound of earth, throwing the vehicle skyward. Screams of curses roared from within the jeep. It pirouetted majestically in the foggy air before it dropped down to land on the other side of the fallen tree on the right two wheels. It shuddered before dropping fully to land on all four, engine purring innocently as it waited to rev up again. Logan could hardly believe his luck. He stared ahead out of the windscreen in a frozen alarm, breaths ragged and heart daring to break out of his ribcage. The last he needed was a deterrence of getting to Canada. Logan made a small swallow; the whole surprise of the experience had seriously jolted his nerves. He let out a long and steady breath before setting the vehicle into a gear and driving slowly forth before he turned out of the forest to bumpily make way onto a small dark road.  
  
Logan could tell he was heading in the right direction. The aroma of firs and lush woodlands was in the air, mixed with the chill of distant snowcaps. The road beneath was a little frosty from the dropping of temperature. So now he continued on with the safety of the road, but he kept his speeds up high, roaring along the narrow strip of road that winded up between the masses of forest. As Logan directed the jeep up a steady hill, his ears caught a distant sound. Though his eyes never left the road, he could tell the direction.. coming from his right. Logan chanced a glance out of the window, but he saw nothing through the storm and heavy rain. The darkness was surrounding him, only his lights brightened a few feet ahead of him. His ears remained perked to the sound, insides becoming unusually tight with alarm. It was coming closer. Now it was unmissable, it was directly above him, and he recognised the sound instantly. Helicopters.

* * *

_(How ugly are these things in the middle of text? Yeuch..)_

Since the news of problems with the jet, the X-Men had yet to leave the mansion. Storm and Aurora were stood underneath the one of the Blackbird's wings, a small door opened as Storm began checking the small compartment. Aurora stood beside her, holding the door upright, and passing required tools, but her hands flexed nervously the longer it took. Scott walked up slowly, issuing Storm a small glance before he spoke to the pair, "How's it going?"  
  
"Nearly done.. "answered Aurora with a nod.  
  
Scott peered to the African woman, "You know you must hurry, Storm, I don't need to remind you."  
  
"No, you don't. Although you've already said it five times, where's the harm in telling me again?" Storm muttered bitterly, in a particularly frustrated mood to find the jet in poor condition after Logan's heavy landing.  
  
With a small sigh Scott turned to leave her in peace, climbing up the steps of the Blackbird to disappear inside. Storm raised her bare hands within it, running her digits over the interior, "Hm, the rears of the caps are dry. That's not helping matters," she said with a sigh before reaching down to the box of equipment at her feet to retrieve an oilcan.  
  
"They looks fine from where I be standin'," then came a suave tone. Gambit stepped up behind them, straightening the collar of his recently acquired suit. He smirked at little as he watched the pair, typically from behind.  
  
Aurora turned her head with a raised brow, "Remy.." she then said, in a somewhat pleased tone. Initially she had been unimpressed that Gambit was to be wearing Logan's uniform. But when he smiled at her, she didn't find it in her to care anymore.  
  
Also Storm looked round, but the greeting was less than warm, "Help us then, Remy. Direct some energy into this valve."  
  
It was an order.  
  
Gambit chuckled softly, stepping up beside her, "Anything for you ladies," he said warmly, moving in between the pair, not particularly bothered about the lack of space. He raised a hand up into the engine, "There?" he asked, feeling around inside.  
  
"No.." murmured Storm, lifting her hand back inside to placed it upon his and direct the correct area. Gambit smirked all the wider as she touched him.  
  
"Very well," he replied, before a soft glow of red issued from his palm and gently developed over the pieces of machinery. Slowly, the mechanism began to shake gently, and the sounds of the engines sprung to life. Storm's face quickly spread to a smile, her aggravated mood dropping at their success.  
  
She nodded gently, "Thank you, Remy," she said softly, lowering her hands from it. Aurora grinned a little, motioning the door to Storm who began to lock it shut. Aurora glanced to Gambit as she turned, her eyes not noticing the box of equipment still in front of her and she suddenly felt something sharp strike her ankle and she found herself falling forward over the box. With a gasp she found her drop cut short by a pair of strong arms around her upper torso.  
  
"That was a close one," breathed a rich tone in her ear. Her heightened senses picking up every tone her rescuer issued. Aurora made a soft chuckle, rising herself to her feet to face Gambit.  
  
"Um.. Thanks."  
  
Storm lifted to her feet, holding the closed toolbox, "Come on, get yourself inside the jet now," another order from her, but her gentle tone disguised it. Storm turned from them, moving over the Jet Hangar to replace the box in its rightful place. Scott leant out down the steps, giving her a thumbs up. Gambit offered a smirk to Aurora before he gently nudged her forth to the direction of the steps. Aurora chuckled nervously, running ahead before speedily jumping up to enter the jet. Storm was close behind her. Gambit made a sigh, glancing around the Hangar before he hurried on up, the steps closing as he reached the inside of the jet.  
  
They were ready.

* * *

Logan glowered trough the windscreen, trying to see the overhead machine. He could hear two helicopters closing in on him. This had to be bad news. He gave a gasp as he felt the steering wheel suddenly vibrate, and then the entire vehicle. A helicopter was flying directly overhead the jeep, swooping forward. The rear flashlight blindingly glared into Logan's view, making him ram on the brakes in a sudden frenzied fright, "What the hell?" he growled to himself, glaring ahead as the helicopter flew on forth before rising back up to the sky and falling back. Logan threw his eyes upon the rear view mirror, seeing both the helicopters now coming close behind. They were so close that even above the din of the engines, he heard a firm voice bark into a supposed radio transmitter. His ears strained, but he managed to pick it up, "We've got him. Heading right up to the base." Then was a crackle of a signal before he heard the man reply, "Yes, sir."  
  
Within each helicopter were a pair of soldiers, one directing the aircraft, the other poised with a radio transmitter and a rifle. The helicopters flew steadily on by each other, blades whirring deafeningly with the other. Both remained extremely close to the jeep they were following, swooping up and down occasionally as they tried to gain a steady speed. In a bid to try and deter them Logan suddenly speeded up, the jeep roaring off ahead. The helicopters were hot on it's trail, following. Then all of a sudden, the jeep slowed, wheels skidding heavily as Logan stamped down the brakes to watch the helicopters go flying on ahead, the men within surprised.  
  
But they still weren't finished and quickly spun round the dark night air to head on back towards Logan. He watched them wide-eyed through the windscreen before he slammed his boot to the pedal and allowed his vehicle to go screeching forward, once more in front of the helicopters, who had to waste time turning around once more before they followed on after him. The sounds of the blades still roared into the atmosphere, there was no pause of silence, on and on, driving the sound into Logan's brain with such a force. The last time he was confronted with a helicopter it had been back in England on the way to London with Aurora. But they had only been the police. These helicopters looked like they belonged to some sort of army force. Suddenly Logan felt his throat tighten as Ororo's words replayed in his mind, _'Apparently she's got some link with a military base up in the Canadian Rockies_!' There was no other explanation. Whatever she was doing, this army force did not want anyone following.  
  
Logan was swiftly snapped out of his thoughts as the entire jeep began to rumble and shake, the steering wheel shuddering under his grip. He threw his head back to stare up through the sunroof, seeing the bottom of one of the helicopters come flying directly above him, perhaps only a few feet above the roof. Thunder trembled in the heavens above, before more lightening electrified the clouds, bursting light down upon the scene for a few seconds. Logan continued to snap his gaze to and from the road, continuously checking the situation above him. He let out a strangled sort of groan when he saw a rifle being thrusted out of the door of the helicopter and aimed down to the roof of the vehicle. Soon enough the rounds of bullets started. With a yell Logan spun the jeep from under the helicopter, dangerously throwing the jeep onto the opposite side of the road before upon the mounds of grass and rocks.  
  
The bullets continued, smashing the glass of a few of the windows, ripping horrifically through the metalwork. Panting, Logan wrenched his head out of the broken window to glare behind him. Both helicopters were still chasing, the rifles still being aimed. As soon as his head appeared the bullets came from both, and Logan quickly whipped his head back inside, the bullets narrowing missing and instead destroying his left wing mirror. Logan quickly spun the wheel to regain some correctness by driving on the right side of the road. But one of the helicopters had come lowly by his right hand side, blocking his travels. A piercing shriek deafened his ears as the side of the jeep caught with the skids of the offending helicopter. Immediately the jeep was rocketed off the road in a horrendous tumble, completing a full circle of a roll before remaining upright and continuing to race along. The helicopters had fell back, for now. But obviously not as far as he had hoped, for he suddenly felt a sharp wrench of pain shoot through his hip as a bullet managed to make contact with his body. With a yell of surprise the jeep once more skidded, proving the soldiers of their successful hit. The bullet had gone deep within his gut, and he found the pain excruciating, he tried his best to keep the jeep under control, but he wanted to bend and try and force the pain out of him, to cringe and cry out like any other person would. But he couldn't, he needed to get to Roxanne. But the soldiers were determined to prevent his travel.  
  
Logan let out a cry as bullets collided into his back and neck, shout turning into a rough scream. His eyes had screwed tight in pain, the jeep continued to rage ahead. It finally reached the top of the hill and now flew suddenly over the top. Logan's eyes shot open, and as if it all happened in slow motion he felt the vehicle shifting forward, rolling, turning upside down, rolling some more, the helicopters still persistently shooting. One swooped down to collide into the jeep with a skid, sending the already upside down vehicle in a flurry of a spin, hurtling off the road, through the trees and crashing down a short but rocky slope before it landed on it's side in the mud of a lake banking in the frosty ground, wheels slowly coming to a halt.  
  
And only then, did the satisfied soldiers guide their helicopters back up to the north, leaving the landscape in utter tranquil silence.

* * *

****

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp  
**  
Go to the forums.. Go, go.. Or I'll set Logan on ya! =D

(Is still pissed off about indents. I take my writing very seriously, and to not have paragraph indents it just wrong! I've emailed myself. You do to! **BRING BACK WRITING CORRECTNESS!**)

(It won't even let me put my text center page. **ARGH!**)


	25. Ain't Cocky When It's True

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

(If you want to know what the vehicle looks like, put on X-Men 2. When Logan, Rogue, Bobby and Pyro run into the garage after the attack from Stryker and his forces, it is the large black jeep-like car on the left of the screen. I don't know what make it is, so jeep will have to do x.x)

**Angelica:** I'm happy you liked the chase so much. I enjoyed it too! Writing and reading it! :D As the chapter later states, I think someone like Gambit is just what the story needs. He's such a great and enjoyable character. A joy to write and a joy to read.

**Blix:** I think he'd have effect on any lady he met. He's so charming and suave. Make it all the more amusing to see him and Wolvie disliking each other. A pair of badasses, woohoo!

**Xcoolcomic:** I think the line separation is working ok. At least it looks sorta neat.. Hehe, I can tell you now. Logan will be –very- pissed off. Just you wait my friend ;) Though that's not going to be the only person/reason he is pissed off about.

**Chapter 25**

Down the rocky slope, in an area sparse of trees, the moon-reflecting lake water illuminated the darkness. The frost of the climate had gathered upon the gentle leaves above, also across the terrain of dirt. The once ravaging storm had calmed, leaving dissipating cloud across the lavender heavens, a few enchanting stars sparkling wonderfully, the diamonds of the night. The surroundings were overwhelmingly beautiful, for rain continued to fall, but it had lost its anger, now dropping with such gentle care over the calm scene. The raging of the helicopters had blinded the beauty, and only once the offending machines left did the night come alive with its natural radiance, even around the crashed vehicle.

The soothing silence was gently destroyed by a soft hoot of a distant owl, which then made its presence know by sight only. For wings silently glided the silhouetted form down across the bright blush of the full moon before it soared elegantly across the tranquil lake water. The creature then disappeared in the tall grass beyond the darkness of trees. The surroundings were so quiet; it was as if the world had hushed as the witnesses watched the scene of the crash. Nothing was allowed to talk, the stars waited with bated breath for the outcome, even the very grass rarely rustled, the breeze pausing. The large black jeep rested on its side in the dirt of the lake's banking. The shadowy mound remained ever silent, like a giant creature bathing in the glow of the full moon. Then, like a whip crashing down upon the wilderness, a noise sounded from within..

Still strapped in by his seatbelt, Logan hung down to the right of the jeep. Gravity was desperately trying to drag him out of the suspension within the turned over vehicle. Another noise sounded, still incoherent. Logan lifted his head slowly, eyes opening for him to stare blearily out of the window; his head still drooped to the right by the very same lure from the inner earth. For a moment Logan was bewildered as to why he was viewing the world from a horizontal angle - until he turned his head to the left, his eyes now viewing with the correct perspective. Immediately a frown formed as he realised what had just happened. The frown deepened when he found himself feeling heavier that usual and looked down to earth to see the right of the car darkened by the broken window's impact to the soil. His eyes widened a little as he slowly gathered in the situation. A hand suddenly shot out to grab the left of the steering wheel, a boot pressing against the lower right seat to gain a foothold before he tried to navigate himself out of the vehicle. The window beside him was also smashed, and Logan had no intention of even attempting to scurry through it. He made a grab for the handle and threw the door open, trying to hold it upright to gravity as he tried to shuffle on out.

But just then he felt an excruciating pain launch in his gut. He made a suppressed groan, his hand dropping as he cowered over with painful sounds. A light gasp came from Logan, a hand feeling down his side to a horribly warm spot... sticky and wet. His eyes narrowed in discomfort. How could he have missed the stench? He was bleeding, badly. Gritting his teeth to avoid any more announcements of pain, Logan proceeded to try and lift himself free out of the jeep. He found himself being to heavy to lift, he couldn't move! Logan suddenly panicked a moment, blood running cold before he realised the seatbelt was still on. He made a faint sigh of relief, reminding himself to thank Rogue for her driving tips, even though she was younger. Head lifted to blink at the large area of cracked glass on the windscreen; he then felt a trickle of blood running down his nose. Ah, so that's what an adamantium skull does to glass. With a sigh he finally managed to pull himself free of the jeep, jumping out to land unsteadily on the dirt. Once more did Logan double over; wincing at the horrible pain that bullet was doing to his gut. He could feel it healing and being driven out, even after all these years, it was still an uncomfortable and nauseating sensation.

A noisy intake of breath came from Logan as he took in the fresh air the wilderness had to over. His eyes closed momentarily, his head was still spinning from the heavy hit to the window. He made a small step, and was instantly reminded why he had initially decided not to move. A loud groan came from him as he clutched his abdomen. Blood was still staining his shirt; the feel of the bullet was still shifting out of his flesh. Logan dropped back to lean on the still incorrectly positioned jeep, his back touched the underside, which was rather dirty, but he didn't really care, he just didn't want to collapse and not get back up. With his eyes tightly closed he finally felt the bullet being released from his side and heard a dull sound as it dropped to land upon the soil below. Breathing a sigh of relief, Logan looked down to wear the wound had been - now nothing more than a bloodstained area. Out came another heavy sigh as Logan turned to look at the large black vehicle - one of Charles' best. Pushing the guilt away he lifted his arms, grabbing hold of the base of the jeep and pulling it with a strained grunt. The very muscles in his arms stung with tension as he put all his strength into up righting the vehicle. Eyes were closed tight as he worked, face grimacing with the effort he was needing to put into this profound task.

Then with a gasp, he found the effort lowering as the jeep came towards him, gravity suddenly being cooperative, and finally making the vehicle return to its four wheels. Logan exhaled mightily, a gloved hand rising to wipe away the sweat created by his labour. He paused for a small moment to regain his breath before dragging open the door and hopping inside. Mutterings of a prayed sentence came from Logan as he reached his hand back to the ignition and turned the key gently. The engine spluttered before giving up. Again Logan tried. But the jeep seemed to have had enough of Logan's antics. Another try. The jeep growled angrily in reply before dying once more, "Come on!" snarled Logan, snatching the key once more to drive it into movement. At last the engine sustained it's growling, Logan giving it a few revs for good measure. His eyes glared ahead with solid determination before his foot was launched down to the pedal, and the jeep roared from the banking, driving up a more gentle slope that the one it was originally thrown down. The road was reached in good time, and Logan continued on his way.

* * *

The Blackbird was airborne! It had sleekly lifted from the opening mechanism of the basketball court and was now up amongst the stars, gliding along calmly albeit at a furiously fast pace. Storm and Scott were at the first two seats as usual, behind Michael and Aurora, and then in the final pair of seats were Siren and Gambit. All had a horribly solemn expression on their faces.. with the exception of Gambit's. Who's sly smirk never left his face as he eyed the ebony haired woman sat in front of him. He treated the whole situation as if he were off on a wonderful trip for the summer, the gleam of adventure thirst almost blinding in those blood-red eyes on his. But even with Gambit in his current mood, the air was still incredibly sombre, and Gambit was noticing, he looked around, brow raising, "Ah, why y'all so unhappy? This be an adventure!"

A few eyes glanced to him in major shock. "An adventure?" came Storm's voice as she stared out of the window before her, "There is nothing to enjoy when we are all risking our lives, Remy."

Gambit snorted, his eyes rolling and he flippantly tossed his head, "Oh, come on. This is de X-Men! We go fight and win in style! An' wi' Gambit wi' ya, it'll be da easiest yet."

"Don't get cocky LeBeau," snorted Scott from the front.

"Ain't cocky when it's true_ homme_."

Aurora turned round in her seat to give him a questioning look; an eyebrow raised over one soft grey eye. In return Gambit grinned to her, a card suddenly shooting from his uniform sleeve and into his gloved palm, he turned the card round to face her - The King of Hearts. The expression on Aurora's face soon faded and she watched the card carefully a moment, trying to work out his silent reply. The brow then resumed its position once grasping and she made a light-hearted snort his way before turning again to face the front, resuming her grave silence. Gambit chuckled softly, leaning forward to gently tap her on the hair with the said card, "Ya ignorin' me, _petite_?" His voice was so low; it came out as a mere breath. None of the other X-Men flinched, but Aurora heard it clearly.

"No.." she murmured, glancing back to look at him, the noise of the engine drowned out her soft words to all except Gambit.

"_Vous_ got a problem wi' talkin' to Remy?"

Again came her reply, "No?"

"Got a problem lookin' at Remy?"

Aurora made a soft chuckle then, now looking back round to him with a smile, "Of course not,"

Gambit grinned, leaning back in his seat, "Dat be better ta see a smile on ya_ petite_ face, one o' da _jois de vivre_."

"What does that mean?" asked Aurora quietly as she watched with.

Gambit replaced the card back down his sleeve, "It mean, _ma chere_, dat it's a joy o' life ta see a such smile on such lips."

Aurora lowered her chin to the cool metal of the chair, she continued to smile, "You're a very charming person, you know that?"

"I do," came the simple reply.

"You full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Hey, if a man 'as things to brag about, don't stop 'im, chere."

Aurora merely grinned at him, she found herself at such ease with this newcomer. He was one of those kinds she wished she could have met earlier on in life, so she could know him longer. This Remy Lebeau brought a certain zest to the solemn moods of Xavier's mansion. Aurora nodded her head gently at him, "I think you're just what this team needs, Remy."

"As long as ol' Remy enjoys it as much as y'all enjoy me. I don't think we will be havin' any problems, _beb_.."

* * *

Yes, I used a quote from the comics. I like doing that, linking them up. Feels like I'm paying homage to the comics and the wonderful writing skills.

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**

You know what to do.. go to the forum! Please x.x


	26. Sin Masked by Beauty

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Xcoolcomic:** Yes, I like Gambit's persona. And don't forget, Logan is unaware of Aurora and Remy's friendship.

**Angelica:** I thought it was pretty cool for Logan to be able to lift the jeep himself XD not something any old guy can do, is it? I checked out a picture of a Cadillac Escalade, and it is. I now have the picture on my site for anyone who wants to look. It's a real beauty. I'll still call it jeep though, just to make life easier. I can't put Cadillac Escalade every time! x.x

As great to read as my stories? How can that be? The comics are the foundations, the comic is the king of all this, of the movies, of all X-Men franchise. But for you to compare it to them is a wonderful compliment, and I thank you.

**Blix:** They are! They're hurrying! But Logan's already close..

**Chapter 26**

The rain died away the further Logan got to Canada. Soon those frost-covered roads were becoming icier and more dangerous. But the thick sturdy wheels of the jeep gripped well to the roads and drove along securely. The forests had changed a little, becoming denser and generally more elegant. For robust pines and slim firs stretched out either side of the road amongst tall grasses. Slowly, the forest to his left was no more as lake water spread out from a drop in the terrain. The water surface owned a sheen of a wonderful blue, reflecting the amorous sky above. The sun shone passionately across from its position, gentle clouds lazily moved along at a slow pace. The steady and rather fast travels of the vehicle were slowed gently and Logan stopped to look out of the glassless window to his left, looking out at the stunning view.

Plush dark green grass draped across the lake water like ribbons and pine trees were stood tall in scattered places, like soldiers to attention. After a small and narrow stretch of gentle water came more land, this time it was large and carried onto into a distant deep forest. Then further on, a meadow of tall and dense grass swayed in the breeze, elegant flowers of magenta gracefully waving to the sunshine. Above ravens caught Logan's attention as they squawked and flew gently in the breeze. Then, Logan's eyes lifted slowly with an awe filled silence as an ominous figure stretched skyward in the centre of the view. Dark in shade, capped by optic whites of snow; clouds floated by it's peak, the very tip stretching to the sun. Behind it, brothers and sisters gathered in the same alluring manner, stretching their mysterious forms out of the earth and up to the heavens. Just then, he saw a lone helicopter come from the distance and disappear into the clouds to land behind the mountain. Logan's brow furrowed, He'd found the base.

Turning his attention back to the road, he quickly began to head on forth, engine growling back to life as its wheels roared across the scattered ice. With the tremendous speed it didn't take him long to drive further along the lakeside and reach the dark forest at the foot of the mountain. He swiftly turned to roll gently into the shadows the trees provided, pulling up with a slow and satisfied rumble before the engine died away. Logan jumped free of the vehicle and began to walk forth through the frost tipped grass of wildflowers. He snuck round the foreboding and tall trees, knocking early snow from their spruces. The end of the Canadian summer had arrived, within the next few days the place would be turned into a harrowingly cold stretch of snow and winds. Logan's run was silent, for he was at his best in such a natural habitat. Once he had froze in his tracks to hear the distant baying of an Elk herd before he continued ahead. Then, pushing away a large branch of firs his eyes were faced with a rock surface. His head tilted skyward to see the growing slope of the first-seen mountain. Mount Rundle. The slope would decidedly easy to scale, for crevasses and jutted points came often. The height was incredibly astonishing, 9,335ft of it, but Logan just wanted to climb up a little then round to the other side, it was pointless to drive round then begin climbing. Plus, he wanted to enter from above.. not below and be shot instantly. So, with a determined snarl his claws unleashed from his gloved knuckles, and he made his first jab into a uplift of rock and began to scale. With his animal sense, it was easier than expected, and amidst his grunts and pants, he was climbing steadily.

* * *

After an hour, he had made good progress, he was a large number of feet up, and the weather conditions proved that. The air was suddenly colder, and misty, and snowflakes were beginning to dance along in the breeze. His breaths were harsh, chest heaving and gulping in the bitter air. His hair swept wildly by the growing wind speeds, once sleek dark brown was now ruffled and dotted by snow. Logan chanced a peek down to the distance he had climbed, but the bottom of the mountainside had been lost in a swarm of mist. His head spun back upright, giving a gasp as the air stung inside his throat. He lifted his hands from their current positions on the rock before continued on up, then latching his grip onto a small ledge which he hoisted himself up upon with a grunt, dropping down to rest. His back rested upon the remaining rock face, legs sprawled out on the small ledge. Whilst he paused to regain a sensible breathing rate, he allowed himself to look over the view. Faint wisps of scattered cloud floated by, but the scenery was still visible. Distant mountains stood tall, ground carpet by the green of forest, the blue of the sparkling lake water. The colours of wildflowers that vastly spread the meadows still waved up to him.

Logan closed his eyes temporarily, reopening to look back over the earth. It really was beautiful; he'd never seen Canada from such an angle. His head turned from the fleeting snowflakes and he lifted from the spot to continue his climb, now ascending to the left in other to get round the mountain front. His boots were firmly pressed upon the rock, his hands grabbing in desperation to the mountain face. Logan continued to climb quickly, once in motion his moves were like clockwork, left leg, right arm, right leg, left arm, on and on, climbing up the sloping surface.

* * *

A strained groan echoed around the mountain and Logan pressed himself around a large piece of rock, staggering slightly for his footing. But his eyes then caught what he was looking for, and the ice cold air in his lungs froze unaided. A large building was built on the mountainside, upon a large crevasse of almost 50 feet wide. The helicopters he had battled with earlier were parked in their designated spots at the edge of the stone, after that a drop into a seemingly endless mist. Logan straightened, one foot on the ledge, other knee bent as his foot balanced on a rock slope. His hands grasped gently at each other, stinging and sore from the climb, but pain numbed by the freezing cold air. His mouth exhaled a smog of condensation that steadily flowed outwards before the strong gale wiped it from existence. He was still breathing heavily from the work of the climb, and his body yearned for rest, but he wasn't able to. Not yet. He had to find Roxanne.

The drop to reach the building wasn't all that high, around 20 feet. Logan edged forth to the ledge and dropped off silently. Hurtling down through the blustering snow-dotted air to land upon crispy snow. The only sound of his arrival was the crunch of his boots again the said snow. With a soft pant, his drove his fingers through his windswept hair. Logan's eyes hardened on his destination and he began to run quietly towards what looked like a back door. Logan was still a good few feet away when it opened, and to his surprise, Roxanne came out a few steps before shutting it behind her. So much for worrying about her clothes, she'd made it up here fine it seemed, and she's now got a new attire. But Logan frowned, the outfit she wore was a tight leather suit, similar to those of the X-Men. A high opened collar sat round her neck, material then remaining open to a 'V' point at her bosom. Logan's eyes narrowed, "Roxanne?" he asked softly.

She didn't reply, but remained positioned a few feet in front of him, hands on hips, clasping the leather of her suit. "I wondered how long it would take you to follow me," came a rather ungrateful reply. Her eyes were impassively fixed upon him, narrowed, eyebrows slanting south in a derisive manner. Her hair battled mightily with the blowing gusts of snow filled air, those tremendous locks of silver waving and swooping joyously behind her slim form.

"Roxanne, I've come to take you back to the mansion," said Logan, voice raised to be heard of the wind. His eyes travelled around the area, "What is this place?"

Roxanne didn't reply instantly, a hand just dropped to her hip to pull a secluded gun from its hoister, "I'm not going back to the mansion. And neither are you."

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**

(I have uploaded pictures of Logan's jeep and where the base for Canada is - and a new picture of Roxanne!)


	27. Weakened

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Xcoolcomic:** Yup, those questions can only be answered in future chapters ;D I'm keeping quiet! The descriptions? How do you mean more spaces, split them up more? They have already been chopped, I thought they were decent sizes to read. I tend to begin the next were we move slightly onto another topic, but remaining within the subject. Meaning it's not enough for a new paragraph.

**Omala:** Welcome back! I wondered where you had gone! Are you liking it?

**Araceil:** Well, Logan isn't on the mountain edge, he has rock sides behind him, and then the compound in front of him with Roxanne, then the drop it further on past the compound, though it is visible but a distance away. (I've put a pic up on the site (ashamed of it) that shows everyone's position because I figured that describing where people are stood on a mountains side is too tricky for me x.x

It's all on the homepage, just scroll down and view it (:

**Blix:** Looks like I built up suspense, neh? =P

**I'm off on holiday now since the postage of this chapter to the site. **

_Will be gone for a week. During my time away I will be writing notes on future stories and concreting down possible storylines and other stories in general out of the saga I am considering. See you when I get back! (:_

**Chapter 27**

The barrel of Roxanne's gun was held firmly his way, pointed at him in a silent move. Logan wouldn't normally flee from the sight of a gun; he was more likely to laugh before slaughtering them. But he was incredibly exhausted. Every muscle stung from overuse, every fibre of his body ached for a comfortable resting spot. His mind was mentally drained from battling with the cold the height offered. Logan tried to keep a defensive stance in response, but even a mild gust of wind managed to stagger his weakening body that continued to shiver inside his clothing. Dry throat swallows to temporarily re-new its use and Logan spoke up, again loudly against the wind, "What do you mean? What are you doing?"

It seems Roxanne had run out of things to say, the gun was still pointed at him. Logan frowned at her, chancing to move forth. He knew that bullet could strike without fear, but the fright would kick in if he found his body too weak to heal. He didn't want to chance it. He knew he was weakened from the horrendous journey here, but how much he could take before his body gave up was another matter.

"Roxanne?" he continued, "What's wrong?"

But still she didn't respond vocally. Then, all of a sudden, a bullet shot rang out across the mountains lopes, echoes being thrown dramatically over the voids as bullet zipped out through the air. Logan saw it coming, and quickly leapt away to avoid injury. More bullets came, and still did Logan run from their paths, "God!" he cursed as he flattened himself to the floor, ducking from another bullet and then rolling to the left, missing a bullet that then sliced through the snow of the ground, "Roxanne? Stop this!" he cried, trying to snap her out of her crazy antics, "Why are you attackin – _Shit_!" he ducked again, giving a gasp as a bullet shot through his thigh. With a wince and limp he now ran forth to her, "Rox! Come on!"

'Rox'? Since when did he call her that? _Since when he loved her those years ago.._

Logan quickly arrived by her side, and she still shot the bullet mightily with an expressionless face. Logan's hand shot up, grabbed the gun by it barrel and quite simply, bent it. Roxanne jerked before glaring at the gun. It was useless. She growled, through the ruined gun to the snowy floor, "Fine.." she snarled, now grabbing him by the wrist and to his utter astonishment, flipping over his shoulder, double him over his back and flooring him with a kick! Logan felt the back of his head sting in response to the contact with the ice-cold snow, but before he could upright himself, she had grabbed him by the clothes, hoisting him up. For a woman with a mortal body, she had a lot of strength in her limbs. Logan made a pained groan, feeling the effects his extreme excursion had done to him. Roxanne now kicked him forward, where Logan just aimlessly staggered, doing his best to not fall again, his leg wound now bleeding profusely through his ripped jeans.

Roxanne lowered her body stealthily and suavely selected a weapon out of a knee high shining boot. A slim knife was slowly lifting out, pirouetted around digits before thrown forth to shoot through the blustering air and to heavily strike Logan deep in the back. The response was conventional, a sudden and pained scream as more pain was delivered to shoot through the already weakened body. Logan fell down to his knee, gasping and fighting to hold back his whimpers. His hands dropped down to support him, remaining on four limbs as he stared shakily at the snow. How much more could he put up with? He'd never felt sod rained, so ill. What if he mutation failed to cope? He would_ die_. And for the first time ever, he didn't want to die, no matter how desperate he had been all those years ago. Now he had friends, a place where he was accepted. The mansion was everything to him.. he couldn't die. He needed to live!

Thoughts were demolished as more pain struck him. Roxanne had straddled his back, grabbing him by the hair and dragging his head back. Logan rolled his eyes up to try and stare up at her, trying to talk although his throat was stretched back, "Rox.." he hoarsely said, "Please.." But Roxanne was holding out another knife, and she brought the blade to his throat, the cool metal pressing up to his exposed neck. Logan suddenly felt very vulnerable, his blood ran cold at the prospect of this oncoming injury, "Rox!" He winced as he felt the blade press tighter, but then it paused. So had Roxanne. Logan pondered a moment over what was distracting her. With his head lurched back, his eyes met nothing but a swirling sky of blue. But what the eye didn't see, the ears heard. Engines.

God.. was it more helicopters coming to shoot him down?

Logan's face tightened, this was it, backup was arriving for Roxanne and right here, in his territory, his natural home he was going to be mercilessly slaughtered. Ever so slowly.. his eyebrows lifted, ears suddenly straining. That wasn't helicopters.. it was the Blackbird! And sure enough, his limited vision was generously given a sight of his rescue, the jet passed overhead, swooping round before to drop down abruptly towards the mountain to land further ahead in the crevasse.

Roxanne stared over at them, her tight features relaxing as she saw people hurrying down the steps of the jet. She knew them.. Her eyes snapped down and she made a horrified gasp, dropping the knife and releasing his hair. She knew him too! Breaths quickened as she looked around the area, glimpses of control over coming her but she fought to try and stay stable. She glanced down, giving a gasp at her changed attire, at her range of weaponry. But then, the drug control came back, but with one last burst of willpower she leapt from Logan, running from them, but no matter how she controlled herself to run, the drug directed her, right back inside the most dangerous place.. the military building.

* * *

_Going on holiday now! Yay! This is short.. and typo infested because it is 1am and I'm making sure you folks have something to read whilst I'm away. Just be happy o.o Hey, if you really want to be a dear, you could check ti for typos and send me a correct version by email for meto put up as soon as I return? Would be a great help._

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp****_

**BON VOYAGE!**


	28. Divulge the Truth

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Blix:** Yeah, it just goes to show that even Logan gets exhausted, although it takes much longer. o.o

**Omala:** I can guarantee Logan/Aurora action in the next story. But it might not necessarily be positive. (Hint hint XD)

**Angelica:** I'm glad you liked my description! I love writing stuff like that. I saw the picture on , I thought it was perfect for the setting. Seen the Logan's path and positioning pic? It's rather lame :D

I'm back now folks! I wrote this whilst on holiday. So it's either good because I was inspired, or rubbish because I wanted to get it over and done with. o.o I hope it's not the latter =P I do indeed feel that it is distinctly different to my other chapters, as if another author has done it. I only did it looking out at the beach on a typewriter. o.o

_And, yes, I did have a good holiday =P_

**Chapter 28**

The first out of the jet was Scott who quickly jumped out upon the snow and ran out across the terrain of white. The weather had been initially calm, but now the wind speeds had gathered and snow beautifully swooped along in the misted breeze. Logan was still on his hands and knees in the snow, staring down in utter silence. The knife still lay unregarded from where Roxanne dropped it, and slowly it began to disappear under the heavy mass of falling snow. When Scott came closer, Logan faintly was brought out of his inattentive state. The soft crunch of the boots to snow came louder, and Logan slowly lifted his head to peer over to the familiar figure, "You..

he began in a hoarse tone before swallowing and completing his sentence back in his normal low tone, "..You knew where I had gone?"

Scott's initial panic had gone when Logan spoke, it proved his condition wasn't that serious if he had time to waste by sitting and conversing. In return, Scott nodded his head, "Yeah.. Charles told us about it. Roxanne has something to do with it."

"I heard.." murmured Logan bitterly.

"Do you know why she's here?" then asked Scott quietly, giving the man opposite a serious and stern look.

Becoming rather tired of using his painfully aching throat, Logan shook his head instead, currently contemplating how long it would take for that nauseas remembrance of the knife blade there to leave his mind.

At the negative reply, Scott peered over his shoulder to see the remaining team now moving on towards them. Storm was in the lead, her silver cape swirling enchantedly in the violent winds of blizzards - looking truly at peace with the ferocious weather. Her long strides soon brought her by Scott's side and she crouched down gently with only one concern, "Logan, are you alright?" she asked in a soft tone, her accent ever apparent.

Feeling rather unwell still, Logan remained quiet before raising his head and nodded with gratitude for her concern, "Yes, Ororo." His eyes then drifted over the group, first meeting Aurora, beside her Gambit. Logan immediately frowned at his actual appearance before the anger double and he pushed himself off his knees and upright with a stagger and a growl, "Hey! Why the hell is he in my uniform?"

As usual, Gambit's reply was aided by a grin, "De X-Men decided to chuck ya out Wolvie."

Storm scolded him with a ice cold glare, matching the blizzard surrounding them, "Logan, you have not been replaced. Do not think on that for a second."

"Gambit is merely borrowing you uniform, Logan," Scott then said quietly also pushing himself upright in order to join Logan and Storm's height.

Logan however appeared far from happy, "Oh, yeah? Borrowin'?" his arms folded and he made a heavy breath, but refraining any more evidence of pain being shown. Storm nodded her head gently, eyes still narrowed upon the continuously smug looking Gambit, who then made an elaborate performance of brushing at the slashes in the black leather. Saddened expression on his face as he surveyed the destruction.

"My, my..' breathed Gambit softly, shaking his head in reply to the damage, "What insults to a fine attire."

Logan's growling had deepened and he pointed a gloved finger at the Cajun, "Hey! Why don't you try being bitten and mauled by a frickin' Serpent lady. Not to mention claw wielding bitches."

"Mm," replied Gambit in a decidedly disinterested tone, "Sounds like Friday Night at da club,"

"Gambit, are you quite finished?" asked Storm bitterly, then looking back to Logan, "We have very important n—"

"It's not my fault that the uniform is ripped, Storm!" interrupted Logan, feeling rather hurt. Feeling as though it was showing a form of disrespect by not neatening his uniform.

"Logan, the past months have been very hectic and I know that, going over to England and all, all the human business and that with the virus, but you really should be able to fix your own uniform." said Scott quietly, eyeing Logan.

"I can fix it, .. somehow."

"Logan, we left England four months ago!"

"I know!"

"And your uniform was ruined almost a year ago! You should have mended it by now!"

"Scott!" interrupted Storm, "Now is not the time to talk about the state of Logan's uniform!"

"I agree," murmured a weary looking Michael, "Come on, let's just get on with this,, then the sooner we can go home."

A sigh came from Scott, but he nodded his head slowly, and fell quiet. Logan meanwhile gave everyone in turn a piercing glare before looking to Storm as she began to talk.

"When you came across Roxanne just now, she wasn't in her natural state of mind." Logan had then opened his mouth to interrupt, but he received a threatening glare instantly and he quickly decided against interrupting the white haired mutant. Storm continued without any pause to Logan's manners, "The building behind you in the base where humans are working, and they have Roxanne under their control. They were using her so she could gain access to the mansion and be able to kill all of us off, one by one." Logan's eyes had widened and brow rose in response, "She does still have her memories, that's why she recognizes you. They obviously selected her because you would accept her from distant recognition. And it seems their plan worked., up until now."

Scott had been watching them both closely, and then spoke himself, "She's not doing this of her own accord. The humans are controlling her." He shook his head as he added dryly, "It seems we're a bit of a menace to the human population at the moment."

The eyes of Logan had hardened incredibly, and his pained breaths were now quick and panicked, "They were using Roxanne against me? Against us?" he said quietly, voice in a snarl. A few heads nodded gently. "So.. she's come to the mansion., and been trying to kill me on those nights? The gun in the night.. the stabbing? All that done by her? The bombs?"

"There has obviously been a lot o' planning behind it.." commented Siren quietly, "Somethin' so big will have taken months knowing how hard you all are to trick."

"Logan.." began Michael quietly, "..don't."

"What?" said Aurora quietly, spinning her head to Michael who was looking at Logan sternly,

"_Don't_." he repeated.

Logan turned slightly; glaring at the door Roxanne had entered. Once more that anger was returning and taking over him. Some filthy human had been using her, manipulating her, hurting her. That's must be why she was so tearful and edgy. That day when she collapsed in tears. That's why she had been so different. Whatever she had been controlled by returned after her few seconds of relief.

That was it, Logan was ready to snap. He spun from them hurriedly; ignoring all pain he was suffering, ignoring the steady wounds of blood, ignoring all aches and bruises. He staggered a little across the growing snow, running blindly through the blizzard.

"Logan! Don't!!" cried Michael urgently.

Scott, upon suddenly realizing the situation with Logan disappearing in alone, quickly began to follow in a sprint, indicating the X-Men on before bellowing through the storm, "LOGAN!"

But it was too late; Logan was too quick for them and had thrown back the door and disappeared down a dark corridor within. "Oh God.." moaned Scott, now spinning round to glare at the X-Men, "Come on, we gotta find him." Scott started forth, opening the door, "Aurora? Can you track him?" In reply she nodded, form shrinking into that of a large white wolf, which instantly blended in with the surroundings. As she slipped on through the opened door, the coat turned slowly to black to mask herself. The X-Men followed in behind her, their footsteps quiet and expressions alert. Gambit raised a brow at the situation, took a glance around the mountaintop before he made a disdainful snort and followed them inside, running to catch up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_**


	29. Daring Determination

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Calandra:** Thank you (: I'm happy to see that you're still enjoying my work.

**Blix:** Yes, Logan has a tendency to be rash and run off all suddenly =/

**Omala:** Huh? Who? Kill who? You've confused me x.x

**Angelica:** Hehe, I added the bit about the uniform to enlighten the situation, and make Logan be pissed at Gambit :D Stay tuned the for the next chapter! Woo!

**Chapter 29**

Sharp and swift was Logan's run into the base. His nose kept hold of Roxanne's scent and he quickly followed her, tracing her closely. His eyes remained trained ahead, ears keeping alert. Breaths were heavy and raspy from the pain he was experiencing, it had been slowly fading, but with the excessive movement, it panged through him continuously. Behind him he could hear calls from Scott and Storm ringing through the corridors, he growled slightly, they were drawing attention to themselves. How was one supposed to safely enter when he had people calling out his name, which in this place is probably very dangerous.

Logan continued to run, still a distance from the remaining team, and from Roxanne. His eyes darted around the darkness, where he was heading, he wasn't sure; through the darkness the corridor looked rather unused as old lights hung from the ceiling and water sloshed through his boots on the floor. But then, a noise rung through the building that made his blood freeze in its very veins. A scream, and he recognised the tone. Roxanne!

* * *

Aurora continued to run on at a steady pace, her slim paws make little noise in the collected water below. Her wolf-nose was to the floor as she sniffed at the puddles below to follow Logan's scent through the maze-like network of corridors within, obviously left abandoned to mean any unwanted entries got hopelessly lost. She occasionally threw back her large black head, grey wolf eyes peering to the team running behind her before her nose was flung back to the floor and she continued the trail. But the scream then echoed through the tunnel like corridor, the sound hitting the cold dank walls and screeching into all of their ears. The splashing of clumsy human footsteps behind Aurora silenced as they came to a shocked halt. Aurora straightened her head high, ears twisting erect to the sound.

Footsteps came up behind her, albeit ungraceful with the puddles sounding their dismay beneath. Aurora turned an ear to the person behind her questioningly. It was Storm, who lowered down to Aurora's height, "Aurora, do you know who that was? Was it Roxanne?" Aurora replied with a simple head nod before she stiffened and her head snapped back to stare ahead, ears stood high in a panic. Then quickly and sharply, she spun her head to behind Storm, nudging the woman forth in urgency with her muzzle, before Aurora slipped back in front and began to run. Storm instantly got the idea, and followed, the rest of the team looking puzzled as they ran after them.

* * *

Logan was just about to start off running once more, but he could still hear the group following behind him. He spun his head round with a slight growl of annoyance. But his glare into the darkness was returned when a pair of glowing eyes bounded on towards him. Logan stood uncertain for a minute, before he recognised the scent of Aurora, and sure enough, behind her were the team. Logan straightened, looking down to Aurora as she watched up at him slowly. Logan snorted somewhat at their arrival, and instantly turned to begin running, but a surprisingly strong grip latched upon his shoulder, "Logan, you can't!" came a feminine voice. Logan glared over his shoulder to see bright blue eyes watching him.

"What, Storm?" he grunted, his eyes narrowing.

Storm kept her hand firmly clasped at his shoulder, "You can't just barge in there, Logan. No matter how much you want to hurry."

"We can't be seen. This is a powerful organisation Logan, they can do things with the Government to make our life's hell," Said Scott who was watching them from Siren's side.

"Well, they can't do much more than they have," sneered Logan.

Storm frowned at him, those warm eyes going shockingly callous for a moment, she then spoke softly with her accented tone, "You mean to say that you do not care for the mutants of this world? That you will put your benefits before others?"

"So you're callin' me selfish? How can I be? I'm tryin' to save Roxanne here, which is more than any of you are doin'!"

"We're trying to save the world from more hatred Logan. They can't know we're here, or at least not get any proof of us being here.." explained Scott sombrely as he stepped forward, "Don't run in there, alright? Just calm down." Logan make a sigh, though a snarl traced it bitterly and he nodded unhappily, eyes glaring their anger at the wall opposite. He had gone still and remained watching the wall and he desperately trying to control that inside anger of his, that always seemed to get him and others into trouble, or at least lead them into it. He didn't notice the gentle touch to his thigh, the large wolf's head protectively nuzzling him before the body of fur was replaced by black leather, and body outline transformed to human curves. Instead, Aurora placed a gentle hand on his back in a comforting notion.

Then, suddenly, the screaming voice shattered through the vast building, echoing off the walls ethereally, "Oh my God! No!" it came, desperation saturated the terrified screams, "No! Get off me! Please, no! NO!!" Logan's head had snapped up, nose sniffing urgently, heat inside drumming frantically against ribs.

"No.." he murmured, breaths heavy and quickly, "No.. they've got her." He turned fully, staring down through the empty corridor ahead, "Roxanne.." he whispered, before all of a sudden, he burst into a sprint, voice no longer soft, but a roaring frenzy of desperation, "ROXANNE!"

"No!" cried Storm, "No, he can't go in!" Storm shook her head angrily, her hands lifting either side of her. The wind within the corridor closed in on her before her body lifted elegantly and then suddenly shot off ahead, the wind pressuring behind her form and driving the weather mutant forward in a horizontal flight. Her silver cape flapped wildly, white hair billowing in a frenzy, but face was kept solemn with determination.

Aurora quickly snapped her head round to see the disappearing Storm, her body lowered down gently to that of the panther, sleek limbs stretching out as she began to a fuelled run after her. Scott made a quiet groan, beginning to run after them again. In a quiet murmur, Gambit spoke up as he followed, "Be nice to 'ave a head start, no?"

* * *

Logan ignored the sounds of Storm and Aurora catching up on him, he just followed the scent and sounds of Roxanne. He was indomitable. And he pursued even more strongly when he saw a door at the end of the corridor. He slammed to a halt in front of it, hands running over the metal of it in the darkness. The hinges were smooth from recent use, his fingers slipping along the cool material till his grip was clasped upon the shadowed door handle, and he pulled the door open.

Light - strong and bright. Shocking to his eyes that were so used to looking blindly in miles of pitch-blackness. It was inevitable that the reaction was going to be very painful and un-heroic. But when many brave men would have given groans and mutters of failure, Logan plundered on with squinted eyes, now confronted with more corridors, these just exceptionally bright, like some sort of clinic. He could still hear Storm and Aurora running on behind him, and with a growl, he turned, kicking the door shut and purposely dinting the handle area to make opening a rather difficult process than usual. That'd slow them down he thought with a determined nod at the door before walking on ahead. Logan soon came upon a junction of three other corridors leading off his own. He paused to look down them each, all of them mirroring the other. No change - intense lighting, a strong white colour, and bizarrely sparse of many objects, and people for that matter. But the lack of life was soon ruptured, for just when he heard angry cries from behind the distant door he had purposely ruined, he heard a sinister chuckle and felt a body slam into him with incredible might. And with the lack of energy he had.. he fell..

* * *

Thank you for reading! (:

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**


	30. Helpless Individuals

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Omala Moola:** I assume you mean the person on the forum poll? But what did you suddenly say it in a review? I haven't given any hint of killing her o.o Hint of something else, but not death.

**Angelica:** I have never really written about the other X-Men's powers in as much description as I offer Logan and some others. I thought it was Storm's turn, and I loved it XD Well, Logan's made entry difficult. Typical of him isn't it?

**Chapter 30** – _It's chapter 30 everyone! We're trekking along fantastically!_

With a terrific slam, Logan felt his side hit the cold yet clean floor. His head followed on, giving a loud strike against the hard tiling. A soft groan came from Logan, his eyes being held tightly shut as he felt his entire skull vibrating from the knock to the floor. Adamantium did have its downsides. He then suddenly realised he could feel a weight upon his waist and quickly opened his eyes to view the supposed attacker. And when his eyes met the figure, a sensation of dread flooded horribly through his veins, "Roxanne.."

But she was glaring at him without any trace of recognition or warmth; her eyes were narrowed with contempt. But it wasn't personal loathing - he knew that now. Logan looked up at her with worry, but not for himself, but for her. What if he accidentally hurt her, when she isn't in her right state of mind, she can't help what she does. His eyes flickered down to watched the movement of a hand, it slipped down to her hip to retrieve the a gun from the belt of her leather suit. Logan felt his knuckles clench suddenly, he knew he wanted to fight back, defend himself. But he couldn't. He couldn't hurt her. Thoughts were running so quickly around his mind Logan couldn't grasp one to make sense of it. But it ended it mere desperation as he rather easily tugged himself from under her and whirled round to run from her, he couldn't stay beside her, he would hurt her, or worse, he could kill her with one simple blow of his wretched claws.

But after a few steps he heard the door that he had earlier ruined, be broken through, and he spun his head, his eyes widened and he saw the large slab of metal go flying behind Roxanne's oncoming body. Streams of red light followed after it, blasting it along down the rest of the corridor. Even Roxanne paused and quickly spun her head to stare at the flying door that disappeared down the bright corridor before smashing into a clean tiled wall. Logan growled under his breath. Brainless one-eye. Logan quickly turned and continued his run, hearing Roxanne growl and quickly follow. Logan cursed under his breath, trying to figure a way to sort out this pretty difficult dilemma. He wasn't the one with the brains, Charles did the thinkin' and he did the slicin'. But now, Roxanne was pursuing after him, following the orders helplessly. Then, he heard a bullet shoot, and he neatly done jump cleared in his path to see the bullet stream on ahead and strike a distance wall.

* * *

Scott staggered out through the destruction of the entrance and followed on to where he last saw Roxanne. He frowned; they had both disappeared. Scott turned gently to view the team behind him, "Now what?" 

"Let's keep going, we can't just stand here like lemons," muttered Gambit with a roll of eyes.

"Do you realise the _danger_ we are putting ourselves through entering this place?" asked Storm incredulously to the man.

Gambit winked theatrically at her, showing his wide grin, "Ya, Stormy," and with that he set off running down to where the pair had disappeared. The remaining group reluctantly followed. Logan had to be found, and they had to get out of there.

* * *

Continuous ducks and dives were necessary to avoid the bullets streaming from behind Logan. Roxanne was relentlessly firing and following, on and on. Every corner Logan turned Roxanne too glided around with ease, almost robotically enhanced movements of a run. Logan kept his ears trained on her footsteps and on the sounds of her bullet firing. There had been no change for a lengthy part of the run, on a few occasions Logan had ducked behind walls to try and hide for a moment, but she found him all too easily. Logan was becoming rather unnerved by the lack of other people in the building. Wasn't this supposed to be some organisation? But Logan summed it up with the fact that they were going to let Roxanne come out and die trying to kill the X-Men, the government weren't going to risk themselves against mutants. Their chase had been long, and quite literally every step of the way was a controlled manoeuvre that Logan knew Roxanne took no part in. 

In full health, Logan could out run enemies for almost miles and keep going when they fell exhausted. But bullet wounds, bruised limbs, and fatigued muscles ultimately processed to an utter disgrace of a trained weapon. Normally one of the toughest mutants alive, Logan was simply weary. A description he thought impossible to ever pin on such an individual as himself. But that's what he was, tired... just tired. But it was not only physically, it was also mentally. A lot of drama had happened in such a short space of time. And as always such a thing had managed to stun Logan's mind. With a feigned chuckle he decided to take another rest stop. Literally. He had left her behind since turning into this corridor, and he ducked into another without her spotting him. His highly trained ears heard her falter and stop. Logan let out a long but quietly done exhalation, resting his head against the wall behind. It was only when he stopped did the true pain and exhaustion catch up on him and sting at his muscles, aching at his joints.

* * *

As if waking up from a daydream, Roxanne suddenly focused her eyes ahead of her, a blink followed, then a frowned creased her brow. Frightened eyes snapped down to the weapon she currently held onto, the set visage broke free and relaxed with shock, her hands dropping the gun in a startled motion mixed with disgust and fear. With bravery did she lift her eyes up from the dropped gun to view where she was, and instantly recognition hit her, but it was vile and polluting to her mind. She was back in the very place she started at. A sort of freedom had been leased at Xavier's school, for not only was she surrounded by pleasantries and comfort, but also by courteous people, mutants like herself. And now? Now Roxanne was back in the torturous prison. Of all the places on Earth, this was the one place she never wanted to be back at! Not back with those twisted backstabbers. Ultimately, Roxanne decided staying in the same spot wasn't going to get her anywhere; her eyes glanced down to that shameful bracelet, the fluid that once filled it completely gone. Already used up in her bloodstream. Now, unless they managed to catch her.. she was free. Staying there wouldn't give her full freedom; she needed to get out of the building. And she knew instantly what she needed to do. She needed to go back to Westchester and apologize profoundly for her antics.

An uneasy and cautious step was placed forward. Again that rush of sensations drove her to excitement at being so free. The feel of her boot touching the floor, the echo it made enthralled her ears and blessed her mind. With the first step taken, the next followed simply, and soon she was walking with an almost proud manner at the accomplishment of being normal. Well, as normal as a mutant could be. Then, all of a sudden she felt her head pang across her eyebrows, and her eyes immediately trained to the corner to her left. For a moment she was worried that the reign of the drug was returning. But it wasn't, and after a few seconds, she grinned sheepishly to herself at the forgotten mutation she owned. She knew somebody was around that corner, she could sense it like a sonar, for that's how her mutation worked. She proceeded forward, and she was surprised to see a figure slip from it and run ahead. Without any hesitation, Roxanne surprised herself to find herself shouting out, "James!"

* * *

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_

__


	31. Aren't We a Team?

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox. 

**Calandra:** Hey, I am the** QUEEN** of cliffhangers! XD I'm sure you know that after reading all these stories =P They are my power!! o.O; ..anyway.. The expression, "Stand here like lemons," or "standing around like a lemon," is something used in England (could be other countries too, but I think t originates from England.). I believe it to mean to stand there being useless or standing there for no apparent reason. A friend of mine uses it regularly, such as, "Instead of standing here like lemons, let's go!" or "Why are we standing around like lemons?" How was that lovely insight? :D And you shall indeed find out, what caused Roxanne to shout out "James!"

**Blix:** Yes, she does know. Don't forget they do have a past together, you all know that much. I'm sure Logan will realise she is not glaring evilly at him anymore XD

**Angelica:** Yes, I really do like Gambit. For some reason I've moulded this personality for him that to me seems to suit him so perfectly. I'm not sure how similar it is or different to the comic's Gambit though. Gambit tends to be one that will talk his way out of a fight, but then again, this is humans, not mutants. He probably doesn't fear his life as much! With Roxanne's mutation, she can't sense everyone. They have to be within a certain radius. Like that of sonar on a boat (or the Blackbird in X2!) she can sense beings and charged objects (moving).

**Chapter 31**

"James!"

The powerful run Logan had planned to perform what cut short by a stagger and a frozen halt. His limbs relaxed to regain a standing position, but his head remained facing straight ahead as his mind began working heavily. His eyes darted around in a panic, frown appearing before his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Why had Roxanne shouted that out? Was she back to normal? She had spoken with compassion. His head spun round suddenly when he felt something brush his arm. It was her, trying to get him to face her. Logan did indeed turn, but watched her with a stunned expression.

"Don't leave me here," she said quietly, looking firmly at him.

But Logan only had one burning question that he wanted answering, "Why did you say 'James'?"

Roxanne raised a brow for a moment, lips taking on a slight smirk, "Don't be silly," But her expression hardened again, "First, we need to get out of here." Logan had remained glaring at her with utter mystification under his lowered brow. "James?" she repeated the name again.

Logan shook her hand from his arm in a panic, "Stop calling me that! I'm _not_ James!" he cried, his eyes still fixed on her with fright.

Just then, an alarm sounded from the ceiling, wailing and screeching its siren throughout the building. Instantly both Logan and Roxanne spun their heads in an alarmed manner. Roxanne's eyes had widened with horror. She remembered it.. She'd heard it before... when she was trying to escape the first time. It was the signal for guards. Logan's eyes darted back to Roxanne, ignoring the earlier dilemma and concentrating on the next predicament. His hand took hers and he started off in a run, leading her with him until he assumed she had got the idea, and allowed her palm to drop free, his fists clenched as he ran on, Roxanne lagging somewhat, but remaining close.

* * *

The run of the X-Men had been cut short as the alarm blasted into their ears. Their reaction was similar to Logan and Roxanne's – looking around with panic. Aurora however narrowed her eyes a moment; head turning to hear a large crowd of footsteps closing in on them. They were now so close that all the normal ears picked it up too. And it didn't sound good.

"Back the way we came!" cried Scott, turning and running back down the empty corridor that was free of any oncoming enemies. Above their head, the alarm continued to whine, but now a voice broke in from overhead speakers,

"_**Mutants have entered the base."**_

That couldn't have been good, they obviously weren't wanted. Scott continued to lead them out; the X-Men knew they couldn't get involved. Things were different now. The Government could so easily slap them into chains if their law passed; it was a fine thread waiting to break. Another mutant attack could do just that and ruin their chances of any so-called normal life.

But the gun-wielding soldiers of the government soon pursued the X-Men's run to safety. Scott raged on even faster with desperation, the team behind following with the same need. The door of the X-Men's entry was coming into view, they needed to reach it and get out. But now there were being chased, they had been spotted. The least they needed to do now was get out without retaliating. As Gambit was running, he glanced over to his sister, who was glaring ahead with determination to keep on going with the rest of them, all of them shared that expression - all but him. For he couldn't see why they were running. Running from an attacker? That wasn't what the X-Men were supposed to do! Gambit's lips spread to a wily smirk and he silently raised a playing card out of his sleeve, it burst alive with a glowing light and he tossed it elegantly over a shoulder. It flew neatly down to the oncoming groups, landing on the tiles patiently.

Siren caught his actions and glanced to him a moment, "What is you doing?" she asked softly with a slight frown. Gambit shook his head, pressing a finger to lips as he ran alongside her. Siren looked from him with a sigh, he was always secretive. But the secret was soon to be revealed. As the guards came running behind at full pelt, the card began to burn slowly, by the time a foot pressed upon it uncaringly to run on by, the card exploded and sent the entire force of soldiers down to the floor in cries of shock and pain. "Remy!" Siren cried as her head whipped round at the blast, "No!"

All heads turned round in horror to see the smoke filling the distant corridor, "Gambit!" cried Scott, "We're not supposed to attack!" The X-Men were now slowing as they reached the door; all of them were looking at Gambit. "The whole point of us running was so we _didn't _attack!" bellowed Scott, now stationary, "Do you realise what you have done!"

Gambit blew a sigh through his lips, rolling his eyes and tossing his head flippantly, "Ah, shush," He muttered, "Ya brought Gambit along, did ya not think he'd want ta play?" He rose his staff in indication before placing a hand to his hip and smirking at them.

"Look, let's just get out of her before they get any evidence," muttered Scott bitterly as he turned from Gambit and dragged the ruined door open.

But then Siren stepped forth, resting an hand on Scott's arm, "But Scott, what about Logan?" she asked softly.

Scott looked down to her, "Adrienne.. "he sighed, "You know we can't go running back in there. He'll make his way out."

"Scott, you know how weak he is.. at this rate he'll never make it out alive, especially if he tries fighting," Storm then said, turning her eyes upon him, "But I agree.. we are endangering mutants too much by going back in.."

Just then, a loud roar screamed furiously through the building, the very walls shuddering in their spots. Scott's eyes widened and he spun to look down to corridor they had just came, "Oh God. What's he doing?" Scott then stared at Siren ran past him, "Where are you going?"

"We can't leave him Scott, isn't this what a team is all about. Helping each other?" asked Siren.

Scott nodded his head slowly, his eyes looking down, "It is.. you're right." He sighed, shutting the door, their only exit.

"Come on," said Siren, taking his hand and running on ahead, leading him along.

Gambit's eyes narrowed, the others around him fading as they all disappeared ahead to follow Scott and Siren. Gambit remained stood by the door, his arms folded and his eyes specifically watching the hand that took Scott's, "What are you doing, girl?" he asked under his breath.

* * *

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_


	32. Reunited by Evil

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Araceil:** Yay, welcome back! I'm glad you're liking, no, loving it! Hehe! I hope your confusing will end after this chapter.. for everything is revealed..

**Blix:** It was just the kind of motivation he needed, hehe.

**Angelica:** Unharmed? Unharmed you say? After the troubles here, I'm afraid they have a dilemma on their hands. Precisely, they don't have a chance, which causes Stryker to do what he does in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter!

_I have begun a new and separate story from this saga called **'Poison to the Eye,'** it's about Mystique and how she turns from a normal and happy child in a vicious yet sultry blue skinned human hater! Please check it out!_

**Chapter 32**

No matter how many corners they turned, or how fast they pushed themselves, Logan and Roxanne couldn't shake off the running soldiers. Logan was trying to desperately to keep himself going, and trying so hard to make sure Roxanne could keep up with him at the same time. Logan's eyes quickly scanned ahead of him, taking in the vaguely new appearance of the next corridor. His eyes happened upon a light switch and with a determined grunt his fist slammed down upon it, the lights of the corridors switched off and darkness was bestowed upon them. Logan heard the soldiers behind stop and gasp at the darkness; also Roxanne gave a frightened yell. For now she couldn't see. She couldn't see Logan, nor the soldiers! She felt pretty much trapped in this heavy blackness. But Logan reached out for her, taking her wrist and zooming on ahead, hurtling them around a few corners to shake off the trail before he stopped. Just stopped. His back dropped against the wall, his chest heaving madly for air, his breath pained.

Roxanne looked up to him, shuffling further down the corridor to try and put more distance between her and the soldiers. She remained silent, watching the man beside her recover. Whilst she too was gasping for every bit of air, she was not injured and she was not exhausted like he was, "Do you know the way out?" she gasped, voice high through each wheezed breath. Logan just shook his head, not bothering to speak. He slid down the wall, dropping to sit on the floor. He just needed a rest. His hands went to his face, covering it as he made a quiet groan. Roxanne lowered gently beside him in the darkness, "Are you alright?"

This time he nodded, "Fine.."

"Because we really ought to get moving.."

"I -.. I know. Just gimme a second.."

Roxanne bowed her head gently, "Sorry."

Silence settled upon the pair for a few seconds. Roxanne rested herself against the wall also, her head lifting to watch the roof of the building. There were no distant footsteps. They were safe for now. Her eyes shifted upon Logan, he looked so weary. And he'd still come for her, and saved her. Even after everything she had done. Roxanne frowned, they should have met months ago, but under different circumstances. Why did she let Graham Stryker trick her? The Stryker's were supposed to be close with James.. How was she to know that James had lost contact with the Stryker family. Perhaps they had had an argument? He was so solid with William before..

Roxanne raised her eyes back to Logan, "James?" she asked.

Logan opened his eyes slowly, giving the woman a tired glance. He would have made it angry if he could, but he didn't have the strength, "Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked her quietly, voice only just uttering his words roughly, unsteadily, "I'm not James.. I'm Logan."

Roxanne turned her body fully to him, "I call you that because that is your name." Her brow burrowed with a heavy frown, "Why do you deny it?"

Logan shook his head, "Rox.. I'm not James."

"You are! Don't you remember? That's your name. I don't know why you call yourself Logan.. why can't you remember your _real_ name?"

Logan's eyes watched her steadily. So he couldn't remember? Well, that stood for a _lot _of things. Perhaps his real name was eradicated from his memory also? He sighed quietly as he looked from her, "I can't remember a lot of things.."

"You can't?" asked Roxanne, suddenly curious.

"No.. I didn't remember you. But when I first saw you," he eyes fell upon her, "I saw you on the news, you were getting arrested apparently."

Roxanne sighed, "No, I wasn't getting arrested. It was these people; they had tricked me because I was looking for you. They said they would show me where you where if I met them in London - where I was at the time.. I went, but it was an ambush. And I found myself here but I couldn't escape.." Her head lowered, eyes closing, "Only now I have.. almost."

Logan frowned, instinctively resting a hand nears hers, "You were looking for me?"

Roxanne nodded gently, "Yes. But you said you can't remember a lot of things.. so.."She shrugged, "You left all of a sudden years and years ago. I assumed you had gone to do some emergency work for William.. but when I called him he said he didn't know where you were."

Instantly a frowned crept over his features, "For William? William Stryker? I worked for him? And you knew?"

A nod came Roxanne, "Yes, you knew him, don't you remember?"

Logan's eyes widened, "Stryker, he was the one that stole Cerebro and tried to kill off all mutants! He was the one that made me into who I am and erased my memory!" Logan could feel his anger growing at the very thought of Stryker.

Roxanne snorted a little, "Don't be silly.. he was your friend."

"WHAT?!"

Roxanne's eyes widened at the response, "Wow, you really don't remember anything.."

"No, I don't!" Logan growled, facing her, "Obviously something went wrong with our friendship," he muttered bitterly. After a small pause he spoke again, softer "So.. you know everything about me?"

"Well.." began Roxanne, "Everything until you disappeared one night.."

"That must have been when Stryker got me.. "

Roxanne smiled weakly at him, shifting on her knees and facing him, "Well now, I can tell you everything you forgot." Her hands lifted and took his, "All the things.. and you can tell me what you remember." Her eyes sparkled with growing tears, "Because I've finally found you.. after fifteen years." Logan's eyes visibly softened at her state and he shifted forward to hold her close. Her arms embraced her and he held her closer and more desperately than he had ever done to anyone. Even Aurora. This was a missing piece to his past. She was the key to who he really was and what kind of man he should be. They had been torn apart by a bitter friend, both of them destroyed by losses.

Roxanne of her James, and Logan of his memory and life.

And now.. he had her back, reunited by the Stryker generation. And he was never going to let her go.

* * *

The X-Men saw the light vanish in a corridor further ahead and all ran instinctively towards the corridor. Aurora heard the soldiers coming and yelled out a warning to the others. They all span, facing the group of soldiers, "Now remember.." began Scott quietly. But Gambit cut in throwing a card over to the soldiers, he grabbed Scott's shoulder, pushing him forth,

"Go! Run!"

Scott staggered over himself, doing as Gambit said, the other mutants following apprehensively. The soldiers stared down at the card on the floor in front of them. One frowned and raised his head looking to the retreating mutants. He gestured a hand to order the force forward. The first step ignited the card and hurtling fireballs cascaded around the group swiftly, killing them off in sudden explosions. Scott spun his head round with a cry, "Remember, no killing!" he roared to Gambit.

"Oh, I'm sure dey were gonna stick by dat plan too," muttered Gambit sarcastically in reply.

"Oh, come on. Just keep going," muttered Siren, pulling Scott forth, "We need to find Logan."

* * *

In a room far away from the exploding activities sat a few white-coated people, and one smartly dressed man. Monitors lined the wall in front of them, each of them black and white screens picturing different areas of the base. A few bore nothing but empty corridors, one a pitch black one, another few showing dead soldiers.. and one showing the running mutants. A woman controlling the cameras turned in her seat, looking over her glasses to the man behind her who watched over her head with a intense glare.

"Mr. Stryker," began the woman, in a Russian accent, "These mutants have entered and are so far eliminating _all_ forces thrown at them."

Graham Stryker's eyes watched with a blazing anger at the mutants. His eyes snapped onto the next monitor watching them take a different corridor, "I know.." he said quietly.

"There really is nothing we can do, sir." Said a man sat beside her, nodding his head sombrely.

"It's alright," said Graham, smiling a little, "Because our original plan failed and the X-Men are alive.. we need another. However, Roxanne's disappearance has lured them all here. And now, they are trapped." His eyes fell upon the few of his workers, "Sound the countdown to detonate. Time it at ten minutes from now. Evacuate yourselves instantly. You know the procedure." He turned sharply from them, picking up a gun from the table.

"But Mr.Stryker, our work will be lost.. everything that – "cried the woman.

"Rosa.. "began Graham gently, turning his head to smirk at her, "Roxanne is our work. We don't need her anymore. The X-Men are as good as dead now." He clicked the gun into place, "Ready?"

Rosa turned, offering a wary glanced to her co-worker before she turned, typed into the keyboard and pressed a button on the desk, "Go!" she gasped. All three of they span from the room, hurtling themselves out of the door.

"Remember!" bellowed Graham, "All doors are now bolted shut, escape through Door E and then lock it. We need to keep them trapped!" Graham turned the opposite way to his workers.

"Mr. Stryker? Where are you going?!" Rosa cried at his retreating figure.

"I have somebody I need to deal with! I'll be out shortly!"

* * *

All of a sudden a robotic female voice blasted through the speakers around the building, _"Evacuate. Warning. Countdown. Self-destruct in nine minutes and fifty nine seconds.. Nine minutes and fifty eight seconds.. Nine.."_ All the doors around the base leading to the outside world bolted shut, metal running from the doorframe and locking into the slots all the way around the door. The only door free was Door E, securely hidden for the workers specifically. But the dented door at the other side of the base whirred pathetically. The metal clips jerked out, trying to launch themselves into the many slots. But the dent and proved difficult for the machinery to work, the door continued to whine and buzz, the metal banged against dented holes, unable to lock fully.

Every mutant had whipped their head skyward at the voice, eyes widening in fear and surprise at this. Scott turned to the others, his breath quickened, "We need to get out of here."

"But Logan – "began Siren, panicked.

"Adrienne!" cried Scott, grabbing her by the shoulders; "We'll never find him under such a time limit! We'll all die! We need to get out and hope to God that Logan's got the sense to get himself out of here!"

"But – "

"We can't! Come on!" Scott turned, urging them forth, "Get back to the door! Come on!"

* * *

Oopsies, cliffhanger. Review? Pwetty pwease?

Don't forget to check out **'Poison to the Eye'**!! P

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**


	33. What We Had

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Blix:** Hehe. But he is right. As a leader he can't make a decision that will endanger all of the team. You need to do some serious meditating before you read this, the sheer unfairness will get to you

_I reuploaded this chapter. Removed the swear word and replaced it with something less offensive but still holds the same emotion. I just didn't like using it in my story. I'm keepin' it clean! (: Hehe._

**Chapter 33**

Logan frantically stood up as the warnings of the countdown repeated overhead. His eyes snapped around the pitch-black corridor, ears reaching out for every sound. He could hear footsteps coming their way. Roxanne looked too terrified to move. She was still sat on the floor and clinging to herself in dear fright. Logan looked down to her, "Roxanne!" he cried, "We have to get out of here, we need to run!" his hands lowered, lifting her up. But she was unable to cooperate, eyes widened with fear,

"Why are they doing this?" she suddenly sobbed. Her body staggered slightly, her legs refused to work properly to Logan's actions.

Logan didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He just tried to steady her, "Come on.." he said quietly.

Roxanne's hands rested on his arms for support, clinging desperately, "Why are they doing this to us?" she repeated more loudly, as if he hadn't heard her the first time. Her voice was shaky from growing sobs, and a newly grown fright at how much the humans here wanted them dead.

"I don't know.." Logan muttered, holding her close before releasing her to look her directly in the face, "Roxanne, you know we must get out of here."

Roxanne's hands clasped at his leather jacket, the tears creeping from her eyelids, "What's the point?" she sobbed gently, "There is no way out. All the doors will be bolted shut. I overheard them once.."

"There must be one day for us to get out of? How will the workers get out?" Logan murmured.

"That doors coded.. it'll refuse to let us out.." Roxanne clung onto him tightly, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed, "I've only just found you, and now I'm going to lose you."

Logan's eyes looked down at her, watching her head heave with each breath of tears. He could still hear footsteps coming their way.. he wanted to run. His instinct screamed for him to, but he couldn't leave her here. She seemed to helpless right now, "You won't lose me," he couldn't guarantee those words. It felt wrong giving her false hope, but he had to say something positive. He turned his body, walking slowly with her by his side. Logan felt confident that any doors they came across, he could break through them. He speeded up step by step, breaking her into the pattern of walking.

Slowly, Roxanne raised her head to stare back at his eyes; she walked by him at his pace now. Her eyes had hardened, "Logan. Although you can't remember anything.. don't forget me this time," she said quietly. Her lids lowered, "Just in case we don't make it out.." but before she could finish, the footsteps were too obvious, and Roxanne froze again, "Oh no!"

"No!" Logan cried, they had been doing so well, he needed to keep her going, "No! Come on!"

Roxanne broke down again, slumping uncontrollably to her knees in tears, "We'll never make it out!"

"We will.." Logan whispered, lowering in front of her. His hand outstretched to lift her chin so her eyes met his, "We can do this."

"Oh James.." she sniffed, resting her forehead against his gently, "Why did everything had to change.. our life was so perfect before.." Logan watched her solemnly as she spoke of their past. "We had such a wonderful life together, everything went well, we had steady jobs, a loving lifestyle, a family.. – "

Logan had to cut her off there, "A family?" he uttered. His voice had dropped to a whisper, a shaking quality of fright, but a yearn to know more.

Roxanne slowly raised her eyes to his, "Yes.. "Her eyes closed, "Oh, it's hurts me so much that you can't remember your child. You treasured her so much James.." Logan couldn't reply, his eyes had lodged on hers, his breathing had stillened. He had a daughter? The Wolverine? A family that he loved? Stryker had deprived him of so much.. that bastard.

Logan seemed to forget about the continuous voice from the speakers reminding them of their coming fate, he just kept his eyes upon Roxanne's, his attention solely on her, "What was she like?"

Roxanne smiled faintly, her eyes glinting brightly even in the darkness, and the tears shimmered so softly at him, "Such an angel. You said you'd never seen anything so beautiful." Logan stared at Roxanne with such awe; a nauseous hole crept into his stomach, nervously excited at the news. Roxanne brought her hands to his cheeks gently, smiling ever so softly, "She.." her thumb traced over an eyebrow tenderly, "She's got your eyes. We always said that."

A lop-sided grin was offered to Roxanne, "We did?"

With a proud defiance Roxanne nodded her head at him. "Yeah.. even when I was under this drug. I thought about her every night, where she could be now, if she's got herself married, into a job.. Our close contact was lost when I moved over to London for my job." Roxanne's hands gently traced his jaw line before falling to his shoulders, "When I found out you were alive. I had to find you. I thought Graham would help me.. but he wanted you all dead." Roxanne ever so gently kissed his lips, her own were shaking slightly. Tenderly, Logan placed a hand gently upon hers, a comforting notion to the tears that still fell from her face. The touch of her lips brought back so many memories in such a hurry he couldn't see them, they swept by and disappeared into his mind for later use.

But the sweet touch of her lips suddenly came to an odd halt. Her mouth jarred against his, and an unexpected gasp breathed from her mouth into his. To Logan's surprise, she was pressing her mouth even harder to him, all of her weight in fact. Logan opened his eyes and moved his head back curiously. But to his horror, her body fell forward and collapsed on the floor, her hair sprawling out across his lap, eyes closed and face still, blood trickling from a wound in her upper back.

Logan raised his widened eyes to see a figure stood a short distance away, earlier blocked by Roxanne's upper torso. Logan had frozen with shock, his mouth gaping in sheer horror. The figure ahead stepped forward, the gun glinting in the blackness, the person yet to be identified. Logan heard the gun cock gently, before words steadily slipped from the stranger's mouth, a threatening sense of calm, "And the moral of that is; don't mess with me, or I'll blow your god damn brains out.."

* * *

Please review. Had a look at **Poison to the Eye** yet? (:

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_


	34. The Last Ever?

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Blix:** Yes, cruel. Bwahaha. XD This is a worse.. And the plot gets crueller.. trust me. I was forcing back tears when I wrote this.

**Omala:** Drastic? Not technically, since she failed to kill anyone, which is what Graham wanted her to do. He's pretty pissed off and killed her.. It's not like he cares about killing anyone! All your questions shall be answered my friend...

**Chapter 34**

It all suddenly replayed in Logan's mind, all the happenings that had been missed whilst he lost himself in Roxanne's embrace. The gun shot, the shrill soaring of the bullet, the continuous warnings overhead, the cruel words of Stryker. They all played at double volume inside his head, also screening her falling body over and over, the gasp of surprise and pain. Logan's relatively still form of shock broke free and his hands began to clasp into fists and tremble with the suppressed anger that boiled and surged through his body. His eyes dropped to take another disbelieved look at the fallen body, and the rage broke through its barrier. But Logan made no sound, nor any quick movements. He just rose stoically, though his eyes were ablaze, his true feelings currently masked by the oddly calm posture.

Graham smiled at him with a malevolent aura. A hand idly ran his dark hair from his face, haunting blue eyes staring at him, "Wolverine.." he greeted, with the air of a long-time friend, "How are you?" he asked in derisive tone, the smile on his lips not at all amiable, but cunning, and indifferent to the sin he had just accomplished. The gun hung loose from his index finger as he gestured either side of him as he spoke. He took a casual step forward, neatening his suit.

No reply issued from Logan at the vindictive words. He just gently moved round Roxanne, and closed the distance slightly between him and his maker's son by a single step.

"Not going to reply?" asked Graham with a false air of shock. He gestured to Logan then to himself, "Manners, Wolverine. Use them?" He chuckled again, shaking his head. "Y'know.." he said calmly, "I don't know much about you Wolverine.. you are after all the work of my father, and not me. I've not read any documents on you.. just heard, little _snippets_, here and there." His smiled widely at Logan, "Forgive the pun." His arms folded gently and he made an elaborate sigh, "Not gonna say hello then, Wolverine?" Indeed, Logan was silent, face consorted by the undeniable rage. Graham chuckled some more, raising his gun, "No?" he shook his head in a unhappy manner, his devious smirk broadly showing, "Too bad, you gotta die!"

The bullet shot. As if some starting gun on a racetrack, the sound triggered Logan into a run. A heaving roar of mad rage bellowed over the gunshot, drowning it out so easily. The bullet sliced through into his shoulder, but that mere obstacle did nothing. Graham's smirk fell from his face when the Wolverine didn't recoil and fall at the shot. In a panic Graham raised the gun and continuously fired his shots desperately to bring down the Wolverine. But each hit only made the beast thirstier for blood. The six claws soon reached out hungrily from his knuckles, the sheer sight of them drawing blood without touching Graham, for his face had paled instantly. The darkness caused Logan to have the upper hand, he could sense Graham, but Graham could see nothing but a rough outline, the occasional glint of a claw, and shimmering of glaring eyes.

A fist darted forward to the blackness and grappled Graham by the throat and dragged him close. "Don't do anything hasty," Graham snarled, "Or the police will be on your ass so quick – "

But a claw arriving in his line of sight silenced him. Logan lowered his head and growled his words, "I ain't doin' nothin' hasty. I'll be killin' you nice.. and.. _slow_." Graham couldn't utter another word, for three claws had heaved upwards to puncture through the man's throat. The crunching of bone and the garbled cry of help pleased the Wolverine wildly; the revenge was too good to be true. Wolverine smirked at the sickening flow of blood over his bare hands, reminded of his old days when he found alarming pleasure at slicing his way through Stryker's workers with his new found weapons and new animalistic skill. Logan retracted his claws from the man throats, without the support Graham staggered and fell backwards, continuing to choke and gag on the damage and blood. Logan knew he couldn't stay here and continue the torture the man, he couldn't revert back to the old ways he had broken out of. With a heavy snort he dropped his hand, wiping it clean with a sarcastic grimace on the Graham's suit before he turned and hurried over to Roxanne.

When he stooped by her side. He could sense life from her, she wasn't dead. Not yet, his mind argued, but Logan brushed that thought away with determination. He would get her out of here, back to the X-Men and bring her home. His arms fell about her form, lifting her and holding her body to his with a soft sigh. It was only then when the countdown entered back into his thoughts. With a terrified realization at the time they had to go (.. three minutes and thirty two seconds..) Logan started his run, but it was back the way they had come. Where could he go? Back the way they came in? He felt positive that he could barged himself through that door. Perhaps the X-Men would be looking for him? No... he'd smell them if they were. And they wouldn't wait so long that they'd endanger themselves. He wouldn't want them to do that...

* * *

Scott was the first one to reach the door, his eyes scanned it nervously before his hands took the handle and with a determined grunt he tried to push it open. The door was stuck. In fact, it was only partly locked; add some strength and it would give away. Half of the door had been blown off when Scott first blasted through it, perhaps he should do that again? Behind him the X-Men watched in frightened silence. Scott didn't want to give them cause for concern.. he could get it open. His hands placed upon his visor, and the red laser blasted down upon the remaining door and it slammed open. Sighs of relief all round came and the X-Men pursued on through, running back through the dark corridor, Aurora directing them back to the Blackbird.

The X-Men were certainly having an easier time than Logan, they were soon out, but the time was dwindling fast for Logan to follow on. Once in the Blackbird, the X-Men peered out of the window, waiting with bated breaths for the return of Logan. The steps were still down in wait; in the background they could still here the robotic countdown.

"Come on Logan.." murmured Storm softly in unhelpful encouragement, holding her hands tightly together whilst her eyes staring resolutely at the steps, waiting for his face to appear.

Scott turned his head slightly to the distant sounds, "If he doesn't get here soon.." his eyes fell back on the others with a solemn expression, "We'll have to move out."

"You mean fly away and leave him?" cried Siren, rising from her seat.

"Even though we're out of the building the explosion will reached us here and set the jet alight.." replied Scott softly. His voice was full of worry that he tried to keep down, "the countdown's on two minutes.." all heard it but Scott found the need to vocalise it.

"He'll be here," murmured Michael softly, resting his eyes on Aurora next to him, then to the others, "He's got to be.."

Scott was sat with his lowered face covered by a hand, but although no one could see his face, they could all sense the situation for Scott. As a leader it was his duty to look after them all. He didn't want to leave Logan, but he didn't want them all killed. Scott sat in silence, still unflinching.. just listening to the countdown. Finally he raised his head, "One minute," he informed shakily, "We gotta go,"

"No!" cried Aurora, turning to Scott, "We can't leave him to die! Just wait!"

"We need time to get the jet off the ground.. it has to be now, or we're all dead," whispered Scott, his eyes turned to Storm for validation. With reluctance the white haired woman nodded her agreement to the others of the jet, at which Aurora howled her dismay and Siren screamed her anger. "We gotta do it," said Scott softly, turning to the front of the jet and setting the controls. The steps rose and closed, shutting with an echoing clank that seemed to ensure the finality of it all. There was no going back.

"Scott.." began Michael, watching the raised steps with frightened eyes. Scott looked round as his name was called, but Michael just shook his head defeatedly. The engine of the Blackbird started, the entire jet shook softly at the power of the thrusters. Scott and Storm shared one glance before she lowered her palm to the controls and brought forward the lever and the jet was airborne off the mountain..

* * *

Determination was the only thing that made Logan continue, he was bleeding heavily from the bullet wounds, and carrying Roxanne weakened his strength. He staggered on through the blasted down door, stumbling over the debris before he continued to run on, clutching Roxanne to him desperately.

_".. 28 seconds.. 27 seconds.. 26 seconds.."_

Where was that damn exit? He had to get out of there, and clear the base. With a lunge of breath he bellowed through the tunnel, "Scott!" He shakily listened to his echo, stumbling forth through the puddles; he involuntarily made a soft whimper. "Aurora!!" There was no one. He suddenly had never felt so alone, even when nobody was with him. Before nobody cared. But now, they were supposed to care, and still they weren't waiting to help him and Roxanne, even at the end, just to be there to welcome him.

_".. 20 seconds.. 19 seconds.. 18 seconds.."_

"No.." he moaned pitifully, blindly staggering and hitting himself against the rough walls of the tunnel, still trying to stay upright and keep Roxanne in his arms. "Storm.." he said softly, but it was no more a shout.. just a unhappy whine as he thought of all the X-Men. There was no point in trying; the door was still so far away. It took him a good number of minutes to get in when he was running. Now his weak stumbles couldn't even be classed as a walk. And he had nothing but a matter of seconds.

_"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.."_

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her cold ear with a soft sob, he fell against the tunnel wall, holding her as tight as possible against him for the last time.

_"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. "_

* * *

Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger?

Tearful? Unhappy? Angry? Tell me in a review! (:


	35. Left to Die

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Angelica:** Hehe. I think that was the worst cliffhanger ever! I just saw the opportunity! D: hope you don't mind! (: Yah, I like writing dramatic stuff, I love to get the emotion overloads for the readers! And all that about Logan's past is going to make up the next few stories, that and his lack of commitment!

**Blix:** Yeah, that's what I mean by emotion overload, when you just stare at the screen in utter shock and revulsion. Hehe. Now it's time to find out just what happens!!

**Omala:** So was I! Here it is! Next chapter!

**Araceil:** ..Uhoh.. D: The plot can't be ruined, it can be changed to a way you wish didn't happen, but it won't be ruined! So nyah! Hehe. And ..er.. don't kill me! Please? No more chapters if you do, haha!

Anyway, after all the trauma and unhappiness in that chapter, I wonder if you know who I based Graham Stryker on, personality and appearance wise? It's a film that both Hugh and Halle starred in, quite a few years back, but very good. (:

**Chapter 35**

"_5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.."_

Logan's eyes had instinctively closed, held tight so his eyes may not witness the process or sudden effects of the blast. His arms were still underneath Roxanne supporting her body up off the floor and close to him, she was still unmoving and silent. But then, as the final number echoed from the speakers, a faint rumble in the distance began before all of a sudden the walls of the tunnel crumbled and fell down around the pair. Logan cried out, running poorly from the falling debris, cradling Roxanne's head beneath his own to protect her. Explosion roared in the distance, going off all over the building and shaking the very foundations. The sounds of destruction were deafening. The falling of ceilings and walls boomed out across the corridors. A bomb exploded closer than the others, and the entire tunnel filled with heaving smoke and heat gushed through. Fireballs licked corridors, destroying everything in it's path and bringing down the strong walls.

Logan could only try and jump clear of the falling walls, dodging the slabs of concrete as they plagued down upon them. The air had quickly become clogged with dust and smoke, the heat of distant flames clamming up the thick air. But there was more, the explosions were still crashing down the building in swarms of fire and cloud. Logan's eyes quickly re-closed after he sneaked a glance at the crumbling tunnel. The murky air irritated his eyes and stung at his lungs. The flow of thick smoke soon turned Logan's silence around as he coughed and heaved in the blackness. But his sounds were soon pathetically wiped out by a ferocious bellow of flames that flew up towards him, the walls gave in to the shuddering of the impact, tumbling and shattering, being wiped out of the foundations and breaking away. The gush of hot air and flames grabbed the pair of mutants, the force lifting them clean from the ground and hurtling them out of the now destroyed tunnel.

* * *

The tense silence on the jet was shattered as the hollering blasts roared to them from the distance. The jet was still flying, now clear of any possible damage and so the mutants within were safe. As the explosions sounded, every face held a rupturing wince before it either hardened in regret or washed with distressed tears. Storm's hands were shakily guiding the jet, as Scott had let go of the controls and instead buried his head in his hands, as if trying to block out the sounds. 

Storm had always been a reserved woman; her emotions were rarely let out in front of everyone. But the sudden crashes of lightening around the jet displayed her thorough anger at the happenings, whilst tears rested precariously on her eyelids. Her glistening eyes turned slowly to Scott, and she uttered his name quietly, "Scott..?"

But Scott just shook his head slowly, keeping his hands over his face, the man thoroughly shocked and speechless.

A sigh issued from Storm at the lack of a response and she glance over her shoulder slowly to the others on the jet. No one looked back, all either had their eyes stonily on the floor, or they were hidden behind shaking hands.

"We must go back.." then declared Siren to the silence, her hands upon her forehead.

Scott finally spoke, shaking his head but lifting it to look at the woman, "We can't go back. We can't be seen around the area.. you know we can't."

"But.. Logan.. what if he's.." Aurora couldn't manage to finish her sentence, her head instead shaking and hands covering her eyes.

"The Professor will let us know.." answered Scott softly, turning from the others and looking firmly out of the window, "Let's get back to the mansion.."

* * *

The fallen walls meant that Logan and Roxanne were no longer trapped and the forces of each explosion guiding the flailing bodies clear of the building and out across the snow. Logan had kept his arms securely round Roxanne, even as their bodies heavily tumbled out across the thick snow, being hit heavily upon destroyed walls and burnt machinery. As he had been thrown clear of the building and across the snow, Logan had still kept his eyes shut, in fear of opening and taking note of damage to himself and Roxanne. He could feel severe pain, but he didn't want to visually witness it. 

The cold air stung at Logan's lungs as he breathed in richly at the currently smokeless air, but the masses of thick cloud were stretching from the destroyed building and soon drifting out around the mountain edge. Finally, Logan felt his body stop moving, the back of his body becoming wet and cold with the snow beneath him. His eyes slowly opened, instantly resting upon the snow-covered head of Roxanne. With a frightened gasp, Logan forced himself to sit upright, regardless of the searing pain charging through his body. His burnt hands brushed the snow from her face, the wetness smearing away the powdery soot from her features.

Logan made a choked sob, arms grabbing her limp form and clutching her as close as possible, her head merely flopped backwards at his actions, closed eyelids unflinching. One of his hands cupped the back of her fallen head, lifting it back to a more righteous position. His eyes stared down at her face as his thumb brushed away the gathering snowflakes from her eyelashes that now began to fall around them slowly.

A sudden realisation hit Logan, and his head spun to where the jet had been stood. Rubble and smoking metal littered the entire area, but there was no jet. With a sharp inhale of fear, Logan rose to his knees, eyes falling upon the grooves in the thick snow from where the Blackbird had once stood. Instantly he glared skywards, eyes searching the heavens until he spotted a small black fleck in the cloudless distance. His lower jaw dropped in utter horror, his features halting in shock before he muttered slowly, "No.."

He couldn't believe it. They had left them behind. His breaths had speeded to a panicky level, "No.." he gasped again, eyes still upon the distant jet, "They've gone.." His eyes dropped back down upon Roxanne, who still lay unmoving in his embrace. His hand began to shake with a mix of fear and anger, his eyes narrowing as he snarled his words, "They've gone!!" he cried, head snapping back to the heavens. But after his emotion-drove outburst, his face softened.

_What were they going to do? How would they get off the mountain?_

Gasps came in condensed clouds, his body shaking from the surge of emotions and from the sheer coldness. Logan made a quiet sob as he pulled Roxanne back to his body in a desperate bid to keep both of them warm, but their skin had reached a deathly temperature, no warmth being transferred. As Logan buried his face into Roxanne's neck, he paused in his pitiful whines to suddenly listen to the whispering wind. Curiosity got the better of him, and his head lifted to allow his eyes to stare vertically at the snowy mountain face. His eyes widened to see clouds of powdery snow flushing from the mountainside before incredible lumps of snow begin to shudder. Logan's jaw dropped and his body instinctively began to shuffle away, but at a poor pace. The earlier force of the explosions had shuddered the very mountain.. and now, snow and ice had broken free.. They tumbled across the rocky side to hit hard packed snow and sent them earthwards in jagged shapes.

"Oh God, no.." moaned Logan, slipping and stumbling on the snow as he limped to his feet, grabbing Roxanne with him as he began to stagger aimlessly. There was nowhere to go! A sheer drop welcomed him in one direction, and an avalanche in the other! His runs weren't even powered - it was barely a walk. It was just a helpless circle of unbalanced stumbles. With a cry of pain Logan fell on his side, Roxanne helplessly tumbling out of his arms and across the snow. Logan's face consorted with pain, his body instinctively doubling over to the wounds and pain inflicted upon him. With ragged gasp he shuffled back across to Roxanne, lifting her unsteadily, trying to rise back onto his feet again.

But the pain belated his movements, and he stumbled some more, unaware of the bloodied snow surrounding his every turn. There was still nowhere to go, no matter how desperately his eyes searched. He could hear the falling mounds coming closing, he heard one hit the ground further on, the noise slamming into his eardrums. The flow of snow poured on behind the original lumps.

Logan turned his eyes skyward from one fleeting moment, and could only scream as a massive block of sheer ice crashed beside him, showering him in glistening shards and knocking him backwards. His body flailed unsteadily a moment, his arms tightened around Roxanne to prepare from the heavy landing to the snow, but his eyes widened in horror as his boots cuffed the rocky edge and his body fell not into snow, but into the sheer open air of the drop.

His horrified yell bellowed through the air as he plummeted downwards head first, his only company the silent body in his arms.

* * *

Well, at least no one's died yet! o:

_**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**_


	36. Gone

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Angelica:** They were lucky to be in the tunnel and not in the main building itself. If they'd had been in the building I doubt their chances highly. And yup, the drop is very big. Deaths? You'll find out..

**Omala:** She's not dead currently no, but extremely close to it. After suffering a gun wound and effects of the explosion she's in a very critical condition and unconscious.

**Blix:** Again, she is in a near death state, Logan would certainly vocalise his anger if she died! Believe me!

**Araceil:** Hehe, yah, pretty evil aren't I?

**Chapter 36**

Such a heavy body plummeted through the crisp air with a frightening ease. The weight of the adamantium forcefully dragged Logan's body earthward at an incredible rate; his form was no more than a dark blur against the white sky. Logan watched in horror, stunned as the vision of the mountain edge retreated further and further away, soon been replaced by white clouds. The oncoming impact was still quite a distance away, and for a peculiar moment, Logan took a chance to notice the beautiful view. It was only a mere glance; the feeling of nausea in his stomach brought his unstable mind back to reality.

Roxanne lay lifeless and limp in his arms, hanging by the very thread of life. The strong arms of Logan kept her close, though the irregular body positioning of the pair forced her limbs to odd angles. The wind heavily battled with any material is could lay it's invisible grip on. Logan's hair madly ruffled, Roxanne's strewn out, wildly waving. As the mountain face began to lose any signs of snow and instead adopted wildflowers. Logan knew it wouldn't be long. For some reason, he didn't feel frightened.. sure, there was a horrible feeling n the pit of his stomach.. but any other would have probably have been a gibbering wreck. Was it was because Logan had always assumed it'd be almost impossible for him to die? The amount of times he had tried seemed to prove that. But this time he didn't want death.

He wanted to live, he wanted Roxanne to live.

With a soft grunt, Logan suddenly spiralled through the air. His leg had hit the rocky mountain face and lurched his body around. The sudden movement meant Roxanne was now the one who would hit the ground first. But the grip on Roxanne had suddenly been jerked away by another hit to Logan from the jagged rocks, and her body slumped out of his arms and rose above him as his heavier weight caused him to plummet from her light body. Logan snapped his head back to watch her drift further away from him, Logan screamed out for her, but it was useless. He tried once more, but he cut off his words when he cuffed his arm on a branch, jerked out of control before he smashed face first on the cold mud floor.

The last thing he heard was a violent series of snapping and cracking as his companion joined the earth beside him.. and then.. his vision went black.

The two mutants lay on the grassy area on silence, the base of the mountain a few feet behind them. Both lay at odd angles, but whilst the male kept a relatively normal body position.. the female's body had been horribly whipped out of its shape. The sweet blades of green grass around the both was turning a deep crimson, the very grass blades displaying sickening droplets from their tips that dropped down into the earth with a faint sound.

But from the pair, there was no sound.

* * *

"I can't believe you have done this!" cried Siren in a furious voice as she stormed around the Professor's office. Her fists were held tightly, eyes narrowed and alight with passion.

Charles had listened to the news with a sombre silence, only nodding his head gravely to everyone's words. He had earlier accepted Aurora's constant begs for him to check Cerebro and had been gone for a short time when Siren suddenly found need to vocalise her anger. Everyone had been sat around in respectful silence for the situation, but Siren had since risen and now continued her rant.

"You left him behind!" her words were snarled and she violently gestured at the air. Her head spun wildly, hair flying skywards at the movements. Her vicious eyes settled upon Scott.

Scott slowly lifted his head to the incensed woman, shaking his head dejectedly, "We.. I had no choice, Adrienne.. you know that."

"No!" she hissed, hurtling towards him, forcing her eyes into his, "You should have gone back. How could you leave somebody to die?! _Cest très_ erroné!"

"Gone back and killed all of us?" replied Scott, his tone now raising, "Is that what you wanted? Everyone to die?"

Siren merely turned from him, her arms folding as she glared at the floor. Scott exhaled a sigh, his eyes closing a moment before he rose,

"Sometimes.." continued Scott in a much softer tone, he glanced tentatively to Storm a moment before moving over to Siren, ".. sacrifices have to be made."

"Yes.." murmured Storm quietly in a supportive manner, ".. that is true." Her eyes fell to her lap soon after, hands absent-mindedly busying themselves with strands of hair.

Siren had resumed staring at the floor, "It sounds like such betrayal.." she whispered, French tone melodically sounding, "He was a member of this team.. you should have risked _everything_, Scott. You would have done for Jean."

Scott instantly frowned and raised a finger to her, "Now listen – "

But Siren interrupted, her jade eyes narrowing slyly, "A member of a team shouldn't have to be romantically involved with any other in order to gain importance," she said in a fluent tone, voice calm. She ignored Aurora's sudden raised eyebrows, but Scott was speaking before Aurora could interject.

"So you would have gone back?" he asked sceptically, arms folding over his chest.

"It's what I believe in. Loyalty is strong in my family."

"But we are not a family," corrected Scott.

"Now _bougre_.." murmured Gambit quietly as he pressed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. He strode with slow and calculated steps up towards Scott, who had fastened his eyes upon the Cajun closely. "Family ain't all flesh an' blood."

"Quite right," admitted Storm, who finally allowed her eyes back on the happenings.

"Ya.." commented Gambit with a nod to Storm at her input, "Ya all be a family 'ere. Y'da X-Men, that's a family. Close knit group ain'tcha? Protect each other? Happy with each other?" But then Gambit closed his eyes sombrely, "But dere is no' enough protection. Ya should be willing ta risk your life for the people here."

Scott kept his eyes coldly upon Gambit, "Are you saying I am abandoning my duties as a leader?" he asked stoically, but his voice seemed to hold an offended tone.

"_Non, mon ami_, Gambit be saying you need to just think a bit more, ya know? If ya gonna be a leader, ya gotta be strong.." Gambit punched Scott lightly on the chest, "In 'ere." Scott mildly pushed Gambit's hand away, keeping his displeased expression upon the man.

"It was my choice. I couldn't risk everyone else's life just to save them." Scott turned away, resting his palms on the desk as he glared down at the wood; his back was now to the group. He let out a tired sigh, eyes closing behind his red lenses. Scott then spoke up quietly, "Do you think it was an easy decision?"

"He never said that.." muttered Aurora quietly, looking to Gambit.

Scott shook his head some more, refusing to look their way, "Do you think it is simple and easy to have people's lives in my hands! I had to make a choice!" He spun at them, brow now heavily furrowed in anger, "Do you think I wanted that decision left up to me? Did you think I wanted to be blamed?!" his voice had risen to a shout, his voice pummelling across to all of them as he yelled out his built up distress.

But the entire room sliced to a silence as the great doors opened and Charles reappeared. The Professor sleekly rolled his wheels across the carpeted floor and stopped carefully. His eyes were fixed upon Scott at the heard outburst, but his first words were, "There's no response.."

With a frightened gasp Aurora swivelled her eyes upon Charles, "_What_?" she whispered uncertainly, as if needing the confirmation again.

"The mental link.. has gone."

* * *

At last I updated!

**_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_**


	37. Want you, Need you

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Araceil**: Oh my! Er.. you can't exactly reach me, so Mwahahahhahahahahahaha! (anyway, shush, be nice to me o.o)

**Omala Moola**: Not completely invincible! I think that too many injuries would overload him, basically and his mutation can't keep up with all the wounds and therefore there's too much blood loss.

**Blix**: Well technically, he can't try harder, there's no mental link, which means Charles is getting no electrical signal from Logan's brain.

**Angelica:** It appeared logical for Scott to be negative about the pressure, as it were for Siren and Gambit to feel strongly about loyalty. I'm glad you liked my work there! Here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 37**

The helicopters descended upon the great Mount Rundle. Their blades whirred loudly across the silent landscape, the orange machines standing out against the swirling white backdrop. The avalanche had now collapsed upon the wrecked remains of the base, the building completely out of sight under the monstrous collection of crushed snow and blocks of ice. The two bodies, which still lay at the mountain base, remained unmoving. The gathering snow gently placed innocent snowflakes upon the ghastly scene, specks of white decorating the crimson of the ground.

The helicopters slowly lowered their skids to the damp grass, the doors sliding open and the uniformed medics within leaping out hurriedly. A small group of people ran through a small area of woodland towards the mountain base.

"Two casualties," announced one as he ran ahead of the others. He held a more determined grimace, a certain leader. The three medics ran softly towards the silent scene, their boots crushing sickeningly into the watery ground. All of them paused respectfully one moment as the came upon the bodies, they shared cautious glances with one another before treading forward towards the two casualties.

"Carefully, carefully.." warned the leader as his troop lowered towards them. Two went for the female, the leader to the male. Roxanne was appearance wise in a much more distressed state, her limbs had lost all correctness, skin paled completely.

"Rob," said one of the medics beside Roxanne, "One casualty with bullet wound to neck."

"Police backup required," the leader confirmed, as he crouched down to Logan, "The area needs to be secured." The man turned away as he spoke into the helmet's microphone, "Patch me to Papa Hotel 811.," he ordered, pausing before speaking again as the transmitter connected to the above police, "One casualty with bullet wound to neck. Police assistance required at scene, please descend," his head drifted back as he stared skyward to see the police helicopter slowly circling, the pilot within waved his confirmation before the helicopter moved out of view slightly as it began to lower down to the ground.

The leader, Rob, turned to his team, "Let's be sharpish with this one. The media will be all over this one like a rash. Damn government. Who the hell uses mountains for work bases?" he sighed irritatedly before he turned his eyes back upon the silent Logan, his hands gently ran over the man's body, inspecting bloodied areas and noting all inflicted wounds, "No bullets wounds upon casualty. Normal routine," he confirmed to his team as he began to check Logan's neck for a pulse.

The group were working quietly as they checked and monitored the bodies, time passed speedily and soon the police were running over from their landed helicopter, "Which one has been shot?" one asked hurriedly, before descending upon Roxanne as she was gestured to, "Scan the area! Is helicopter 439 going to the avanlanche scene? We need aerial photographs. Is it nearly here?" the Police chief fired the questions to his scattering police team. Shouts replied him before the police disappeared to search the area for any clues.

"Sir!" called one of the medics to Rob, "Casualty One deceased,"

"What?!" he cried, spinning round, "How long for?!"

"Before we arrived Sir, death on impact."

A sigh came from Rob as his eyes closed a moment, "Alright, leave her to the police, this ones still alive. Let's get him out of here, he's in a coma."

* * *

Unsteadily the darkness that surrounded Logan's view came apparent, his brain registered the lack of light. In a drowsy murmur he tried to solve the problem, firstly by aimlessly wandering his hands before his eyes finally choose to peer open. He instantly regretted his brain's decision to return to the living, for a sudden impact of pain, light, coldness and sound all blasted at him, enough to probably scurry him back into the safe dark realm of unconsciousness! 

He made a weakened groan at the effects, trying to move away and hide himself from the tirade of senses. But he felt his body being grabbed urgently, he vaguely came to attention peering up into the face of a sympathetic looking individual, "It's alright, we've got you." the man said quietly, "You don't need to move, we'll get a stretcher for you. What's your name?"

"No.." moaned Logan instantly, fighting the man's arms away.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Logan," he moaned quietly, continuing to force the man away from him as he pushed himself up slowly, staggering a few steps as he did so. Many of his joints clicked violently, correcting themselves after the heavy impact to the earth. A few groans came in disgust at the horrible sound; a few spinning their heads in alarm as it had sounded like the man had just broken very bone in the process of standing up! Once stood, Logan glanced around the area, the events slowly coming back into his mind in order of their occurrence. Many of the people were still staring at him with dumbstruck expression and alarmed eyes. The man had just stood up after falling off a mountain! Though not all was perfect, Logan tried to walk and his leg instantly gave way as he stumble incredibly before his latched his grip upon a nearby tree, "Shit.." he complained.

"Dude, you weren't gonna get outta this one clean.. what did you expect?" said Rob loudly as he watched Logan try to walk ahead, "Come here, we'll get you to the helicopter and off to the hospital."

"I don't need the hospital," muttered Logan as he limped alongside Rob, being guided there anyway.

"Of course you don't.." Rob murmured sympathetically, the injured man was in denial, no wonder.

When they reached the helicopter, Rob pointed to the seats within, "Sit down Logan, we need to treat the worst injuries before you go to the hospital, and before you go gallivanting off any more mountains."

Logan provided the man with a small glare, "I didn't gallivant off anything. I fell." Rob then pursued to try and clean at a large gash across Logan's forehead but Logan irritatedly pushed the man's limbs away, "Get off me!" he snarled.

"Dude!" exclaimed Rob, "You can't leave these injuries, the blood loss is critical!"

"Don't touch me," growled Logan again as he leant back upon the metallic wall. He did feel rather unstable; and his head had adopted an odd sensation as though it were floating around merrily. Logan closed his eyes gently as he sighed quietly, "Piece of shit," he murmured at Rob.

Rob squinted at Logan disapprovingly, "You're well enough to fire insults at me. But I still need to stitch these up.

"They'll heal soon," said Logan dismissively, keeping his eyes blissfully closed.

"I'm afraid Logan, these types of wounds will last a lot longer. Possibly a month for some, you'll need frequent visits to the hospital to get the bandages changed." He then quietened, staring at Logan, "Logan, you can't close your eyes, I need to keep you conscious."

Logan moaned quietly in defeat, opening an eye to venomously glare at Rob, "What's your name?"

"My name is Robert," he answered, trying to clean at a chest wound whilst Logan was occupied with questions.

Logan snorted suddenly, snapping his arm out to push the man's aid away, "Robert, you're an asshole," he announced sternly as though he had planned the reply all along. Though when Robert tried again to wipe at the wounds, Logan couldn't find it in him to fight back. He stared dazedly out into the snowy area, watching the snowflakes drift lazily by whilst Rob tried to quietly clean the worst of the wounds and ultimately stitch and cover them. Only did Logan's attention abruptly shoot up was when he saw two men walk by, each of them holding either end of a stretcher, upon it a black body bag, "What the.." he murmured before shoving Robert out of his way and leaping out of the helicopter. His eyes widened when he realised who it was that was missing.

"Logan!" cried Rob as he fell backwards onto the other seats.

"Roxanne! No!" he ran towards the men carrying the body bag, pushing them away, and commanding them to put it down.

"Sir, no!" cried one. But Logan had collapsed to his knees in the thin layer of snow beside the body bag. It hadn't been completely zipped up, a few locks of silver hair were visible through a small unzipped hole.

"No.." he moaned suddenly, his eyes widening in fright and jaw clenching in sadness, "_No_.." he repeated in a whisper, leaning forward to press his hands were her head was beneath the material. His shaking hands grasped the zip, yanking it down despite the yells from the growing crowd of emergency workers. But Logan ignored them; he just stared down at her lifeless face in shocked silence. Her smooth skin was horribly pale, even her light hair seemed bright and deep in contrast. Logan's eyes stared frozenly upon her cold features. His eyes captured her unmoving stare to the heavens, her eyes hauntingly glassy and distant.

No matter how bloody her death should have been, her face was clear of any major stains, only a few delicate specks of sheer red had splashed her neck, but other than that, her face was in perfect condition. Logan lowered himself closer to the body, finding it incredibly difficult to not give in to the burning sensation in his eyes, or the continuous stinging in his throat. His arms clasped around her, dragging her limp form out of the bag and into a tight embrace in his arms. The workers around the pair were silent, but the leaders were now ordering them away from the poignant scene.

"Why did you have to go?" whispered Logan as he held upon her, "I wanted you to come back home with me.." The inevitable tears crept from his eyes, trickling down his darkened features and splashing gently onto her shoulder. His kept her in his embrace and he continued to hold her close, rocking ever so slightly as he sobbed quietly into the crook of her neck. "One day.." he whispered softly as he trailed his fingers across her face, wishing it felt warm, "I will have my revenge.. There's somebody who's done this, they took me away from you, and now they've took you away from me.. And.. I.. T-there's someone somewhere who began all this.. beyond the Strykers.. and I will track them down.." his head leant to her ear, so the nearby workers wouldn't hear his remaining croaky threat, "And I will kill them all."

With tears still drifting from his tired eyes Logan pulled his head from hers, planting useless kisses to her deadened cheeks, fighting his warmth back upon her for only a few mere seconds before he let her go, lowering her with care to the ground. Logan sat up slowly, still watching her as the two police returned with gentle expressions as they zipped up the bag again and lifted it away from Logan and walked away. With his hands shaking and eyes stinging Logan watched with despair as she disappeared from sight into one of the helicopters. He moaned softly, his head lowering to his hands as he dropped down into the snow, muttering words about his Roxanne and the vile Strykers and how that one day.. he would get his ultimate revenge on whichever organisation started this..

* * *

Ah! I was almost crying there! I could feel my eyes welling up! Poor Roxanne, poor Logan. ):


	38. Free with the Wind

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Xcoolcomic:** Oh, I always though it was the other way round. Oh well. Logan is incredibly heavy though, not slightly heavier, so it might be affected a bit? Doesn't matter, what's most important is that you liked the chapter :D

**Omala:** Yay tears! That's kinda a good thing, lol, proves it was emotional! Er, and if he'll be with Aurora.. it kinda spoils it if I say.. let's just leave it at a tantalising hint: _It's going to be very unstable for them.. a few.. disturbances, shall we say?_

**Blix:** Aye, it was sad ): But it made up an interesting chapter!

**Araceil:** Of course Logan can't die! Where would my story be without the **Almighty Wolverine**?? Hehe. Well, he'd been out for an hour or so, and even going unconscious is a large feat for Logan's body because his healing normally prevents him from going near anything as serious as that. But he's woken since he's healed up a bit more, though is still unstable and weak, but he's not unconscious.

**Zenna:** Hello! Welcome to the stories! Did you like the other two before this? Hehe, you sound dependent on it, lucky for you, I have updated!

**Chapter 38**

"Excuse me? Logan?"

The snow of the sweet earth soaked in through the battered and ripped jeans of Logan's knees. His bowed head meant his eyes stared at the blindingly clear floor of white, his gaze still and intense, tears continuing to slowly drift from his weary eyes. His bare hands clasped at clumps of snow in his reddened hands. His ribcage still shook with his frightened breaths; his heart was hammering with such a rush of emotion that he could feel his bloody speeding past his ears, drumming painfully into his skull. His head lifted slowly, the gust of growing wind billowing through his ruffled hair before spreading to the heavens with the specks of petite snowflakes. His eyes followed the wind upwards, eyes happening upon the departing helicopter of the passion from his past..

Logan slowly tore his eyes from the departing helicopter to the same medic leader, Robert. Logan didn't reply to the mans words, he just removed his eyes from the man as soon as he could, staring intently at the floor with the same powerful sadness

"Logan, we need to go now, there's causalities on the other side of the mountain, apparently an explosion has occurred, do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah.." he murmured softly, "There was an explosion.. the Government base blew up, it was on self-destruct.. "Logan slowly rose to hit feet, keeping the grimace out of his face as best as possible, "I need to go now," he suddenly said.

"Go? Go where?" asked Robert, frowning to the man, "You need to go to the hospital."

"No.. I don't," insisted Logan softly, "My injuries are healing.. you need to go and help the other casualties.. they'll need you more than I do. I can go and find my car.. "with that Logan turned once again, treading through the snow with light crunches as he headed back into the woodland to return to the abandoned jeep.

"Where are you going?" cried Robert into the wind as he saw the man leaving.

Logan paused gently, his back to the man as he answered simply, "I'm going home."

* * *

The spirit of the wind guided crisped leaves of momentous gold and red through the cool bitter air. The light fall of autumn rain splashed against the clear windowpanes with such a careful spray. The colours of the autumn wind drifted elegantly by the window, the leaves circling delicately before soaring off into the flow of the wind. An extremely sorrowful Aurora watched the scene out of the window from the small leather window seat. Her lips constantly breathed out heavy sighs, eyes drifting shut to try and stop more tears from seeping from her watery eyes. Since Charles had admitted that there was nothing more he could do, the team had departed hurriedly and gone their separate ways to grieve. The mansion was missing such a vibrancy that seemed incongruous to say it was Logan's. For everyone knew Logan was the reserved character who only spoke his own beliefs, and in his own words, didn't give a simple shit for anyone else's opinion. It was peculiar how the mansion seemed so empty without him there, even though he was so often hidden away in the gardens, or in the Danger Room, or even pacing the corridors. But this.. Aurora knew.. was something she was going to have to get used to.

A life without Logan.

How was she supposed to get by each day without helplessly crying and wishing to the heavens that this wasn't reality? How could she sleep each night knowing that it is indeed real, and there's nothing that can be done. Absolutely nothing. It chilled her blood as she pondered over the possible future. A lonely and dull future..

The 'fact' of Logan's death was an impossible one to take in; the almighty harmless Wolverine, the beast of solid adamantium and strength.. dead? It put things into perspective.. that God certainly did have a twisted way about life, no matter how much people fight against nature, everybody has their ends. Adamantium bones or not. Nature laughs last, death laughs last..

But at least Logan was free of what was going to be his on-going torment of his past, which still seemed by far worse than hers. He was now free with the wind, in his home country of Canada.

Aurora let her sadness fall in silent tears, but she unknowingly grieved for the man that was indeed still alive. The man who was supposed to be able to defeat anything on earth had defeated death itself. Her forehead pressed against the cold and clammy window, eyes staring out at the blustery grounds and the grey skies. She was angry at herself for not giving up hope.. still deep down inside something was nagging at her grief.. Something told her he was still alive. But she pushed it aside.. she was only thinking what her heart wanted.. She needed to move on as soon as possible.. she needed to focus on her responsibility as an X-Woman..

* * *

The scenery was extremely beautiful, even with the chilling winds and fall of gentle rain. Remy Lebeau walked through the grounds of Xavier's mansion, his trench coat collar turned up high against the winds, his hands in his pockets. It was his first time out in the gardens, and it was true what Storm told him.. that this place was the best place to reflect on the day. Each season brought out different aspects of beauty in the garden, the current feature was the delicate leaves that skimmed the pond's tops, the leaves dancing upon their frost tipped edges, like twirling ballerinas upon their stage. The water's ripples lightly shivered to the touch of the glowing leaves, brushing them along carelessly as the leaves continued on in the current of the wind.

A lonely wet bench was Gambit's choice of seating, quiet and tucked away at the end of the main lawn. Behind the bench, the orchard of late summer flowers still brightened the area with the shimmering petals, a few of them curling up and dropping away as the autumn frost began to settle in on the foliage. Gambit slowly sat down, the bench creaking faintly to his weight. The man's head remained downwards, his eyes on his lap as he remained ever so quiet. It had surprised him that an X-Men member had been took away so easily, especially one of their strongest members, strength in the body and mind. It was a certain valuable loss to such a praise-worthy team. Gambit had not been aware of the mansion's first grievance of Jean – he wasn't sure of the full effect her death caused, nor of the recent Kurt. But all the deaths appeared to revert the mansion into an unhappy silence and since the first, nobody had manage to come back out of their grief.. they plundered on half blind by sadness.

An outsider was ideal. Gambit could help the team find their feet and get them back on track to defending their own world. Losses were indeed distressing, but they were also interruption to the task ahead, the ultimate goal of a free world of no mutant hostility. Gambit longed for this as much as the mutants here did, and with the team running out, he had to get them back on track, it wouldn't be long before the world would have had enough of the 'fiends' and soon discard them off their earth by any means necessary.

Gambit raised his head slightly to look up at the glorious mansion stood before him. His eyes searched across it's stunning exterior, but their keen gaze soon paused upon one of the upper floor windows. He spotted a familiar face sat there, looking down at him in return.

Aurora.

If Gambit was to start anywhere, the worst effected were first..

* * *

  
**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp**


	39. The Guilt Burns

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Omala:** Yes, that would be quite a situation, especially if Logan returns!

**Blix:** Me too, when I was reading it through, I thought, Christ, it sounds like he really is dead! I had to keep reminding myself he was indeed alive so I added another line in just to remind everyone else too!

**kjl24: **Hehe, yes, a certain misunderstanding that is going to play a part in the second story. I hope you're enjoying this :)

**Chapter 39**

The footsteps along the corridor were slow and carefully done. The repetitive strike of black boots struck the wooden flooring rhythmically. The pronounced walk came with the additional sound of the swishing of material, a long brown trench coat being the cause. Gambit turned his head slowly, his eerie eyes drifting upon the closed door to Aurora's room. His hands smoothen the collar of his coat placidly before he calmly stepped towards the door, his knuckle rising and rapping quietly on the grained wood. Within he could hear a tentative pause in the woman's tears before she throatily called out, "Y-yes..?"

"It be Gambit," replied the Cajun quietly through the wood, resting his left temple against the door as he waited patiently.

There was no reply from within, and so Gambit quietly turning the doorknob to ease himself gently into the room. His head peered around the door to watch the woman across from him. She was sat in the window seat still, her legs curled up beside her, looking sadly out of the leaded windows, her back to the entry. Only as he shut the door behind him did Aurora finally turn her head to watch him. But still did she not speak. Her pale eyes stared across at him distantly; lingering tears resting upon her cheekbones.

Gambit frowned gently at her state, her features pale, and eyes tired. He stepped closer to her ushering his words comfortingly, "Oh, mon cher.." he said in a gentle tone, moving towards her quietly. He lowered himself on the bench in which she curled up upon. Whilst his torso faced the rest of the room he kept his eyes upon her. Aurora's eyes had followed him across the room, still watching him as he sat beside her. She still had yet to speak. But Gambit had gestured his arms to her, and for some reason she felt compelled to lean into them, the first sound finally uttering from her throat as she made an unsteady sob into his embrace.

Gambit slowly placed his arms around her form, one of his hands gently resting on the back of her head to holding her comfortingly. His chin pressed upon the crown of her head, holding her tightly, "Are you alright, chere. 'Ow can Remy 'elp ya?" he whispered quietly.

"There's nothing you can do," sniffed Aurora quietly as her face remained buried into Gambit's chest, "You can't bring him back," Gambit tilted his head gently, their eyes meeting.

"Surely ol' Remy can bring a smile back to your face one day?"

"One day," admitted Aurora, "But not now, not for a long time."

"I shall try to relieve you of your sadness Aurora. Remy will try," he promised as he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, his arms tightening around her.

Aurora's hands clasped around the man's middle, holding clumps of his shirt in her cold palms, "I just.." she began, but a few sobs drowned out her next words. Gambit shushed her with a gentle sound, rocking the crying woman slowly.

"No need to speak _mon petite_.. "

"Please stay here with me Remy.."

"I will _chere_, I will.." he promised, resting his face beside her bowed head, eyes drifting to look out of the window.

* * *

Scott raised his head slowly as he felt a hand brush at his back gently, and he turned from the fireplace in the recreational room to see Siren stood to the side of him cautiously. Upon realising who it was he made a small smile to her, taking her lowering hand in his own, "Are you alright, Adrienne?" he asked her quietly, voice only just clear above the crackling of the flames.

"I am," she replied softly, "I am managing.." Her hand gently squeezed his own, "But what about yourself?"

Scott bowed his head slowly, eyes shutting momentarily behind his glasses, "It's still a shock to the system.. but I'll be alright. We all will be. We can keep going, we have to. For the sake of the world's mutants."

"It's what Logan would have wanted," agreed Siren softly as she glanced down to the flames, "He did believe in your work, no matter how he acted or spoke."

"I know," Scott murmured, watching her face and her averted eyes. "But it's so hard after everything. Logan and I were never best of friends," he made a faint smile at his words, "but by no means did I hate him." Scott sighed quietly, dropping Siren's hand and turning back to the fireplace, "He will be missed here. He made a large impact on many."

Siren then frowned, cautiously raising her eyes to Scott, "Does Rogue know yet?"

A worried expression came upon Scott's face, "I haven't seen her around.."

"But Scott, Rogue would want to know as –"

"Rogue would want to know what?" then came another voice. Rogue was peering her head around the opened door. She had a mischievous smile on her face; "Tell me," she then looked to Scott, "By the way have you seen Logan anywhere? I've been looking _all_ over for him."

Scott's face had gone very still and very pale, and he turned from Rogue, eyes staring fixatedly down at the fire. How many more tears was he going to have to cause. But Siren comfortingly squeezed his arm before she turned to the younger woman, walking slowly over to her, "Rogue.." she murmured apprehensively. Rogue raised her eyebrows, walking a little closer to Siren.

"What?" Rogue said unsurely, tilting her head curiously, "What's wrong?" She turned her head to watch the back of Scott, his body shape darkened into a mysterious silhouette by the large flames of the fireplace. Her eyes nervously shifted back to Siren's who gazed down upon the girl regretfully.

A small sigh sounded from Siren before she carefully placed her gloved hands on the covered shoulders of Rogue. She come feel her hands involuntarily shaking, no doubt Rogue could too.

The young mutants face was darkening with worry every moment, "Tell me.." murmured Rogue, wanting Siren to get to the point, this was making her nervous.

Siren finally nodded slowly to Rogue's words, speaking, "Logan.." she said softly, "He didn't come back."

A wary look overcame Rogue's face, "Oh.. that's why I couldn't find him.. Where's he gone?" she said quietly, trying to force a small laugh into her words, but the expression on Siren's face made any happiness in Rogue be quickly quashed, "Siren..?"

"He won't _ever_ be coming back, Rogue.." said Siren softly, keeping her trembling hands on Rogue. Rogue's expression had immediately creased with a perplexed frown before it relaxed and paleness crept into her cheeks. "He was killed.." continued Siren in an unsteady voice.

Ever so slowly, Rogue felt her insides crumbles into a shaky hole in the pit of her stomach. Unsteadily did the nausea grow before she felt all the happiness that sat in her soul be drained in a heavy spiral of sickness and shock, "W-what?" she said in a poor voice, though she didn't need the answer, the sadness on Siren's face and the silence of Scott seemed to prove it, "What happened?" she then asked, eyes staring at Siren widely.

But Scott answered, still unable to turn and face Rogue, "We had to evacuate the building.. I had no choice but to leave him behind.. The building exploded on Roxanne and him.." Scott's eyes closed, though he still remained facing the fire, "I couldn't save either of them."

"An explosion?" muttered Rogue, a small snort to her tone, "He'll be still alive," she then said defiantly, "He can heal!"

"He already weakened before he even entered the base Rogue.. I'm sorry, hun," whispered Siren, trying her best to comfort the young woman, who's face was blank with shock, eyes still wide. The reality was hitting her.

"You_ left_ him behind?" then said Rogue in a slow voice, suddenly realising just what Scott had said.

Scott's reply was barely a whisper, but Rogue heard his confirmation like it had been screamed at her. Immediately she felt her insides heat up with an undeniable anger. Her fists uncurled to reveal fingers in a vicious claw-like bend and she stormed around Siren towards Scott, "You – " but Siren was sharply alert and she quickly grappled Rogue by the waist, cutting the girl off her rant and quickly dragging the angry mutant from Scott.

"Rogue, don't."

Scott turned slowly at the commotion, surveying Rogue with heavy eyes. He emitted a sigh, turning from her again, leaning against the fireplace in utter despair, insides broken at the weight of guilt and unspoken blames.

"But he - ! _You_ - ! Argh!" growled Rogue, thrusting her fists over at him, continuously trying to writhe out of Siren's surprisingly strong grip, "Logan's dead! You should have gone back for him!" The tears began to pour from her eyes, streaming down her pallid cheeks, splashing down her shirt. Her sobs had turned violent, her chest heaving for breath, "You should have saved him.." she said breathlessly with no more than whimper, finally relaxing in Siren's arms and slumping to her knees on the floor to helplessly gasp and sob into her gloved hands.

Meanwhile, Scott just stared down in the curling flames of the fire, elbows propping him upon on a nearby table, which he leant over, arms shielding his face as he remained in silence. The guilt still ripping him up inside..

* * *

  
Pleae review folks!

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_


	40. Yearning

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Kjl24:** Hehe, that was the point. Making all you Scott-haters feel pity for him! That's gonna be the fun part, when Logan does actually return! P

**Omala:** Aw, were you really crying? Aw, it's nice to know my work is emotional and hits all the right places. Lol, stubbed your toe, good excuse!

**Blix:** Yup, Scott-haters are pitying him. Hell, I used to hate him, but the longer I've been writing; the more he's grown on me. That's why I've given him a love interest with Siren to cheer him up :D

**Kimenomi: **Yay, registered! P But letting Aurora and Remy get closer in spite of Logan's death means a great storyline when he does indeed return. So don't worry P

**Angelica:** Welcome back! Glad to see you again (: I'm happy that you've liked the previous chapters! Yup, autumn is a beautiful time, how could I not write about it so descriptively? And about Logan's emotion with Roxanne earlier, I just put in every emotion I could imagine him feeling at losing someone he had yet to remember fully.. and it's only know he's learning the true love he had for her.. Read on and you will see (:

In case any is confused for any reason - the italics represent Logan's dreams

**Chapter 40**

Like a large beast in the shadows was the old Cadillac Escalade. Sat in silence beneath the large trees. The snow drifted down slowly, scattering across ithe broken windscreen and lightening the black metallic of the vehicle. Then, another presence joined as Logan slowly walked through the snow with a small limp. Clouds of condensation swirled from his lips at every pained breath, he gradually he came upon the jeep, resting his bloodstained hands upon it cool metallic surface with a sigh. His eyes closed as he exhaled a long and steady breath before he turned to the doors of his vehicle, pulling it open and climbing inside. There was little improvement to the temperature once he was in – with both front window's broken the cold air blew in the snowflakes rapidly.

Logan knew that he would have to start driving and get back to Westchester as soon as possible.. but the feel of a comfortable seat and faint warmth was luring him into a desperately needed sleep. He wanted to hurry.. get home.. see everybody.. His head dropped back gently, eyes drooping shut as the exhaustion took over him and shut down his body into a well-deserved slumber of dreams..

* * *

__

_It was a beauty. One of the finest modes of transportation he had ever witnessed. The motorcycle was crafted with a metallic sheen of sapphire, stripes of black crested beneath the silver handlebars, which swooped beautifully to the sturdy front wheel. Black seat of firm leather stretched out elegantly, seamlessly sat upon the crest of the bike. An utter perfection that had a speechless description for its beauty. Logan rode down the road at a fast pace, his bike purring with a beautiful hum as he rode it around gentle curves of the winding road, it moved like a dream - him and her._

_Reducing his pace gradually, Logan turned into a smaller side street down the country road, coming upon a small but respectable petrol station that sat at the end of a small row of houses. It was a quiet area of town, peaceful suburbs. Logan carefully directed his pride and joy across the concrete to the front of the petrol station's shop. He rose off the seat, swinging his leg free and propping his bike up with a swift movement of his foot._

_A face peered out of the shop's window curiously, before a friendly smile appeared and a thumbs up was directed through the glass to Logan. The face then turned as the man exited the shop, closing the screened door behind him with a small clatter, "Hey James!" came the cheerful voice. The man was certainly at the end of his middle-years. Thin grey hair wisped over his tanned skull, a few strands sweeping into view of bright green eyes that held a friendly sparkle. He was dressed in denim dungarees, a checked shirt worn beneath, spattered in oil and various grunge. The sleeves were rolled to the man's elbows, his lower arms toned from his working years, hands weathered like most parts of his body._

_Logan raised his head, offering a warm smile, "Hey Henry, how's it goin'?" Logan's age-wise appearance was very much the same as he was now. But his hair did not adopt the sleekly curved ridges, but it instead laid straight back, naturally ruffled. His face was cleanly shaven, eyes bright – holding no worry or sadness but a youthful eagerness to life. His full appearance was neater, including his clothes. A fresh cream shirt sat over his chest – admittedly undefined – whilst pale denim jeans stretched to large brown boots._

_Henry stepped out to a short distance to survey the bike with a wide smile. He had sold Logan the bike a few months back.. discounted for a friend, for James. "I'm doin' good," he replied, running a hand through his thin hair before replacing his denim cap back over his head, "How's you and this baby?"_

_"Perfect," grinned Logan, running his hand tenderly over the handlebars, "She's a beauty. Not a mark on her and I intend to keep it that way."_

_"There's a lad," nodded Henry, walking towards Logan, "So, is this a business visit or are you here for another reason?"_

_Logan paused in his movements, his head rising to see a suggestive glimmer in his'older' friend's eyes, "And what other reason would that be?"_

_"Oh Logan, don't deny it. I know you only come here as often as you do to see – "_

_"Hey! I come here to see you and get discounts!" said Logan with a chuckle, waving his hand in dismissal at Henry._

_"Ah, here she is," said Henry as he turned his head at a small red car pulling up outside the petrol station. Logan raised his head slowly to see the car door open and a pair of bare slim legs exit, tipped in a pair of stylish shoes. A young woman exited, attire a business suit with a medium length skirt. She was carrying a large cardboard box in her arms, unable to see over the top. She shut the car door with the weight of her body pressing her rear against the door before she walked towards Henry and Logan, finally dropping the box to the floor with a sigh._

_Logan was then finally graced with the vision of the young woman's face. A tinted lipped smile spread to him, eye's matching Henry's sparkling at him. Waved hair of a wonderful auburn hung down by her shoulders in a gleaming mass, "Hey James, back again?"_

_Logan flashed Henry a mild glare before he smiled sheepishly to the woman, "Ah.. y'know me Rox.. I can't keep away.." Logan kept his eyes upon her, his smile never leaving. He'd timed it perfect.. just in time to see Henry's daughter arrive home from work without looking like it had been purposely done!_

_Roxanne raised and dropped her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "Oh I bet you can't," she said, laughing quietly at the serious expression on his face he had adopted after her mild flirtation, "Oh, James.. I'm only playing with you."_

_Clearing his throat nervously Logan shrugged, "Yeah, I know.. I know.."_

_Roxanne then turned her head to Henry, leaning forth and planting an exaggerated kiss on her father's cheek, "Hey daddy," she said in a sickeningly cute voice – done purposely for Logan's embarrassment. Logan promptly averted his eyes sheepishly, becoming infatuated by his gleaming bike again._

_With a chuckle Henry patted his daughter's arm, "Hey Rox.. want me to whisk up a drink for you?"_

_Roxanne nodded her head appreciatively, "That'd be great."_

_"So what's that for?" her father then asked, nudging the cardboard box that stood in the middle of the trio._

_"Stack of paperwork to be done for Monday morning, what fun I am going to have," answered Roxanne with a sigh, her hand raising to drive her hair from her face, "But it's alright, I can handle it."_

_Logan had since risen his eyes and kept them transfixed on her face. There was no doubt this woman was attractive, but he got along so well with her. She had a fantastic personality; Logan couldn't help but smile when he saw her._

_

* * *

_

Logan stirred quietly in his sleep, turning in the seat to rest his head towards his shoulder, a bid to get more comfortable. His hands remained relaxed over his lap, breathing steady as he relaxed in the gentle dream. Every once in a while he lips managed to twitch into a faint smile. __

* * *

__

_But then, just like somebody had switched the channel on a television, the image of the memory swapped to that of a different time. Logan was again on his bike, but it was night. He was on similar country roads.. but this time he felt somebody sat behind him. His memories informed him of who it was.. Roxanne. He found himself smiling as he felt her arms holding him as he drove round the corners swiftly, guiding the bike with perfect precision. His head turned slightly to where her head rested at his shoulder, resting his forehead by hers momentarily before he straightened his head to view the road._

* * *

Again, Logan moved unsurely in his sleep as once more his memories changed..

* * *

__

_The clatter of tools hitting the garage floor noisily echoed around the dark garage. Once more, Logan and Roxanne were by themselves, only this time they somehow gotten into the garage. They were hardly sheepish and coy – instead they were tightly in each others arms, kissing each other with built up infatuation that were finally breaking free. More tools fell off the workbenches as the bodies fell against them in turn, oblivious to their surroundings as they indulged themselves in their passions, unstably bumping into the walls and cars as they staggered together with lips still intensely locked. It wasn't long before the pair ended up against the garage wall, still giving in to their fantasies in the darkness of the night._

* * *

Logan jerked awake with a jolt, his eyes blinking rapidly. He quickly looked around him, trying to make out where he was. But the saddening realisation hit him when he was greeted by a cold but beautiful landscape.. and no Roxanne in his arms.. The memory of his and Roxanne's early relationship days were stored back in his mind.. no longer hidden under his trauma. But it only made him yearn for Roxanne even more..

* * *

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_


	41. Lost Her to a Body Bag

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Angelina:** Hey. I made his memories appear in his dreams cos it seems right, like when you enter the subconsciousness, etc. (I do psychology at school now – that may explain why I now think too deep x.x) Also, I assumed that before Stryker and all the fighting, that his physique would be undefined, and he would be happier mentally, again it seemed right! P Thanks!

**Omala:** What came out fast? The chapter? I'm confused ):

**Blix:** I know, it's quite horrible that his good memories come at the worst time. He's trying to push them away, but they keep coming and upsetting him ): what makes it worse is that they are such happy memories, no trauma..

**Chapter 41**

Charles Xavier sat quietly in his office, chair positioned by the large glass windows so he could view the beautiful autumn scenery. No matter how his eyes watched the outdoors, they had glazed as his mind was trouble by thoughts, and insides were still numb in disbelief. Only did his eyes lift slowly when he felt a hand rest at his shoulder. The man turned his head, his eyes meeting a caring blue gaze upon him.

"Ororo," said Charles softly, his hand moving the lever to twist his chair towards her, "Are you alright my dear?"

The white haired woman crouched beside to him to his height, the pain evident in her face, "Not really," she admitted truthfully, "I don't think any of us are.."

"No.. no.." agreed Charles, "It'll take time.."

Storm lowered her head gently before she rose from her crouch, sitting on the window seat in front of Charles, "It's just that.. how many more of us will be sacrificing ourselves? First it was Jean.. then Kurt.." Storm lowered her head, covering her face with a shaky sigh, "And now Logan.. of all people."

"Perhaps we should stop fighting," said Charles quietly, keeping his eyes on the distance rather than Storm's grieving face, "Live for the time we have left rather than kill ourselves."

Storm look slowly to him with a pained face, "But after all these years.. you can't give up something you've been fighting for all your life."

With a soft sigh Charles closed his eyes, "I cannot risk you all. You are like my children.. and I'm sending you out there to fight for something we may never achieve."

Storm at first had doubted their reign of battling when Logan died.. but when Charles agreed, she felt compelled to discourage him, "No Charles.. you have always been right, but not now. We must continue. It is selfish not to. Even when we die.. the future generations of mutants will be affected by what we could've changed."

"But we are losing so many loved ones through the process.."

"And what is going to happen if we don't fight for peace? The government will be here, trying to eradicate us forever."

Charles lowered his head gently, "I understand Storm, but I must take this into deep concern.. please. Let me be."

"But Professor.." said Storm softly.

"Please, Ororo.." Charles replied quietly, turning his eyes from her. Storm abided to his wishes, rising slowly with a worried sigh and exited his office in a quiet, dejected manner.

* * *

The wheels of Logan's vehicle once more greeted the roads as he drove along the icy roads towards New York. Inside his heart was still aching as he remember the sight of Roxanne dead.. the life drawn from her skin, the pale and frightened eyes staring up at the skies. And the images of her in the younger years, her fresh face, glowing eyes. The affection she had in them.. for him.. not any other man, but him. And now he had lost all that, even though he was given a second chance.

Logan turned his head slowly as he came upon a small tavern at the roadside. It looked quaint enough.. and Logan knew he needed a drink – he hurt so much.. inside he felt so destroyed. He knew a drink could never cure his grief forever.. but just for tonight.. it would do. He turned the steering wheel slowly as he headed into the car park that was quite empty of other vehicles. When the vehicle rolled into a vacant space he shut off the engine with a sigh. At least for tonight he could sleep in a bed rather than in the jeep.. and he desperately needed to sleep, or he would probably run headlong into a car on the way back to Westchester.

His walk to the entrance of the bar was slowly done, his boots crunching in the snow. He stopped to watch a large truck drive in and pass in front of him. Once the truck passed, Logan looked ahead again to see a sign glimmering from the roof of the building, _'Laughlin City 24 hour bar.'_ Logan's eyes widened, "No frickin' way.." he breathed as he hurried on over to the door. He pushed through the glass doorway, stepping inside to the warm bar. As he inhaled he was instantly reminded of that fateful day when he met young Marie. He found a rare smile lift the corner of his lips at the memory.

Shaking the snow from his attire he walked slowly through the room. It was rather quiet, for it was only afternoon. Soft music played in the background whilst a bartender sat behind the bar reading a copy of the day's newspaper. Logan canted his head curiously as he watched a young waitress hurry over to a table to serve some food to a pair of truck drivers in their seats.

In the daytime the bar adopted a much more friendly atmosphere. The fighting cage was hidden away by a sheet of curtains. The lights were on relatively high, but scattered so the overall appearance was a comfortable glow rather than a murky darkness. Logan exhaled a sigh, moving over to sit at the bar. It had been well over a year since he had last been here. Surely they wouldn't recognise him now.

The man behind the bar shifted the paper from his face and smiled welcomingly to the new customer, "Good afternoon, what can I get you?"

Logan studied the man's face a moment before finally speaking, "Something strong," was all he said.

The bartender rose a wary brow, "Y'sure? It's only 4pm."

Logan slapped a crumpled note upon the bar top with an impatient slam of his fist, "Sure," he said with a trace of a growl.

The bartender sighed and nodded his head, "Very well.."

* * *

A few hours later and the bar had quickly begun to fill up. Logan was happily on his next bottle of whiskey, downing the glasses before eagerly refilling. The bartender surveyed Logan with worried eyes.. contemplating over the point whether he should stop serving the guy – but he didn't even look drunk, not to say how much he had been drinking.

Logan paused from the drinking, placing his glass back down.. maybe he should calm down. He licked his lips thoughtfully, tasting the whiskey that had wet them. But he was pulled out of his deliberation when the two young women that had been stood at one end of the bar for most of the night moved over to him.

"Hey sugar, aren't you knocking those back a bit too heartily?" asked one with a small chuckle. Her friend beside her just grinned cheerily at Logan, "Drownin' your sorrows, eh?"

With a small cough Logan turned his head slowly to survey the pair. He made an impatient sigh before picking up his glass again, eyes watching the golden liquid within, "My fiancé is in a body bag," he muttered with a slight slur tracing his words. Wait.. _fiancé_? Subconciousness again..

"Well, that's one excuse," said the woman with a hearty laugh. But her friend quickly nudged her.

"I think he's been serious.. let's move on, Carla."

Logan turned his eyes slowly as he watched the woman walk away to take a seat at a far table. He exhaled noisily, looking down at his drink. Logan outstretched his hand back to the whiskey bottle, but the bartender grabbed it first, "I'm sorry, sir. But I can't let you drink anymore," he said with a sympathetic expression whilst he moved the bottle out of Logan's reach, "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Logan stared at the man for a moment before he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Yeah.. you're right.. yeah."

"Would you like a room for the night?" asked the bartender quietly, "Surely you are in no state to drive."

Logan rose his eyes slowly, "Yeah.. that'd be good. Is now alright?"

"Of course," the bartender replied, "Just follow me.. and don't worry about the cost. I'll sort that out for you,"

"Cheers," murmured Logan as he lifted off the barstool to slowly follow the bartender. He walked with a small limp still, but he rarely thought on it.

But then, a man stepped in front of the bartender with an angry look on his face. He wore a Stetson hat, black, matching his leather attire, "What's that I 'eard? Givin' rooms away for free?"

"Mr. Jameson, I'll sort it out,"

"No you will not. I'm the boss 'ere, y'ain't givin' away rooms for nothin'!"

"Mr. Jameson, the man has just lost his fiancé, he's been sat in the bar all night.. I think for one night there is no harm in it, sir.."

The boss swivelled his small eyes to Logan with a snort, "Aye, fine.. but I'm warnin' ye.. anymore o' this and it's your job that'll be goin' free."

The bartender turned away with a grimace, leading Logan away, "Ignore him." Logan was led up a small staircase at the back of the bar room to a small corridor of doors. "I hope you feel better in the morning, sir."

"Thanks," muttered Logan, taking the key out of the palms outstretched hand before he disappeared inside. With a sigh exhaling he leant back on the door to close it, running a hand across his eyes tiredly. The door was locked in one simple movement. Logan slowly walked across the wooden floor of the room, going over to the closed window. He leant down upon the windowsill, peering out into the view. The great Mount Rundle sat in centrally in the distance.. smoke still billowing from it, small dots of helicopters could be seen travelling back and forth from the mountain. Logan sighed again, closing his eyes as he turned from the window and sat down on the bed.

The grief was still eating away at him, tearing at his heart and sickening his soul. Memories of Roxanne were available to be seen now.. some of them had been unlocked. Logan wished they would stay hidden.. each vision tore at him and make he want what he could no longer have..

* * *

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_


	42. Let there be Love

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Kimenomi:** The X-Men got back to the mansion when Logan was at the bottom of the cliff. He was unconscious for a while, then the emergency services arrived, then he went to the jeep and slept in it for a while. That in itself would have took at least 3 hours or more. And now he's only just started travelling, and he's not even gone far and decided he needs to stop at the bar and get some rest (he's injured and weak remember) before he continue on home, which would take another hour or so. Logan isn't even aware that the X-Men believe he is dead, so he's in no hurry.

Charles got no signal from Logan before when using Cerebro; therefore Charles believes that Logan is dead. Of course, Logan is now awake from the coma; if Charles were to use Cerebro now he'd discover that Logan is in fact, alive. But he's not gone to Cerebro, he's mulling around instead like everyone else is / I hope that answered you're questions! (:

**Angelica:** Yeah, that's what I thought, her deaths make it's much more interesting. And more realistic.

**Kjl24:** Updated! Updated! Lol. It's great to see you've got a good understanding of the recent happenings of the story. But sometime the next story will begin; I'm just waiting for a good way to end this without it being too sudden.

**Blix:** Hehe, that may be the beginning of the next story. I like to split up the major plot lines you see. Glad it's hitting you in all the right places though! Hehe!

**Sych77:** Yay, you've finally caught up! Hehe, I'm glad to see you! Your answer lies within Kimenomi's reply.

**Omala:** Ah, I get you (: Yeah, but Logan certainly needs some sleep first! Cue more dreams!

_(I have a separate story that's coming along well. I mentioned it earlier. Poison to the Eye. A story about Mystique from before her mutation and to how to finally gets in the clutches of Magneto. Please check it out! It's not getting many reviews and I think it needs to harmless advertising P)_

**Chapter 42**

The darkness had quickly settled upon Laughlin City, and Logan had resigned himself to the comfortable confinements of the bed. The tiredness soon took over his body once more, and his head dropped back against the pillow. His body remained sprawled upon the duvet, not even having chance to either undress or get inside the covers before he had fell asleep. And once more, behind his closed eyes, the memories came back to life to torment him.

* * *

_Back at the garage, Logan waited beside his bike for Roxanne's return from work. Henry had joined him, offering a drink with Logan politely refused. Instead he kept his eyes on the road, waiting for her car to appear._

"_You know.." began Henry thoughtfully, sipping his warm drink, "You've been hangin' around here a lot more, James. You're up here almost every day now.. hell you are up here every day."_

_Logan shifted uncomfortably against the wall, keeping his eyes averted, "Have I? Well, I must just have a boring life."_

_Henry made another noise of contemplation, drinking from his mug again and studying Logan, "Perhaps," he said, in such a tone that Logan turned his eyes upon the man. But Henry shrugged, "I'll be getting back to work then.. see you later, James." As Henry disappeared into the workshop garage (the one Logan and Roxanne oh-so secretly ventured into one night) Logan turned his eyes back to the road, waiting for Roxanne to arrive home._

* * *

_  
_

Once more, his dream took a turn, but when dreams were pleasant, it was a comforting change of direction rather than the twisted lurches of his old nightmares of adamantium.

* * *

_Logan was in the workshop garage, leaning against the white painted wall as Henry busied himself into the engine of a car. It was a different day, noted due to change in clothing. Logan's eyes drifted to the walls, looking at the various certificates Henry had been presented for his mechanic skills. But Logan was snapped out of his viewing when Henry's muffled voice called to him, "Pass me the jack."_

_Logan obliged silently, passing Henry the car jack before leaning back on the wall. Within a few minutes, Henry had ducked from the car bonnet, jacked up the car, and rolled under it upon a trolley, disappearing from view. But just then, the side door of the garage opened, Roxanne entering. Her attire had changed from the business suit she normally arrived home in and instead a casual look of jeans and a shirt covered her. The stunning auburn hair of hers was currently twisted into a rushed bun at the back of her head. She looked around the garage before she spotted Logan and hurried on down the steps towards him, "Hey James," she said cheerfully, leaning forth to plant a kiss on him._

_Promptly, Logan dodged it. Her father was in the same room, and he hadn't yet found out about his daughter's relationship with one of his customers, "No.." he said unsurely._

_But Roxanne was having none of it, and grappled him up to the garage's large door for the entry of cars with a metallic clang, "Yes!" she insisted with a sly chuckle, this time kissing him. Logan wanted to resist for the sake of Henry, but it was rather hard to not react he thought as she pressed up to him. But then, the wheels of the trolley sounded. Henry rolled out from under the car, the darkness of the underside being swapped for the vision of his daughter in an alluring clinch with one of his favourite customers._

"_Roxanne?" he asked in a completely baffled tone._

_Logan felt her lips simply freeze in their movement against his as she heard her father's voice. The sensation similar to that at Mount Rundle.. when she was shot. Logan and Roxanne still were in the embrace, but it had come to a dwindling halt._

"_James?" Henry continued, still in a perplexed tone. He appeared surprised. Logan assumed that he had never expected their flirtation to be serious. Henry's daughter was a businesswoman with a busy career.. whilst Logan was the opposite, a relaxed lifestyle, no set job, just errands, and had no current wish to go further. But eventually, Roxanne prised herself out of Logan's loosening arms and turned ever so slowly to her father, her expression a mix of surprise and fear. Logan too felt quite worried.. how would Henry react?_

* * *

_  
_

But the relatively calm dreaming took a turn for the worse. Still confined in sleep, Logan turned his head gently, body moving as he frowned.

* * *

_The garage had faded away to the upper level of the workplace, the home of Henry and his daughter. Again a different day. But it was no tranquil setting. Logan was stood by the front door, seeming to shy away from the war that had broken out in front of him. Both Roxanne and Henry were on their feet, both expressing their views with raised voices. But whilst Henry tried his best to keep calm, Roxanne was furiously pointing her finger; her hair had tumbled from the bun and fell around her face in a mad frenzy of waved strands as she gestured heatedly._

"_Why do you have to interfere?!" cried Roxanne into the face of her father._

_But Henry shook his head, "I'm only looking out for you!"_

_Roxanne groaned angrily, "Oh, of course you are." her eyes rolled before she looked back to him, "Why are you so uptight about James? He's better than any of the others isn't he? Oh no, you didn't like them either!"_

"_I'm just trying – "_

"_You're just trying to control my life, dictate everything I do! I don't care how you feel, for once I am going to ignore you and go with my gut instinct!"_

"_Roxanne.." said Henry in a quieter voice, trying to soothe the angry woman before him, "You're twenty years old, you have a full career ahead of you.. please just do the right things, please dear.. relationships can wait, surely? You're young."_

"_Wait?" cried Roxanne, "I don't want to wait! I can still love somebody and work can't I?!"_

_The tension in the air had just upped at an incredible rate. Both Henry and Logan suddenly stared at Roxanne, the silent pause in the air screamed deafeningly with the pressure, "Love?" said Henry in a quiet voice before scowling, "Love!" he cried disdainfully, "You don't even know what love is!"_

"_Of course I do, I can feel it!" said Roxanne breathlessly, her chest heaving with the anger and force of shouting._

"_Look at him!" Henry gestured to Logan, "Look at James, I knew it," he shook his head with another scowl, "Love!" he said scornfully_

_Roxanne turned her head slowly to Logan, who was still staring at her with surprise in his face. Love? Nobody and properly loved him before.. not truthfully.._

_Tears began to trickle from Roxanne's eyes as she watched the man at the end of the room. Her lips quivered gently before she mouthed the words to him, "I love you.." At the admittance, Logan felt his insides suddenly become elevated with a most pleasant feeling of warmth and comfort. With a limp smile on his face he walked over to her before taking hold of one of her shaking hands. Tenderly he kissed away her tears, "I love you too."  
_

_

* * *

_

All together now.. aaaaaw.. (':

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp


	43. You Know Nothing

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Angelica:** I'm glad you're finding their past relationship believable. That's why I'm having him dream all these dreams, so it is infact believable. I'm glad you like Poison to the Eye, shame it's not very popular, I really like it and intend to go far with it.. but if it's not well liked..

**Kimenomi:** I write about his dreams to make the story more believable and realistic. I don't want Logan to seem like a hollow character. I don't write hollowness. I write comprehensively and detailed with all characters as best I can. He needs these dreams so readers believe he did infact have a close and loving relationship with Roxanne - as others have said; now they genuinely believe the pair were together. And yes, I do find them interesting, why shouldn't I? I'm filling in important holes. /rant x.x

**Blix:** Hiya! I'm glad you liked it. The 'aaawing' was all I could think of as I ended the chapter. Simply 'aw!'

**Kjl24:** Thank you. That's exactly what the dreams are intending to do. Shed light on what they had and make you understand their past relationship. Thanks for seeing that.

**Omala:** Aye, sad dream. Those their matters do improve after all that with Henry, you'll get insight later on (:

**Chapter 43**

The bitter coldness of surrounding Canada greeted Logan as his eyes shot open in the dim darkness of the evening. With Logan never covering himself with the thick blankets of the bed he had been awoken into a cold environment, the snow lapping at the windows in gentle flakes. His head turned slowly as his eyes drifted upon the clock on the wall of the room. It was 7.13 pm. Immediately he frowned, he went to sleep at around 9 pm.. had he really slept through an entire day? As he pushed himself up to sit upright he contemplated the possibility of his lengthy slumber. It was feasible.. he was highly exhausted and the alcohol had weakened his mind and system.

Logan rose stiffly from the bed, his limbs cracking heavily as usual when he stretched his body tall. He relaxed after the stretch, rubbing over his face slowly. His eyes happened upon the window once more, watching the landscape that never failed to impress him. He lumbered slowly into the small pokey en-suite the room had, running the cold water, which sputtered from its tap before running smoothly. The water was splashed over his face, drops also dampening the front of his hair. He straightened to glare in an intimidating manner at his reflection in the wall mirror, a scowl already on his face, frown fixed in place even since he woke. How would he ever stop frowning? He'd always be angry at his loss, saddened of course, but angry with the Strykers and the government.

With another sigh, one from a line of many over the past day, Logan turned from the bathroom, running a hand through his unruly hair to attempt to neaten it before he exited the room, locking it and heading back down into the bar.

* * *

It was only late evening, and the mansion's occupants were still awake, none yet settled into beds. But that didn't mean the mansion was noisy, no, it was very quiet, as if its inhabitants had vacated the old building. But one room of the mansion was certainly occupied. Rogue sat in one of the ground level's kitchen. One of the most favored. There wasn't much activity. She merely sat with a mug of hot drink in her gloved hands whilst she stared unflinchingly out of the window opposite her seat at the breakfast table. The temperature was warm and comfortable, a plus side to her extra clothing, but there was still an uneasy chill that ran through her, and there was no questioning why. Her fists clenched gently before relaxing around the mug once more and she heavily exhaled her breath.

The door behind her was left ajar after she entered, and the next entry was made with little noise. But Rogue heard the tiles of the floor be met by footsteps, but she didn't bother to look behind her, she didn't particularly care who had come to see her.

"Rogue?" came a voice from behind her.

Rogue visibly sighed as she recognized the voice, "Yes, Bobby?"

"Are you alright?" the mutant asked with a worried voice, he stepped cautiously towards her, ultimately reaching the breakfast table and standing by her side.

A soft chuckle escaped Rogue dryly in the snort of a snort, "I'm absolutely wonderful," she muttered hollowly.

Bobby watched the blue tiled top quietly at her answer, "I'm sorry Rogue," he murmured, not sure what he was apologizing for, but he felt as though he needed to.

"Yeah," said Rogue in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry too.. Sorry that Logan was took away from me,"

A rise of jealously quickly maneuvered Bobby into action, "Rogue, you never had him," came the cutting reply.

Rogue had stillened in her seat before her face turned to Bobby with an incensed expression, "You know _nothing_ of what I shared with Logan," uttered Rogue in a hissed breath, "Nothing." She spun from the seat, exiting the kitchen with quickly done steps and a speedy breath of anger fuelling her.

However, her coarse of direction sent her right into the path of Gambit, and the pair collided as Rogue speeded round the corner. Gambit blinked a little, looking down at her, "Rogue! _Chere_!" he cried warmly, his hands settling upon her shoulders.

But Rogue threw his arms away and shoved him out of her way with a growl, "Get away from me, rat." Gambit, surprised at her attitude, stumbled back against the wood of the wall and watched wide-eyed as the young woman stormed past with with fiery anger lighting her eyes.

* * *

The inside of the bar had darkened with the evening and the sultry glow of lamps filled the room. Smoke drifted through the dim radiance, unfurling into the atmosphere. People had swiftly entered as the night wore on, the curtains at the far end of the bar opened and the cage fighting was getting ready to begin. Logan blew out more floating plumes of smoke from a cigar. He was shocked he had managed to keep them in his jacket let alone intact. Logan had eased on the drink that night, sticking with a safer bottle of beer. But by no means was he content. Outside he looked as confident and as ready as the next man, but inside he was crumbling away and whining for lost love.

From his position he studied the currently empty cage from a distance with a thoughtful expression. He remembered his old days, they were certainly different to the life he had now. But at times, those fights were thoroughly enjoyable; they quenched the thirst for battle whilst providing temporary relief from his constant angst and torment of Alkali Lake. His thoughts were briefly interrupted when a figure caught his eyes slipping in from the entrance of the bar and disappearing into the throb of the crowd heading towards the cage. Nothing too suspicious, but he felt compelled to look in that direction when the person entered. He saw nothing of the person, no distinct features that he should recognize in one glimpse.

Logan turned his head back to the cage as a voice started from it. "Back again people!" called the voice from the speakers as the boss of the bar entered the middle of the cage and gestured animatedly to the growing audience, "Here tonight for more battles and see who is going to be the Kiiiiing of the caaaage!"

The audience whooped and yelled their enthusiasm to the ringleader. Logan merely took a sip of his beer as he sat at the now relatively sparse bar, since most customers had eagerly headed over to watch the cage fighting.

"Here's the man you all fear!" cried the ringleader into his microphone, waving his arm enthusiastically, "He's beaten many opponents to reach his title, dropped out before arriving back to smash everybody down! He told me he's here to stay this time!" The audience cried out heartedly. "Iiiit's Hacksaaaaw!" he bellowed in a drawn out tone to his audience. The audience erupted into a mix of boos and cheers as a man entered slowly into the door of the cage before he raised his arms powerfully to the crowd and roared his approval.

Logan watched from across the room with a certain unimpressed face. 'Hacksaw' was a tall man, lean built but muscles had formed over his bones which where now tighten in bragging clenches to the crowd's noise. Logan downed the rest of his beer, still watching from his seat.

The audience had doubled their cheering as a man volunteered from the audience to fight the supposed 'deadly Hacksaw'. Logan smirked slightly as the bell chimed as Hacksaw spun on his feet to dance around like some boxing champion before the opponent. He jabbed and took fake punches at the air before nipping against the skin of the opponent who just threw his fists in an angry desperation. Logan was expecting some decent viewing, until Hacksaw suddenly raised his fist and uppercut the man before kicking him down with a frenzied scream of approval from the audience. The man slumped to the floor with a groan before laying still and dazed for a few moments. Then he slowly rose to his feet with little help, defeatedly slumping away into some dark corner to nurse his ego and head.

"Hacksaw has won again!" cried the ringleader triumphantly, "Come on people, place your bets, can anybody ever beat the amazing, the incredible Hacksaw?!"

Placing his cigar into an ashtray, stubbing out the lit end, Logan raised his head. A gleam had taken to his eyes as he watched the cage. A sly smirk drifting across his lips.

* * *

  
_www(dot)freewebs(dot)/tpftp_


	44. Hacksaw vs Wolverine

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Kjl24:** Nor can I! I'm itching to get writing the scene, hehe.

**Sych:** Yup, feisty. Oh.. Logan gets himself up to far too much doesn't he? Oh well.

**Blix:** He is! Don't worry, Rogue won't feel that way for ever. Logan will be back at Westchester eventually..

**Kimenomi:** Hehe, fight! I thought it'd be good for Logan to shy away into his old lifestyle, for he has suffered and been knocked back too much and has reverted a little. Rogue and Aurora aren't gonna cheer up just yet (come on, they think Logan's dead!) and Gambit deserves it for being a arrogant flirt P

**Omala:** Lol. Logan's too stubborn to be told what to do!

**Xcoolcomic:** Thanks! Yeah, it is a shame she died, but it proves to me a more interesting and realistic plot don't you think? And you can't wait till the end? Lol, is that a good or bad thing? I've still got quite a few stories planned for our X-Men and their fight for acceptance, so don't you worry. I'm not going away just yet, I'm sticking around :D Put it this way, I'm only 17 and I intend to write for as long as possible! (Including after X3 with new plots! This is, like, the X2 saga. There will be an X3 saga when it gets its ass in the cinemas. -.-)

**Chapter 44**

The cage sat away in the corner, glowing beams spread down upon it to illuminate the murky corner in streams of dusty light. The rest of the bar sat in it's usual murky darkness, two different worlds.

A calm and calculated posture was adopted as Logan took slow but lengthy strides towards the fighting cage. His hands rose out of his coat pockets and rested either side of him as he joined the cage side and propped his arm up against the metal bars as he spoke through, "Room for an old pro?"

The ringleader/establishment boss turned his head slowly to scrutinize through the dusty beams of light to the shadowed speaker, "Huh, you wanna have a go?"

A slow nod came from Logan. He thought cautiously a moment. Would the man remember who Wolverine was? It had been a few years since he had last entered.. and there would have been many occurrences no doubt since he had got sent out. But even at his appearance there was no recognition sensed from the ringleader. He assumed he'd be safe.

"Right, get in here then," muttered the ringleader, pushing the gate open for Logan who calmly took his coat off and draped it on one of the chairs. Logan strode slowly to his side of the cage. He could hear the ringleader shouting praises for him as the next volunteer and if he could handle the so-called 'dangerous wrath' of Hacksaw. Slowly Logan flexed his fingers into fists before uncurling them, stretching the tendons and muscle as he stood in wait for Hacksaw to be ready. Logan quickly glanced around at the cheering audience; he couldn't sense any recognition whatsoever. He cracked his neck slightly as he cocked his head, eyes shifting over to Hacksaw who was laughing and jeering at Logan, the next 'victim.'

Logan knew the slashed shirt he wore wasn't doing anything for appearance of brutality – since he looked like he'd lost in many fights due to the bloodstained patches and ripped material. He lost a fight against a mountain, did that count? So with a smirk in place, Logan threw the shirt off his torso, whipping it over his head to leave him half-naked. He threw it over to the ringleader, who caught it and tossed it upon the table by his coat. That was more like it; Hacksaw's face had visibly relaxed a little as the straggled victim looked much more like a worthy opponent.

The ringleader came to Logan's side whilst he cried into his microphone about some statistics of Hacksaw's past battles, he faded away as he came to Logan, ".. and this time, he'll be fighting against.." the microphone was moved away as he muttered to Logan, "What's your name?"

Logan held the man's gaze silently a moment as he contemplated, "Wolverine," he finally admitted.

"I've heard of you before.." muttered the man quietly before shrugging it off and turned back to his microphone, "Wolverine!!"

Logan smirked again, eyes shifting coyly to glance around the applauding audience who were as raucous as ever. Only one person wasn't applauding. He frowned, shifting his eyes to focus upon the figure, but he quickly snapped his eyes back to Hacksaw as the bell chimed loudly.

Hacksaw smirked broadly as he strode forward, fist clenching, ready. Wolverine stretched his arms idly, joint completing their usual crack before he clasped his fists tightly. The two men met in the centre of the ring before Hacksaw landed the first punch, Wolverine jumped back immediately, raising a boot to strike Hacksaw across the jaw. It met Hacksaw's face with a sharp sound, Hacksaw staggered a little before his eyes hardened on the Wolverine. With an angry snarl he threw his fists back upon the Wolverine, who jerked back to try and avoid them. A fist met Wolverine's cheek, but he hardly spent time complaining, and he lurched back into the fight, fuelling his strikes with more determination.

The Wolverine appreciated the no-boundaries rule, he could fight to his very best. His hand lurched forward during one of Hacksaw's punches and Logan grabbed Hacksaw by the neck of his clothes. But before Hacksaw knew what was happening, he was thrown to the side of the cage, slamming against the bar noisily before the Wolverine leapt forward with thrusting punches towards the man's torso. Hacksaw let out a groan as he struck the bars, his face suddenly whipping to the side as Logan's fist smashed against his cheek. Once more Wolverine's leg rose, foot hooking around Hacksaw's neck and slapping the man down to the floor where Wolverine continued his tirade of hurt. Hacksaw writhed under the kicks from the Wolverine, rolling away and scrambling to his feet with ragged breaths.

The Wolverine tossed his head gently to send his hair from his eyes, which now adopted a rage of fury. His anger was coming out in the form of fists. And he had a lot of anger to get rid of. Hacksaw ran forth, his body crouching in an attempt to head-butt his opponent. Wolverine had braced himself for the charge. Hacksaw met Wolverine by the gut, the only unprotected area and the Wolverine hurtled back against the bar with a surprised groan. Shocked by the sudden blow, Wolverine remained slumped on the floor for a few moments before he was brought back to reality by a kick striking him in the face. The Wolverine let out a muffled yell as he felt his teeth crush upon his tongue - quickly generating a steady flow of scarlet liquid from his lips. The metallic taste tantalised with his senses, sending his mind into a whirlwind of fury. The mulling position on the floor was broken as the Wolverine leapt upright with a blurred speed, diving upon Hacksaw with his incredible weight, Wolverine grappled the man heavily before spinning him into one of the cage corners were he unleashed a furious rage of pummelling fists and horrific knee jerks.

Finally, the attacks were unnecessary. Hacksaw, unable to defend himself to the lightening quick reactions of the Wolverine, slumped forward to hit the floor with an incoherent curse. Wolverine turned slowly from his defeated opponent to glare upon the cheering audience. His hand lifted slowly to wipe away the streams of blood from his mouth. But the lowering rate of adrenaline was upped as the Wolverine was suddenly thrown forward, staggering from a kick from the stumbling Hacksaw. Still turned away from Hacksaw, the Wolverine's eyes hardened incredibly, letting out an unearthly roar as he spun on the spot, backhanding Hacksaw across the face who was thrown back to the floor with a yell of defeat before he hit the cage floor in silence.

Letting out long and slow breaths Logan walked away from the floored Hacksaw. A hand ran slowly through his hair, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins and temporarily blinding him from all the angst he had been suffering. The ringleader entered the cage with a hand waving energetically in the air along with the audiences mixes of unhappy boos and ecstatic cheers.

"Ladies and gentleman," cried the ringleader triumphantly, "The Woooolverine!!"

Logan smirked to himself at the defeat, revelling into the torrent of pride and adrenaline. His torso was slightly marked by bruises, his lips coated in fresh blood, but he didn't care. The Wolverine never cared. His eyes lowered upon Hacksaw as he was carried out of the cage by two men.

The ringleader spoke into the microphone again, "A new winner, a new champion! The Wolverine has beaten Hacksaw, but does anyone _dare_ to beat Wolverine?"

Logan's eyes ran through the tightly packed audience, smirking slyly at the man's words. Another victim for him? Wonderful.

But to his genuine surprise, and probably that of the every person there – a feminine voice spoke up clearly, "I will."

* * *

Yay, please review. Did the fight make sense? It did to me anyway..

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com.tpftp_


	45. Entranced

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Kimenomi:** I'll say this now, its not Roxanne no, she is certainly dead. Read on and eventually you will be graced with just who this person is. I'm glad you liked the fight, and you will certainly get some fighting scenes.. there will be a lot of inter-X-Men clashes in the next story P

**Sych77:** Yup, female! Yes, that is no secret – it is the person who wasn't clapping, also the person Logan got a glimpse of earlier in the crowd of the bar. He still hasn't seen her face. I'd imagine biting your tongue enough to draw blood in excruciating.. certainly major-ouchies! Lol. And Logan's not evil! He's our lil cooie coo! o.o

**Omala:** Updated!! Hehe. Read on to find out who it is! Glad you liked it – I love writing fights scenes.

**SqurrielSlaveDriver:** New reviewer! Hello! Lol, I have updated!

**Kjl24:** Yeah, I liked the fight scene. Hehe, it was a good line wasn't it? Effectively it is true.. kinda..

**Blix:** Thanks! You'll find out any minute now!

**Chapter 45**

    A frown deepened upon Logan's brow when he heard the voice. A female opponent? You gotta be kidding.. Logan's head spun around as he searched through the crowds of audience trying to pinpoint which woman had spoke. All were still waving their arms and cheering, Logan couldn't identify which one had spoke, until he saw a small form manoeuvring through the crowd of people towards the awaiting ringleader who had positioned himself in front of the gate as if to block entry.

Logan's brow immediately lifted when his eyes zoned in upon her. It was the same person who he had seen earlier, slipping in secretively, not applauding like her fellow watchers. He remained at his corner of the cage, one hand half in a coat pocket as he had tried to select a Corona through the bars of the cage. He had stillened in his movement as he stared at the woman.

    The cheers appeared genuine enough, but once she had called out to volunteer she could hear hearty laughter mingling in, jeers and mockery. She walked slowly down the steps of the seating area, kicking various rubbish out of her path impassively. The commentary had silenced from the ringleader, who presumably looked on in shock, she did not know, she kept her hooded head bowed. The months were colder; a long coat covered her yet even indoors the hood was slipped over her head, as if shielding herself from something. With one last step she reached the cage side, her head ultimately rising to view the ringleader disdainfully.

"You gotta be kiddin'?" asked the ringleader quietly to the female, microphone moved away from his mouth. But it made no difference; Logan could hear the ringleader just as clearly.

Logan had selected a valuable cigar and had since lit it whilst watching the woman arrive at the cage. He drew on it slowly, watching from his position. When the woman raised her head to the ringleader, Logan inhaled too suddenly, cigar smoke twirling into his nostrils, the sensitivity triggering a few coughs as he stared in utter shock. She was just a kid! Warm chocolate eyes stared up at the ringleader, mouth twitched into an unsure grimace. But her brow was furrowed determinedly, eyes warm, but sneering at the ringleader.

"I'm not kidding," came her voice, denying her innocent appearance. It was sharp and clear.

The ringleader remained blocking her path, "Kid, he'll tear you to pieces.."

"You asked for a volunteer to fight him.." she replied sternly with narrowed eyes, "I volunteer."

Logan remained watching with raised eyebrows. He admired her courage and determination.. but also feared it. Why was she so confident?

"Look, honey. That guy is pretty powerful.."

She shook her head, arms rising to pull back her hood, "Don't worry," she said calmly, her hair spilled from the confinements of her hood, a beautiful gleam of jazzily flicked auburn hair

"Kid!" the ringleader cried, "That guy is the Wolverine! He's gonna slaughter you!"

She turned gently in silence, slipping easily under the man's arm and into the cage, she closed it with a press of her boot's sole, and it clanked heavily. The ringleader spun to the gate, staring at her, "As long as no compensation claims come a foot near me.

The woman rolled her eyes gently, "Whatever you say."

Logan lowed his cigar slowly, resting it in a provided ashtray. He studied the girl from his position, becoming highly suspicious. The ringleader didn't make any energetic comments, he was merely watching intently. Logan looked from the ringleader to his new opponent. When was somebody going to pull her out? They couldn't be serious..

The audience surrounding them seemed to like the idea of such a ridiculous fight, eagerly chanting, "Fight!"

"No way.." murmured Logan as he looked over the chanting crowd. He looked slowly back to the girl, frowning, "No way.." he repeated.

The girl's posture raised elegantly, hands running down the buttons of her long coat that hid most of her torso frumpily. She was serious about this. Her eyes locked upon his as she opened her coat, the slow motion suddenly speeding and she whipped her arms free and spun the coat to one side of the cage floor. Logan's eyes instantly widened.

The innocent demeanour vanished – that young girl was no more.

A tantalising smile overtook her lips as her coat was removed – revealing an unusually tasteful attire of a fitting emerald waistcoat – styled to that of a halter-neck, the front fastened by gold coloured buttons. Hips onwards bore straight-fitting black trousers that held to her waist by a brass buckled belt. Her bare arms bent and flexed slowly as the woman stood in front of him, her head cocked coyly as she watched him with an inquisitive yet derisive expression.

The ringleader eventually began to speak, though less animatedly, "Ladies and gentlemen.. a first here in Laughlin City. A female volunteer.." he made a subtle sigh before continuing, "Wolverine has a new opponent.." he fell quiet as he questioned the woman on her name.

The woman's lips shifted to that of a plush berry-tinted smirk, "Hellion.." she said in a soft tone. But Logan heard it.

".. by the name of.. Hellion!" his voice had rose slightly, he had to keep the money coming in, "Carlos has been coming round for the bets.. is everybody ready? Righto.." He then added in undertone, "Kid, are you sure? He's never lost a match!"

"Well tonight.." she said softly, "that's about to change."

He still couldn't do this.. he couldn't fight her. Logan straightened his posture slowly; stretching his torso lightly, bare chest gleaming in the beams of light that spilled over the cage. He walked slowly towards the woman, intending to talk her out of this. The women stepped forward out of the shadows and into the main focus of light, her appearance becoming clearer, eyes glinting, "Darlin'," he murmured quietly as he crept towards her, "You're mad. I don't wanna hurt you."

The audience continued to scream their chant of bloodthirsty approval, hands and feet slapping in an ominous beat.

The commotion to his senses was luring him into the fight. The continuous reign of the mantra spinning around his brain, the stomping in time with his heartbeat. The smell of blood and sweat was sending his adrenaline into a frenzy, desperate to cause bloodshed. His seemingly weaker opponent ensnaring him and spinning his hormonal urges into a terrific whirlwind of testosterone.

He was very close to her now, too close to even throw a decent punch. But he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted her to see sense.

But her eyes softened as if paying attention; before she let out a sly laugh and sprung back from him into an alarmingly sudden and careful back flip. The tip of her right boot struck him on the jaw. Logan made an incoherent grunt as he stumbled a little, blinking in surprise at the slight pang of pain at his jaw line. Hellion, again to his surprise had landed neatly in her original position by the cage gate, she was smirking widely, nimble hands settling on her hips, "Come on.." she said playfully, a finger beckoning him.

Logan almost felt like drifting over to her side, following the woman's every order. He stopped halfway in a flirtatious smile before he frowned again, "I cannot fight you," he hissed.

"Very well, but I can fight you,"

Logan kept alert eyes upon her, expecting her to run towards him in some form of charges, but instead she ran to the left hand side of the cage. She leapt from the floor, hands clasping the bars as she scurried to the top of the vertical wall and shuffled elegantly along using hands and feet. She came closer she dropped down via two hands, swinging her lower torso towards him to strike a double kick at his face. Logan had been watching in a puzzled way at her unusual ability to scour vertical slopes so easily, so the strikes caught him by surprise and he staggered again, this time giving a growl.

_I must not hit her. I must not hurt her._

Hellion jumped from the bars and grabbed Logan by the back of his neck, wheeling him round to throw him into the bars of the cage. Logan did indeed fall that way before his gaze hardened and he suddenly spun, a hand grabbing her next punch, arm then blocking an intended kick rising to his face. With an annoyed growl her leg lowered back to the floor after merely striking his arm. Her other foot rose and pressed into his gut to prise him from her limbs.

Logan eventually let her go and dropped back a little, shaking his arms as he clenched his fists. She was pushing his anger levels. Continuing with the plot to not actually hurt her but amend to her wishes, he threw light-hearted punches at her, speedily done, but slowed greatly when they actually made contact with her.

_Just gentle. I must not hurt her._

As Hellion hopped lightly from foot to foot to adjust balance, her expression changed to a dark scowl. She could see his gentle methods, and she didn't like him going easy on her. With a sudden twist she sprung back along the cage bars, sprinting along expertly before spinning down to grab Logan around the neck by a thigh, knee bent and trapped his neck between her thigh and calf. She held onto the roof of the bars by two hands, expression showing she was using little effort.

With a surprised cough Logan found his throat becoming crushed by strong muscle. His hands rose to the leg that trapped him, trying to pull her away before he was driven into unconsciousness. But Hellion dropped away, just as he felt his vision dotting by unusual sparkles. He stumbled a little as the dizziness swam around his brain. He dazedly took a slap to the face, a kick to the gut, which caused him to double over with heave of a grunt. The blood began seeping from his lip again, trickling out of his mouth and along the side of his chin.

_Shit.. Don't make me react.. please.._

Once he was doubled over Hellion grabbed him by the neck, striking him down to the floor and pinning him. As Logan's vision slowly focused into clarity he stared up at a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at him, fleck of a mysterious green dotting the shade. He felt himself inhale sharply before pushing her off. She didn't go far and struck his face again, pinning him down by the neck. Logan felt his eyes draw back to hers, but he didn't retaliate to the pressure at his neck, he just focused on her gaze.

His attention spun back to the reality as he heard the ringleader suddenly shout ecstatically, "Can it be true? The Wolverine has been grounded for 10 seconds, and that makes a new champion. Hellion is the winner!!!"

Logan felt her weight leave him, her footsteps moving away. Remaining on his back on the floor he turned to watch her walk away to collect her coat. He eventually lifted his head from the floor with a quiet groan; he could hear the jeers already.

"He lost to a girl!"

"Oh my God, this is just incredible."

"And that's the guy who beat Hacksaw?"

"Jeez, what a wimp."

_At least he hadn't injured her.. he felt compelled to not injure women unless in genuine defence._

Logan slowly stood to his feet. He hadn't lost.. he just.. became entranced. The woman.. what was her name? Hellion? That woman had an advantage over men. The Wolverine never became entranced by males that were for sure. Damn animalistic mind. Women were dangerous..

But at least he hadn't hurt her. That spun around his mind continuously to console his defeat. Although he didn't fight back.. if he had have done.. he would have regretted it.

* * *

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_


	46. Ego A Go Go

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Blix:** Hm, she does doesn't she. Not intentional. Not completely. I just tried to make her flirtatious; anyway, all will be explained eventually.

**Kimenomi:** Tell you what? Why Logan would regret fighting her? Cos as far as he's concerned, if he'd had truly fought her he believes he would have beaten her and fatally hurt her. And yes, she is a mutant. And he has no plans to go near her, he's not in the best of moods now.

**Kjl24:** Lol. :D I know.

**SquirrelSlaveDriver:** You gotta hand it to him, he managed to control himself to some extent. Would have been pretty harsh if he did lash out in true Wolvie style o.o

**Chapter 46**

    Since the cage fighting Logan had quietly slumped away to sit at the bar, receiving his winnings for the defeat against Hacksaw. He had sat to quietly drink a beer in peace before he moved on. But unfortunately, the taunts continued from the bar, men gathering and jeering animatedly. Logan just stared fixatedly at the opposite wall, the rush of the fight simmering now, and his earlier troubles began to resurface,

"Dude, I can't believe you lost to the kid," came a voice and Logan let out a small growl, "That's just.. shocking.." continued the hearty voice as a hand slapped at his back mockingly. Logan twisted his head slowly to stare at the grinning face of the man who spoke, beside him some sniggering friends.

"Ain't it just," said Logan grumpily, shifting away from the man's arm as he continued to mope with his beer.

But the jeers and mocking continued, he could hear them from the far corners of the bar, all laughing animatedly at the defeat of the supposedly terrifying Wolverine.. who lost his first match, to a young kid. _A female young kid_. His ears picked up all the gossip far too well. His name spun around his mind continuously, the insults and laughter chasing around his brain, making him cringe inside.

Well, that was his ego bruised that's for sure..

_Whatever would Scott think when he hears about this.. no wait.. if.. if is good_.

After a few more minutes, it had got too much for him to handle. He didn't want to explode and begin smearing blood over the walls. He turned from the bar hurriedly, stalking out to the double doors. The warmth and noise of the bar was replaced by a cold and quiet landscape as he slowed his footsteps across the snowy car park. His beer was still being held in a hand, and now alone, he moped with complete silence around the side of the building.

He eventually stopped his walk and came to a halt by the Cadillac Escalade. The trusty ebony vehicle was showing the strain after its adventurous pursuits with the Wolverine. The front windows were still smashed, windscreen still cracked heavily by the infamous skull. Breathing out a misty sigh to the frosty night air, Logan leant back on the bonnet of the car, eyes scanning the indigo sky of diamonds. A crescent of the moon shimmered down upon the scene, the brilliant whine sheen smearing a dusty glow over the surrounding dark sky.

Logan closed his eyes temporarily, taking a drink from his bottle of beer. Once swallowed, he sighed again, the same misty cloud circling from his parted lips and fading away into the air. With a bitter grunt in his throat, Logan lowered his eyes to stare thoughtfully at the snow at his feet; his eyes closed again as he thought back over Mount Rundle. The adrenaline and thirst of the fight had departed from him, and he was being thrown back to a hard earthed reality at a miserably fast speed.

The air around him was peaceful, the hum of surrounding wildlife creating a faint melody to background the scene. Logan listened in on the poignant sounds; his still closed eyes earthwards, as his head remained bowed. But just then, from the side of the building, a door slammed and an angry shout stung at the atmosphere followed by an agitated scream. Logan's head rose immediately whilst eyes lifted open to turn and stare at the direction of the noise. From his position, he could see the back of the building down on his left, and a figure had just been shoved out of the back door rather ungracefully. The voice sounded up again.

"You can't do this!" came the voice of the figure. Logan recognised it, it was that kid again. She was stood, shouting to somebody in the building, Logan couldn't see inside the open doorway, but he imagined it was some sort of authority from the bar.

"I can, and I have," came the gruff reply of a hidden man.

Hellion gave an angry exclamation, fists being clutched in irritation, "Damnit I _won_! Pay me!"

"Sorry darlin'," and the back door was shut in the girl's face with a slammed thud. But this didn't deter her.

She let out an enraged gasp mixed between frustration and shock, "You _what_?!" With another exclamation she kicked at the door furiously, "Damn bastards. I won that fair and square, give me the rest of the cash!" But as there was no reply she stepped back to glare at it furiously, "Assholes," Logan heard her mutter in undertone. Hellion hung her head with a heavy sigh of annoyance before it rose slowly, partly turning to the figure that lingered across the car park, watching her. It was that guy, the Wolverine. _Great_. "Gonna gloat?" she asked in a sharp yet defeated tone.

Logan had remained quiet as he watched the woman display her anger at the closed door. But when she noticed him he straightened, watching her, unmoving. When she spoke he rose off his lean on the car's bonnet and instead took a few strides towards her. Why was he bothering? He was supposed to hate her guts now, wasn't he? Surely that was the way it went, But he didn't know.. he had never lost before. The closer he went, the clearer she became, the small light above the backdoor lighting up the top of her form, but sending most of it in shadow, "No.." he answered quietly, still holding a beer in one hand.

Hellion surveyed him suspiciously, watching with caution as he stepped closer.

"Of course not," he continued as he cleared his throat with a quiet yet gruff cough, "Y'know.. they really should give you the cash. You won." What was he doing? Agreeing to his defeater? What next, sympathising?!

With another sigh, Hellion shook her head. Her lips then pursed before she spun at the door again, giving the metal door another series of noisy kicks, yelling her anger savagely before she eventually slumped against the door in a discouraged manner, "They didn't give me the winnings," she then admitted with a sigh, "They said there was no way that I could have beaten you.." her eyes shifted away from him, "They called me a mutant.." Logan tensed up slightly, did she find description insulting? Her eyes slowly went back upon him, her voice calmer than her earlier outburst, "Do you believe them?"

The tension lingered and Logan shifted from one foot to the other pretentiously, filling in the apprehensive silence with a swig of his beer. Eventually he admitted in a quiet tone, "Yes.."

Immediately Hellion's eyes hardened a little, "I'm not a mutant.."

With a disbelieving snort Logan down the rest of his beer, "No human can climb like that."

Hellion pushed herself up off the door, regaining her balance on both feet. She looked very anxious now, fists clenching, "What are you gonna to do?"

Logan threw the empty bottle down by the side of the building wall; it smashed loudly before it dropped into the snow. Hellion visibly flinched at the sound, eyes staring at him. "Nothin'.." said Logan truthfully.

"You're supportive of mutants?" she questioned, rising out of her defensive stance.

With a wily smirk Logan nodded at her, "Darlin', I am one."

"Huh.." replied Hellion as she raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem to have much to show for it."

Logan let out a dry chuckle, waving his fist at her gently, "Of course I don't."

Hellion remained sceptical, "Go on, tell me."

"I'd much rather.. show you."

"Uh huh.." sounded Hellion quietly, eyes forever on Logan.

He turned gently to a group of rubbish bins stacked outside the backdoor, and with a grunt he smashed a fist down into the metal of one of the bins which buckled instantly and doubled over at the weakened point, "That's to show my strength," answered Logan before turning, and suavely ejected the middle claw on that same fist at her, "And that's for beating me." He spread a wide smirk at her, "But you didn't really beat me."

Hellion had watched with raised eyebrows, eyes fixating on the claw. Not really focusing on the rudeness, but more on what it actually was, "Wow. That's pretty impressive."

"Betcha glad I didn't use 'em on you."

"Quite," answered Hellion. She raised a hand to idly smoothen the front of her waistcoat, "Anyway.." she let out a whistle with her teeth against her lower lip. Logan stared at her bemusedly, half smirking in humour. What was the whistling for? Crazy woman.

But then, to his surprise, from behind the very stack of bins he had damaged jumped out a creature which slithered by Logan in a smug fashion, tossing it's shiny honey coloured tail at him before it scrambled elegantly up Hellion's trouser leg before swiftly turning to sit upon her shoulder. In the light Logan could identify it. A ferret. He had to stifle a laugh, "Cute," he answered sarcastically, "you've got an overgrown rat."

Hellion stroked the ferret's head slowly, smirking to him as she walked past in slowly put footsteps, "And you've got an overgrown ego, but I don't make a fuss about it."

Logan chuckled quietly. He liked her attitude, "So where're you off to kid?"

Hellion paused, turning her head to peer over her shoulder at him. An eyebrow had risen at his choice of name, "_Kid_?"

"Well I ain't gonna go round callin' you _Hellion_ am I?"

"Look who's talkin', _Wolverine_."

"I assume you have a real name?" asked Logan with the same sly smile.

"You assume correctly," answered Hellion with a coy expression, "Madeline, Madeline Jones."

Logan nodded his head slowly in affirmation to her response, "Call me Logan."

"Just Logan?"

"For now," he answered with a chuckle. He nodded to the ferret, "And who's she?"

"He," corrected Hellion, "is called Blake. Probably my only friend right now."

Logan leant back on the wall as he watched the woman from his spot, "So, where did you say you were goin'?"

Hellion chuckled quietly, "I didn't," she turned, "Doesn't matter, unlikely I'll see you again some day."

"Shame," called Logan with a smirk. He then quickly rose off the wall to walk after her, "Needing a ride anywhere?"

"No, you're alright. I'm walking."

"At this time, ain't too safe. An innocent young girl out there on those dark roads.." he said with a wide smirk, eyes sparkling at the description choice, "You could hurt someone."

Hellion laughed quietly, turning to him, "Very funny," she said with a roll of eyes but she grinned sheepishly before shrugging, "You don't seem too bad.. I suppose it won't hurt."

"Where to?" asked Logan as he began to walk over to the car.

"Er.. not bothered really. I'm just travelling around North America so far."

As Logan paused by the Cadillac he nodded his head interestedly, "Ah, an explorer?"

"Not really," muttered Hellion as she shrugged. Her eyes shifted to the vehicle beside her, which she studied with a shocked expression, "Logan, someone's broke into your car!"

Logan blinked at her, spinning his eyes upon the car, "They have?" He looked puzzled until he realised the smashed windows and dented bodywork were probably considerably surprising to new eyes, "Oh no.. that was me.."

"What the hell did you do? Throw it off a cliff?"

"Yeah.." said Logan straightforwardly as he opened the car door for her, "Not purposely though."

"Huh.." murmured Hellion as she rose into the car and sat down, staring in disbelief at the amount of damage, "Is this thing even allowed on the roads?" she asked as Logan joined her side in the driver's seat.

"Hell knows," answered Logan, "I don't really care."

"I do! I don't wanna die in this wreck!" she clutched Blake in her lap as she glared at Logan, "I'm sure you don't wanna die in it either!"

Darlin'" said Logan soothingly as he started the engine, "Believe me.. I've survived many things." He shook his head as he began the roll the car out across the snow, "I'm a good driver kid, don't worry."

"I_ am_ doing.." murmured Hellion, looking around and quickly fastening the seatbelt. She glanced to Logan, "I suggest you do that too unless you want to make a new air vent."

Logan eyed her a moment before agreeing to her words silently and fastening the seatbelt over his chest and clicking it into place, "Satisfied?"

"Hardly," she answered, watching the broken window beside her worriedly as the car began to drive along the Canadian roads.

* * *

I hope you like Hellion, but there's quite a lot more to be unveiled before you go judging her, so don't be prejudice! (:

_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/tpftp_


	47. Slipped Away

Disclaimer: Several new characters are mine, including the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel and Fox.

**Blix: **Hehe, of course with Logan. Naturally. XD

**Sych77: **I know! She seems to have more than any of my other female character. Well, there's Siren, but she's sultrier in her ways. And that guy (not necessarily a barman!) is probably afraid of mutants, or more likely distrustful of them. Remember the guy with the gun in X-Men 1? Logan womanising? Never? I thought he just liked to be generous with his heavenly self. o.o

**Chapter 47**

    And so for the next thirty minutes Logan drove the traumatic vehicle down the roads of snowy Canada, soon passing the American and Canadian borderline and travelling in the general direction of New York. His passenger had relaxed, since the journey had been very uneventful. Whilst Logan drove, Hellion had leant back into the seat rather than sitting bolt upright and clinging in fear. Blake had chosen to reside on the dashboard, stretched out on his front as he watched the scenery pass with alert eyes. Small conversation had drifted, Logan talking about some past fights he had had in the bar, her talking about what she thought on the fight with Hacksaw. So far it appeared to be the only thing they had enthusiastically in common.

But Logan then took a change of topic, asking his question whilst keeping his eyes on the dark road, "So, where would you like me to take you?"

"Like I said," Hellion began quietly, "I'm not bothered, New York is fine, well, it's great actually. One of the busiest places in the world. I may be successful."

"Successful?" queried Logan as he shifted in his seat slightly for comfort, "What you plannin' on doin'?"

Hellion shook her head gently, "It's not a career change or anything like that."

"Oh? What then?" Logan knew he was probably being too nosy for his own good. But hey, he was bored of sitting in silence. And Hellion was taking his mind off things.

But Hellion answered with a certainly sombre tone, "I'm looking for someone," her head turned slowly and she watched the trees that lined the narrow road pass by. The dense woodland continued beyond it, the same one Logan had eventfully roared through a few days back.

Logan nodded his head gently, eyes temporarily shifting to her, "I hope you find them," he said quietly in a genuine tone.

"So do I," she whispered softly, looking towards Blake and stroking his neck gently.

"So.." murmured Logan. He decided he needed to change topic before things got too heavy. His eyes went back on the road again, "Where did you get Blake?"

Hellion shrugged as she picked the ferret up off the dashboard and held him in her arms instead; "My mum got him for me when I was younger. A family pet I guess.. but he's just stayed with me since I moved out,"

"Moved out onto the streets? Why didn't you stay with your mother?" asked Logan. He knew he was prying really badly now.

"I moved out simply to move closer to a University. But after that my mother went abroad for work reasons and I haven't been in touch with her much. We used to contact each other by email very frequently.. but I haven't received one from her for months.. I ought to give her a call I suppose." Hellion shrugged her shoulder gently, watching thoughtfully at Blake, who curled up in her lap.

Logan decided he better shut up now. The girl had gone very quiet and Logan was worried he had gone to far. Hell, he'd tried to drive himself out of his broodings and instead drove someone else into theirs. So without another word, Logan focused on the road, relieved to see the New York night skyline appear on the horizon in all its glittering glory.

Westchester was to the West, New York to the East. He knew the way he wanted to go, but what about Hellion. She wanted New York. He glanced slowly to her, tapping his digits slowly on the steering wheel as he contemplated his direction choice on the junction. No, he would take her to New York, he had to stop being selfish and put others first again. As he turned down onto the dual carriageway into New York, he spoke up again, "You got somewhere to sleep tonight kid?"

"Mm.. I have a good few dollars on me. I'll be alright.."

"But what about for the rest of the week, the rest of the month?" asked Logan with a frown, glancing slowly to her before back to the road, "You don't wanna be on the streets."

"Logan, I'll be fine. Honestly. You don't have to worry about me, it's not your place."

With a mix between a derisive snort and a sad laugh Logan replied, "I get kinda fed up with worrying about myself."

Hellion smiled gently, "I appreciate your concern, Logan. But I'll be all right. I'm not totally innocent and helpless."

"I know, just be careful though, all right kid?"

"All right."

With a satisfied nod Logan quietened for a few minutes. He was becoming rather sleepy now, it was going on 1am and he had yet to get any more sleep. He'd kill for a soft bed right now, in his room at the mansion. That familiar feeling of warmth and safety, the smell of his own home. The streetlights ahead continued poured on by, moving strips of light shining down upon the car as he travelled beneath.

"So who is it you're lookin' for?" Logan decided to ask, again he was pushing his luck, but maybe he could help the kid? Who knows, "Are they a mutant too?"

Hellion had pulled a small photo out of her back pocket. The surface a little crumpled from the years she had held onto it, "Yeah.. my mum said he was. I never knew much about him. He left us when I was a baby apparently." Her eyes stared down at the photo, "Even though I hardly knew him.. I miss him so much. It's weird."

Logan's eyes remained fixed ahead as he watched the roads become busier the closer they got to New York, yellow cabs appearing everywhere, the roads still experiencing traffic in the early hours of the morning, "Your mum? He left you? I guess you're on about your dad, right?"

"Uh huh.." said Hellion quietly, "I gave up University halfway through my first year to look for him.. the year before I developed my mutation, the same year my mum left for England."

But Logan was only half listening, for his eyes had drawn upon a police car further up the road in the traffic. No doubt he'd get pulled over with the state his vehicle was in.. and he really wasn't in the mood to walk all those miles to Westchester. "Kid," said Logan quietly, "Can I let you out here.. it's just that.."

Hellion's eyes rose slowly upon the road ahead, noticing the police car and nodding her head with immediate understanding, "Oh, God. Yeah, of course," she muttered, a wobbly tone had overtook her voice, but she pushed back all possibilities of falling tears and she hurried to get her belongings. Logan turned off the main road and down a quiet little lane where she would be able to walk on the pavement rather than down a busy dual carriageway. Hellion scrambled out of the car hurriedly, Blake sat neatly on her shoulder. The girl shut the car door before turning and looking on in through the broken window, "Thanks a lot, Logan," she said with a wide smile to him, glistening eyes settling to their normal shine.

"Not a problem, kid," said Logan with a kind smile as he saluted humorously to her, "I hope you find your father here."

"Me too," she admitted quietly, hitching her bag over her shoulder, "Anyway, I better hurry and get myself a room in some hotel. I'll go down to the registry office or somethin' tomorrow.. Anyway.. goodbye Logan. Thanks for the ride."

"See you, kid," called Logan as he watched the girl run across the lane, waving to him until she disappeared around the corner. He smiled gently to himself, but it faded soon enough. The car felt very empty now. He could suddenly feel the wind lashing in at him, the air cold and heartlessly making the man shiver. Her presence had disappeared, like a light bulb burning out. The warm and bright glow replaced with a shadowy and uncertain surrounding.

Sighing quietly, Logan licked across his dry lips as he thought to himself. He wished her luck, he really did. But just then, something caught his attention on the seat beside him. It was the photo. Logan frowned gently as he moved his hand over to pick up the upside down photo. It must have dropped out of her pocket. "Damn.." murmured Logan, feeling pity for her. Out of mere curiosity, he turned the upside down photo round to view the image.

Nothing could have prepared him for it. His heart suddenly rammed against this ribcage in an explosion of shock and fright drenching his heart and stomach with ice. His eyes stared right down into the face of Roxanne, a younger version, hair coloured the magnificent silver, in her arms a young baby girl, who smiled angelically to the camera, eyes alight with happiness. Then beside them..

Logan didn't want to believe it; it was too surprising, exciting and horrifying all at once. He spun the photo upside down again, his eyes staring at the back of the photo where the text on the top left hand corner read, "James, Madeline and Roxanne. 2001." The coldness still clung at his insides, making his stomach leap nervously. He spun it round to stare down at his face again, then at the back where his 'old' name stood out in clear print, then his face, his name, his face, his name. Eyes snapped from one side to the other as he continuously flipped round the photo as if trying to work something out when it was as clear as day what it all meant. His face looked so bright in the picture, eyes were gleaming with pride, not a drop of poison in his smile. He was also visually different, like in his dreams, face cleaner, structure less defined. Hair shorter and brow raised as his face was woken up in a truthful smile.

No wonder she didn't recognise him now.. the years of unhappiness had brought him down, his years of unruly strength hardening him inside. Sadly his eyes stared at the happy trio..

"Madeline.." whispered Logan quietly, his eyes rising slowly to stare out of the windscreen, "Madeline.." he repeated to himself. His hands were shaking as he suddenly threw himself out of the car, boots hitting the road beneath his feet as he began a speedy run to the corner she had recently disappeared down. He was still clutching the photo, limbs shaking and eyes wide. "Madeline!!" he cried down the dark street. But he could tell it was empty by the lack of sound and scent. He ran on down the street, his boots splashing through puddles as he did so, drenching the lower half of his legs but he didn't care at all.

"MADELINE!!" he screamed into the blackness. No response. With trembling lips he fell upon his knees, holding his head in utter dismay, "Madeline.." he whispered.. but it was too late. She had gone. He had lost his daughter.. again..

* * *

Here it is, the final chapter of the Passion from the Past. I feel it is time to move on since the 'passion from his past' is no more. Look out for Story 4 (keep an eye on my profile for the firs chapter, which should be up shortly)


End file.
